Ba-Ku-Ra!
by Miss-DNL
Summary: After transferring to Domino High and coming into contact with the Millennium Puzzle Ryo finds out about his evil yami...but not just about him he meets another spirit in the ring...the King of Thieves! With his help Ryo and his friends beat the yami in a shadow game and from then on Ryo's story changes drastically and is sent out onto a dangerous but exciting adventure! R&R
1. Chapter 1 New Shadow

**This story is a collaboration between me and a good friend of mine RenagadeRexRider. She does not have a fanfiction account so I'll be posting this here. This story is based off an rp we're doing. Its still in the works but we've made it to the Battle City arc! This story is none yaoi so there will be no yaoi pairing, sorry. Before each chapter I will you who played what parts and who did the chapter you are reading.**

**Okay we've gotten some rather annoying reviews...about us calling the Thief King Akefia...mostly that our story IS good but that little detail is apparently too annoying to stomach. I understand not liking fan ideas because we both acknowledge that it IS a fan name. Touzoku is another fan name for him but it's Japanese and translates to Thief. We don't use it because we'd literally just be calling him thief. As for Bakura, it's again odd an Egyptian to have a Japanese name especially since Egypt had no contact with Japan, back then. So we use Akefia since it has no known origin, we've heard it might be Egyptian but I can't confirm that. So if you don't like that, don't read this and PLEASE don't review about it. It's pointless to waste time writing a review about it because me and Renagade sure aren't going to swap the name out.**

**But first here is Renagade's Deviantart account: renagaderexrider . deviantart .com  
><strong>

**Chapter: RenagadeRexRider**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura (Akefia) & Yami Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo & Yugi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1: A New Shadow<strong>

By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL

Bright sunlight gleamed down on Domino City, the skies a perfect azure and home to many a fluffy cloud and the birds who flew through them without a care in the world. People moved about their lives with family, friends and coworkers signifying a good day, a perfect day. One of many.

But for one individual, the day was dark… far darker than anyone could dare dream of. This was one of many, and many more, he was certain, to come. The individual was a white haired boy; a pale skinned teen named Ryou Bakura. Currently he was sitting in a dark corner of a room; not a material room, but a rarely accessed plain within himself that was better known as his soul room, a place where one should feel the safest… but with his knees drawn into himself in an attempt to make himself smaller, he was anything but safe.

Ryou had been sitting like this, silent for some while now. Slowly, he opened his spring green eyes and looked up to stare at a creature that for all practical reasons, was himself; It looked like him right down to his clothing, but his eyes carried a remarkably cruel glimmer that Ryou knew he'd never be able to express even if he tried. The creature had called itself "Yami", a "Dark Self", an ancient spirit residing within an item called the Millennium Ring; An item given to him as a gift for his eighth birthday from his own father… of course his father hadn't known about it.

For years after obtaining the ring, even Ryou hadn't known of his Yami's presence. But during those years however, everyone, including himself, had thought him cursed. Ryou whimpered as he dwelled on those memories, ones that had led him into a life of rejection and solitude. His father, his only remaining family, was never around due to his job to keep his son fed, and Ryou was left alone with his apparent curse.

It wasn't until his recent transfer that Ryou first became aware of the creature dwelling within him. It had responded to another item, The Millennium Puzzle and for the first time, had made itself known to him…. only to openly declare him its host, its permanent slave. A point made frighteningly real to Ryou only the day before…

Now Ryou found himself trapped within his own soul room, watching his Yami move about as if in deep thought, an irate look about his face as it moved about; its presence so imposing, Ryou knew to stay away. Despite this Ryou couldn't help but feel a little curious about the thoughtful emotions radiating around him and spoke up, "Erm… n-not that I like the idea of you causing trouble… but…. Are you…ok?" he asked slowly, unsure of how to approach the creature.

The Yami snapped his head to him, clearly angry by the break in silence, "Silence yourself mortal. I have plans to complete, and I won't have you breaking my thought process or getting in my way."

'Plans? Please… don't get more demented…' Ryou thought then winced as he gulped down the lump that he suddenly found in his throat by its glare, "Is that why you've forced me into my soul room…?" he asked uncertainly. From what Ryou could tell, the Yami did not take kindly to him attempting to remove the ring, despite him having planted the prongs into his flesh to prevent such an occurrence, "I can't really do anything here… why do you have to be here? You have your own soul room…" he offered slowly, gesturing nervously to his soul room door, "Just… saying…" he said slowly.

'Why won't you leave?' he thought weakly as the Yami simply huffed at his observation without saying a word and proceeded to pace, making Ryou's hopes it would leave him alone at least here vanish, "Okay then…." He managed weakly as he played with his fingers trying to distract his mind from the twisted entity before him.

Hours drifted by, and Ryou remained silently where he was when the Yami growled, "I can't focus in this pathetic portion of your soul!" he snarled suddenly before glaring at Ryou, "Keep it."

Ryou blinked and then drew a sigh of profound relief when the spirit then made its leave, 'If that was so, why were you in here in the first place?' he wondered to himself as he slowly stood and looked up. It was then that Ryou realized something and felt a wave of worry, "what's my body doing if I'm not controlling it?"

It was at that moment that Ryou felt an odd sensation; like he felt movement, but far away and he himself felt… bound. It took Ryou only a moment to realize that the Yami had not retreated to its soul as he had thought, but had taken full command of his body instead.

"Much better. Now…What to do?" Yami Bakura inquired aloud. From within the confines of his own soul, Ryou heard the spirit clearly. To his surprise an opening appeared before him. Curious, Ryou stood and walked over to it; stretching out a hand, he made contact with the opening and realized it was more like a window… a glimpse to the outside. Ryou sighed; it was like being in a cage.

Looking out Ryou saw his room, nothing out of place that he could tell. He smiled slightly until he saw a pile of makeup work that had accumulated over the past few weeks, 'How about going to school?' he thought wishfully, 'I'm drowning in homework enough as it is!'

Yami Bakura blinked and looked down at the Ring, an uncaring look on his face as he heard Ryou's voice echo in his head, his thoughts not being well suppressed. Yami Bakura had no real care over the trivial life his host led; his presence was little more than a bearable thorn in his existence… for the moment. For now, however, he'd allow his host to exist, let him hope, let him amuse him for a while longer as he toyed with his life. The Yami smirked; despite his blatant disregard for his host's wish, it was one he was willing to act on…. After all, he had business there.

The Yami dressed himself accordingly, much to Ryou's fleeting relief in the light it was not for his own benefit, and soon found himself striding up to the school called Domino High, for once quite early.

Entering the school grounds, Yami Bakura flicked his eyes about the crowds of teens grouped here and there. Each group to its own nonsense, he wouldn't even give a passing thought; his only thought was pinned on only one student amongst the whole, 'Where are you Yugi…?' he thought maliciously, a grin tugging his lips as he turned towards a much less crowded area. A cruel cat like grin snaked its way onto Ryou's normally friendly face as he located his target; a short young boy sporting a wild mess of dark purple hued hair with long, spiky blonde bangs. Immediately Yami Bakura made his way towards Yugi, his cruel cunning look melting away, "Yugi!" he called, waving to the boy in an eager and happy manner, a perfect mimic of Ryou Bakura himself.

Ryou winced as his Yami approached him; Yugi was one of his new friends! What was he going to do him?!

To Ryou's surprise and distress, Yugi turned and smiled brightly as he registered who had hailed him, "Oh hi Bakura!" he said in his normal happy chipper tone, "I was wondering where you were! You haven't' been to school in a while…" his face shifted to one of concern, "Is everything okay?"  
>Ryou winced in dismay as his shoulders slumped, "How could he fall for that?!... Why does he have to be such a good actor?"<p>

Yami Bakura smiled and continued his rouse, "Oh that? I'm fine… Wasn't feeling myself was all." He replied with a reassuring smile, "Tell me, How have you been?"

'Of course he has to use irony…' Ryou huffed to himself. He stopped as he noted a fleeting look in Yugi's eyes as his Yami spoke. Did he notice something, Ryou thought hopefully.

"Oh… I've been fine." Yugi replied as he looked off to the side; To Ryou, he seemed unsure.

Yami Bakura tilted his head, also noting the disturbance in Yugi's demeanor, "Oh? You say that, and yet you seem a bit reluctant." A look of concern came to his face as he spoke, "Are you certain?"

Yugi looked to his friend and noted the look of worry about him, immediately he nodded and smiled, "Yes! Just some headaches is all…. Probably just need more water!" he said with a friendly laugh.

Yami Bakura felt his brow twitch and he suppressed a developing grin, "Headaches…? How odd."

Yugi blinked and observed Bakura for a moment, his statement seeming a bit… strange, "Not really…" he replied slowly. Yugi then shook off the thought, perhaps he was reading too much into it, "I'll be fine." He replied with a smile.

"Not really?" Yami Bakura echoed as he observed "his friend" before him, "You have them often?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. Not really, just every now and then."  
>Yami Bakura felt himself grin to himself broadly…. He'd have to dig just a little further to be for sure, "Ah. Well that's good. I mistrust headaches…" he said slowly looking off to the side as if in thought, "I used to get them before blacking out."<p>

Yugi snapped to attention and blinked at him curiously, as well as just a little nervous, "Really?"

Yami Bakura nodded, "Yes. They came about a little at first... and then after a time I began forgetting small portions of time... it's so strange, and things often get frightening. You never know what could or did happen in those moments. One could get hurt..." he said as if pondering the thought.

Inside his soul room, Ryou found himself shaking in anger that went unheeded, his fists balled so tight his knuckles were white at his Yami's mentions of his personal ordeals; personal ordeals that had led him into his life of solitude… now he was using them to bait his friend. Is this how he always did it? Noting Yugi gulp, it looked to be effective…

Yugi's voice wavered slightly as he spoke. It seemed to Ryou the statement had unsettled him more than it should have, "That would be…"  
>"Unsettling?" Yami Bakura finished, seemingly noticing Yugi's tone as well, prompting him to continue, "Indeed. You haven't had any experiences like that though... Have you?"<p>

For a moment, neither spoke. Yami Bakura smirking inwardly as he watched Yugi shift, obviously disturbed by the question, 'Go on…. Answer little Yugi~' he thought somewhat excitedly.

"There…. Have been a few times…" Yugi admitted at last, Yami Bakura feeling his excitement hitting a pinnacle,  
>"Quite the coincidence isn't it?" he said questioningly, "That the both of us having such experiences…. And both of us having these items," he said tapping to his chest, implying to Yugi that he was wearing the ring, "Such a strange thing…"<p>

Yugi gave a small weary laugh as he shifted in place gazing down at his puzzle, "Yeah… it's kind of worrying. Everyone who dug up the puzzle died shortly after…."

Yami Bakura felt his mouth twitch, "You don't…. say?"

"Yeah. Kind of makes me wonder how my grandpa got ahold of it without anything happening." Yugi finished, lightly tugging at the puzzle's strap.  
>At first Ryou didn't know what to make of the peculiar wave of emotion he began to sense from the spirit. It wasn't until he focused on it that he felt himself deadpan, "I don't believe this… You're upset because he's got… an evil side?"<p>

Yami Bakura felt himself bristle at his host's comment and hissed menacingly at him, his voice rattling Ryou's mind as it struck, 'Shut up runt!'  
>Ryou simply withdrew a bit and shook his head once he felt the spirit redirect his focus once more, 'For a spirit he acts like a child at times…'<p>

A crooked smile began to develop on Yami Bakura's face as he glanced down at the puzzle like a hungry wolf, "Got the better luck?"

Yugi noted the odd look on his friend's face and withheld his question, "I… guess so…" he said slowly, unsure if he should inquire his friends increasingly odd behavior.

Yami Bakura continued to stare as if he were in a staring contest with the puzzle itself for several moments, 'He's mocking me…' he thought angrily.  
>Ryou couldn't help but huff at the poorly guarded thought, 'I really doubt that….' he muttered softly to himself,<p>

'How dare he think he can steal any portion of my powers… and get away with it?' Yami Bakura thought venomously, ensuring his thoughts to be private. For a few uncomfortable moments, Yami Bakura simply stood staring at the puzzle as if transfixed; longing greatly to simply tear the boy apart and take the puzzle right then and there. But the rules were there…. And currently he could do nothing about that….. Currently. Yami Bakura cleared his throat and shifted, perhaps he could get a bit more information from this trusting little mortal, "Oh well….. not that anything bad has happened since then."

Ryou felt the venomous emotions radiating about him as the spirit seemed to get increasingly agitated, fearing for his friend Ryou spoke up in an attempt to calm it down, "Perhaps you're just being… paranoid? He's not trying to upstage you or anything!"

Yugi gave a weak smile, "Well…." He began not sure if he should continue, but found himself opening up to his friend, "It seems that bad things do happen… occasionally. And they happen to people who hurt me or my friends…"

Yami Bakura felt his mouth twist into a confused frown, "Excuse me?"

Yugi looked at his friend for a few moments, once more unsure if he should continue… after all… he hadn't even spoken to his own Best friend Jono about this yet. Carefully he looked at his friend's face who looked curious as well as concerned before looking around to see if anyone might be eaves dropping and whispered slightly for extra measure, "I haven't told anyone this before…..Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked carefully.

Ryou blinked and leaned towards his "window" in curiosity as well as shock, 'Yugi is actually keeping secrets from his friends?!' Ryou felt the spirit's curiosity spike as well.

Yami Bakura blinked and looked back at Yugi evenly, "I can keep a secret. You can trust me Yugi." he offered in a friendly and whispering voice after glancing around.

Yugi nodded and then proceeded to tell Bakura his troubles, starting with the first incident with their old Hall Monitor who had turned out to be a vicious bully; He had ended up in a mental hospital not long after his final act of bullying both him and his friends Jonochi and Honda. Another instance involved a cruel TV producer who had Yugi beaten up for his show, and then proceeded to threaten Jono when he moved to stand up for him; his fate ended up with him being incapable of sight, claiming he could only see distorted images as if the world was censored. Many other instances ended very grimly, anyone who had bullied Yugi or his friends ended up unconscious, others burned and others even electrocuted. All had taken place before Bakura's arrival at school, and all of them had Ryou pale and dumbfounded, "That's…. Quite a list…." He managed nervously. A surge of irritation swept through Ryou, stunning him, "Wow… you're shocked!"

Yami Bakura stood staring at Yugi, refraining from the impending burst of anger trying to claw its way up, "….Are you….serious?" he managed rigidly. Yugi nodded slowly, interpreting Bakura's expression as simple shock… inwardly he feared he would turn and leave him… would he tell everyone?

"Yeah… Please don't tell anyone Bakura!" he pleaded.  
>Yami Bakura stood rigidly staring at the puzzle in fury; HE was using HIS powers… for JUSTICE? "I… wouldn't… Dream of it…" he managed.<p>

Yugi seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and attempted to change the subject, "Oh, Some shop keeper got stung by his pet scorpion."

Whether the comment had been related to the list of occurrences or not, Ryou had no idea and from the sudden wave of pure rage that assaulted him, he figured his Yami had chosen the former, "I KNOW you're in there! And you're MOCKING me aren't you?! You think you have the RIGHT?! Wait until I get ahold of you AND all your little friends!" he shouted, his wrath no longer held back.

Ryou felt his heart fall as Yugi winced and drew back in a mix of shock, confusion and fear, "Oh boy…here we go…." He said shallowly. If he had a friend before, he was gone to him now.

"B-Bakura… What are you talking about?!" Yugi gasped taking a step back as if afraid he'd be struck.

Yami Bakura felt himself wince at his lack of self-control and growled to himself, "I-…. I mean….",  
>'SHIT!' he snarled angrily, 'How unbecoming… of me…'<p>

Ryou felt himself jerk and felt himself being dragged, the suddenness stunning him, "Correction…" his Yami hissed, voice still laced with anger, "Here YOU go."

Ryou blinked and twitched as he realized he was once more in control, Yugi staring at him mouth agape and confused. Ryou opened his own mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words. Flushed with embarrassment and being shaken he looked for a way out, "Uh…I… Gotta go….," he managed at last voice shaky, "I… I forgot my backpack, eheheheh….." he said backing away, "Let's just forget about this okay? I don't know 'what' came over me…." With that he spun on his heel with a brief wave and briskly left the school grounds to return home, avoiding the piercing gazes he knew he was receiving, Yugi staring after him more confused than ever.

Ryou sprinted back home as soon as he found himself out of sight; anger, anxiety and sadness twisting in a whirlwind inside of him as he neared home…

"So I'm a 'What' Now?" a voice echoed in his skull; Ryou flinched and rushed even faster,

'Be Quiet!' he shouted back, not currently caring about the Yami's consequences, 'It's bad enough people think I'm cursed, now they're going to think I'm crazy!"

The Yami chuckled, as if amused by Ryou's turmoil, almost as if it enjoyed it, "No skin off my nose~" he mocked as Ryou slowed down at last, out of breath from his run.

'I don't know why you had to get so upset….So there's another evil spirit out there, So what?' he groaned as he continued home solemnly, 'At least He's not bullying HIS host…' Ryou thought to himself sadly, 'I wish I could somehow switch with Yugi….' He stopped and shook out the thought as he felt the prongs tug at his chest. No… he couldn't do that to his friend.

The Yami huffed, his anger momentarily flaring, "I won't have him using that power in THAT manner." He hissed as Ryou walked up to his apartment.  
>With a despondent sigh, Ryou entered the building, 'I don't even know what you're talking about…' he said stiffly, his voice strained, 'I just…. Want to be normal.'<p>

The comment made his Yami laugh, "Not a chance, Landlord. Not at this point… Now stop your bellyaching."

Ryou closed and locked his door and proceeded into his room and took up some of his make-up work having nothing else to do, considering he doubted he'd return to school…. Again... 'I have every right to complain about being used…' he shot back.

The Yami glared at Ryou from within the darkness of the Ring and scowled, "Perhaps. But keep in mind, Landlord, that I do have a short temper. You'd do well to tread carefully." he hissed.

"Hahah! I have to agree on that temper…That kid was literally not even trying and he pissed you the fuck off!" A voice suddenly piped.

Ryou twitched at the sudden and unfamiliar voice, his eyes widening as he realized the voice had come from within the ring as well, "Are there TWO of you?!" He gasped and then felt his spirits take yet another nose dive as he plopped down and buried his face in his hands, "You have got to be kidding me…." he whimpered.

Ryou blinked and looked up as he felt his Yami's emotions. He too seemed just as confused and then just as quickly angry, "You aren't allowed to speak! Shut up and get back where you came from!" he commanded forcefully.

Ryou blinked as the new spirit didn't even pause at the threat and ignored the comment and directed his attention to Ryou, "'Fraid not. I'm the original bearer of the Ring. And let me tell you, I really wish he'd be quiet as well."

The Yami's anger flared at being ignored, "SHUT UP I SAID!" he roared.  
>At first Ryou cringed at the flare in rage, but sensing the new spirit seemed undaunted, he carefully turned to him, "Exactly who are you? And why is he telling you to "go back where you came from?"<p>

The new spirit grinned broadly, even though he could not be seen by the boy, "My name is Akefia." He announced pridefully, "King of Thieves~"

* * *

><p><strong>These chapters will not be too long to avoid loading up work on each other so they will not be the usual length I post. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as we have rping it~**

**First chapter you will note that there is two spirits in the Ring~**

**that and Yugi got freaked out XDDDD**

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review~! It helps motivate us a lot ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Ebbing Tension

**Here we go folks! Chapter two! I wrote this one :D and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did my friends! I was really glad to see the first chapter was well received and I hope that continues!**

**Renagade's Deviant art account: RenagadeRexRider. deviantart. com**

**Chapter: Miss-DNL**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ebbing Tension<p>

By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider

Ryo listened in slight awe when the new spirit Akefia, King of Thieves, continued to speak, answering his questions in spite of his yami's rising anger at being ignored by the thief, "As to where I came from. Ah, how do I put it...? I'm like... a tether if you will. I'm essentially what's holding HIM here…not like I have much choice..." There was a bite of annoyance and hate towards Ryo's yami which brought intrigue to Ryo. Akefia didn't like the yami? Was this new spirit not here to help in tormenting him?

The Yami growled angrily, anger still rising because of Akefia's disobedience and blatantly ignoring him, "Exactly, and as such... GET BACK." He snapped to the other spirit. His anger spiked again when the Thief King merely huffed at his order.

'I believe I understand…' Ryo said through the link though a bit warily due to his Yami's obviously heated anger but his curiosity over took his fear for the moment, "King of Thieves? Interesting, though I'm sorry to hear about your situation…' He said thoughtfully playing with his pencil a bit in his hands; He knew that wasn't a pleasant situation for anyone.

The Thief King huffed bluntly he hated pity, "Don't pity me. One thing I don't really care for..." He half muttered to Ryo.

At this point the Yami's anger reached its boiling point, "I SAID BACK!" He snarled furiously using the Ring's power, causing the eye to light up with bright golden light, and sent a shock of power at the Thief King. Unable to stop it or defend himself Akefia was thrown back and silenced again, once more bound. The Yami snorts satisfied before retreating to his soul room sealing himself there for the moment.

Surprised by the Ring lighting up Ryo let out a surprised gasp, "Eh!?" He blinks confused by all the sudden silence Ryo looks around a little wary before slowly getting back to his homework. There was nothing he could do to help the new spirit nor did he know where he was sent. He sighed to himself; he was alone again for the moment.

A few moments later, the yami still locked in his soul room, Akefia's voice was heard again. He groaned painfully, "Agh...damn...bastard...that fucking hurt!" He barked angrily.

Ryo, who was still doing homework, lifted his head surprised to hear the thief again so soon. Curious he titled his head wondering how he unsealed himself so fast, 'Oh, you're still here? I thought he locked you up.' He commented writing down an answer to a question.

The thought of someone being able to lock him up caused Akefia to chuckle, "Hardly. He can't forever contain me, I am the Thief King after all." He said proud of himself and his skills, "I find ways to break my binds, at least in this case simply to talk. I did it once. I can do it again with ease." Akefia grinned triumphantly before frowning, "I can't free myself completely however... He's bound me too tight with shadow energy..."

'Yes that makes sense...' Ryo smiled a bit laughing lightly, the prideful thief was refreshing to Ryo's solitary life. Ryo knitted his brow in confusion, 'shadow energy?' Looking off at a wall the white haired teen figured it was the source of his malevolent Yami's power. Looking towards his game room , Ryo felt sorrow wash over him as he thought to himself, 'I guess that's how he did those things to my friends...though they can't do anything as far as I know...'

Akefia arched a brow to this slightly surprised the host was unaware of this, "Do you not know of it?' He hummed thoughtfully, 'It's the dark energy from the Shadow Realm...'

Ryo sighed slightly, there was a lot he didn't know he know that much ironically, 'Not really least I know what it is now...all I know is that he takes over and my friend's souls end up in the figures I've made. Newest was a teacher though.' He stroked his hair remembering how the P.E teacher pulled his hair not liking how long it was. That had ended up badly for him to say the least.

The Thief King perked at this interestedly, "Really now? Are they still currently trapped?"

Ryo nodded to the spirit through there was no real point to it, seeing as he couldn't see him, 'Yeah, I can't do anything to help them so I've kept the dolls safe.' He said through the link as he continued to work on his makeup work and homework.

Seeming to note his upset feelings, Akefia smirks and goes quiet a moment looking around as if to make sure no one is listening, "Hehe, keeping them safe huh? What if I told you, you might be able to actually free them?" The Thief King mused slyly.

Ryo perks lifting his head up and putting down his pencil giving the spirit his undivided attention, 'I'm listening...'

"Mind you... it is a gamble and a dangerous game, but play it right and get him to initiate a Shadow game with someone, preferably not you. The Shadow Realm takes pleasure in shadow games and most notably gambling. Particularly with human souls, name the stakes and offers and simply beat him. He'll have no choice but to obey the rules. Disobey the rules, and the game punishes with penalty and you'll win...Lose and... well... you might completely lose everything...hence why the 'preferably not you'." The Thief King explained carefully with a hint of warning in his voice.

Thinking carefully Ryo replies to the spirit, 'I see, guess that's how they got in there in the first place. I have a feeling one will happen soon though.' He said thinking about how his Yami snapped earlier, he still thought it was a bit ridiculous, 'He's mad at another spirit for 'up staging' him. That's why he snapped earlier.'

Hearing this Akefia arched a brow, "Oh, another spirit?" He inquired curiously.

Looking back to his work Ryo groaned a bit, he still had a long way to go before he was all caught up. Focusing back on his work, taking his pencil up again, he answered Akefia as he worked, 'Yeah, he's in the Puzzle that belongs to Yugi. He seems to like burning people.' Ryo said via the link as he scribbled the next answer down on his worksheet.

Hearing that Akefia twitched irately causing the Ring to shudder from his anger, "You don't say..." He said stiffly; merely remembering HIM made the Thief King angry.

A sudden shudder going through his body and hearing clanks of metal hitting together causing him to look down at the Ring seeing it shake slightly, 'Uh...yes?' He responded hesitantly picking up on the thief's anger.

The King of Thieves shook off his anger, he didn't need to scare the child, "Hmph... yes...," He paused a moment to recompose himself, "then yes. A Shadow Game is inevitable... just need to wait." He finished a bit stiffly.

Relieved he calmed, Ryo nods curtly before looking back to his work and continues working on it although is already tired of it making him rub his forehead with the palm of his hand. He hums, pauses then tones down his 'mental voice' just in case. 'What happens to you...if...he loses?' Though he just met the spirit, and judging by his title, Ryo knew he was a criminal, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He worried that since he was connected to his Yami that he'd be punished as well if the Yami lost.

Akefia stops a moment, he hadn't thought of that, and for a while says nothing before sighing, "...I don't know..." He admitted not having a sure answer for the boy.

The Ring bearer stops for a moment taking the answer in, 'I see...' Silently he goes back to his work not knowing how to reply to the spirit.

The Thief King huffs to this, "Doesn't matter." He said bluntly, "Anything would be better than this." Akefia tries to shift but this binds keep him firmly in place frustrating the thief making him growl irately, "I can't even move!"

Ryo laughs slightly despite himself feeling emotionally drained doesn't catch it. 'I suppose that's true.' He looks at the pile of homework and make up work sighing rubbing his temples already feeling a headache coming on, 'I'm going to have major headache after this...' Unable to do anything about it Ryo shakes his head finishing the current sheet before pulling out another one. The pile of homework still prominent on his desk and still bigger than the completed pile making Ryo sigh dismally to this.

Akefia growls at his laugh but shuns it off figuring he meant nothing by it. He turned his attention to all the work ahead of the boy and chuckles, "Hehe... yes, be a good little boy and work like a scribe... typical nonsense for a child." He snorted bluntly at the situation.

'Heh, might as well since I won't be going to school again today,' Ryo laughed dully before looking at the clock judging that class would be starting about now and gets back to his work. He didn't doubt he'd be getting a call from his Father demanding an explanation as to why he was missing so much school again. Then his Yami would make him lie, not that he really needed too Ryo didn't want to tell him what his gift had done to him. He figured to himself that he should start coming up with an excuse already so he could sound more convincing when his Dad called.

Akefia huffed, "True... that bastard made sure to that..." He paused for a moment, "or you're just self-conscious about being called insane."

Ryo flinched and looked off to the side; he didn't like the thought of being called insane. He wasn't! 'Not sure about the first one,' He wasn't sure if his Yami would stop him from going to school, and he didn't really want to test it. 'But yeah, now they think I'm cursed and bipolar...I doubt today's incident will blow over too...' Ryo could already hear the whispers of rumors spreading at the school when he did go back it wasn't going to be easy for him.

Akefia chuckled a bit darkly, he had faced both accusations in his life he couldn't see what the big deal was, "and that's a problem?"

The boy tensed at the thief's chuckling, it was almost like he was amused by his problem, 'To me it is.' He answered stiffly not really wanting to discuss this.

The Thief King seemed to notice his well apparent sensitivity to the subject and huffs, "Well then running away doesn't make it better now does it?" He pointed out plainly.

All the emotion seemed to drain from Ryo and he shook his head, 'No. It doesn't. I know it doesn't.' Ryo said through the link his voice quiet, 'I've tried facing it and fixing things but he makes sure it stays the way things are or makes it worse.' His voice strained as he gritted his teeth trying to keep his building emotions in check, 'I've tried so many times...gone through so many schools...Domino barely let me join. 'For your safety and the safety of others we can't allow you in', that's what one school said.' Remembering that memory he frowned, it wasn't because the school head believed in curses but by then his sanity had been in question due to some incidents that and his grades were poor by then. Ryo stares down at the paper snapping his eyes shut fighting back the urge to cry, shaking his head to continue with the work.

Akefia went silent for a moment before speaking in a softer yet still firm tone to the boy, "Lucky for you... fate may be tilting in your favor. It won't be long now before a shadow game is dealt. And when that happens, all I can say is fight back. Hehe, you may have already made allies and not even know it...~" The Thief King mused slyly to his host.

Hearing that Ryo perks a bit, 'I hope so, I'll do my best.' The white haired teen smiled slightly, grateful to the spirit, 'Thanks, Akefia...I needed that.'

The Thief King mentally looked away with a huff, "... don't mention it."

Ryo brightens and gets back to his work finishing a little over half of it, stretches his back and arms out getting a few relieving pops from his back and shoulder relaxing him a bit. He yawns a little tired from the homework, "Uuh, I think that's enough for now." He rubs his head tiredly before getting up. "Time for bed..." Ryo yawns again before heading to his room scratching his head a little, eyes getting heavy with sleep.

Akefia hummed before chuckling briefly, "Heh... rest well." He glances mentally into the darkness and disappears, 'You might be needing it...' He expected no response as Ryo fell asleep instantly as soon as he curled up under the blanket of his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much but conversation and angst in this chapter XD but we get a better idea if Akefia is out to torment Ryo or not...maybe<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed~!**

**Please follow/favorite & Review! It really helps keep us motivated!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Game Begins

**Okay here's chapter 3! This one is longer than the rest so we hope you enjoy this one! I hope this chapter is well received like the others were and that this story continues to grow in popularity. Me and Renagade are both very happy with how well this is doing and we hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come. Ryo & Akefia really deserve more spot lights in stories other than romance ;)**

**Renagade's Deviantart account: RenagadeRexRider .deviantart .com**

**Chapter: Renagade**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura & Yami Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Yugi, Anzu, Honda & Jonouchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap. 3 the game begins<strong>

For the first time in several days, Ryou fell asleep quickly and peacefully from the small glimmer of hope that was presented him in the form of a new spirit. The Thief King himself simply retreating back to his binds woven deep within the Ring itself to prevent unwanted attention to himself. For the remainder of the night, all was perfectly silent within the sleeping Ryou's mind.

But as dawn drew near, the dark consciousness of the Ring stirred and grinned as a nights worth of planning had finally bore fruit. Now there was only a simple matter of putting it all into motion; leaving the area that was deemed its own, the Yami only stopped to invade the still sleeping Ryou's soul room and grinned down at him, "Heheheh….. Stay sleeping for a while, Landlord~, I have business to attend to today." He hissed as a portion of shadow energy from the ring itself proceeded to surround him.

Ryou shifted only briefly in response to the dark presence of his Yami's malicious tone and intents when the shadow energy took firm hold. In mere seconds, Ryou was pushed back into his peaceful sleep, unaware of his Yami as he took full control, dressed accordingly, even taking up his backpack and finished work and made his way to Domino High.

It took only a few minutes for the Yami to make it to the school, once more early in hopes to set his timing just right. Upon his arrival, Yami Bakura once more turned his sights on Yugi Motou, whom he located just as he arrived through the gates not far from where he'd spotted him the day before. His initial malicious smirk shifting to a much friendlier smile befitting of Ryou Bakura as he made his way towards him, "Yugi! Hey Yugi!" he called.

Yugi turned his head towards the direction of the voice, a small wave of awkward anxiety surging through him as he realized it had been Bakura who had called. Despite that, he turned towards him and attempted to look fully relaxed, "Hey, Bakura." He managed placing a smile onto his face, "Felling Better?" he asked carefully, somewhat fearing a repeat of yesterday's incident; that had not been an easy one to explain to those that asked…

Yami Bakura tilted his head and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke, "Ehe… Yes. Much better." He said before lowering his eyes regretfully, "I must apologize for yesterday Yugi… I haven't slept well as of late you see… I must have had an outburst. I hope you can forgive me…?"

"Oh," Yugi managed as he listened to Bakura's explanation, the partial albino's gaze low in very apparent shame. Yugi thought about the fact only a moment and quickly accepted the behavior was a total misunderstanding, "It's alright Bakura, i can forgive you." he said smiling brightly, his spirits lifting as Bakura looked up at him brightly, "Come on, we should head to class." He offered motioning to the building as the first bell sounded.

Yami Bakura smiled brightly and nodded, "Thank you! And right, let's go!" he said beaming as the two then began walking. Inwardly his smile was a very dark one; Yugi's overly friendly and trusting nature working the first step of his plan along perfectly,

In the depths of the Ring, watching with eyes as keen as a hawk, Akefia observed the whole spectacle carefully. The entire thing easily coming clear, 'Casting the line are we..?' he thought to himself quietly so as not to draw unwanted attention to himself. Giving an inaudible huff, he cast a glance towards Ryou's soul room, where Ryou was still held in sleep by the shadows, 'We're close…' he thought to himself. The Yami was doing his part… which was working in the Thief King's own plan; now all Akefia had left to do was wait.

Later at lunch, Yami Bakura made his way into the lunch room and glanced over the crowd only momentarily when he spotted Yugi where he normally sat. The Yami felt himself smirk broadly as he noted the small group sitting with him, this couldn't have been more perfect.

"Hey Yugi!" Yami Bakura said as he walked up to the group,

Yugi smiled as he looked up to him, "Oh hey Bakura,"

Yami Bakura nodded to the group who also welcomed his arrival before he continued speaking, "Hope the day is going well?"

At that, he noticed Yugi's smile seemed to waver into a more nervous one, "I'm fine, little worried about the math test, but I'm fine." He explained, to which his brunette friend named Anzu smiled and spoke up,

"I'm sure you did fine Yugi!" Anzu said reassuringly.

The larger male brunette, Honda laughed playfully as he jabbed his thumb to the blonde who was currently shoveling his lunch down, "Yeah, it's Jonouchi we should be worrying about."

Jonouchi twitched and partway choked midbite as he jerked his head up at the insult, "I didn't do THAT bad!" he growled insulted.

Yami Bakura laughed at the spectacle and nodded to Yugi, "I agree with Anzu. I'm sure you did well. Hopefully the scores will be posted after lunch," Yami Bakura paused a moment looking around as if pondering something before looking to Yugi once more, "Say, there was something I was wondering?"

Yugi nodded in agreement and then tilted his head questioningly, "What's that Bakura?"

Yami Bakura shifted as if a bit shy, "Well… I was wondering if you'd like to play a game with me after school tonight, it being a weekend and all." He then looked up smiling brightly to the others as they had stopped to listen, "If you all would like to come that would be even better!"

Yugi brightened distinctly at the offer; games of any sort were always of interest to him, more so if played with friends, "Sounds like fun Bakura! I'd love to go!" he exclaimed smiling excitedly.

Jonouchi perked as well and smiled, "Sounds like fun!"

"Count me in!" Honda nodded giving a thumbs up.

"Me too!" Anzu said beaming, ever more than happy to get to know a new friend.

"Excellent!" Yami Bakura exclaimed with a bright smile, "Then I'll be seeing you later today then! But for now… shall we finish lunch?" he offered.

Yugi and the gang gave a uniform nod and proceeded to eat, Jonouchi more than happy to oblige and preceded to resume shoveling food down, to which Honda merely shook his head at the mess he quickly made, Yami Bakura taking his seat and proceeded to eat, smirking inwardly as step two fell into place better than he'd hoped.

'Like a harp~~' he thought maliciously to himself as he watched the group eat and laugh, unaware of how little time they had left.

Later that afternoon, the final bell rang and allowed the students to go home, Jono, Honda and Anzu all filing out talking with one another. Yugi paused as he exited the school gate and looked to 'Ryou' as he adjusted his backpack, "We'll meet you at your apartment later Bakura!"

"I'll be waiting for you!" Yami Bakura replied smiling, waving back as Yugi ran to catch up to his friends. Yami Bakura turned, an evil grin on his face as he and walked towards his host's apartment, "I'll be waiting~~" he repeated, his voice dripping with icy venom.

Within his soul room, the shadows had finally dispersed and Ryou Bakura began to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked looking around, 'Mmm? What… Time is it?' he wondered aloud as his Yami entered the elevator.

The Yami smirked as he heard his host's poorly guarded thought and answered, "A little beyond four. And we have a bit of tidying up to do.~" he added as he exited and headed down the hall.

Ryou shifted and rolled over as if trying to get comfortable and return to his sleep at the comment and moaned slightly, 'Mn… can I clean my room tomorrow? I did it yesterday…' he pouted groggily.

A dark chuckle sent a chill down Ryou's spine as his Yami clicked his tongue at him, "Now, now Ryou… You have friends coming over. And we want the gameroom to be nice for their little game now don't we?~"

Ryou was immediately awake and sat up, his eyes wide as he mentally swallowed the lump in his throat, 'Oh…That's what's going on…' he thought, a wave of fear washing through him as he watched his Yami enter the gameroom and look it over, a twisted sense of glee radiating from him as he quickly began preparing the board, Ryou watching carefully through his little window and felt his heart sink as he worked without even a hitch in his movements, telling him he had already worked out the RPG fully in detail.

Finally, after several minutes of fine tuning, the Yami stood up straight and looked out at his handywork with pride, "Excellent~" he commented aloud before smirking down at the Ring to Ryou, "By the end of the day, we both get what we want.~"

Ryou released a startled gasp and tensed significantly, entirely bewildered by the comment, "How do I get anything out of this?!"

The Yami placed a hand on his hip and made a twisting gesture with his hand in mock astonishment at the question, "Why, You get to have all your new friends with you forever of course~."

Immediately Ryou stiffened and stood up angrily, "This isn't what I meant by that!" he shot back, furious by the Yami's cruel twist on an innocent wish he had made as a small child.

The Yami simply chuckled in response to the surge in emotions, "Oh? What better way could there be? They always have time for you and do as you wish like a loyal friend should be~" he said with a cruel laugh as he walked over to a closed dresser beneath his host's game computer. Ryou watched as his Yami opened the drawer containing the few dolls hosting the trapped souls of his old friends, took up a doll and dangled it mockingly before him, "See? He doesn't complain~" he added, letting the hapless doll bounce in his palm, chuckling as he did so.

"You monster…." Ryou managed stiffly as he stood shaking and fighting back tears of rage as he watched helplessly from within his soul room. His pained and angry thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of the doorbell and his emotions immediately shifted to worry as his Yami chuckled and looked up.

"Ah~ Game time~" the Yami mused aloud as he made his way to the door, "Ah, you made it! Come on in!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, his host's malice free persona once more adorned as he opened the door to his waiting guests.

Yugi gave a short lighthearted laugh at his friend's excited comment , "We said we'd come didn't we?"

Yami Bakura motioned the group in politely, smiling, "Indeed you did!"

"What kind of game are we playing anyway?" Jonouchi inquired curiously as Yami Bakura shut the door and addressed his guests.

"Ever played an RPG?" Yami Bakura inquired, to which Jonouchi shook his head, the others following suit.

"No, don't think I have." Jonouchi replied after only a moment of thought. Anzu however blinked and tilted her head.

"Will we be playing the video or tabletop version?" she inquired as Yami Bakura motioned the group to follow him.

"It's a bit of a combination really." he explained as he opened the door to the gameroom, revealing his game board, "You see, it is played on tabletop, but all features of the game are controlled by computer; Scores, effects...etc." he explained as he looked to the blonde, "I think you'll like it Jono. You select a character and make up a story for him and put him into a world controlled by the "master" of the set world."

It seemed simple enough, to which Jonouchi was happy for, lest he need to learn too many rules at once and risk looking a fool on his first go, "Sounds cool to me." he replied cheerfully.

Honda looked over the board, listening to the conversation before looking to Bakura, "You're going to be the master then?"

Yami Bakura grinned and nodded, "Yes. I've already set out an adventure plot, all that's needed now are the players!" with that he motioned to a glass display case where many of his host's new and unused character models sat, "If you want, go ahead and pick whichever one you like best."

At that, Yugi and his friends walked over to the case and proceeded to browse excitedly through the many characters within, Yami Bakura letting his lids droop lazily yet alertly, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched the unsuspecting fools make their selections. After several moments of chattering and playful banter amongst the group, each teen soon held a tiny figure in their hands, each holding some resemblance to themselves; Yugi held a Half-blood Elf Beast Tamer, Anzu an Elvish Magician, Honda a Human Magic Gunman and Jonouchi a Human Warrior.

Satisfied with their selections at last, each teen set their character onto the RPG board and took a seat, Yugi looked up to Bakura as he too took a seat at the far end of the table, "Alright, what's next Bakura?"

Yami Bakura took his seat and grinned at the players, motioning to the board, "We begin~"

Inside his soul room, Ryou swallowed hard and bowed his head in dismay as his Yami activated the computer and began the game.

After several minutes of gameplay, things moved on normally as the players moved further in, enjoying the game as they moved along with relative ease. The overall energy in the room a lighthearted one. But as the players moved along, they did not pay mind to the fact that Yami Bakura was carefully luring the gamers into a dark forest, where his smirk slowly became more and more visible the further the players got to his waiting trap, set into play as they agreed to help a robbed villager in exchange for his treasure.

Upon reaching the forest, the players were assaulted by a batch of monsters, to which they retaliated in turn. Jonouchi gave a victory cry as Anzu destroyed the last of the monsters, but Bakura grinned as he revealed the villager had in fact been his own player, the Dark Master Zorc.

Yami Bakura chuckled aloud, "Caught off guard I'm afraid. I get first attack~," he declared as he rolled his dice, a knowing grin on his face as he landed a super critical. He then looked up and gave the startled group a glance, "And I choose…Honda!~" with that, he made a forceful gesture to the startled brunette, the Ring beneath his shirt glowing with dark energy as it released a penalty game, the dark energy swiftly and effectively ripping Honda's soul out of his body before he could realize what was happening.

Honda blinked in confusion as the strange fleeting sensation vanished and looked around to see if the others felt it… but was shocked by the sight of his friends, now giants, as they looked down at him, "WHAT IN THE-"

A movement made Honda freeze and he turned to meet a sight that shook him to his core as a large demon glared down at him, "This isn't good…" he managed, voice shaking from shock as he stared up at The Dark Master Zorc.

Jonouchi blinked as he heard Honda's voice come from the board, effectively drawing him away from said friend, who had passed out suddenly, and leaned forward as he watched Honda's character move on its own. Seeing it was no illusion his mind swiftly put the impossible together, "How-How did that happen?!" he gasped as he watched Honda back away, eyes still trained on the demon before him.

"Honda!" Anzu cried, also seemingly catching on as she stared down at the board.

Yugi sat dumbfounded as he stared at the board, a creeping sensation beginning to climb its way up. Yugi flinched visibly as the sensation gripped his attention and forced him to look towards the white haired Game Master, "Bakura! What did you do!?" he cried.

Yami Bakura sat calmly, fingers intertwined in front of his face as he grinned back to the quickly panicking group, "Simply playing the game of course." He responded to the shorter male, who twitched in response, "Of course, this game isn't an ordinary RPG…It's a Shadow Game. The Ultimate in games where you not only play to win, you play with your very souls on the line~. In the case of a first fumble, your soul is transported into your doll. Lose…. And the doll is your new body!" he declared, his friendly smile replaced with a much colder and crueler smirk as the remaining teens looked on in shock. Anzu staring at him with a look of horror on her face as she listened.

'The rumors were true?!' she thought frantically. All the terrible tales of the sweet Ryou Bakura she had dismissed…. Had been true?!

Jonouchi stood up aggressively beside his fallen friend's body and growled as he tightened his fist, "Why are you doing this?!" he demanded.

Yugi however sat and listened carefully, despite his fear, made worse as what Bakura was describing sounded haunting, 'Shadow Game? That….sounds familiar.' He shuddered as disturbing images began to take shape in the blank portions of his recent memory.

Within the Ring, Ryou sat shuddering as he watched Honda fall… his soul now within a doll he himself had made, 'It's happening again…' he whimpered helplessly as he was forced to watch; he winced as his Yami began laughing in a mixture of amusement and twisted glee.

"Whaaat? Are you not having fun with your friend?~~" Yami Bakura mocked, casting a sidelong glance at the ever increasingly disturbed Yugi before addressing them all, "Oh, And by the way…. in a Shadow Game, once it begins, you can't back out. You do, and it's an automatic penalty and you lose either way~"

Ryou whimpered and hung his head, only to jump as a familiar voice suddenly whispered to him from the darkness around him, "Good…. The game has just begun, Boy. You want to save your friends? Now is the chance." The Thief King whispered carefully, his voice low as to not alert the Yami he was still not fully chained, "But wait for the proper moment… One slip up and you'll all go to hell."

Ryou perked as Akefia spoke, only to withdraw into himself again as he remembered his current position, 'W-what am I supposed to do? I can't even move…' he responded back, mentally wringing with his hands out of increasing worry.

Jonouchi shook in rage at Yami Bakura's comment and banged his fist on the table with an angry growl, "This isn't 'fun' you sick bastard!"

Ryou winced, a distinct pang piercing though him in the light that the comment was directed to him… Not only was Jonouchi going to be trapped… he'd be trapped believing that it was he himself who had done it, forever branding him a monster. The fact made his throat tighten as his shoulders fell…

Yugi remained sitting, his mind sharpening swiftly as he observed the Bakura that sat grinning at Jonouchi's comment… the grin he wore being so cruel and demonic, Yugi suddenly realized it was not just unlike Ryou, it COULDN'T be Ryou. It was at that same moment that what Bakura had said the day before came to mind and brought him to an electrifying realization, "That's not Ryou…" he whispered just loud enough that his friends caught it.

"What do you mean?" Anzu inquired, confused by her friend's comment. The look in Yugi's eyes as he looked to her told her that he meant every word.

"Just… Trust me and keep playing. It's not like we have a choice really anyway. Just keep going." He replied once more looking back to 'Bakura' fixatedly, his mind quickly scrambling for answers and a plan as Yami Bakura stared back at him for only a moment before once more looking to Jonouchi.

"Your move, if you wish to go out honorably~" he hissed, eyes gleaming with a sinister glint as Jonouchi slowly took his seat and picked up the dice, pausing as he looked towards Yugi with an uncertain look, to which Yugi nodded surely.

Akefia merely smirked and mentally placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder as they fell even further in wavering faith, once more whispering into his ear, "Watch… and wait.~"

Ryou blinked in surprise at the Thief King's unwavering confidence and slowly nodded resigning to trust the spirit, 'R-right…' he whispered, biting his lip as he watched Jonouchi cast his dice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter~we'll be getting to some action soon Yugioh style and actual fighting O.O The game and story just started so stick around to see how Akefia plans to have Ryo help bring down the yami ;) <strong>

**I'll be writing the next chapter so I'll try and get that done soon as possible!**

**Please follow/favorite & Review! It really helps keep us motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Chance to Fight Back

**Almost to chapter 5~! I consider that a landmark ;) Me and Renagade are very happy with the turn out on this~! The RP is going great we're hitting the real good parts in Battle City~ so look forward to that I know we are looking forward to getting to the blimp XD**

**Renagade's DeviantArt account: RenagadeRexRider .deviantart .com**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura & Yami Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi & Honda**

* * *

><p><strong>Ba-Ku-Ra!<br>By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider**

**Chapter 4: A Chance to Fight Back**

Yugi looked down at the Puzzle with a knowing look on his eyes before he glanced at Jonouchi. He felt a rock in his throat as his best friend tossed his dice. He knew there was nothing could do for him if the roll was bad; not with 'Bakura' watching closely. He gripped the leather strap of the Puzzle tightly, 'If anything happens...' the sensation seemed to acknowledge his thoughts and responded with a gentle reassuring tug.

The group watched tensely as Jonouchi's dice fell on the table. To Yugi and Anzu's dread, Jonouchi had rolled a fumble seeing his fate. To this Ryo's Yami laughed in a dark taunting manner, "Oh... too bad~, farewell Jono~." 'Bakura' said with a cruel grin and an icy tone. Just like with Honda the eye on the Ring lit up, and shadow magic attacked Jonouchi, taking his soul from his body and forcing him into what was to be his new body. All the while the Yami in control of Ryo's body laughed enjoying the misery he was causing.

Seeing Jonouchi sucked into the doll Yugi flinched visibly, before worry and panic could fully set in the tugging sensation in his mind appeared again calming him so he could think steadily. Yugi looked at the puzzle gratefully, doing this the incident from before was brought back to his mind. Steadying himself he looked back to 'Bakura', "We're not the one you're really after are we?" Hearing this Anzu casted Yugi a confused look, but Yugi's gaze stayed focused on their foe.

The Yami looks up from the laptop he was typing on to continue the story and huffs at Yugi's words, a smirk on his lips as he intertwined his thin fingers his piercing eyes just gazing passed them straight back into Yugi's, "Heheh~ Perceptive aren't we, little Yugi~?"

The cold intense gaze 'Bakura' was giving him seemed to push Yugi down making him nervous but the sensation in the back of his mind helped him face the foe again, "Considering what you said yesterday it wasn't too hard..." He replied, mentally sweat dropping as he remembered that over the top moment that had scared and confused him out of his wit.

Hearing the mention of his embarrassing outburst made the Yami's eyes flash in clear rage. His lips pulled back in a snarl, "Shut your mouth you impudent brat!" Recomposing himself he slowly growls, "Make your move..."

For a moment Yugi was caught off guard by his sudden burst of anger but manages to hold steady, "I will, but it won't be me." Yugi declared, 'Bakura' eyeing him sharply but said nothing to it. Looking back to the Puzzle in his hands before looking back up, his voice determined this time, Yugi continued, "You want to fight the 'other' me. I'll give you what you want; but first," Yugi looked down at the board at Jonouchi and Honda who looked back at him, "put me in my figure!" Anzu looked to her friend both astonished and startled by his declaration. "I'll fight with my friends, I trust my other half."  
>In the Ring Ryo felt a pang of jealously that Yugi could put so much trust in his other half.<p>

Though she wasn't really sure what he was thinking Anzu followed her friend's lead thinking he had a plan, "Same with me!"

From within the Ring, Ryo looked out through his little portal with an expression of sheer shock, 'What are they doing!?' Akefia, watching with him, blinks surprised by the development but keeps silent, level minded and waits to see what they're up to.

Across the table 'Bakura' looked just as surprised, gritting his teeth at the little uprising before smirking in a dark manner, "If that is your wish~ Very well..." The Yami strikes them both with the penalty, their souls entering their dolls. With that done he looks towards Yugi's body expectantly with a dark glare waiting for his real target to emerge.

As he expected, Yugi's body sat up again sitting tall in the simple chair almost regally with his arms crossed and a frown on his face as he looked to 'Bakura'. "I didn't think I'd ever face another spirit with shadow powers...can't say I'm happy about the occasion." He said dully looking at the opposing Yami feeling nothing more than contempt for what he was doing to his host and his friends. Looking down at the board he saw Yugi looking up at him, both felt relief to see each other and Yugi's Yami nodded to him reassuring him that everything would be okay.

Seeing this development, Honda looked from one Yugi to the other with a confused look plastered on his figure's face, "There were two of you?" He asked sounding dumbfounded.

"Eheh, I'll explain later..." Yugi said warily with a sweat drop sliding down his face, this was something he'd kept from his friends for a good while and it was going to be difficult to explain, but he trusted his friends to take it well.

Once again Ryo felt a pang of envy hit him, 'That's his Yami...' He thought as he looked out at the other spirit controlling Yugi's body in his stead. Yugi's Yami was calm, collected, kind and caring while his, while also being calm and collected, was cruel and sadistic…

A shiver of anger went through the Thief King as he instantly recognized the other Yami, there was no mistaking it whatsoever, it was his most hated enemy. Akefia calmed himself baring his mind to his current focus, defeating Ryo's Yami. 'Indeed... The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle... let us hope he's as good as his legend persists...' He said stiffly keeping his hatred and anger to himself for the moment.

Ryo mentally blinked when he felt a prickle of anger go through the link between him and the thief causing him to 'turn' his head to Akefia, or at least where he felt his voice was coming from, 'Something wrong?'

The Thief King glanced at the boy before huffing bluntly, 'Nothing you need concern yourself with for now.' With that Ryo dropped the subject in turn for focusing on his friends.

The Yami controlling Ryo's body smirked slightly amused by the other Yami, "Funny..." He began before his tone became more dangerous but still keeping a mock friendly overtone, "I'd not have it any other way~. Let us proceed, shall we~?" 'Bakura' said gesturing at the board towards where all the figures were congregated.

Yami Yugi smirked picking up the diced bouncing them around on the palm of his hand. "We shall, I believe it was my move? I'll be rolling for each of them after all." He pointed out motioning to the four hero figures his friends were stuck on with his finger.

The Dark Master laughed lightly, "So you shall. Go ahead... bring them to their deaths~." He said darkly looking at his much stronger and higher level character, Zorc. There was no possible way for a group of level one adventurers, or heroes to defeat his Dark Master character. He had set the whole thing up to be so. His victory was well assured. All he had to do was sit back and wait.

Ignoring 'Bakura's' goading Yami Yugi looks to his host and speaks to him for the first time through the link, 'Ready?'

Yugi perks hearing him in his mind and nods curtly, 'Yeah, but he keeps pulling super zero critical...' He thought dreading the one hit kill.

Yugi's Yami leveled his gaze glancing at the Dark Master, he should have guessed he'd use such tricks, 'He is, is he? Don't worry. I can level things a bit.' He reassured before rolling his dice to initiate Yugi's move getting a super critical to tame the Zorc Arm Dragon. The roll after that with Anzu he rolled another super critical to deal damage to Zorc himself and a monster which was destroyed in the magic blast. The spirit looked to the other Yami with a knowing gaze and a smirk on his lips as he saw a stunned expression come over 'Bakura's' face.

"What's this!?" He stops for a moment seeing the look on his opponent's face and realizes what's going on, "Ah... So you know of the technique as well?" 'Bakura' said flatly, he grits his teeth momentarily but then replaces it with a forced accepting smirk, "Very well..." He said slowly, "From now on," He let his dice drop from his hand demonstrating the new rule on how to cast the dice, "No more spinning the die and we cast the die as such...Agreed?"

Hearing and seeing this Akefia chuckled amusedly enjoying seeing the Yami forced to play fairly, 'Forced his hand already? Hahah! There is hope for your friends yet it seems, Boy...' He said to the white haired host. Hearing this good news Ryo smiles slightly feeling a little more hopeful, but suppresses his emotions to avoid being detected by the Yami.

The spirit of the Puzzle smirked, now the playing field was evened out a little, "Very well," He agreed before frowning slightly keeping a close eye on the Dark Master, "your move…'Bakura'." He crosses his arms not liking having to call the monster the same name as Yugi's kind hearted friend, 'I'll get you out of this don't worry partner.' He thought reassuringly to Yugi who nodded showing that he had heard him.

After Zorc fled to his castle the adventurers chase after him getting trapped in a tower. During which Yami Bakura summons Zorc nearly claiming victory over the heroes when the tables suddenly turned on him. Despite the situation the Dark Master smirks deviously to himself, 'Think you have me on the run? Sorry...but here is where you all will meet your fate~!' he thought as he glanced down at a hidden set of mind dice, dice with a fragment of his soul guaranteed to get super criticals by his will alone, 'and with these~ Victory is assured~~' He chuckled to himself.

Throughout the whole game Akefia had been watching carefully and winces at the development picking up on the Yami's plan, 'DAMN...eh?' He thought confusedly as he suddenly picked up on something strange in the Ring's power, 'what is this...?.' Akefia thinks to himself, trying to figure it out. Pin pointing it he realizes it's a weak point in the ring's power, 'what is...wait... of course!' With this information he whispers to Ryou, 'Boy... This bastard is about to throw another cheap shadow trick into the mix... I can't move like you...' He whispers much to his chagrin, loathing the fact he was unable to act himself, 'and you must act quickly! When Zorc was injured earlier, it affected this bastard's hold on chaining you out. The chain on your left arm is no longer there... it's not much. But you can control it now! If he lands that attack correctly, this game is lost!' He warned urgently, if the others lost that meant both he and Ryo were stuck with the sadistic tyrant for who knows how terribly long.

Hearing this Ryo snaps up to attention with the urgent desire to help his friends, 'feeling' his left arm he looks surprised when he feels a response from his physical body, 'Right.' Immediately he gets an idea of how to help. While 'Bakura' is distracted with his gloating Ryo quietly took control of his hand as his Yami reached for his mind dice and grabs the regular dice in their stead as his Yami glanced up at his opponent…. The following roll landing a lucky high number causing a bad fumble for Zorc.

On the other side of the board the spirit of the Puzzle blinks noticing the odd movement in 'Bakura's' movement but says nothing.

'Bakura' is shocked when Zorc fumbles allowing the others go first instead of him, 'WHAT?! What is this?! Th-these aren't my mind dice!?' He growled as he took up the dice in his right hand, gritting his teeth furiously trying to figure out what had gone wrong, 'what the hell happened?!' He screamed in his mind.

Akefia grins broadly pleased with seeing the Yami get so frustrated and angry over the fumble.

Ryo, feeling so exhilarated that he 'feels like his heart is racing', smiles feeling a bit more confident about succeeding before quickly returning back to the reality of the situation and releases control of the arm so that his Yami doesn't notice he had taken back control of it.

Yugi's Yami smirked, "Well, looks like it's our turn since you missed, the adventures gain a sneak attack as their much faster." He says as he rolls the dice landing criticals and a few super criticals dealing plenty of damage to the Dark Master's character. "Zorc isn't looking too good 'Bakura'." He mocked to the other Yami.

Growling angrily 'Bakura' glares down at the regular dice in his hand, 'What the fuck happened? I'm certain that I had the mind dice... how did I manage to pick up the wrong dice?' Getting a sneaking suspicion he grips them angrily in hand like he was attempting to crush them out of anger. 'Did HE have something to do with this...? No, no he can't know of this...' The Yami thought with a glare at his opponent. He then smirks looking down at the board remembering he had set it up to make it impossible for the heroes to win over his Zorc, "Feh, it makes little difference. My chances are well beyond 100, and on this turn you will all be obliterated!" he replied, grinning he prepares to throw the dice for his move.

Akefia grits his teeth at the situation seeing no time to come up with a thought out plan, 'BOY! Use the mind dice right now! If he lands anything but a fumble they'll die!'

Reacting quickly and immediately to his prompting, Ryo takes up the mind dice tossing them quickly as he could. The dice react to Ryo's mind giving Zorc another fumble. Ryo relaxes a little seeing the fumble go through and hastily releases control of his hand once again.

By now the spirit of the Puzzle gets a vague idea of what's going on and smirks deciding to taunt the opposing Yami to distract him, "What's going on 'Bakura'? Is karma catching up to you? Regardless it's our turn again." Rolls the dice again having Anzu heal the group of their damage then starts dealing more damage to the boss getting a super critical with Honda.

'Bakura' gasps in fury as his left hand cast a pair of dice, Zorc then fumbling and grasps his left hand tightly his frame shaking at the rage he felt, 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!' He roared in his mind while he grinds his teeth at the damage dealt, 'Why did the mind dice-' His eyes flashed in fury, there was only one reason his hand and the mind dice would turn on him… 'RYOU BAKURA! Are you doing this?!' He demanded yelling out his anger at his host.

Akefia feels an rough push in energy and tenses from the force 'shit...!' He cursed, they had been found out…

Feeling and hearing his Yami's rage Ryo's confidence seemed to have vanished into nothing as he cowered in fear of his dark half, 'H-how can I do anything!?' He whimpered pitifully.

Seeing the Dark Master's sudden and obvious spike in anger the spirit of the Puzzle raises a brow wondering what was going on. "Well? Are you going to move? Or are you forfeiting your turn?" He questioned bluntly.

Using the shadow energy the dark spirit of the Ring forces Ryo into the corner where he had gained control. 'I don't know HOW you did it...' He growled seething in anger, 'and I don't care! But,' He turned his burning gaze to a pointed tower grinning viciously, 'you will NOT interfere again!' He rams his left hand down over the castle spire impaling the hand blood dripping out onto the castle tower. The Yami then begins laughing cruelly, almost if enjoying the pain, "Let's see you try that again, Landlord, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed aloud a crazed manic look in his eyes no longer caring if he revealed that he was in fact not Ryo Bakura at this point.

Ryo let out a loud yelp in the space he had now been shoved into gripping his spirit forms hand feeling the pain of the part of his physical body he still had control of. It was a sharp burning pain that couldn't be ignored. Still in hopes of avoiding his insane Yami's wrath further he whimpers quietly to himself cradling his injured hand.

Akefia tenses distinctly seeing what the Yami did to Ryo's hand and shoving him into the corner of his soul room, 'BOY!' Thinking to himself he mutters, 'Damn it... there was no time to react... fuck...Damn it...,' He cursed stiffly wracking his mind trying to find a solution to the problem before it was too late, 'if he seals Ryou ... there won't be a way to stall Yami anymore and this game is over...' The Thief King looked out as the Yami pulled his hand off the spire and held it with his other then he looked at Zorc who was missing a hand. Slowly a grin came over his face, 'There's a way...'

With a contorted cruel grin he addressed the other Yami, though traces of pain were seen on his expression he ignored it, while his hand continue to bleed out, "Now..." He started in a twisted version of causal talk, "I believe you have one turn left... Beast Tamer Yugi is it not?" He questioned looking down at the Yugi like prey. He could almost taste victory now that he had taken care of his host properly.

Thinking to himself Akefia silently urged the other spirit to pick up on what he found out, 'Come on! Do it!'

The spirit of the Puzzle sitting straight up due to sheer shock of what the Dark Master had done to his host's body, though shock quickly turned to anger for the action. 'He's insane!' He thought to himself seeing him chuckle to himself like an insane asylum patient. He put the thought aside to think about what he was going to do for his move, 'I need to think carefully I only have a move left I can't afford to mess it up!' Humming slightly he looks at Zorc particularly the missing hand, 'Zorc reflects him so...' Getting an idea he smirks, "I'm going to use Yugi's ability on Zorc to free our friend. He does mirror you after all." Ignoring Bakura's boasting of his wasted turn, he rolled the dice landing the super critical he needed. Yugi then used his monster training gloves on the Dark Lord Zorc, who laughed at his attempt when smoke began billowing from the stump where Zorc's left hand had been and pulled out a white wizard that was Ryo's Monster World character.

Overjoyed Anzu and the other rushed over to help Ryo up as he had been gently laid on the ground, "It worked!" She exclaimed as he got up.

White Wizard Ryo smiles cheerfully as he looked at all his friends, "Thanks for freeing me! I'd love to join your party!" He requested following the rules of the game and gave a slight head bow.

"The more the better!" Honda cheered giving Ryo a pat on the back.

"Alright a new ally!" Jonouchi cheered loudly now feeling more confident about defeating Zorc than he had before.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are really starting to get heated in the RPG! Yami Bakura isn't down just yet though! What will happen to Akefia when the game is over!?<strong>

**Renagade is writing the next chapter I'll get it posted soon as she's done :)**

**Please follow/favorite & Review! It really helps!**


	5. Chapter 5 Final Gamble: All or Nothing

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter which is written by Renagade~! This is a really good one hope you enjoy!**

**Renagade's DeviantArt Account: RenagadeRexRider. deviantart. com**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura & Yami Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda & Jonouchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Final Gamble: All or nothing<strong>

Akefia immediately released hold of the straining energy he had pulled back from the damaged point of the Ring which had allowed Ryou his "freedom", 'Good play momentary ally…' he thought to himself as he glared at the 'opposing' Yami across the table. Thankfully, Yugi's Yami had acted accordingly to Akefia's newfound plan and removed Ryou from their Yami's impending wrath; now looking out at the gameboard where his Host stood defiantly he couldn't help but grin, 'That should help.' He thought as he felt himself trying to recover.

The act of diverging enough energy from the already weakened area had been no small feat, even for the split few seconds it took for Ryou to be effectively "freed" undetected, it had left him feeling far more drained than he'd initially thought it would. Shifting ever so slightly within his shadowy binds, Akefia couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the Yami had been so preoccupied with mocking his adversary that he had not taken notice of his prisoner's stealthy grip on his shadow energy's flow, the Yami's immediate astonishment at the new development of his Host suddenly appearing on the board allowed him all the distraction needed to release the energy without being detected. Akefia smirked; even bound he was still the cunning King of Thieves.

Yami Bakura's eyes were wild and wide open in shock as he stared down at the new figure on the board, "What is this?!" he hissed through tightly gritted teeth, his voice shaking in rage, "How the hell did you get out?!"

From across the table, Yami Yugi's laugh made Yami Bakura twitch in anger, "Like I said, Zorc mirrors you, so through him I pulled Ryou out." He stated maintaining his regal composure, a grin on his lips, "This is a Shadow Game after all, many things are possible."

Yami Bakura's eyes burned in pure rage as he glared at his opponent, How DARE this bastard mock him with his own game?! How DARE he remove his piteous excuse of a serfling host in the median of his deserved chastening for daring to defy him?! Yami Bakura shook in his seat, his stomach in such violent turbulence of wrath that it threatened to retch up hellfire.

From the game board Ryou held his head high as he could muster and looked to his Yami face to face, "I'm tired of suffering because of you! I'll help them defeat you!" he called defiantly, his voice determined in the light that he was now free to fight with the help of his friends.

Yami Bakura turned his frenzied and venomous glare towards the voice of his Host, 'You… little….' He thought stiffly, blinded by anger. The mere sight of his serfling host looking at him with such an insolent and defiant look served to send him onto the brink of blind wrath, the thought to reach out and crush his figure along with himself into dust sent a shiver of delight through him but only a moment… but in the light of that thought alone he dug up a far more hellish delight and a crooked grin crawled onto his face as he straightened himself, "Very well. As you so wish it… But let me tell you your fate now that you have joined the Shadow Board," he hissed each word sliding off his tongue with a lethal calm as he waved his right hand as if holding up the prize, "In the event that you win… any and all of the friends of those bound into figures will be released back to their original bodies…. But if you lose…," he said with a heinous grin as he lowered his right hand and raised his left, tightening his grip so tight that the flows of blood from his injury increased and fell freely onto the desk and parts of the already bloodied game board, "They will all be sealed away in their chosen dolls as planned…. But you?" he hissed, his grin making Ryou's very soul shiver in distress, "I'll see to it that you never see the light of day again, and I'll KEEP this body "Landlord", Hehehehehe~"

Akefia grit his teeth from the confines of the Ring, the waves in the Yami's fury forcing him to cringe by the sheer weight they possessed; The Yami's demonic cunning almost suffocating in comparison, so much so Akefia felt the weight of the situation in full. This was a final gamble…

Yami Yugi scowled at his opponent as he threatened his friends, Ryou clearly wavering in the shadow of the demented Yami's display, "That's IF you win," he interjected, drawing the Yami's attention, "And I won't let you. I've done my turn, it's you-"

Ryou, spirit's lifted by Yami Yugi's confident words shook off his fears as he realized his new edge in the game and quickly piped up before his chance was missed, "No it isn't, I'm faster than him, I get to go." He said looking to a questioning Yami Yugi, "I may have joined your group, but I'm an NPC. I move on my own and don't need anyone to roll for me. I'll use my turn to raise everyone's defenses," he explained turning to his friends on the board, nodding as he pointed his staff at his friends immediately casting his spell raising their defenses sharply, "No more one hit kills." He said with a bright smile as his friends perked up excitedly.

Yami Bakura gave a frustrated growl as his Host cancelled his swift victory… or had he? Yami Bakura then smiled and began laughing as he took up the dice, "My turn then…~~"

As Yami Bakura laughed aloud, Zorc too began laughing as his form suddenly began to warp, Bakura and his friends watching in horror as Zorc's appearance became skeletal and far more demonic as he shifted shape before them. Once completed, the demon glared down at them like a hungry wolf amongst frightened sheep,

"Behold, Zorc's final form and the instrument of your demise fools! Not only does his level increase… he gets another attack~" Yami Bakura boasted, a gleeful smirk twisting his features once more, "It's over…" he declared as Zorc stood up, a small opening on his chest opening wide, revealing an eye glowing with pulsating energy.

Akefia's eyes widened in alarm as the eye began to glow more intense, 'This is too intense even for me!' he thought frantically trying to find some way to halt the impending doom, there was no way the players could survive that blow, they could barely survive the other form!

Staring up at the impending attack, Ryou began to think swiftly; there had to be a way to stop this attack! The attack was charging, but his friend's characters were not fast enough to escape the assault. Ryou blinked, 'He just did his turn, I'm the fastest in the group, I have a chance to save them!' Immediately he jumped in front of his friends and raised his staff just as Zorc fired the dreaded attack; despite the gasp and cries of his friends, Ryou forced himself to remain strong and cast a strong shield spell, halting Zorc's attack. The force was unbelievably strong, and Ryou quickly found himself using his character's health points to keep his wavering shield up. For a brief moment as he neared his final health points, he feared it wouldn't be enough… but then to his great relief, Zorc's attack finally ceased,

"I…I did it." he managed, his voice shaking from both panic and relief before he collapsed. Yugi and the others quickly caught him as he fell, smiling gratefully,

"Bakura, You did it!" Yugi praised as he helped to steady his weakened friend.

Ryou smiled faintly at him, "I did…. But you need to hurry," he responded looking back to Zorc, gasping as he saw the eye was still visible, but was quickly closing, "That's… his weak point," Ryou managed quickly pointing to the eye, "Hit it and we'll win."

Yami Yugi blinked and quickly took up the dice, grinning at the info, "Got it. Looks like we win 'Bakura'." Yami Yugi said smugly as he cast the dice for Anzu; to everyone's excitement, the die rolled a super critical and they all watched as Anzu cast a devastating blow, a cloud of dust billowing where Zorc once stood prompting Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda to rejoice… But Ryou and Yami Yugi's expressions became weary as they observed Yami Bakura's knowing grin; his laugh forcing everyone to go silent as he waggled his finger at them mockingly,

"Not so fast now~" he chuckled as he then motioned to the board. To everyone's shock, Zorc, although severely damaged, was still very much alive and soon once more stood snarling down at the players viciously for their disrespect.

"You forget the increase in his level. Even with your combined efforts, he is still standing." Yami Bakura grinned savagely in glee as he continued, "That will cost you all your lives~~ Come next turn, you'll all be trapped forever! GAHAHAH!"

Akefia tensed angrily as he sensed a distinctive energy form and immediately knew what the Yami intended to do, 'The bastard…' he growled to himself. Unable to escape his confines, Akefia growled at his own plan… but he was out of time and had no options. There was no other way…

'Boy!' Akefia called through a small tether of stolen shadow energy, 'Yami is about to tamper with his dice! I have a plan… But it's risky as hell and it can only work if you agree to it.'

Ryou was far too tired from his exertion to even feel surprised as he heard Akefia's voice echoing in his head. Rather than attempt to question he simply listened to the Spirit and perked at both his urgency and his offer… Sensing no time, Ryou resolved to listen and accept without further inquiry, 'Tell me, whatever it takes I can't let him win.' He responded through the mental tether.

Akefia immediately began to explain as he too began bracing himself, 'He's about to transfer a piece of his soul into the die to land a critical… you have to get in there and fight it off yourself. I have just enough in me to hold an opening for you, just long enough for you to get in with him.' he explained readying the stolen tether to jerk Ryou back into himself for the plan to work, 'If you miss this chance Boy… You're all dead.' He added, waiting tensely for the boy's response.

Ryou didn't even hesitate, 'I'll do it.'

Akefia blinked in momentary surprise before he grinned and swiftly allowed the tether to drag him back in, 'Alright…'

Yami Bakura, now focused on his dice, oblivious to the return of his host, grinned maliciously as he activated the Ring, 'Now… I'll form my Offshoot Dice!' he mused to himself as he began pulling energy from the core of the Millennium Ring, making Akefia wince faintly as the shadows momentarily constricted him in response.

Akefia felt the energy's direction and swiftly locked into it as the Yami's soul fragment slithered through; immediately he gathered all the strength he had left for himself and held the small opening open, 'NGH! NOW BOY!' he cried out to Ryou, his grip failing faster as the Shadow's continued to constrict him.

Not willing to let his possibly last chance slip away, Ryou scrambled for the opening and dived through, the opening vanishing as Akefia's grip finally gave out. Righting himself, Ryou looked around his new surroundings within the dice and almost immediately spotted his Yami's soul fragment, an ugly thing that was slinking its way to its goal.

Ryou winced and quickly rushed at it, 'No you don't!' he cried out as he made contact with the Soul Fragment, tackling it roughly to the 'ground', effectively confusing it.

Outside the dice, Yami Bakura grinned as his dice were completed and prepared to cast them, pausing only to look up and grin cruelly at his opponent, "This turn, we both roll. Winner claims the first attack and victory…" he smirked, knowing full well that the game was already won, "If I win, I will have Zorc self-destruct and take them ALL out with him, and I win!" he mused, his eyes glinting eagerly.

Within the dice, the Soul Fragment, being made for only a single purpose and therefore lacking in creative intelligence was caught off guard by the sudden assault and began quarreling with the intruder. Ryou, now retaliating with the instincts of an ancient fighter, acted accordingly and managed to grab one of the Soul Fragment's arms and twisted it harshly behind the Soul Fragment's back hindering it before he began striking it hard with his free hand; to his surprise, the Soul fragment seemed to buckle under his assault, encouraging Ryou to fight harder.

Yami Bakura gripped his dice and commandingly addressed his opponent, "FINAL ROLL YUGI! Let this roll decide the fate of our souls~" he laughed as he cast his dice into the air.

"Very well!" Yami Yugi called, gripping them confidently before also letting his dice fly.

Akefia, still worn from the exertion and the tether now gone, was unable to commune with Ryou any longer and could only grit his teeth as the die flew, nothing notable having declared any favorable news, 'Come on Boy, I know you have some fight in you… Fight hard!' he thought frantically.

Ryou winced as the Soul Fragment became more desperate to free itself, slashing fiercely at him in attempt to free itself, no doubt trying to fulfill its purpose. The sudden pain of the attack only roused Ryou's pent up frustrations towards the evil spirit; his anger, pain and hatred for his cruel tormentor fueling him harder than before, "I won't…Let. You. WIN!" he shouted fiercely as he struck the Soul Fragment once more.

Yami Bakura watched the dice fly, completely unaware of the struggle within the dice, an insane grin on his face over his immanent victory as Yugi's dice rolled to a stop. His eyes lit up hysterically as he observed a double zero, a super critical, 'HAHAHA! Oh so perfect! Watch your hope die!' he thought hysterically to himself, struggling to contain his bursting glee.

Within the Offshoot dice, the Soul Fragment sensed its moment as the dice hit the table. Fighting with a sudden burst of energy, the Soul Fragment struck Ryou a stunning blow, allowing the Fragment the chance to struggle away and take hold of its purpose… on the table, the die came to rest…. A super critical.

Akefia winced as the die landed, 'Fuck!' he managed to himself as the Yami finally allowed his sheer elation free, his cruel mocking laughter chilling everyone in the room, "OH HOW CRUEL! The fate of your little friends slipped right through your fingers~ AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Akefia stared, teeth gritted, shaking in anger, 'Damn it…. DAMN IT! So damn close…..' Akefia bowed his head, unwilling to accept the fact that he'd lost… that the one chance they had had failed… if only the Yami had just….

Akefia froze and his head perked up, his mind racing, 'Wait… if the die now contains part of his own soul…' his eyes widened in realization, 'And it's on the board! THIS GAME ISN'T OVER! He just made a fatal mistake! Boy…' he pleaded furiously as he looked out at the dice, the Yami's own desperate move to save himself now their final hope for victory, 'For the love of every god in existence…. Keep fighting like hell!'

Inside the dice, Ryou recovered as a cold chill seized him; something bad had happened. He could feel it… Gritting his teeth at the Soul Fragment, he got back up and attacked once more, striking the entity dead center with in another tackle, "If I'm going down… I'm taking you with me!"

The Soul Fragment, already weakened from its earlier attacks, began weakening much faster as Ryou began fighting back striking it blow after blow in any way he could manage. The Fragment, now bound to the dice and not made to endure such an assault, then began shattering; cracks developing wherever Ryou struck.

Ryou gazed in wonder at the phenomenon, 'There's still a chance!' he gasped with a renewed wave of hope.

"It's over Yugi! Now watch as Zorc destroys himself and sends all your little friends to…." Yami Bakura paused as he suddenly sensed a disturbance, then winced as he heard the faintest sound, like something cracked. Immediately his attention dropped down to the RPG Board and he visibly flinched as he noticed a distinctive disturbance on the surfaces of both die, 'What… What the hell is this?' he questioned frantically as the disturbances began spreading, 'Cracks in my Offshoot dice?'

Ryou, breathing heavily clenched his fist at the now twitching entity that refused to move any more. This was it! Drawing up all the energy and faith he had, he swung one final blow at the Soul Fragment's heart. The effect was immediate and the Fragment shattered on contact… the dice themselves exploding into dust from the sudden expulsion of energy inside. Ryou, blown out and immediately by the force, was drawn back into his game character by the still present Shadow game, gasping as he felt his player's exhaustion return full tilt.

Yami Bakura's eyes widened in total alarm as his dice shattered before his eyes, his pupils constricted into tiny pinpricks in his mortified shock, "N-…no! HOW?! NO!" he stammered. No. it couldn't be! How had this happened!? A good portion of his SOUL had been in that dice! That acted as a secondary player for himself... And now it was…

Yami Yugi, surprised by the event but just as grateful, grinned, "I don't see the dice 'Bakura', therefor you lost your roll!" he smirked as he saw 'Bakura's' furious expression turn to one of complete alarm at the realization, "We get the finishing blow! And I landed a Super Critical."

Anzu quickly raised her staff and a surge of power erupted forth and down onto the hapless Dark Monster Zorc who was immediately engulfed by the inferno, shrieking in furious pain as he was blown away to nothing.

Yami Yugi smirked at his visibly shaken opponent, "We Win!"

Yami Bakura shook his head in pure disbelief, unable to speak, breathing out of control in a titanic mix of fury and possible fear as the last portion of his represented soul was annihilated before his eyes, his mind in a tangle as he tried to make sense of it all. He…. HAD LOST?! No. NO! He couldn't have lost! It was IMPOSSIBLE! HOW? HOW?! It was all going to plan! HOW?!

"AAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a violent and unearthly shriek ripped from 'Bakura's throat as the Shadow Game turned on him, the Shadows rushing to claim their promised prize, not caring for the Yami's plans in the least and initiated the Penalty he himself had forged.

The Shadows disappeared, dragging their prize down deep into the darkness, silencing his wrathful screams at last as the Shadow Game finally lifted, the figurines on the RPG board going still and emotionless just as the sound of snapping leather was accompanied by a hollow metallic clatter as the Millennium Ring struck the floor.

A weak murmur drifted from Ryou's lips as he slowly opened his eyes; his body and mind feeling beyond exhausted. His soul, although feeling the strain as well, rejoiced in the light of its regained freedom, bringing a weak smile to Ryou, 'I won…'

"Bakura!" Anzu cried as she finally sat up, finally returned safely to her body. Immediately she was on her feet and rushed to the white haired boy's side, gently placing her hand on his shoulder in worry, "Are you ok?"

Jonouchi and Honda, also returned to their bodies stood and rushed over to him as he slowly sat up, "Yeah, you don't look so good." Jonouchi commented noting Ryou's drained and even paler than normal appearance.

Ryou gave a weak laugh, "I'm just worn out." He insisted as he took a grateful breath, "A good rest and I'll be fine."

Blinking slowly, his smile faded away and he bowed his head in regret, "I'm sorry you guys went through all that because of me…" he whispered.

Yami Yugi, still in control of Yugi's body for the moment, Yugi himself watching on from within his soul room in relief, approached Ryou and smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry about it Bakura. We all got out alright, and you're free from that evil spirit. It all worked out in the end." He said giving him a thumbs up.

Ryou smiled weakly but happily at the uniform nod they all gave him, "Thank you, all of you." He managed beyond grateful as he pulled himself to his feet. A faint bump against his heel drew his attention down, blinking he bent down and came back up, the Ring in his hand.

Everyone immediately recoiled at the sight of the Ring, and shifted uncomfortably. Honda shuddered and cleared his throat nervously, "Maybe you should get rid of that thing… just in case." He added hintingly.

To everyone's shock, Ryou shook his head in response, "I can't. My father gave it to me. If he found it gone, he'd be crushed." He explained looking to his friends before smiling reassuringly, "Besides, the spirit is gone. I'll be fine."

Looking back to the Ring he gazed at it perturbedly, 'Also, it wouldn't be fair to him… if he's still there.' He thought to himself. Setting the Ring down he turned to his friends and smiled, "You guys could use some rest after all of that. I'll show you out."

Everyone nodded in agreement and said their goodbyes as they headed out the door, each in profound relief that they had made it out as Ryou shut the door behind them. Ryou drew a long relieved sigh as he let himself fall onto the couch closing his eyes slowly, 'It's only been a few minutes… and I feel like a weight has lifted off my shoulders…'

Many days drew by and life had begun to return to normal. Everyone that had been imprisoned by the Evil Yami's Shadow Games had finally awakened unharmed; each without memory of what had happened to them. Ryou himself was by far the most happy, finally his mind was able to rest knowing that all of his friends were free at last, his game room now empty of prisoners.

Currently, Ryou sat at his desk quietly finishing the last bits of his homework, his mountain of makeup work finally removed allowing him to finally begin relaxing. After finishing the last of his work, Ryou stretched and glanced towards the edge of his desk and paused. There sitting on the edge of his desk was Millennium Ring.

Ryou sat staring at it for a long moment before looking to his still healing wound on his hand and then reluctantly down to where his Yami had 'bonded' the ring to him. Slowly he sighed and shook his head anxiously, 'I haven't heard or see it do anything…' he thought slowly to himself; after the last Shadow Game, the Ring had not done anything at all, just sat quietly wherever he set it. For obvious reasons Ryou had been afraid to do anything beyond picking it up, but still yet another worry picked at him conflicting him every time he looked at the thing, 'Maybe since Akefia was attached to Yami, he got pushed out too.'

Looking back to the Ring he sighed and bit his lip. Slapping his hands onto his desk with a reluctant sigh, he took up the Ring and headed into his game room straight towards his work desk in the corner where he pulled out a long strip of brown leather fabric he used for his figures and made a loop for the Ring.

Ryou paused as he held the Ring in his hands, his heart in his throat as he stared at the glinting item as if it was daring him mockingly, 'I may be crazy for doing this… or it's just be a piece of jewelry now…' he mused as gulped down the throbbing lump in his throat.

Ryou continued to stare at the Item for a few more heart stopping moments before he slowly, very slowly, raised the Ring over his head and reluctantly let it settle over his heart, which was racing uncomfortably in his chest as he awaited the impending maniacal laughter that was now echoing in his mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Its far from over yet! Who's in the Ring? Is anyone in there at all? Get ready we'll be hitting Duelist Kingdom soon~!<strong>

**I'm on chapter duty now~! I'll get that up soon as possible ;)**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review! It really helps guys!**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Enemy: The Shadow Eye

**Here's the start of the Duelist Kingdom Arc~! This chapter was written by me with some editing done by Renagade :) hope you enjoy soon thing will really start picking up and focusing more on Ryo as a main character.**

**Also a note. I prefer using the name Ryo and Renagade prefers Ryou just to be clear if the switching between chapters gets annoying or confusing let me know.**

**Renagade's DeviantArt account: RenagadeRexRider .Deviantart .com**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu, Grandpa, Jonouchi & Pegasus**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A new Enemy: The Shadow Eye<strong>

The laughter seemed to fade from Ryo's mind as he stood by his work desk. For a moment Ryo thought the Ring was empty, no spirits dwelling inside it just a normal piece of flashy jewelry. Ryo was almost about to leave back for his room when a deep chuckle broke the silence causing him to freeze up again. "Back are we?" A voice said, emanating from the ancient artifact which now seemed heavier around his neck, weighted with the knowledge that he knew a spirit was in there.

Ryo shivered from the sensation of the link; it had been a while since a spirit had talked to him through a link, "Akefia...?" He asked slightly hopefully. It sure sounded like the gruff voice of the thief, which was very different from the cold smooth voice of the yami, but he wanted to be sure.

Hearing his uncertain but hopeful tone caused the thief to chuckle lightly, "Hahaha, the one and only~." He answered causing Ryo to release his worry allowing him to relax in the confirmation. Smiling teasingly despite Ryo still being unable to see him, Akefia regards Ryo, "I must say..."He started slowly, "I knew you had fight in you... but that?" He chuckled slightly sounding a bit impressed he continued, "That surprised me. Well done."

'Ah okay...' Ryo said through the link upon hearing it was indeed the thief. He then blinked and then sheepishly began rubbing his neck, he didn't get praised often, 'I surprised myself to be honest. I don't know where I learned to fight like that...' The white haired boy tilted his head realizing how strange that moment really was. He'd never been able to fight before which is what allowed him to get picked on easily. Finding it unimportant and leaving it marked as a heat of the moment thing, Ryo moves on, 'What happened after he lost? The Ring didn't do anything strange afterwards.' He asked as he sat at his work desk.

The Thief King smirked from within the Ring, "Who knows..." He said slightly to himself in regards to Ryo fighting the fragment. Moving on to his new question he looks off to the darker corners of the Ring and huffs out of irritation, "I'm not sure... I haven't felt his presence around since he lost." He answered flatly not really caring about what happened to the Yami.

'Well can't say that's not a good thing.' Ryo shrugged, it wasn't a big concern of his either. If he was gone that was good for the both of them really, no downside really. Looking to his work desk Ryo frowned feeling a bit guilty, 'Sorry, I would have put the Ring back on sooner if I knew you were still around but it wasn't doing anything weird so I didn't know. Are you free from the binds now?' He asked a bit curiously, looking up a bit like he'd see the spirit.

"No...I'm not... still bound I'm afraid..."Akefia replied before frowning, confused by Ryo's regret for not putting the Ring on sooner. Why should he care? The item nearly ruined his life it's perfectly understandable he didn't want to put it back on. "Why did you bother?"

'Oh I see...' Ryo thought still feeling sad for the spirit. Hearing the Thief King's question the boy hums thoughtfully, 'Bother with what? Putting the Ring back on?' He asked slightly confused, the spirit grunted in response telling him he was correct. Ryo leaned back in his chair rubbing his neck, 'Well, if you hadn't helped me we might not have made it out of the Shadow Game. So I should at least check if you're still in the Ring.' He answered normally like it was the natural thing to do.

Akefia goes quiet for a long while taking in the boy's clearly honest answer before letting out an indifferent huff, "Hmph... You do know it was simply just to get back at that bastard." He said flatly wishing he could cross his arms at the moment.

In response to this Ryo laughs a little, 'That's fine with me.'

The Thief King chuckles giving a slightly amused smirk at how easily the boy was okay with what he had said, "Heheh... just so we were clear..." His tone evened out as he continued on, "Regardless... I suppose things patched over well with your friends then?" He asked shifting a bit in his binds.

Ryo nodded, 'With Yugi and the gang yeah, now that they understood what was going on.' He brightened a bit as he once more felt the relief of everything being over return to him again, 'Everyone that was sealed in the figures has been released as you said they would. Luckily they don't remember how it happened, even the teacher doesn't remember.' His expression dropped a bit and Ryo let out a slight sigh, 'People are still wary of me but things have calmed since Yugi and the others 'survived' coming over.'

The Thief King smirks and tries to shift in his binds, the ring twitching in response, "Well then, everything worked in both our favors..." He said before glancing off and thinking to himself, 'For now...'

His host smiles, 'Yeah, it was good to have some peace and not feel like he was watching everything I did.' Ryo replied, getting up and heading into his room looking for something to do thinking to himself, 'What to do now...' He brightens getting an idea, "I wonder if Yugi still watching the Duel Monster's tournament with the others." Ryo grabs his coat, as it's getting late in the day, and slipped the Ring under his shirt and heads to the door, "I hope I can catch them at his place."

Akefia chuckles at his eagerness to go meet up with his friends, "Yeah... you do that." The King of Thieves smirked darkly keeping his next thoughts to himself, 'So then I can better oversee HIM as well...' He said mentally growling 'Him'.

Heading out of the apartment complex Ryo walks briskly through the still busy city of Domino to Yugi's home which doubled as a game shop called the 'Kame Game Store'. Heading inside Ryo catches Yugi's Grandpa as he entered the store, who stood with a package in his hand. A quick greeting passed between them and the two proceeded inside to the house part of the building.

In the living room with his friends Yugi blinked his big violet eyes seeing someone come in with his grandfather. Seeing it was Ryo he brightens happy to see his friend, "Oh hey Bakura!" He called happily, waving a warm greeting to him, getting a polite wave back. He looked to the television in front of him, "You just missed the match." He said pointing to the screen.

Looking at the TV screen that was now showing a commercial Ryo's sighed disappointedly, his homework had held him up longer than he had thought. Letting that go he looked back to his friend, "Oh...so who won?"

"Insector Haga." Yugi answered normally.

Sitting down with them Ryo hums, "I expected as much...Ryuzaki is too forward to beat him." Yugi nodded in agreement, he had said as much earlier to Jonouchi.

Jonouchi who was sitting next to Yugi blinked in surprise, it sounded like Ryo played the game himself. "You play Duel Monsters?" He asked, Ryo didn't look like the type who played card games. He had been surprised when he found out he played Monster World.

Shaking his head Ryo waved it away, slightly disappointing Jonouchi who had hoped for a new friend to duel, "I know the rules and some tricks but I'm not good myself. I haven't really worked on my deck that much." He answered looking at his two friends who he knew dueled, Yugi being pretty good at it.

Yugi glanced past Ryo and took notice of the package in his Grandpa's hands, "Hey what's that?" He asked getting up to get it when his Grandpa motioned for him to come get it.

Holding it out to him his Grandpa looked at it a bit unsurely, "I'm not sure but it's for you."

Knitting his brows Yugi tries to figure out who would send him something, "Huh, wonder what it is..." He said to himself as he sat down to open it.

Within the Ring, Akefia blinks having listened to Ryo's conversation with Jonouchi 'Duel Monsters?' He thought curiously causing him to pay little mind to the package Yugi was working on opening.

Hearing that Ryo did in fact have a deck Jonouchi grins, "Wanna duel with me?"

Ryo sweat drops nervously at his blond friend's challenge not seeming the least bit up to taking it, "Don't have my deck with me. Besides like I said I'm not that good..." He said warily looking away from him.

Jonouchi gives him a look, not approving of his meek behavior when he had seen him fight back during the Shadow Game against his oppressive Yami, "You sell yourself short Bakura." He said simply, then smiles encouragingly to him, "How about we duel once doing school sometime?"

Seeing the smile Ryo nods slowly still seeming unsure but nods nonetheless, "Alright, once couldn't hurt, I guess..."

Even though he was still uneasy Jonouchi continues to smile and give Ryo a good pat on the back, "There you go!" He exclaimed getting a happy laugh from his timid friend.

"A glove and a videotape?" Yugi said suddenly, catching the attention of his friends. He picked the tape up out of the packing peanuts blinking confusedly he looks it over seeing no label of any sort on it.

"Put it in." Anzu said as she sat next to the TV and points to the VCR on the shelf just below it. Yugi nods and puts the videotape into the slot letting it begin to play.

Akefia was keeping an eye on the puzzle as Ryou talks to his friend, having grown bored with the conversation when he feels a distinct shudder go through him, '...What was that?'

A man with silver white hair wearing a high class red suit appears on screen giving a friendly wave at the people watching the video, "Greetings Yugi-boy!" He greeting with a big cheery smile on his face.

Recognizing the man as the host of the previous tournament Yugi gasped in surprise, "Its Maximillion Pegasus the guy that created duel monsters!" He exclaimed, immediately catching Ryo's attention who then looked at the man in intrigued surprise.

Pegasus held up a hand as if to stop them from chatting about his surprise appearance, "I hope you're not too surprised. I just wanted to send this video-letter to the new champion!" He clapped his congratulations on the screen making Yugi look a bit shy, "You did defeat Kaiba-boy after all great job!" Pegasus cheered before looking more serious and pulling out a Duel Monster's deck, "But let's get down to business shall we? I challenge you to a duel with this recording." The man said with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Yugi's Grandfather who stood at the back of the group looked baffled by the strange challenge, "But how? There's no way of dueling with a recording!"

Yugi's best friend Jonouchi looked confused as well and turned to him, "You gonna do it Yugi?"

Looking determined Yugi pulled his deck out of his deck case and placed it on the ground moving to sit in front of the TV to meet his challenger, "I won't turn down a challenge!" He declared proudly.

Ryo looks at the man on the screen, blinking puzzled, 'Such an odd challenge...' He thought to himself wondering how this would turn out, if it went anywhere at all.

Akefia looked at the video curiously as well as confused having never seen a TV before nor even knew what a videotape was either; despite this it seemed just as impossible and strange to him as it did to everyone else in the room. "How in the hell...? What is this?" He asked in a blunt confusion as he continued to watch.

Starting the duel Yugi looked his hand over weighing his options of his first summon before placing a card down, "I play Devil Dragon in attack mode!" He declared playing the dark dragon monster, "I end my turn."

Pegasus with his eyes closed humming as if in thought before speaking, "Let me guess...Devil Dragon right?" He guessed opening his eyes with a knowing look on his face.

Yugi stared in complete shock, how could he have knowing that through a video, "What!?" He gasped not knowing what else to say.

His blond friend was just as flabbergasted at him and stared at the TV screen, "How'd he do that!? It's just a recording!?" He exclaimed in sheer confusion.

Pegasus chucked slightly as if seeing their confusion through the television screen at the present time, "Oh Yugi-boy, I knew you were going to play that card, I even know what's in your hand! You were going fuse the dragon with your knight to increase your attacking power on your next turn am I right?" Yugi is left completely stunned silent making Pegasus laugh lightly, "Well, I can't let you do that can I? I'll remove your Devil Dragon with this dragon capture jar." Pegasus said as he placed the card on the table that was in front of him on the video. The tan jar appears and the Devil Dragon card turns to mist floating into the screen into the jar that eyes lit up a ruby red. "Your Devil Dragon is sealed!" Pegasus proclaimed with an enthusiastic wave of his arm.

Ryo's eyes widen in sudden realization and he stifled a gasp that wanted to work its way out of his throat, 'This isn't just a game...' He thought as he began to feel a familiar dark sensation form around him and the room.

Akefia growls coming to the same conclusion as his host, "This is indeed a shadow game... I knew I felt something off..." He said keeping his eyes locked with the one visible eye of Pegasus.

Gulping, Ryo feels a shudder go through him realizing what could happen at the end of the game, 'I have a bad feeling about this...' He though cautiously before the Puzzle's eye lit up, signaling Yugi's spirit switching places with him.

"If this is a Shadow Game, then I'm your opponent!" The spirit of the Puzzle stated firmly. Pegasus remains calm chuckling to himself appearing to have expected the spirit to show up. Thus the duel goes on and Pegasus manages to stop every plan Yami Yugi sets up, soon reducing his life points to 1300. Looking frustrated and confused the yami watches as another monster of his vanishes, 'How, how does he know my every plan!?' He thought beginning to feel a bit discouraged by his repeated failures.

Pegasus looked out at him through the television while smirking, looking ever knowing of his thoughts, "I understand you're shocked, but this is reality. You can't beat me." He stated as if it was a cold fact of life.

The spirit of the puzzle looks momentarily surprised at his thoughts being read; now frustrated, he lets out a frustrated growl, "Urgh..." He gripped the carpet trying get a hold of himself.

Seeing his uncharacteristic frustrations Anzu yelled out in worry, "Yugi!"

"Hang on man!" Jonouchi turned to his white haired friend, worry barely hidden in his expression, "Ryo, you had one of those items. Can you see what he sees? Is this another Shadow Game for real!?" He asked hopping it wasn't actually a dreaded game of darkness even though his instincts were saying it was.

Ryo looks to the TV seeing Pegasus's monsters floating near him looking pretty real, "I'm afraid so..." He said grimily. Ryo shifted as Jonouchi said 'had one of those items' knowing he's very well wearing the Ring beneath his shirt.

Pegasus, still appearing very calm with the situation hums, "I think it's time I tell you the other reason I challenged you. It wasn't just for fun." He waved that notion away as if it was foolish, "Listen here Yugi-boy! If you lose you must join the tournament my company Industrial Illusions is holding!" He declared pointing to him, "That event will determine the true Duel Monster's champion-the King of Games! I wanted Kaiba-boy to join to but...too bad I hear he's not going to recover..." Pegasus gave Yami Yugi a knowing look before suddenly brightening right back up again, "Of course the winner will get a LARGE sum of money and something even more valuable!"

Ryo sweat drops seeing his rather…odd behavior, 'For someone with dark power...he's certainly odd...'

Underneath Ryo's shirt, the millennium Ring begins reacting slowly, its power just beginning to return. Noticing this Akefia's expression turned perplexed, "What the hell? It's trying to react? But then... that means..." He looked up at the screen wide eyed; there was only one explanation, "That man has a Millennium Item!"

The sudden revelation made Ryo gasp aloud, 'There are more of these things!?' He asked through the link to Akefia. He had hopped there were only two of the items, his Ring and the Puzzle. It looked like there were more now, sadly. He turned to Yami Yugi and warned his friend, "Yugi that man has a Millennium Item!"

Alarmed the spirit snaps his head to Ryo then back to Pegasus trying to figure out where the item was. He couldn't see the item but he trusted Ryo's sudden declaration. Pegasus, for a moment, looks surprised then smiles placidly only a moment later; Ryo shivers slightly feeling the sensation of being watched. It was like something was creeping over his back.

"Indeed I do Bakura-boy," Pegasus said suddenly startling Ryo when he suddenly said his name. The man pushes his long silver hair back revealing a golden eye in the place where his second eye should be, "I possess the Millennium Eye." The foreigner smirked darkly before continuing, "I must say it's been awhile since I've seen two items in one place." He said smoothly blowing the cover of what Ryo had been trying to hide from his friends.

Ryo let out a small 'Eep' before sweat dropping as everyone turns to him with a questioning look on their faces.

"You're wearing the Ring aren't you?!" Honda interrogated sternly.

Having no way out of this Ryo sighs and pulls the Ring out from under his shirt showing it to everyone, "Yes, but relax the evil spirit not in it anymore. I'm fine." He reassured to the others. His friends looked wary but accepted it since there was a bigger problem at the time for them to worry about. This let Ryo calm a bit, he had been worried about their reaction if they found out he was wearing it. They had taken it rather well though, which was a relief.

Recognizing the particular item Pegasus smiles faintly in an almost nostalgic way, "It's been awhile since I've seen the Ring, the Tomb Keepers finally let it go? Anyhow," He said calmly as he moved on, "as with both of your items, mine has its own power. It allows me to read minds." He gives Yami Yugi a dark knowing smirk, "So you see I wasn't lying. No matter what you do I'll always know and as the creator of the game I will know how to stop it."

The Spirit grits his teeth realizing the disadvantage he was at, "Enough talk Pegasus and get back to the game." He said continuing the game as he plays a monster face down without looking at what it was.

'Hmm, interesting letting his instincts choose for him.' Pegasus thought smiling, totally at ease with his opponent's new strategy, "Your right I should stop talking. This is timed after all." He indicates to a timer up at the top of the screen with his pointer finger. His tone seemed to freeze over with dark warning, "If you don't beat me by the time the tape on this video runs out. I'll take something precious from you, Yugi-boy."

Ryo stiffened catching the American's meaning, 'He's going to take someone's soul!'

The Thief narrows his eyes mentally looking out at Pegasus, "Very perceptive... And it can be any one of them... or you."

Hearing that Ryo gets a cold chill down his spine but glances at the others looking very worried for them, 'I know but I get the feeling it'll be someone closer to him...'

The duel goes on Yami Yugi striking back once but the duel goes on remaining close. Nearing the limit, Yami Yugi summons the fiend Summoned Skull to destroy Pegasus's Faceless Mage… but the final attack fell short as the clock stopped. Yami losing the duel by mere 100 points. Pegasus held his forehead with his hand appearing to be relieved, "Oh! That was close! If that attack had hit I would have lost!" He drops his façade and a creepy smile draws out his lips, "Or would I? He questioned slyly making the spirit of the Puzzle growl angrily. "Now Dear Yugi-boy, I must say that was exciting! You're more talented than I expected!" The praised in a rather genuine manner, "I predict we will meet again in duelist kingdom!" Pegasus's tone turned serious again and a small grin appeared on his face, "Now as I said before since you lost I'll take something precious from you, just so you don't escape...Penalty Game!" The Millennium Eye flashed brightly as Pegasus's activated its power.

Everyone braced themselves even though they had no way to defend against the dark shadow power it was unleashing. The light faded and a foreboding thud was heard…

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be a GOOD one folks so keep reading ;) Next chapter we'll find out how this will all turn out for Ryo!<strong>

**Renagade will be doing the next chapter I'll post when she finishes naturally :)**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review! It really helps motivate us!**


	7. Chapter 7 King's Ransom

**Ah, now we get to the good stuff~~~Sorry for the wait. Renagade had some things to deal with on her end. Anyway here's the chapter! Longest one we have yet! They may get longer with the duels coming up but we'll find out when we get to that. This chapter was by Renagade with a little editing by me.**

**Also! Rengade has an fanfic account now! Her pen name is Renagade Rex Sphinx! You can find her stories in my favorites! Their really good check'em out!**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Pegasus, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu & Grandpa**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Kings Ransom<strong>

As the light faded away, and the room resumed normal light, Yami Yugi lowered his arms from his eyes and turned in the direction of the sound, blinking several times to clear his blurred vision, "What happened?" he froze as he observed the heap on the floor, "Grandpa!" he cried.

Anzu, also stunned turned to look and gasped at the sight of Yugi's grandfather who now lie motionless on the floor staring sightlessly into nothing, "What happened to him?" Anzu gushed fearfully, rushing to his side.

Ryou balled his fists and frowned sadly as he watched the group gathering worriedly around the elder man, his prediction correct, "I'm afraid his souls' been taken from him…" he said aloud shaking his head in dismay, taking no amount of delight in his words, wishing he could say otherwise.

Akefia, watching the scene emotionlessly from within the Ring, hummed to himself, 'And so a new game has arrived….' His thoughts stalled and he shuddered from an odd cold sensation, the Ring shuddering in unison as he looked around for the fleeting source, '….What was that…?' he wondered to himself, narrowing his eyes and keeping silent like a cautious lion.

Yami Yugi shook as he stared at his grandfather's motionless form, his fearful shaking swiftly becoming pure rage as he turned a fierce glare at Pegasus, his glare alone demanding an explanation, to which Pegasus simply gazed back calmly, his ever present seemingly amused grin on his lips, "Now then, let's meet at my Kingdom. If you beat me, your "something Special" will be returned."

With that and a friendly wave of his hand, the TV turned static and an image of Yugi's grandfather appeared on the screen calling out to him in clearly worried fear,

"Grandpa!" Yami Yugi cried, feeling his host's sheer distress as he grasped the Television staring in horror at his grandfather's image.

Anzu gasped in shock, her hand reflexively rushing to her mouth as she saw the phantom image on the screen, "He was put into the TV?!"

Akefia, no longer sensing the chill hummed to himself and then turned his attention to the scene only to snort at Anzu's comment, 'Hardly…. He's taunting. Putting a fire under his tail so to speak…. Nothing less of a Millennium Item wielder.'

Ryou, being the only one to hear the Thief's voice, sighed despondently, both at the events still unfolding before him and the Thief's rather insensitive words, 'Wonderful…. Looks like Yugi will be joining a tournament, more school-skipping I guess.' He grumbled as he moved to allow the two stronger boys to tend to the downed man. Yet another item capable of stripping the soul from its rightful place… Ryou blinked and hummed at the thought, 'Akefia? Just how many of these things are there? Just three… or more?' he inquired to the Thief.

Akefia turned his attention to his host, bored with the sight anyway, 'There are seven Millennium Items in all. A Ring, Scepter, Necklace, Scales, Ankh, Eye and the Puzzle. Each with its own access in ability as well as Shadow Magic.' He smirked as the thought once more presented itself to him, 'Whoever holds them all, holds the world essentially~'

Ryou listened intently to the Thief as he spoke, taking notice of his chipper tone as he spoke, 'I get the feeling you tried to get all of them when you were alive…' he replied hintingly.

Akefia merely grinned proudly, 'I wasn't called the Thief King for nothing…. I aimed for only the best.'

Ryou mulled the comment over and nodded a bit, 'That explains why you're in the Ring I guess.' He mused before he felt his spirits lower at the sight of Yugi, who had regained control and was now cradling his grandfather to him crying freely. Ryou bowed his head sadly, knowing well the feeling of loss.

A growl drew his attention to Jonouchi as he pounded his leg frustratedly, "What are we gonna do? Nothing we were given tells where this stinking kingdom is!"

Anzu, now holding the proverbial can of worms, sat back down on the floor in front of the coffee table trying to keep her voice as level as possible, "Calm down, yelling won't do anything. Let's try digging through the packaging peanuts. Something might be hidden." She reasoned and then proceeded to sift about the little pink puffs of foam, even going so far as to spread them on the coffee table to make sure. Finally she was forced to draw a disappointed sigh, "Nope… I guess not."

Honda sighed as they finished setting Yugi's grandfather onto the couch and even more so at Anzu's declaration, "Guess we'll have to wait. Pegasus wants Yugi to come, so he'll send something." He pointed out, not exactly pleased with his comment as he watched his friend.

Anzu looked to Yugi sadly as he knelt beside his Grandfather, "You going to be okay Yugi?"

Yugi remained in place, his face still streaked with tears, for a short while before finally nodding to her, "Yeah… I'll figure something out." He replied before smiling ever so faintly, "At least he's still here."

Anzu watched her friend and nodded slowly as she observed him, knowing he likely needed a moment alone with his grandfather, "Alright…. Call us if you need anything. We'll go with you to this "kingdom"of his." She offered, hoping to help encourage his spirit.

Yugi paused and looked up at her, slightly startled, "How?" he inquired.

Anzu merely winked at her friend, telling him not to worry, "We'll figure something out." Yugi simply blushed lightly in response and nodded.

"Yeah, no way we're letting you go to this creep's place by yourself!" Jonouchi declared as he stood up confidently, Honda nodding in agreement.

Ryou smiled and also stood; there was no way, he was going to sit by while his friends were suffering, "Don't worry Yugi. I'm used to skipping anyway." He said with a laugh, earning a return lighthearted smile from his friends.

"My dad isn't going to like this…." Ryou sighed aloud as he shut the door behind him. Even though he'd said it, skipping wasn't something he liked to do at all, it only caused problems for him in the long run. Sighing once more, he headed to his room, "Oh well. Might as well pack, I doubt an American will hold the tournament here."

Ryou hummed as he thought about the situation. If it were him, he'd play it a lot like an RPG master, "It'll be somewhere where he can keep an eye on everything while staying in complete control." He thought aloud as he looked around for his things, pausing as he thought about his friend sadly, "Wonder why he's after Yugi?"

Quickly his mind flashed Pegasus' Millennium Eye and Ryou gulped as he recalled that even his Yami had been after the Puzzle, 'Think he wants his Puzzle Akefia?' he thought to the listening Thief.

'Undoubtedly.' Akefia replied without a pause, 'If he has the one item, he's more than likely to be after the rest. I doubt he acquired that one without knowing of the power given.'

Ryou listened intently as he emptied his backpack to make room and began gathering his necessities, 'He did seem pretty knowledgeable of it,' he thought before he shuddered, 'Still he took his own eye out….' He shuddered a little harder at the mere thought at how one would work up the nerve to do that. Quickly he shook it off and continued to pack, sighing as he did so, 'I wish we knew where he was holding this place, but he didn't say anything on TV…'

Akefia sensed Ryou's lowered spirits following his disgust over the Eye from within the Ring and chuckled as Ryou answered his question for him; he was worried over one little detail?

'Is that all? He issued the challenge… He'll send a blunt invitation soon I'm sure.' He replied with a huff.

Ryou exhaled a breath and muttered aloud, "Yes, that figures…."

'Failing that, The Ring is all you'll need in that endeavor.' Akefia finished with a grin, once more recalling the Ring had regained that particular ability. He sensed Ryou's curiosity rise as he looked up blinking,

'How so? To be honest I don't know much about it other than what I found out recently.' Ryou admitted as he set his backpack to the side.

Akefia chuckled at the question, 'The Ring was specifically made to locate the other items in the event they are ever separated. It reacts in the presence of one, or if the wielder desires to locate them directly.'

Ryou sat on the edge of his bed and held up the Ring to observe it, 'Interesting… So that's what the pointers are for, not just…' he paused and then gripped his chest, small aches from his still tender wounds greeting him.

Akefia nodded and then frowned to himself irritatedly, 'However… it does seem a bit weaker as of late.' He announced. That much he was well aware of; once the Ring would easily and without fail point him in the direction of his desire, no matter how far away. But now he was lucky to get so much as a twitch out of it; for a moment he pondered over the fact that it had started when the Yami had lost the Shadow Game. Had He had such influence over the Ring and its energy?

Ryou blinked as he realized Akefia was right, The Ring hadn't done anything at all, and it didn't have that strange energy it once emitted. It had in fact seemed to have gotten weaker, 'Really? Think it's because he's gone?' he inquired, but just as swiftly dropped the subject, unwilling to speak of HIM again. The feeling seemed mutual as Akefia gave him a curt uninterested response and Ryou shifted the subject a bit, 'Is it capable of anything else?'

Akefia hummed a moment and found that his knowledge of the Ring had been somewhat limited, 'It holds many other secrets, a few that I'm not even familiar with.' he admitted, 'I do know it is able to place portions of ones soul into a separate item… but that is a last resort.' And not one he was willing to execute anytime soon, mostly due to the fact that he didn't necessarily know how, nor could currently even if he wanted too.

Ryou nodded and reclined, letting the Ring fall back down and hummed, 'I'm aware of that one…' he sighed recalling his fight with that ugly thing his Yami split from himself, 'I doubt I'll be messing with it anyway. Not that I'd know how.' He replied. Frankly he didn't like the idea of fracturing his soul… it sounded painful and possibly… disastrous.

Akefia merely hummed, shrugging off Ryou's reflections and continued, 'This particular Item focuses more on greed in its own sense. The more you want it, the greater its response.'

'That makes sense.' Ryou thought to him as he slipped his now full backpack under the bed and then went to his closet to retrieve another one to work as his school bag, which he then proceeded to fill with schoolbooks and supplies, "I hope Yugi is ok…" he muttered as he thought of school…he wondered if Yugi would even turn up tomorrow considering it all. He doubted it.

Akefia watched for a few moments as the boy continued packing before he huffed at the items he was selecting, 'Hmph… Still setting up for that scholar's temple? Honestly…' he scoffed almost mockingly. For all that was going on, he was still going to pay something like that any thought?

Ryou looked up and then looked to the Ring, his tone confused, 'Scholar's Temple? This is just stuff for school, I haven't really decided what job I want. This is just the standard stuff really.' He paused as he spoke and hummed, 'Although I wouldn't mind getting a job writing stories… hmm…'

Akefia blinked confusedly as he listened, 'Is that not what this "school" is? A place of learning?'

'Yes…' Ryou replied slowly as Akefia explained the word bluntly. He then thought over what had been said and quickly realized what had gone wrong in the conversation; a simple difference in culture wording, 'Oh, so that's where people went to learn in Egypt? You are from Egypt right?'

Akefia "nodded", 'Yes… same as here I assume,' he replied before grinning, the pride in his voice non-withheld, 'that's right~ Born and bred.'

Ryou gave a curt laugh at the response, 'Probably… Though 'temple' would be too prestigious a word for a school... Maybe for private schools.' He explained before smiling interestedly, 'I guessed as much! It's where Father got the Ring in the first place. I think Yugi said something about his grandpa getting the puzzle there too,' he trailed off as he thought about how the items had been obtained. Immediately his mind drifted once more to Pegasus, 'How'd Pegasus get his I wonder… more interesting is how he got his eye-' Ryou grimaced and felt ill as his mind began throwing ideas at him before he shoved them away, 'Never mind.'

Akefia shrugged and hummed in amusement, 'Whether from a thief or a negligent guardian… in any case, it matters little. By the end of this, there will be another item in someone's hand…' he ladened his eyes as the thought arose and thought to himself, 'It might even be yours, Boy.'

Ryou sighed as he set his backpack down, 'I guess, I just want to help get Yugi's grandpa back…' after all, that was the least he could do for his friend. He had to help in any way he could. Ryou yawned and looked up at the clock, blinking in surprise by the latening hour, "Time for bed." He said aloud to himself. He then proceeded to clean up properly, darkened the apartment and slipped into bed, closing his eyes as he made himself comfortable, "Good night." he muttered to the Spirit.

Akefia merely grunted at the now sleeping boy's comment and turned his attention to the darkened part of the Ring, where the still present second soul room still lingered. Akefia frowned as he attempted in vain to shift against his binds as his soul ever so slightly detected something forebodingly familiar emanating from the dark corner, 'Ever since that shadow game…' he stopped, narrowing his eyes. Was something off? Or was it just him imagining that something was off?

Akefia hummed as he allowed himself to "relax" into his binds. No… no there couldn't be anything wrong. The Shadow Games had seen to that; that was a finality akin to death…and yet. He wondered…

-next day-

"Morning everyone," Ryou greeted as he entered the classroom, to which a dull greeting was returned him making him frown sadly but expectantly, 'I guess they haven't gotten over it…' Not that it was easy to do, obviously… but it was something he himself had been forced to do for a long time just to try and move on.

Ryou paused as he noticed a video camera sitting on Yugi's desk. Tilting his head curiously he looked down at it, "Yugi? Why do you have a camera with you?" he froze and nearly jumped when the image of Yugi's grandfather appeared, waving at him with a friendly smile,

"Hello Bakura! How's your day going?" he inquired rather cheerfully.

Taking a breath to calm himself Ryou smiled to his awkward reaction to little avail, 'He's oddly chipper considering the situation…' he thought as shyly he waved back, "Good so far…" he managed before looking to Yugi, "How'd you do this?"

Yugi looked to his friend and nods to the camera, "Turns out his soul is just in the video tape. Other me picked up on it when we tried to figure out what to do. So we moved him here to keep an eye on him…" he then sighed sadly. Ryou nodded understandingly; no doubt that little fact wasn't exactly comforting,

Akefia, meanwhile shifted to stare at the spectacle in confusion of not only the situation, but the item itself, 'Well that's a new one on me!'

'I wouldn't doubt that…' Ryou thought to Akefia as he stared for a moment, 'I'm not sure what to make of it. At least he's not freaking out I guess…'

A shifting drew Ryou's attention as Jonouchi gave Yugi a halfhearted punch to the shoulder, "Getting depressed won't help him Yugi."

Yugi looked up to his friend and nodded after a moment, "You're right I guess…" he paused and unconsciously placed his hand to his Puzzle, "But other me isn't." he declared.

Anzu straightened up in surprise, "You've learned to talk to him!?" she gasped, everyone else also looking to Yugi in surprise.

To everyone's confusion, Yugi shook his head, "Nope, but if I focus and close my eyes, I can sense how he's feeling."

Ryou blinked in puzzlement, 'He can't talk to him?' he stopped as he thought about it. In actuality, it wasn't unbelievable, 'Then again, I couldn't talk to Him until a few months ago, but I could pick up on his emotions… other than what he'd let me at least.' He thought quietly as he looked at Yugi. Perhaps this whole thing wasn't that simple after all, 'Curious…'

Akefia huffed at the Boy's thoughts, although inwardly couldn't really blame him for them, 'Not likely… He's only recently solved the Puzzle. It's no real surprise… Especially considering the sheer size of the thing, More than this Ring anyway…' he muttered noting the clear difference in the bulk of the Puzzle, 'That…. and he has his,' the Thief paused ever so slightly as he nearly spat the last of his sentence like poison off his tongue, 'Little secrets…'

Ryou shifted uncomfortably under the clear hostility emitting from both the Thief's words and the Thief himself, the spike of emotion making Ryou shudder distinctly. For a moment he thought whether to ask him why, but decided it best be left alone for the time being, 'I see..' he thought before looking back to Yugi, only to notice Jonouchi seemed to be gazing at the Puzzle intently, making him quirk a brow.

Yugi sat staring down at the Puzzle sadly, his only guess for why the Spirit was upset was due to the fact he'd lost the duel causing the whole mess, which although natural, wasn't true. Everyone, especially Yugi tensed and partially jumped as Jonouchi suddenly reached for the Puzzle and proceeded to basically scream at it, "HEY OTHER YUGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME IN THERE? CHEER UP!"

Ryou stared stunned for a moment before fighting to repress a giggle at the ridiculous attempt, 'Akefia… would he even hear that?' he inquired, still trying to hide his amused smile.

Akefia had simply bristled as the blonde yelled, 'Moron,' he sighed irritatedly before answering, 'With a voice that loud and annoying I don't doubt the dead didn't hear him!'

Ryou sweatdropped at the rather ironic comment and chuckled to him as Jonouchi released the Puzzle back to Yugi, 'Sounds about right…'

"Anyway the only way to fix this is to go to that tournament and beat that creep Pegasus!" Jounouchi declared as-a-matter-of-factly, to which Grandpa drew an exasperated sigh,

"The problem is we don't know where that is…" he said shaking his head slowly for yet another time that day.

Everyone drew a disheartened sigh as they all once again began picking their brains for an answer. After a long stretch of silence, Yugi blinked, an odd look on his face as he suddenly sat up from his desk, an excited look in his eyes.

Anzu, momentarily startled by the motion looked to him worriedly, "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi blinked as his thoughts were interrupted, blinking he looked to Anzu, "Sorry, but I need to be alone- I mean the other me needs to be alone for a minute…" With that, Yugi turned and left the room, leaving the group looking after him, still confused,

"What a mess." Jounouchi muttered as his friend left.

Ryou hummed and then glanced at the clock, "Class is about to start…" he announced, the others not really taking much heed to the fact, 'I guess school is the least of our worries right now though,' he thought as he headed to his desk. He gulped at the thought, 'Father isn't going to like me skipping to go to a tournament though…' he thought sadly. Ryou had never had real issues with his father; in fact he loved him more than anything, and not just for the fact that he was the last of his family. It was for that reason that he was sad he never saw him; he was always away due to his job, but even distance couldn't protect Ryou from the multiple missing attendances… Explaining why was not an option. One was simply due to how fantastic a story it would sound like, the other…. How could he possibly tell his father how much he had suffered due to a gift he gave him in good faith?

Akefia merely chuckled at Ryou's comment as if it was a simple answer, 'The man looked well garbed and strikes me as a high class buffoon who loves to throw his riches about… if he invited anyone I don't doubt expenses and pardons would be provided,' he paused momentarily and hummed at the circumstances expectantly, 'Given he plans to let any of you leave at all…'

Ryou sat at his desk and nodded at the response, 'That makes sense, he could at least for the other contestants,' he thought as he looked towards his friends, 'I wonder how we're going to get on board. None of us are duelists…' he thought, mindlessly tapping his pencil eraser on his desk.

Akefia merely snorted at the offhand question, 'And what does one require to become a "Duelist"?'

Humming at the question, Ryou pondered the requirements only a moment, 'Well a Duel Monsters card deck and a reputation. Yugi's Yami beat Kaiba, the best duelist so he's really well known.'

Akefia hummed to himself, his mind going to work. It didn't seem that obtaining a deck was an issue, but to have a reputation in it was a class all its own. And one he was familiar with. In any place or time, having a reputation in anything was no small feat. And considering the Boy's demeanor, he wasn't one to seek such glory and obviously lacked that kind of prestige, 'That may be a problem. And yet…' he reviewed the circumstances of the tournament and the recent Shadow Duel and hummed as he shifted within the Ring, 'We may have all the "Reputation" we need.'

Ryou shifted and sighed, 'Perhaps… I'll bring my deck just in case. Probably should look over it. Haven't used it in a while…'

'Would be a good idea,' Akefia thought smirking at him interestedly, 'Let's see what you've got.' He commented, wondering what silly creatures lurked in Ryou's deck.

Ryou grinned sheepishly as he thought about his untended deck, 'Alright… but I don't promise anything…'

After school, Ryou headed straight home rather than linger at the school. His friends had a lot to worry about currently, and although he felt he should be there, they were all still stuck on square one til further notice. So until and if they got information, it was best to simply prepare.

As he stepped out of the elevator and headed to his apartment, Ryou immediately took notice of the box before his door. As he approached it, he realized it was more than a simple box, 'Oh? A package-' Ryou felt his heart skip and he stiffened, "A package…." He repeated slowly with a gulp as he then walked up to it more cautiously, glancing around as if expecting someone to jump him. Even the Thief King seemed to have grown suspicious judging by the tense waves of emotion he began to feel.

Seeing no one, Ryou looked down at the package at his feet; a label atop it sporting a friendly toon Rabbit waving hi, the label reading simply, "From: I2". Ryou could only stare at the label disbelievingly, 'How can he be evil and chipper at the same time…?'

Akefia also found himself bewildered by the oddity and simply stared at the creature adorning the cover. Never in his life had he seen such a thing and could only find one word to describe it, 'That thing is grotesque…'

Ryou laughed nervously at the comment, a bead of sweat now sliding down his face, 'It certainly is something…' he replied as he carefully side stepped around the object as if still expecting some nasty surprise; only until the door was opened did he carefully take up the object and retreat inside, shutting the door with his heel before setting it before the TV.

Making sure the door was locked, Ryou took up a box cutter and neatly opened it. Setting the sheathed box cutter to the side, Ryou sifted through the packaging peanuts... True to his expectations, he extracted a glove adorning two small star chips and a cassette tape. Ryou gave a tense nod to himself, 'I think this answers that he wants the items…'

Akefia bristled within the Ring as he observed the cassette, not at all comfortable with his first experience of the other video, 'Obviously…' he muttered. Huffing, he banished his thoughts in light of the situation and replaced it with one of intrigue, 'I'm rather curious to know how he plans to bait you.'

Ryou gulped at the comment nervously, "…I don't really want to know but," he stopped there as he took up the cassette and stared at it a long while. Did he really want to know? Did he really want to put this thing in? No doubt he'd be getting a personal audience with Pegasus just like Yugi, and that couldn't be a good thing. Ryou blinked slowly at that thought… it was a risk to be sure. But what if it had a clue to help his friends in it?

Taking a breath, he flicked on the TV and slipped the cassette into the VCR.

The TV flickered only a moment when the long haired man known as Maximillian Pegasus popped onto the screen as if waiting, immediately smiling and waving as he sighted Ryou, "Hello there Bakura-boy~ Glad to see you got the package." He said before his smile turned into a faint smirk as he observed his audience, "I'm sure you know why I've sent you this." he said in a low knowing tone. He smiled as he watched Ryou's hand reach instinctively for his Ring, "That's right, I want your Ring."

Ryou felt his mouth start to dry as the man spoke to him so placidly and directly; regardless, he steadied himself as he looked back at the waiting man, "What do you want the Item's power for Pegasus…?" he inquired.

Pegasus simply hummed at the question; for a moment he pondered over whether or not to tell the Boy.

No… Put simply, no one save himself truly needed to know his motives. However, considering how things obviously seemed to the youth, he decided he'd put his worst fears to rest… for the moment, "I'll tell you this; It's not for world domination or things like that, oh no!" he replied with a wag of his finger, "I have no interest in such things, but I DO need their power. To get what I want I need all of them, and you will give me the Ring~." He replied with a rather final tone.

The tone was not lost on Ryou and he braced himself, knowing this little question was the one he dreaded, "Or…?"

Pegasus smirked at the boy, noting the clear look of apprehension in his body language alone. The boy's fear was justified… but he had no idea. Tilting his head back nonchalantly he responded, "Or.." he paused only briefly as he gestured off screen almost wistfully, "You lose your Father."

Ryou's eyes widened in horror as the screen shifted from Pegasus to the image of an unconscious man sitting with his wrists bound to the wall of a dungeon-style cell. Even with his head down, there was no mistaking it, "FATHER!" Ryou cried, his pale skin now five shades lighter, his hands and body shaking he gripped the TV. This couldn't be happening! NO! He was all he had left!

Ryou recoiled and drew back as the horrific image was replaced once more with the triumphant face of Pegasus, who simply brushed the hair out of his face as he continued, "It's a rather simple trade Bakura-Boy. In exchange for the Ring I'll hand over your Father. I'm a man of my word, you will get him back unharmed." He finished curtly as he gazed back to the clearly shaken boy.

Ryou stared back at the man, his mind racing furiously as he gripped his Ring tightly, unable to speak. While the whole of his very being was screaming at him to act, to speak up to claim the deal…. Ryou found himself hesitating...

"Or," Pegasus suddenly continued as he motioned to the box, "Like Yugi-Boy, you may enter the tournament, beat me and get to keep the Ring AND get your father back. Your choice… I'll give you a few seconds." He purred as he folded his hands on his lap, awaiting an answer. To give the Boy only one choice wasn't very sporty; as a man who enjoyed games, this way it was more interesting to see how the Boy would react. The easy way, or the fun way; given the boy's history… the choice would be a swift one.

Akefia glared at the man from his confines within the Ring, shaking angrily. Despite the man's appearance and peculiar mannerisms, he was every bit as conniving as a man of power was known to be. The introduction of the Boy's father had caught him off guard as well; the man meant business, and he aimed straight for the vulnerabilities of his prey… Akefia felt the Boy's immediate flare in spiraling panic and knew that the man had won and simply bared his teeth and glared anywhere but at the man as he awaited the Boy's choice….

But it didn't come, and Akefia found himself looking towards the Boy, '….Why are you hesitating?' he inquired as evenly as only a thief could as he concealed the clear, genuine confusion in his voice as the Boy continued to remain silent, his emotions in odd unreadable turmoil, 'He's offering you a point blank opportunity; The Ring for your Father with little attached.' He explained pointedly as if to snap him out of his stupor to decide.

'I-I….I'

Ryou remained kneeling on both knees unable to properly respond to the Thief's comment, only managing to stammer mentally, simply far too panicked and freaked out to properly answer as he looked to the box containing the glove and star chips… in one split moment, he felt his panic recede and he gripped the Ring tightly; his choice was made.

"I'll enter the tournament." He said firmly a he looked up at the man in red.

Pegasus felt his features contort in confusion as the boy stared back at him defiantly; despite the part of him that would have preferred that decision, he couldn't help but feel taken aback by it. The boy was willing to risk his father over a piece of gold? Surely that had been a slip of the tongue!

Curious, Pegasus brushed the hair concealing his eye back and peered into the boy's mind. There was clear concern and worry for his beloved Father… oh yes. That love was most definitely there. But he turned his attention to the more concealed area, the one concerning the Ring….. Pegasus blinked in surprise at what he found. A quick shifting told him that was indeed the reason for the decision, "Oh I see now, there's a spirit attached to the Ring… or rather sealed in it." he frowned slightly at the notion, despite what had transpired between them, the boy hadn't known the Spirit long at all and clearly the bond, although beneficial, had not exactly been for one another, "You do realize what you're risking here?" he inquired, still baffled by the decision.

Ryou simply glared back at the man undauntedly, even in the light of his mind being invaded, a fierce determination burned in his green eyes.

Pegasus blinked at the look the boy was giving him only a moment before he simply shrugged, "Very well, It's your decision not mine. In the box is also a pack with cards explaining where to go and more about the tournament. You'll need two of them to enter the final round…If you make it…. Until then, your father will remain unharmed." He smirked slyly as he observed the boy one last time, "Until then Bakura-boy.~"

With that the screen flicked off on its own and left the apartment silent. Ryou, very much shaken, exhaled a breath as he remained in place... his mind now racing to catch up with himself.

Akefia stared at the boy from his confines, completely shell shocked by what had just happened. By the time he found his own tongue he still found himself at a loss, '….Why?'

Ryou blinked at the Thief's break in the silence, more so at how his usually arrogant and confidently firm voice had actually wavered; the confusion not at all withheld. For a moment Ryou didn't say anything, as he simply bowed his head; but then he grit his teeth, 'I'm tired of losing everyone I get close to… I don't want to lose anyone anymore!' he clenched his fists as he spoke, his frame shaking as images of his life thus far flashed in his mind. Gritting his teeth, he snapped away from those thoughts and forced himself to calm down. It was time to start taking the reins; he couldn't let anyone threaten him or his friends like this anymore… He wanted his life!

The boy's words confused him; Akefia could only stare in surprise and shock at the spike in emotions the boy was now emitting, the sheer force of them radiating confidence to back his words, 'He's… fighting not only to save his father… but me as well…?' he just couldn't grasp it… it made no sense to him.

The Thief King simply stared at the boy for several minutes before he finally just gave up trying to find the logic, and huffed acceptingly, 'Hahah… Fighting to keep not only your father whom you share actual bonds too…. And me… the King of Thieves….?' He chuckled amusedly as he said it aloud, 'As you wish. And as such… You will not go in alone. You have my support, Ryou Bakura. I'll lend any tricks I may have for this little "tournament~"' where he lacked in the knowledge of the game, he knew there was bound to be obstacles in the near future.

Ryou perked slightly at the Thief's words and smiled faintly, 'Thank you, Akefia… I'll need it.'

'Just keep in mind that I can be quite… Aggressive.' Akefia commented with a chuckle. He then frowned as he attempted to move only to simply twitch, 'What I wouldn't give to move…' he thought irately in the light that the help he had to offer would be considerably hindered…

'Considering who you say you are, I'll believe that.' Ryou thought with a light smile as he looked back to the box. Ryou felt himself perk significantly as he recalled Pegasus' mention of instructions. Immediately he sifted through the packaging peanuts and located a card pack, which he eagerly tore into, extracting two cards which he then began reading with excited hope, his eyes widening as he read.

The ringing of his cell phone broke his attention from the cards to his phone. Picking it up he blinked in surprise, his brows furrowing as he answered it, "Yugi?"

"Bakura, could you come to my house? There's something I need to tell you." Yugi inquired swiftly and urgently.

Ryou blinked as he looked at the cards in his hand, nodding as he placed two and two together, "So do I, I'll be over as soon as I can." He replied before the two exchanged a hasty goodbye.

Ryou looked at his phone for only a moment before he quickly took up his backpack and headed to his room where he heedlessly dumped the contents out onto the bed and proceeded to retrieve a full binder from the closet, a deck case and the items from his package which he then stowed into the bag as he rushed out his apartment door, barely taking time to lock up, and rushed to Yugi's home as quickly as he could manage.

* * *

><p><strong>We're heading to Duelist Kingdom folks~! :3<strong>

**I'm typing the next chapter so I'll get that done soon as I can :D**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review~! It helps keep us going!**


	8. Chapter 8 To Duelist Kingdom!

**Lolz hello again~! Yeah I managed to finish my chapter real quick XD was hit with inspiration. I love seeing how much attention this story is getting~~It's really motivating. This chapter was done by me and edited by Renagade Rex Sphinx (Renagade's fanfic account, you can find her stories in my favorites)**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Pegasus, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Mai & Haga**

* * *

><p><strong>Ba-Ku-Ra!<strong>

By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider

**Chapter 8: To Duelist Kingdom!**

Anzu sat in the living room with the others as she waited for their friend Ryo to show up; currently the others were looking over some cards that Yugi had gotten in an envelope from Pegasus's company Industrial Illusions, I2 for short. It seemed they were going to have to take a boat to an island of some sort. They all figured with Pegasus being rich it was likely to be a private island.  
>Hearing someone knock at the door Anzu turned to her friends, "I think that's Bakura. I'll go let him in."<p>

The others let her go and focused on the cards making sure not to miss a single detail. Anzu opened the door and was glad to see it was indeed her white haired friend, but her greeting smile dropped seeing him look paler than usual. He seemed to be in a rush to get inside so Anzu let him pass, her expression worried, "Ryo what's wrong?" She asked quickly locking the door behind them and following after him. Once they reached the living room all attention turned to Ryo and stayed fixed on him when the others saw his expression.

Ryo said nothing as he removes his backpack, unzips it and extracts the exact same dark purple duelist gauntlet that Yugi had received the day before, instantly answering why he looked so grim. Ryo sat down with the others and finally spoke to them, "Pegasus wants the items. He's holding my Father hostage…" His voice seemed to fade off as he remembered the brief image of his Father in a prison cell.

This instantly riled Jonouchi up to a boiling anger, "That creep!" He barked his hands balled up into fists; No one did that to his friends! He gritted his teeth in seething anger wishing he could punch Pegasus in his smug face. But seeing as his anger was wasted currently, he let some of his anger go and looked to Ryo in light of the reason, "What does he want with them anyway?" He asked stiffly.

Shoulders slumped Ryo shook his head, "He wouldn't say…It can't be good though we've already seen what one item on its own can do…" He muttered partly to himself as he lifted the Ring up a bit with his finger. Letting it go he looked up at Anzu, her expression seemed a bit fretful and he furrowed his brow in confusion upon seeing it.

Lightly biting the side of her finger Anzu lowered her head slightly her mind recollecting a past event. She didn't like remembering this…but Ryo had to know this, "Actually we've seen what two together can do..." Anzu said warily, remembering 'waking up' standing on a board suspended off the roof of their school.

Seeing Ryo's surprised expression Yugi took up the job of explaining what had happened to their newer friend, "It was a while back, a while after I finished the puzzle." Hearing him begin to explain Ryo turned himself to Yugi, "The museum opened the Egyptian exhibit. While we went to see the archaeologist, since he was a friend of my Grandpa, I ran into this Egyptian called Shadi he brainwashed him after he had killed the manager of the museum."

Listening silently from within the Millennium Ring Akefia tilted his head, the name resonating with him, thinking to himself he pondered it, 'Shadi? That name seems... familiar to me... eh.' He shrugged slightly in his binds, 'If it's important I'll remember it later...'

Ryo blinked, he had heard about that. The former manager had died of mysterious circumstances, but he hadn't thought an item wielder was the culprit. Then again at the time he hadn't even known about Him… "He went after me to 'test' me and the other me. We all barely got out alive…" Yugi said drearily before looking back to Ryo to finish what he had to say, "He had two of the items, an Ankh and a Scale."

"I remember hearing about that." Ryo answered in a somewhat calm tone, though it sounded a bit distant, "My Father became manager of the museum after he died..." This surprised his friends slightly but now wasn't the time to talk about his Father… Ryo looked to Yugi again, "What was Shadi going after them for?"

Yugi thought for a moment remembering when he first met the mysterious man, "I met him at the museum first. He seemed upset about the mummy of a Pharaoh being put on display." He said, though thinking about it, the man's face seemed to stay rather neutral most of the time, "I think that's it." He answered before looking to Ryo and asking his own question, "Did you get the cards for the tournament?"

Ryou nods pulling the envelope out removing the cards from it showing them to Yugi, "Seems we're going to be taking a boat to his private island..." He said looking at the card of an island, this wasn't good for them but then again…they didn't have much of a choice.

Jonouchi, sitting cross-legged on the floor, crossed his arms as well grumbling bitterly to himself, "Rich people and their money..."

"This will leave you on his territory." Grandpa said from the camera screen, "Be careful you two." He said in a gentle warning tone to both Yugi and Ryo, both nodded curtly. As much as he wanted to be in his body again the elderly man didn't want the two young teens to get hurt trying to help him, especially not his own Grandson.

Kneeling down to the screen level Anzu smiles reassuringly to Yugi's Grandpa, "Don't worry we'll make sure they'll be okay." She promised, getting an agreeing nod from Honda.

"No way we're letting you two go alone." He said looking to his two friends with his arms crossed loosely.

"Yeah, you guys might need some muscle just in case." Jonouchi grinned proudly; he was more than willing to fight in order to defend his friends. His grin switches to a frown, "You two are the ones picked on most of the time..." He pointed out dully making both shift in place out of slight shame. Even after becoming friends with Yugi, Jonouchi had to fight off a few bullies. Ryo had gotten picked on by the gym teacher on his first day. Thankfully now that they both had friends the instances decreased.

Anzu shot him an accusing glare, "You'd know that wouldn't you..." She said stiffly; Before he became friends with Yugi, Jonouchi himself had bullied the little gamer. The blond laughed in a guilty yet sheepish manner rubbing the back of his neck while sweat dropping; Anzu huffed briefly letting the guy off the hook.

Seeing the scene amused the Thief King and he chuckled, "Headstrong and straight to the point..." He shook his head with a grin planted on his face, oh how the foolish amused him, "That's going to bite them in the ass with their lack of brain~ hehehe~."

Ryo twitched slightly at the thief's blatant insult to his friends, though inwardly to himself he admitted Jonouchi wasn't bright all the time. He hummed to himself in a slightly stiff manner, 'Honda's smarter, he'll pull Jonouchi out of it before things get too bad.' The Thief King only hummed mildly in response. Moving on Ryo perks remembering the other item in his bag. Taking out his deck case he turns to Yugi, "Hey Yugi, could you help me with my deck?" Ryo holds the deck case out to his friend.

"Sure Bakura!" Yugi answered happily, slightly excited to see what kind of deck his quiet friend had. Opening it Yugi began looking through the cards; slowly a worried expression became apparent on his face.

Ryo slouches his shoulders his head hung low, "Is it that bad?" He said dismally, bad deck meant he had little chance to save his Father.

Still looking through the cards Yugi shook his head "No, it just won't hold up in competitive play. Most of the monsters are low level too..." He noted while pointing at a weak two star monster that didn't even have a useful effect.

Ryo sighs momentarily, "I thought as much," He pulls out the binder from his backpack and handed it to Yugi who handed his deck back to him, "the rest of the cards I have."

Looking a bit curious the violet eyed duelist opens the binder flipping through the pages looking more surprised with each page. He stops and looks at Ryo with confused and puzzled eyes, "Bakura..." He said slowly, "why are all the good cards in here?" Yugi stared down on one particular page with a lot of good cards on it looking bewildered, "There are some really rare and strong ones in here...they'd make a pretty strong deck." Hearing this Jonouchi grew curious and looked over Yugi's shoulder to see the cards.

"You...really like the freaky looking ones don't you...?" Jonouchi said paling at the sight of monsters that were fitting for an R rated horror movie.

Pushing two fingers together in a meek manner, Ryo looks away from his friends "They're...not really mine..." He said quietly, Ryo knew fully well that some of the cards in the binder were strong. He knew enough about Duel Monsters to spot a powerful card. "The spirit…for a while was going around 'collecting' cards." He said hinting that his previous yami had stolen them, "If I was lucky he just took packs from stores..." Ryo muttered remembering 'waking up' with bruises from fights on occasion, he sighed with a slight shrug, "Then he suddenly just stopped one day."

He looked over a few of the cards, "I believe he was going for an occult themed deck, fiends and ghosts." Ryo guessed not looking the least bit bothered by it in fact he smiled a bit, "I don't mind really, I like them." Hearing this Jonouchi's expression turned shocked as Ryo looked to the binder, face turning neutral, "I didn't use them for the fact they weren't mine but now I don't have much of a choice."

"Well, we can defiantly work with this." Yugi said sounding a bit amused as he starts pulling cards that he felt would be good for the deck out of their slots.

Akefia looks at the cards from his spot in the ring and feels a wave of sad nostalgia wash over him. The creatures depicted on the cards reminded him of Ka, creatures created from within a human soul…reminding him that his wasn't with him.  
>"...interesting to say the least..." He turns to his host grinning, he chuckled with pleasantly surprised amusement, "And I would have pinned you LAST for such things...hahaha..." Fiends, undead, and wicked ghosts weren't the first things one would expect quiet, innocent Ryo would like to make a deck out of. This didn't bother the Thief King in the least through, he grinned broadly, "We can work with this~" He mused.<p>

'Eheh, not the first time I've heard that...' Ryo said through the link while sweat dropping, the King of Thieves chuckling in response. In the past, a few of the people he got to be friends with for a while would also say the same thing when he told them he was interested in the super natural.

After a bit of work, questions and discussion Ryo's new occult deck is complete, he smiled at the newly constructed deck feeling more confident now. He looked gratefully to his friend, "Thanks Yugi."

"No problem," Yugi said with a friendly smile, knowing Ryo didn't duel often he went on to say, "I can help you practice over the week if you want."

Knowing he'd need the help Ryo nods, "That'd be great," Think about dueling Ryo remembers his promise to Jonouchi from the other day. He turns his head to said friend, "Oh, I promised we duel didn't I?"

His blond friend pales, looking horrified Jonouchi looks slightly away from his confused friend, "Er, maybe some other time..." He suggested warily.

Easily realizing Jonouchi was afraid of the ghosts, Ryo sweat drops, "We don't have to use the holograms..." he offered only to deadpan when Jonouchi profusely shakes his head along with his hands, clearly he wasn't about to change his mind. 'Probably had bad experiences...' Ryo figured looking at his shaken friend, looked like he wouldn't be dueling with Jonouchi anytime soon.

The King of Thieves chuckles amused by Jonouchi's pitifully fearful behavior, he had grown up with spirits around him it was always funny to him to see people who feared them like the plague. One just had to know how to handle them properly and of course Akefia knew very well how to do so.

"Awww... Afraid of ghosts are we~?" He mocked though the teen couldn't hear him, he laughed again. "Kehehehe~," He turns his attention to Ryo, "Well now. All that's left is to see just how well this Yugi knows his stuff..." He said to his host as Yugi prepared to teach him some things about his deck before he left. All the while his eyes glanced and lingered on the Item around his neck…

/Week Later/

The dock was filled with people moving about, chatting or merely standing around for the time being. All of them had the duelist glove for the Duelist Kingdom tournament, all were either in it for the money, the glory or even both. All of them waited around to be able to board the dock to the island Pegasus was holding the tournament on, his private island. They moved about the lit area, each eager to duel the first person they could in the tournament. Some of them even eyed the others trying to gauge another duelist's dueling capabilities off of looks alone. There of course were the boasters who were begrudgingly tolerated. Officials watched the duelists carefully keeping any eye out for trouble makers to be disqualified. Despite this the air held a lively and excited tone to it and the area was warmer than in most cold areas along the deck.

With his backpack straps neatly on his shoulders, the bag itself full of supplies, duel glove with star chips on one hand Ryo walks up to the commotion. He takes a breath to steady himself before he took in the sight of all the people and the grand ship itself. Ryo was sure he'd appreciate its grandness if it wasn't for the fact it'd be taking him to Pegasus's island.

"Well...here we are." He says aloud knowing Akefia was listening, 'I hope all the practicing pays off...' He thought looking at his black duel case. He'd been practicing his dueling skills with Yugi or by himself as much as he was able to during the week, 'Well, I know I've gotten better.' He had to have improved after so much practice, it was impossible to have not.

The King of Thieves hummed as he looked out at the scene, watching the people move about with miniscule interest, "Yes... As for the paying off... we'll soon find out." He said simply before a smirk comes onto his lips looking at the other duelist like prey to be hunted, "All you need to do is trample anyone that gets in the way~." He instructed as if it was a simple task.

Ryo laughed in sheepish nervousness, he felt the spirit was overestimating his abilities a bit, "Eheh," A bead of sweat slipped down the side of his face, he wasn't sure how to respond to that exactly, 'Uh, I'll try...' was what he ended up saying to Akefia.

"Bakura!"

Hearing his named be called Ryo turned around and smiled spotting the gang lead by Yugi head over to him. Smiling he waved his greeting to them, "Oh there you are." He greeted when they reached him, "I worried I wouldn't get here before you guys."

"Sorry, hope we didn't keep you waiting." Yugi said self-consciously with a slight smile.

Ryo put his worries to rest with the simple shake of his head, "No, I just got here myself." He looks back to the ship and the crowd of duelists that had gathered around it, "There sure are a lot of duelists, the tournaments bigger than I thought it'd be." He said aloud getting agreeing looks from his group of friends.

Looking out at the crowd Jonouchi scanned for any dangerous competition he suddenly gasps spotting two familiar duelists. It was two short guys one with green hair with yellow stag beetle glasses, and one with long shaggy brown hair wearing a red beanie. Quickly he points the two guys out in the crowd, quickly catching Ryo and Yugi's attention, "Guys look! Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki the winner and runner up of the last tournament..."

Honda frowned slightly, looked like there were tough duels ahead for his friends, "Man, tough crowd..." He said aloud, getting some nods from the others.

Yugi looks at his deck as he holds it in one hand, eyes glinting with a determined passion, "We have to win. Everything rides on our decks." He wasn't going to let strong duelists scare him off from saving his grandpa! Feeling the same Ryo nods curtly, he had to save his Father…he was the only family he had left. He had to save him!

Gazing from within the Ring Akefia looks at the pair of competitors, judging them, he huffs unimpressed, "Hmph... hardly look like much..." He paused noting the looks in their eyes, "but they do have that vicious look about them... they may pose a threat..." Akefia pondered the possibility, though only for a second, "but only vaguely I'd wager..." The thief blinks glimpsing a blonde girl in tight fitting clothes amongst the crowd. Akefia quirks a brow, her clothing was rather strange to him, he hums, "Now there's one likely to use more than just mental prowess in a duel..." He frowned, he didn't like the look of the woman, he bluntly grunts, "She looks like a harpy..."

Curious as to who his yami was talking about Ryo looks around for the girl by trying to gauge what he'd see from the Ring's position. Catching the sight of a blond with long flowing hair and a suggestive outfit Ryo gaped, 'Oh dear…' Quirking an eyebrow Ryo tries to see if he could recognize her, 'I don't recognize her from tournaments but that doesn't mean much. She must be here for the prize money.' Ryo perks hearing the announcer say his speech to the crowd of duelists gathered in front of the boat, quickly riling everyone up into cheering and shouting, "Looks like it started."

Akefia listens wistfully and nods with a grin, more than ready for the tournament to begin, "Well then let it begin~~."

Shortly after Akefia said that the woman he'd noted earlier let out a very high pitched laugh causing everyone around her to turn their heads, "Aha-hahaha!"

Ryo winced visibly at high pitched tone of her laugh as it scraped roughly against his eardrums, 'Ah! She is a harpy! She has such a loud voice!' It took all the restraint he had to avoid shielding his ears to avoid catching the woman's attention.

The Thief King also winced at her voice; he groaned, he didn't like this woman already, "Ugh..."

The woman recomposed herself and glanced about her competition that was present around her, "It's like a pep rally for little kids." She laughs to herself flicking some hair over her shoulders, "Then again it is mostly kids here! Hee, hee, I haven't seen any real competition." She hummed hopping she'd at least find a slight challenge to be present in the tournament, wouldn't be fun otherwise, "Yet..." She added.

Ryo watched her for a moment longer looking at her evenly. He sighed to himself hoping he wouldn't run into her during the tournament. He looks back to his friends about to suggest they get aboard the ship before his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda drooling over her! Ryo sighs roughly holding his forehead with one hand, 'Seriously…? She's competition!' Finding no further words he just shakes his head, feeling disappointed in his friends at the moment.

"Seriously...?" Akefia said flatly as he stared at Ryo's friends in a rather dull manner, "That has to be the most repulsive female within the whole of three thousand miles..." He huffs grumbling to himself, "weak minded morons..."

Finding Akefia's view on the blond woman amusing Ryo chuckled to himself, clearly the spirit had different standards on the opposite gender than most men of the current time, 'Most people now a days wouldn't even think of the word repulsive when seeing her.'

The Thief King stopped a moment, staring before sighing numbly, "Oh how the standards have fallen then..."

The busty blonde turns towards their direction and instantly spots Yugi making the short teenager blush, "Hey, you're that kid called Yugi right?" The upstart duelist attempted to answer her but ended up stammering incoherently, the woman laughed at the sight and took it as a yes, "What A Surprise~! How could a little boy like you defeat Kaiba? You're famous you know?" She mused smoothly with a wink, knowing fully well she was flustering the young boy.

Yugi's blush turned an even brighter red and he rubbed his neck shyly, "Er...Thanks!"

'WHO IS THIS WOMAN!?' Anzu thought, her mind burning with rage not liking one bit how the blond woman was acting with her friend, who, along with Jonouchi and Honda, she thought were being complete morons!

Ryo standing next to Anzu gulped noticing her clear rage, "Uh...Anzu?" He managed to say quietly.

Seeing the scene unfold the King of Thieves laughs, "Oho~, what's this?"

Lowering his head warily Ryo speaks through the link in a sheepish manner, 'She's mad...'

The attractive blond blatantly ignores Honda and Jonouchi as they try and introduce themselves and huffs, "Whatever..." Done with whatever she wanted accomplish she turns walking away from the group. Pausing she looks at them over her shoulder, "In a duel it doesn't matter if my opponent is a little kid, anyone who stands in my way...will be CRUSHED!" The woman declared before smirking, "My name is Mai Kujaku." With a faint laugh she headed to the ship while giving them a quick wave, "See yah later, boys!"

Akefia seeming to be happy she left bluntly says, "About time..."

Watching her leave after her display Ryo hums calmly, 'Guess she's serious after all.' His nose twitched picking up a smell, "Hmm?" Quickly he covered his nose almost gagging at the strong odor, 'Ugh! Her perfume is so strong!' Ryo looked to the other guys only to groan seeing them actually smelling her perfume, even drooling while doing so. He rolled his green eyes, 'Oh come on...'

"YOU IDIOTS!" Anzu shouted, loudly enough that it shocks them out of it. Looking thoroughly ticked about her male friend's behavior she shoots them a hard glare "And you guys wonder why the girls all like Bakura..." Anzu huffed whilst tapping her arm with her fingers. Ryo blushed lightly as she brought the subject up and let out a sheepish laugh while shifting his feet where he stood.

Honda blinks blankly, and obliviously answers, "Because his hair is white?"

Smirking deviously at his host upon hearing what Anzu said Akefia slyly muses, "Oh~? Now what's this that I hear~?"

Ryo could practically see the thief grinning at him inside his mind. He shifted nervously; he always got shy when this was brought up, 'Uh...well yeah, I'm kind of popular with girls...eheh,' Ryo sighs mentally not finding it of importance at the moment, 'It doesn't really matter though. I don't really like any of them that way...' Thinking about it he realizes something and sweat drops, 'I don't even know half of their names.'

Anzu rolled her eyes upon hearing Honda's lacking answer, "Come on you two idiots." She said as she roughly grabs Honda and Jonouchi by their arms and pulls them away, "We have to find a way to sneak on board." Anzu said stiffly to the two boys she was dragging away. Stopping momentarily she looks back to Ryo and Yugi who were speechlessly watching her drag the two other guys away, "We'll catch up with you guys in a bit!" Anzu said her tone going back to its usually bright friendly nature.

Watching as she continued to drag Honda and Jonouchi away Ryo waves awkwardly to her noticing the swift mood swing in her voice, "Okay..."

"My, my~," Akefia mused with a slight chuckle in his voice, "And a gentleman to boot~~." He smirked out of intrigue as the three other friends set off to find a way to sneak on board, "Hehe~ let's see how well they manage~." The Thief King doubted they'd impress him, he wasn't often impressed by anything really, but he was still curious to see how they'd manage.

Hearing Akefia's comment Ryo rubs his neck sheepishly before looking to Yugi, "We should get on the boat." He advised to his friend.

Yugi nodded agreeing with him seeing the other duelist forming a line to get on board, "Yeah, let's get going!"

Getting on board the ship Ryo looked around at his surroundings, it was certainly a big ship. He hummed slightly curious about what their rooms would look like, "I've never been on a ship this big before..." Quickly he remembered just who the ship belonged too, 'Not that I can enjoy it...' Ryo though dismally his curiosity dashed to nothing, remembering his friends were sneaking on board he figured they'd need help. He turned his head to his star haired friend, "Yugi could you look for where we'll be sleeping. I'm going to go see if I can find the others," Ryo leans down to him a little whispering, "They might need some help sneaking on board."

Yugi nods to Ryo; he was worried about them as well, "Alright, I'll meet you in the common room." He said as he headed off towards the room.

Watching Ryo as he walked off in the opposite direction of Yugi, Akefia smirked wondering how his host would handle things in order to get his friends onboard the ship.

Thinking quickly as he walked along the outside of the ship, Ryo quickly thought of the ways the others could use to get on the ship, 'There's only one way,' he thought as he looked over the metal rail that lined the ship. Ryo then spots the anchor chain, which as he expected, his three other friends where steadily climbing up, 'There they are.' Knowing there was a level below him Ryo turns around and heads to it. Reaching where the anchor was again Ryo looks over the rail checking their progress.

Spotting his friend's white hair easily in the dark Honda blinks his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Bakura?"

Hearing him Ryo nods, he looks around making sure no one was around before answering his friend in a hushed tone, "Keep going I'll keep watch." Managing to hear him Honda nods and starts climbing again much to the relief of Jonouchi and Anzu.

Akefia nearly groans at their cliché choice of sneaking on board, then again he couldn't have expected much from armatures, "Tch... up the anchor," the thief rolls his eyes drolly, "But of course." Hearing something heading towards them he blinks, "Eh? Heads up boy... might have someone coming..." He pauses momentarily listening carefully to the footsteps, "Sounds rather heavy... could be a hired guard..."Akefia warned.

As the Thief King said a large guards turned around the corner pausing only momentarily when spotting Ryo looking out over the rail, "What are you doing out here?" The man questioned getting Ryo to turn his head to him, "Shouldn't you be heading to your homeroom?"

Remaining calm Ryo blinks his eyes, "Oh?" He looks up at the guard giving him a quizzical look, "I wasn't aware that I was required to head in at a certain time." Ryo said furrowing his brow looking confused by the guard's questions. Hearing Ryo talking to someone Honda stops alerting the others to stop climbing the chain immediately. Holding on to the thick metal chain Honda tenses hopping Ryo will be able to get whoever it was to leave soon.

"No not entirely..." The guard answers while crossing his arms, "but there have been a few incidents already of people being forced out of their rooms by other duelists or otherwise..." He grumbled sounding annoyed by the situation, "It's getting troublesome, so they want the duelists to ensure things are in order and no problems... if there are, then report to the security." The guard instructed to Ryo.

"Ah," Ryo nods to the guard in understanding, "No I'm fine just getting some fresh air," He reassuring normally to the man, "thanks for telling me though."

The guard looks him over humming, the boy before him seemed innocent enough, harmless really so he nods, "Alright then. Enjoy the ride then." He walks off rounding the corner once more out of sight letting Ryo breath easily again now that he didn't have to act anymore.

"Well handled." The King of Thieves said through the link, his voice lightly tinged with an impressed under tone, "I've seen people panic over less..." He added looking at his host, while remembering how others would panic when they haven't even started their thefts. Yet his goodly host had gone through the instance without the guard even suspecting a thing.

The Thief King's host looked back over the rail once he felt sure that the guard wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, 'Sadly I have experience at it...' He says to the thief, remembering how he'd 'wake up' in strange places and have to explain himself or lie to his Father about his absences in school. Ryo then indicates for the others to climb up and not long after he helps Honda over the rail he then helps Jonouchi who in turn helps Anzu over before anyone else can arrive.

Jonouchi exhales in relief before rubbing a slightly sore arm, "Thanks Bakura, we owe you one."

His white haired friend turns and starts heading to the common room answering him as he walks "You don't owe me anything," He motions the others to follow him, "come on we should head to the common room. Yugi is waiting for us." The others nod and they head to the common room which was alive and bustling with duelist, making the space look rather cramped. Looking around it didn't take Ryo long to spot Yugi's tri-colored hair among the crowd despite his small size. Going up to him he noticed his friend looked rather upset about something, "Hey Yugi, what's wrong? Did you find out where we'll be sleeping?"

Yugi sighs looking up at Ryo before motioning to the room, "This…is where we're sleeping..."

Shocked Ryo stares at him jaw partly hung open, he hardly knew what to say aside from the obvious, "What? We don't even get a room!?"

His friend shook his head creasing his brow slightly looking vaguely annoyed, "Nope, not even a bed. Only tournament finalists get rooms." He said flatly remembering how Haga and Ryuzaki got rooms and the rest had to sleep out here.

Ryo frowned irately, with a boat as large as the one they were on there were bound to be enough rooms for the current amount of people and then some! "I find it hard to believe that there are that many finalists on this boat." He said stiffly as he started to take his backpack off his back.

Kicking the floor Jonouchi growled to himself, "Damn rich people..."

The Thief King huffed, seemed some things never seemed to change, "That's typical of anyone of high class. They only recognize 'their own'..." He explained dryly to Ryo before dully adding, "So don't take it personally..."

Hearing the spirit's explanation Ryo sadly knew that it was true, "There isn't much we can do about it anyway..." He sits down against the wall putting his backpack next to him watching as the others settled down around Yugi and him.

"True enough..." Akefia said simply to the boy, nothing could be done so no use fussing over it.

Ryo looks around seeing what the other duelists were doing to past the time before they decided to go to sleep, 'A bunch of people are trading cards. This is the last chance to get new cards.' He grabs his deck case off his hip, 'I'm fine though,' He shifted were he sat a bit nervously, 'Also don't want people taking a peek at in case we duel.' Ryo thought pensively before he smiles seeing Jonouchi and Yugi trading cards with each other. He admired that the both of them could still act like they normally did in a time like this while he was stuck worrying. Ryo blinked hearing Akefia chuckle through their link.

"Being sneaky are we?" The thief questioned slyly before chuckling again, "Kehehe~ I might be rubbing off on you~." Akefia pointed out with a grin, though he did agree with the boy. Better to play it safe than be sorry you didn't later. Caution always had its place in a situation like theirs.

'That may be,' Ryo replied, then thinks to himself keeping his through private, 'It might be good in this case...' He'd need some of the thief's confidence and quick thinking to rub off on him if he was to get through Pegasus's tournament. Thinking about it, the other Yugi seemed to have such an effect on Yugi…was that what a happened to a person with a yami? Ryo rests his head against the wall trying to relax but as time goes on he only feels more restless, all the noise of the busy crowded room not helping him, and gets to his feet. "I'll be right back, I need some air." His friends look at each other but let him go. Ryo heads out leaning on the rail taking in a deep breath of the cool ocean air helping him feel more relaxed, 'Much better...'

"About time... more noisy than a tavern in there..." Akefia commented briskly, the only thing that had been missing was alcohol and a drunken fist fights.

Ryo blinks, he hadn't thought that the noise could have bothered the thief partly due to the fact he'd been so quiet. He frowned a bit, he hadn't meant to make him listen to all that noise, 'It was bothering you Akefia? I'm sorry. I would have left if you asked.'

The Thief King huffed at his concern, "It was bearable..." He hums noting the restlessness that had caused Ryo to leave the common room in the first place, "but it seems different in your case... lot on the mind I take?" He questioned tilting his head a bit.

The boy's tone grew quieter as he looked out at the gently rolling waves of the ocean, 'yeah...I don't like sitting here when Father is in danger.' He gripped the metal bar tensely. He grew more anxious just thinking about the image of his Father being held captive. 'I can't rest with that on my mind. I'm used to being threatened whether by the spirit or by people. I've dealt with that for most of my life but I never thought Father would be put at risk...'

Akefia grew quiet for a while listening to Ryo speak his heart out, it wasn't hard to pick up the stress and worry coming from him but one could just as easily see it on his face, "...You never know when life will play you a wild gambit..." He said finally to his host with a sigh, he knew very well how life could suddenly be so cruel to someone, "Just don't worry about it."

'I'll try...' Ryo answered his voice sounding distant. Hearing someone walking towards him Ryo was pulled from his thoughts turning his head Ryo sees Jonouchi standing behind him. Ryo blinks curious of his presence, "Jonouchi?"

His blond friend looking a little troubled gives him a slight wave before clearing his throat a bit, "Uh hey," He started sounding a bit hesitant about speaking with him, "Bakura um, I know you wanted some time to yourself but I wanted to talk to you about something..."

Noting his odd uncertainty Ryo knitting his brows feeling a little concerned he hopped nothing was wrong. Turning to him Ryo says, "No you're not bothering me. What is it?"

Jonouchi sighs calming himself, he rubs his neck before standing next to him along the rail, "You remember my sister right? I got that video message from her a couple of days before all this started." He explained looking worried again when speaking about his younger sister.

Thinking back for a bit Ryo nods, frowning sympathetically remembering what condition his sister was in, "Yeah, she's...going blind…" At that moment Ryo understood why Jonouchi had come to him, "I understand," Jonouchi looks at his friend puzzled by the sudden shift in the conversation, "I'll give you the money so she can have her operation if I win."

For a good while Jonouchi stared at him stunned by how willing he was to give up so much money for his sister, and so out of the blue. After a while Ryo began to worry about him for going so silent he was about to ask if he was okay when Jonouchi suddenly did something of a bear hug, headlock, strangle hold mix, "Thanks Bakura! If you ever need anything just ask!" He exclaimed while grinning happily.

Having this come out of nowhere not only startled Ryo but also put him in a bit of daze, and confused him as well. Ryo gasped not able to breathe quiet properly, "Letting...me go... would be a nice start..." He suggested between gasps.

Jonouchi sweat drops letting his skinnier friend go, rubbing his neck he apologizes, "Sorry...got to excited...eheh."

Ryo rubs his own neck that feels a bit sore from being held so tightly, "Its fine."

Seeing how frail his host was Akefia huff bluntly, "You need to eat more meat..." The only response he got from Ryo was a sheepish laugh and a sweat drop.

Jonouchi looked out at the ocean with his arms resting on the rail, his face suddenly becoming subdued, "Seems it's taking too long to get there doesn't it?"

Noticing the sudden change in mood Ryo perks slight but nods solemnly, "It does..."

A solemn silence falls between the two friends until they heard what sounded like a scuffle happening near them. Jonouchi looks off towards the sound of struggle, "What the?" He looks at Ryo who nods in a silent agreement and they both go to investigate. The two run towards the scene and to both of their shock they catch the sight of Insector Haga throwing some of Yugi's cards over the rail and into the ocean below. Yugi lay collapsed against the rail appearing to have hit his head against it in a struggle to get his cards back. Jonouchi growls angry that his best friend had been harmed and charges at him. He snatched Haga right off the ground, holding him up in the air while snarling, "You little creep!"

While Jonouchi was handling Haga, Ryo rushes over to Yugi to make sure he's okay, holding him steady he tries to get answers from his slightly dazed friend, "Yugi what happened!?"

Groaning Yugi rubs the back of his head, "Haga snatched Exodia from my hands, I tried to get them back but he hit my head against the rail..." He looked out at the ocean, big violet eyes filled with guilt for losing his Grandfather's cards, "now Exodia is gone..." Ryo looks out at the waters trying but failing to see the cards floating in the dark waters bellow. The five pieces of Exodia were lost to the ocean.

Hearing that Jonouchi glares at the frightened tournament champion, he narrows his eyes further frightening the insect duelist further, "Just so yah know...I'm not afraid to hit a guy with glasses..." In a matter of moments Jonouchi pummeled the underhanded cretin and left him crumpled up against the wall, "Humph, little creep." He huffs before he looks to Yugi worried about his friend, "You okay Yugi?"

Yugi nods getting up leaving Bakura's support, "I'm fine..." He looks to the camera slung over one of his shoulders that now held the tape that has his Grandfather's soul within it. "Sorry I lost Exodia grandpa..."

His Grandfather looked out past the screen at his grandson looking far more worried about him than his cards, "Don't worry about it Yugi. I'm glad you're okay."

The King of Thieves observed the scene, Haga in particular, from his spot inside the Millennium Ring, "Getting rid of the competition like that... effective... but such a coward."

Hearing this Ryo frowns disapprovingly, 'Coward or not that was unexceptionable.' He said stiffly through his link with the Thief King. He blinks noticing something is off with Yugi but quickly realizes his other half has taken over Yugi's body.

Akefia's eyes widened in angry surprise, trembling in anger, his host was right…'He's right there... and,' His tone changed to a grating stiffness as he thought to himself, 'I can't do ANYTHING...' The King of Thieves was trembling hard enough in his shadowy binds that the Ring was shaking from his sheer anger.

The spirit of the Puzzle in control of Yugi's body walks up to Haga roughly jabs Haga in the side with his foot making the unconscious champion wake up, "Get up you cretin." He growls before roughly pulling him up to his feet. "When we get to the kingdom...I'm going to CRUSH you LIKE THE LOWLY INSECT YOUR ARE!" Yami Yugi snarled furiously. He bared his teeth glaring sharply at him when he get gets a mocking grin in return.

Jonouchi puts a hand on Yami Yugi's shoulder, "Come on Yugi…" He shot Haga another nasty look, "don't waste your breath on this creep."

The yami nods curtly to him, he gives Haga one last look before he turns to leave, "You're right. Let's go," He turns his attention to Ryo, "We'll need our rest."

Ryo nods, following him before glancing at Haga for a brief moment, 'If he doesn't defeat him I will...'

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter our heroes will arrive in Duelist Kingdom! Who will Ryo duel first? Will he duel Haga? Or someone else? How will Akefia react to the new form of dueling? You'll have to wait patiently for Renagade to finish her chapter!<strong>

**So, please Follow/Favorite to keep up with our story! And please leave a Review! It helps keep us motivated!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Tournament Begins

**Sorry for the long wait guys! But here's the next chapter this is were it gets good! There's a duel that's true to the anime/manga in here but its brushed over quickly. You'll note some more distinct changes are made here ;) to keep things interesting. This chapter was done by Renagade (again look for her in my favorites her stuff is great) and edited by me. Enjoy!**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNl: Ryo, Yami, Haga, Keith, Bonz, Zygor, Sid, Anzu, Honda & Jonouchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Ba-Ku-Ra!<strong>

**Chapter 9: The Tournament Begins**

By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL

It had been a bit of a chore getting any rest after the incident with Insector Haga, the overall mood had gone well beyond sour amongst the group… the fact that there was no beds to speak of only added to the issue, the chattering of the excited groups around them made for a less than restful night.

But thankfully the ship was fast and the weather was fair, and the next morning the sounds of excitement had woken everyone on board as a sizeable Island came to view, everyone quickly gathering their things taking great pains to make sure nothing was forgotten upon arrival.

"We're finally here!" Jonouchi chimed loudly, his voice carrying considerably well over the chatter of the massive crowd as the group filed out of the ship at last, all looking around in amazement at what they saw before them.

Ryou looked around in interest at the span of land around them. Other than the crowd it seemed well calm enough, 'So this is Duelist Kingdom; Pegasus' private island.' He thought to himself as his eyes continued to drink in the sights… in doing so he spotted Yugi, or rather Yami Yugi, casting a distinctly vicious glare. Following his gaze, he found, little to his surprise, that he was glaring at Haga, 'Well, we know who Yugi is going after first.' He thought as he moved to join him along with the others, soon following a group headed by an Island Escort up a stairway. As they headed up, Ryou instantly honed in on something that gave him a small wave of nostalgia, 'I see why it's called Duelist "Kingdom" now…'

Anzu blinked in surprise as she looked up in the same direction as Ryou to what was clearly the heart of the island. A large hill rose tall and, as was fitting, was crowned with a large spired structure, "It looks like a castle from the Middle Ages!" she exclaimed as the gang all turned to gaze at the rather elegant structure.

From within the recesses of the Ring, Akefia found himself still glaring venomously at the Spirit of the Puzzle that still maintained control of his host as he had been for the past several hours…Several long agonizing hours glaring with a searing hatred that could no more bother him than a gnat would a bear. The fact that he was literally within arm's reach was beyond infuriating… If only he could take control... He growled to himself… he couldn't. And that was that… he had no choice but to accept that and wait for an opportunity…. He'd stick with the plan for now…

Forcing his heated gaze from his target, he instead honed in on the structure that had apparently caught the girl's interest… looking at it, Akefia found himself somewhat calmed, if not just a little, at a structure that held an ancient air about it, 'A bit more refreshing to what I've seen,' he commented with a hum, 'More simple.'

Ryou hummed and tilted his head slightly as they grew closer, given it looked like a life size version of one of his models he found himself nodding in agreement, 'It is refreshing.' He thought back.

The feeling was wiped away and Ryou found himself stiffening as a familiar form came into view overlooking the crowd, 'If only it wasn't owned by him…' he thought as Maximillian Pegasus began waving as he addressed the eager crowd… the entire thing did not touch on Ryou's enthusiasm of course… the image of his father in chains in the dark held in his mind's eye as Pegasus began to issue the rules. I took only a few minutes, but by the time he was finished Ryou, as well as virtually everyone else, was ready to go.

'I have 48 hours to win eight more chips to get into the castle…' Ryou thought as he looked to his Duel Glove, two little gleaming chips looked back at him… two little glints of hope…

Akefia chuckled, '48 hours? Keheheh. With as many whelps here with little experience… it will be simple.' He hummed as he glanced back to his own target who swiftly disappeared over the castle wall as the group headed back down the stairs, 'But of course there are more worthy targets~'

Ryou immediately looked towards Yami Yugi and hummed as the group touched bottom and proceeded to head out into the island, 'Yes, But I think I know who's going to be the first Yugi is going to duel…' he thought back as they approached a sign post, to which he and the group came to a stop to observe it.

"A forest to the left and a lake to the right…" Jonouchi read aloud.

Yami Yugi spoke up immediately, his voice thick with distinct determination, "Let's go to the Forest. I saw Haga go that way."

"There's the path." Jonouchi said barely pointing towards a path after a brief glance around when Yami Yugi proceeded forward at a brisk pace, to which the group quickly followed into an increasingly dense forest. The further in they got, the less light seemed to make it in, giving the air of increasing entrapment, "Kind of creepy…" Jonouchi commented at some point, to which the others gave slight nods of agreement, including Ryou who often appreciated such settings.

For a while, Ryou began to wonder if the little cockroach had tricked them into the forest. He wouldn't put it passed him to do so after what had happened… the act still made him bristle. Such underhanded cowardice… and he called himself a champion?

"Hey Yugi!"

Ryou and the group stopped at the sudden call from a rather nasally voice. After a swift glance in the direction of the voice the group spotted the short kid who looked all the more like an insect amongst the forest scenery, his half laden eyes and most of his face hidden behind his thick lensed glasses. The only thing to show any such expression was the smug grin he wore at some victorious thought.

Yami Yugi simply smirked at the sight, "Heheh... So you finally have the courage to face me head on."

Haga gave a rough snotty cackle through his teeth, "Of course Yugi! If I defeat you first, the rest will be easy! I challenge you to a duel here and now!"

Yami Yugi's smirk vanished as he glared back at the boy, "You asked for it." He responded darkly, the memory of the previous night still obviously thick in his mind.

Haga merely sneered at the display before turning to head deeper into the forest, "There's a place to duel right here in the woods. This way."

The others only paused a moment before following after Yugi, who was already several paces ahead and followed them to a clearing where a large platform sat. The group blinked at the out of place object for only a moment when Honda spoke up, "Hey, it's one of those Duel Boxes!"

'What's one doing all the way out here?' Ryou thought to himself as he stared at the object. Being the most high tech in duel monsters gaming systems he'd never really seen one except on TV for the championships. To see one randomly set outside in the woods of all places was quite puzzling to the young gamer.

Akefia however was far more puzzled at the sight, 'What the hell is that?' he questioned, not liking the fact that he was the only one unaware of what exactly was before them.

'A Duel Box,' Ryou responded to the Spirit as he approached said object as the two opponents took their places, 'It casts an image of the cards that are played. Part of the reason why Duel Monsters became so popular….' He explained, slightly saddened by the fact as it had made his favorite game a thing of the past.

Ryou stopped as Haga held up two glinting objects, "We'll bet two star chips. Meaning the loser will be the first to get kicked off the island!" he chuckled, obviously amused by the thought that he could lose as he placed his chips down. Yami however simply glared back with a smirk on his lips,

"Perfect!" he called meeting the arrogant boy's challenge, his friends immediately cheering him on.

Ryou blinked as he sensed movement around them and realized that people had begun to file in from the path, 'Didn't take long for people to notice…' he thought as people began to group excitedly chatting about both the Duel Box and its participants.

Akefia merely ignored the gathering, keeping his eyes trained on the Duel Box, curiosity tickling him. A Duel was sure to be entertaining… but how was this device involved exactly? Images? He shifted against his binds as if to lean forward and watched as the nasal voiced boy spoke up,

"I play Killer Bee in Attack mode!" Haga cried allowed.

Immediately a massive bee emerged in a flash of iridescent light and immediately stood poised to attack, its massive stinger pointed straight towards Yami Yugi. Akefia's blinked in interest.

"I play Mammoth Graveyard!" Yami Yugi called.

Akefia watched even closer now; again a flash of light and suddenly a large skeleton stood between the massive bee and Him, the Skeleton however, stood on its own and even growled fiercely. He blinked in surprise, "Ah…! Just like the Duels between Ka!"

Ryou perked in surprise and curiosity at the Spirit's words, 'So they really did fight with monsters in Egypt?!'

Akefia didn't answer immediately and instead watched the duel intently as the skeletal beast fell to the giant insect, shattering and dispersing back into light. For a moment it seemed that the Insect boy had won, but to both his and Haga's surprise his own monster suddenly shattered and dispersed, injured by the skeleton before it fell. But as he observed both combatants he noticed neither was showing even the slightest bit of pain… irritation maybe, but no injury of any form. It was then Akefia realized that the monsters were not what he had initially thought were Ka. They were, as Ryou had stated, simply images, illusions only.

He couldn't help but laugh inwardly as he recalled the once powerful Ka he had shared many pains with, 'Oh yes~' he chuckled, finally seeing to respond to the boy, 'But at a great cost if you lost the duel. Your very life if you lost your own soul beast.' He paused at the thought, once more he wondered with a distinct sadness in his center where his Ka once slept… what had become of his Ka?

Akefia's mood soured a bit further as he realized that "pharaoh" had seemed to find something of importance, and realized the duel was now turning in his favor, 'Eh? Looks like he's found a little advantage in this duel…. Charming…' he muttered.

Ryou listened to the Spirit intently as he spoke, somewhat cringing as he finished, 'That sounds a lot like a Shadow Game.' He thought to him, looking back to the duel, watching as the duel shifted back and forth in a fitting power struggle.

'That's because in technicality it was…' he huffed momentarily amused, 'Only at the time it was a simple Duel.'

Ryou shifted and continued to watch and felt his own mood shift to worry as the duel began to tilt, 'This fight is nearly in Haga's favor…' he thought stiffly, worry beginning to climb its way up. Yugi COULDN'T lose, on the first duel no less! He had too much on the line! "Come on! You have to win!" he muttered just under his breath.

Akefia on the other hand wore a satisfied smirk at the spectacle, too focused on the duel to catch his Host's concern for his friend over the glee of his own, 'Backed into a corner?~ Keheheh… Can't say I'm too displeased.' He thought to himself as he watched. To see him humiliated would be joy enough to him for the moment.

At that moment, Yami Yugi suddenly smirked, "I play the Dark Magician in defense mode." At his call, the amethyst armored Magician appeared crouching on the field. Akefia could just feel his brow furrow as he observed the Magician; something about it…

Haga's offensive cackling distracted his thoughts before he focused on the attacking monster. Akefia felt himself bristle slightly at the sound of Yami Yugi's chuckling, looking he could see a clear smirk on his face despite the fact that his Magician was clearly outmatched.

"Wha-What's so funny?!" Haga gasped stiffly, obviously not expecting such a reaction.

"You said attack right? Can't take it back now! I activate my Mirror Force trap card! Your Attack is deflected and your monsters destroyed!" Yami Yugi replied to a now shell shocked Haga as his monsters were cleared immediately, allowing him to take the lead once more.

Ryou and the gang immediately brightened and began cheering at the shift in events, "I knew he'd find a way to turn it around!" Ryou laughed happily.

Akefia frowned in disappointment, 'Clever move… only one shot…' he mused before becoming once more indifferent as he looked at the Magician, 'He looks ridiculously familiar…' he thought to himself, momentarily racking his mind for an answer. After only a moment more he simply shrugged it off. If it was important no doubt he'd recall later.

"Well, well. Smooth move alright," A voice chimed, "But little Yugi has only taken a small lead~"

Ryou felt a vague shiver of annoyance slip by him as he turned to see that Mai Kujaku had arrived, 'Her again…' he sighed. Even more so when he caught sight of Honda and Jonouchi once more drooling over her, 'AGAIN!?'

Mai simply gave an airy huff as she continued, not at all paying mind to her oglers, "A Duel Monsters game can turn from victory to defeat in a single turn, it's too early to get cocky. Insector Haga is a Champion. He's a master at several strategies. The real duel is just beginning."

Ryou, once more looking at the duel, hummed, 'I'd hate to admit it, but she's right. It's not over yet.'

Akefia, just as equally irritated by the woman's arrival, huffed in agreement, 'Hmph… Indeed. And as such,' he thought, once more looking to the duel, 'Let's see who slams who into the ground.'

As Ryou and the others looked on, the duel did just as was expected; the power struggle leaned in favor of the most clever, to power, back again and sometimes both. At some point Haga summoned his Cocoon of Evolution which was countered by Yami Yugi's Curse of Dragon. Though the dragon was outmatched in terms of defense, Yami Yugi attacked anyway, much to the mocking laughter of his opponent who was just as swiftly silenced by Yami Yugi's chuckling.

Akefia, intrigued by this form of dueling, observed that the Yami had not attacked the monster, but in fact the field around it. It was then that they realized that the field played a part in power increase, a simple edge on "home field" so to speak.

Despite the fact, Haga's moth managed to crawl free from its cocoon with a still substantial amount of power advantage, "It's still alive?!" Ryou gasped, worried for his friend, whose life points were well below comfort level.

'Well… this one seems about as hard to kill as a cockroach. And if I'm understanding this right, that beast is strong enough.' Akefia mused, impressed that an insect had come back from being so close to the edge of destruction,

'To take out any of Yugi's monsters,' Ryou replied back, 'Dark Magician is his strongest card and the Great Moth is stronger than it. The tide has turned back in Haga's favor…' he thought grimly to the Spirit as Haga proceeded to once more mock his friend.

"Yuk-Yuk, who's laughing now Yugi? Has your fear of my Great Moth shriveled your tongue in your throat?"

"Hmph. I was just picturing the perfect way to swat that overgrown mosquito!" Yami Yugi retorted, unfazed entirely. To which Haga grinned,

"I'd like to see you try."

Akefia continued watching, more and more reminded of the duels of the past as Yami Yugi saved himself by fusing his dragon and horseman into a much stronger creature. Things that tickled his memory and brought on old waves of nostalgia. Had it not been for the simple fact that the duel before him was simply pride on the line and not that of actual blood and life he'd almost feel enthralled….He paused.

Glancing at his host, he recalled there was a little more on the line than pride. Ryou's father….. Father. He frowned…. He knew that loss….. his jaw clenched as he glared murderously from within the Ring at his enemy, frustrated emotions beginning to claw at him.

Ryou, now too absorbed by the increasingly precarious duel to sense Akefia's darkened emotions, felt his hopes climb as Yami Yugi once more grinned, unfazed by the fact that his powerful fusion monster had just been destroyed. This of course only infuriated an already frustrated Haga who was now gripping at his hair threatening to tear it out that his intimidation was having as much an effect as a…well Insect.

"What's so funy THIS time?!" He screamed.

Yami Yugi grinned, "You've fallen into my trap! Gaia the Dragon Knight was a decoy! I'll take you out on this turn with this,Summoned Skull!"

At his call a skeletal demon took forward with an ominous growl, which Haga merely took a breath at seeing its attack power and relaxed, to which Yami Yugi shook his head as if disappointed that he'd done so, "Heh-heh, you still haven't figured out why I played the magic card Magic Mist yet have you?" Ryou brightened as Haga paled at the revelation, "That's right. When Magic Mist is played electric attacks like Summoned Skull get a power boost! Attack! Demon lightening!" he cried as the Demon's attack power took a significant jump, the lightening at its fingertips flaring brightly before erupting forward, cutting across the field with a crackling bang as it struck the moth, effectively burning it to cinders as Haga looked on in stunned shock.

"My…My Great Moth was shot down…" he managed as his life points hit 0.

"He won! Excellent!" Ryou beamed happily as his friends and the crowd erupted into a cheer as Yami Yugi was released to claim his prize from a cringing Haga. With no small gesture of sympathy, he took his star chips, giving him nothing of a soft glare as he did so, "Now leave before I rip your legs off one by one!" he said firmly to which the boy immediately slipped off at the threat.

Akefia paid no heed to the cheering around him, form his host or otherwise. Simply staring out like a caged predator denied his prey as he flaunted before him. His mouth gave the slightest of twitches as he caught the less than tender comment, 'Quite the threatening one is he not?' he mused aloud.

Ryou, now calm, caught the Spirit's comment and nodded mentally to him, 'He can be pretty aggressive when people mess with Yugi. People that mess with his friends are his enemies. It can be a bit surprising sometimes..' he mused as the crowd around them began to fall back, now pumped to go and duel amongst themselves and allowing the others and himself to finally rejoin the victorious Yami. Akefia paid little mind to Ryou's words… his head too muddled with dark memories to think straight and simply remained silent as he tugged angrily against his bonds.

Ryou followed the group out of the forest, chatting excitedly with his friends about Yami Yugi's intense duel, simply praising his strategies and level head in the face of such close calls. Ryou's spirits were kept up considerably until they exited the forest and onto a grassy plain where Jonouchi and Honda rushed forward to get a better view first.

"Hey! Looks like people are finally dueling!" Jonouchi commented excitedly.

Yami Yugi simply chuckled, "They finally got over their cold feet."

Ryou stalled at the observation and stared out at the field of duelists and Duel Boxes littered about and, glancing at his gloved hand felt a wave of anxiety well back up as his Father flashed in his mind, 'I need to find someone to duel…' he thought stiffly. He had to get a move on before…

"We're done! Give me your Star Chips and leave!"

Ryou paused and looked in the direction of the voice, already knowing who it belonged to, in time to see Mai Kujaku swiping an unfortunate duelist's chips and affixing them to her glove before she proceeded to seek another foe, 'She already beat someone? It hasn't been that long since Yugi battled Haga!' he thought surprised. But then again he didn't recall seeing her when the duel ended… he blinked and felt a sweatdrop slide down his face as he watched the woman literally skip away singing about prize money, "uhh…? Ok…?"

Akefia groaned agitatedly at the sound and display of Mai as she skipped off, her voice ever so scratchy to him like a harpy trying to sing, 'So I've noticed… Ugh…despite my inability to take her seriously, she did just show her prowess. As for you…' he began, directing his words directly to the boy, 'I might suggest you split from the others. If you tag along with them, I can almost imagine they will take most, if not all, of the duels. Too many in one group leaves little for the smaller fish so to speak.' He reasoned carefully, 'You want a duel worth the time other than the slimmer pickings… You might have no other option.'

'ANYTHING to get away from HIM.' he growled to himself, anger twisting within him over the fact that he was being forced to walk beside his hated enemy whom he would like nothing more than to slit his throat where he stood…. For the moment, his words were of mutual benefit…

Ryou pondered the Spirit's suggestion over as he walked alongside his friends… what he said was very true. If he were to proceed with them, he'd have less a chance at gathering all his star chips in time. After all, everyone would want to either duel or avoid the boy who beat Seto Kaiba…His chances would be far better if he went off on his own for the moment, 'You're right,' he thought, much to Akefia's satisfaction as he looked to Yugi. After only a moment more, Ryou came to a stop and looked at his friends, his mind decided, "I'm going off on my own."

The others paused and almost deadpanned at Ryou's declaration. Was he serious?

Anzu looked on at him, worried for her friend and reluctantly accepting of his decision, "Are you sure Bakura? Will you be ok on your own?"

Ryou simply smiled brightly at her to reassure her, "I'll be fine. No need to worry about me."

"But you'll be all alone on Pegasus' Island!" Honda interjected, "I don't trust that creep to leave us alone till the finals start…"

Yami Yugi looked on at his friend for only a moment before understanding fully his reasons and then smiled, "Don't worry about him. The faster each of us gather Star Chips the better." He added, his tone reminding the others of why they were there to begin with.

Jonouchi simply nodded in agreement, "He's right," he said simply looking to his still worried friends before smiling broadly at Ryou and giving him a thumbs up, "Good luck buddy!"

Ryou smiled brightly at the support and nodded, "Thank you, I'll be fine, promise!" he replied confidently before turning and sprinting back into the forest, the Spirit within the Ring humming with a half smirk,

'They took that rather well…' he commented to himself as Ryou headed deeper into the forest to seek out other locations, 'Now. To find a duel worth the effort….'

After wandering around for some while in the forest, Ryou gave a disheartened sigh, 'Hnn… Still haven't found anyone…' he thought as he sat down for a moment, taking out a bottle of water as he did so, 'Maybe I should go look for a Battle Box and wait for people…' he thought as he took a drink.

Unbeknownst to the white haired boy, a trio of people hidden in the bushes on the ledge above him were watching him, whispering amongst each other.

"Is that the guy that was hanging out with Yugi? The other one that's a duelist?" the youngest, a skeletal looking boy named Bonz whispered to the others as he peered through a pair of binoculars.

A black haired guy beside him named Zygor peered through the binoculars as they were handed to him and grinned, "White hair. Yep, that's him. Let's go tell boss." He whispered back before both slipped away before they could be noticed.

Down below in the Ring, Akefia's eyes flew open and he shifted as a shudder tingled throughout his frame. The sensation was a familiar one and he began glancing around guardedly, '…? What was that?' he muttered stiffly as Ryou put away his water…

~Elsewhere~

"Hey! Keith!" Bonz called as he and his companion rushed towards a blonde man adorning a leather vest and an eye catching American flag bandana sitting on a boulder. The call made the man look up from behind his tinted lenses as they rushed up to him,

"You find Yugi?" he inquired expectantly.

Zygor shook his head, causing a flash of irritation to sweep by Keith's features, but he continued quickly before the man could lose his cool, "No, but we found the white haired guy that was with him. He's the other duelist and he seems to have separated from his friends."

Keith's irritated expression suddenly shifted to a grin, "Perfect! We'll capture this white rat and Yugi will come to us!" he mused aloud and smirked at his own cunning, "We'll take both of their star chips and with Yugi out of the way, getting into the castle will be easy!"

With that thought in mind, Keith looked to Zygor and a red head named Sid and motioned for them to act, "Go get the damn runt and take him to the cave."

Sid blinked confused, "Why the cave?"

Keith huffed at his lackey's question, "In the cave there's a hidden Battle Box with a graveyard field! This place used to occupy soldiers during the war! Some even buried here." He grinned as he looked to Bonz, "You'll battle him with that powered up Zombie Deck I gave you. Go wait in the Battle Box." He finished gesturing to the cave.

"Count on me boss!" Bonz replied with a grin, deck in hand as he sprinted off.

Keith frowned as he looked back to Zygor and Sid, "What are you asshats waiting for? Go get our target!"

Both slightly jumped and stammered a hasty assurance and ran off into the forest once more. As they did so, Keith grinned to himself,

'I'm about to move in on the target Master Malik.' He thought to the shadowy haze in his mind.

Almost immediately he felt a strange sensation as a second consciousness entered his mind; a smooth and rather commanding voice then spoke up, {Good, Excellent work as usual Keith. Defeat Yugi and bring him to the designated spot and I'll take it from there.} The voice paused only momentarily as if only half interested in his afterthought, {You can continue to defeat Pegasus and take these one of a kind "Toon" cards from him afterwards.}

Keith, still grinning, stood up leisurely and headed towards the cave, 'Of course Master Malik~' he bit back any response as the voice returned once more, only this time with a tone that was firm and threatening,

{ Don't fail me Keith.}

Back at the tree, Ryou paused at the Spirit's sudden break in silence, 'What was what?' he inquired looking down at the Ring, now sensing a strange sensation coming from the Spirit.

Akefia continued to look around, even urging the Ring to locate the source with little response. Slowly he hummed as the sensation ebbed making him hum, 'I got a chill…It's gone now though…..' he responded slowly, but remained alert, 'I still don't like it…'

Ryou blinked in surprise, not thinking it was possible for the Spirit to detect any forms of external discomforts and hummed, 'Really? That's strange. I didn't feel anything.' He thought.

'You wouldn't….' Akefia thought dully to himself. That was a skill tempered only by living and fighting alongside death.

Ryou shrugged and continued on his way to find someone to duel, 'Hmm… I thought I'd be easier to find someone. I guess not.' He thought to himself as he rubbed his neck.

Akefia deadpanned, he couldn't believe it! The boy was completely ignoring his surroundings! He then paused. Did he even know what he was referring to? Did the boy just assume he meant a physical touch? By the gods…, 'I meant I felt like someone-'

Before Akefia could even begin to finish his explanation, a rustle caught Ryou's ear not far behind him. Turning in the direction of the sound he barely had enough time to register the blow as it came; a sharp and brief pain to the head sent Ryou into darkness and his body fell limp.

"BOY!" Akefia called out in furious surprise. He growled at the fact that the boy had not responded quickly enough and both were now in the hands of their assailants, he himself unable to do anything but watch as his host who was hoisted and taken away to meet whatever fate awaited him…If anything happened to the boy…'

SHIT!' he snarled heatedly as he looked on, helpless to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Keith's working for Malik!? What will this mean for Ryo!? What will happen to our hero!<strong>

**You'll see in my next chapter ;)**

**To find out please Follow/Favorite & Review! It really helps motivate us!**


	10. Chapter 10 Duel in the Crypt

**Hey guys!**

**Me and Renagade with another update! We've stopped the rp for now since we've made A LOT of head way. Now we can work on the actual fic lol**

**This was a rather interesting chapter to write considering we're writing an actual duel ^^; so it was a bit of a challenge to make interesting but after editing it I think we got something. This chapter was done by me and edited by Renagade.**

**Renagade: Thief King**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Keith, Bonz**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Duel in the Crypt<strong>

By: Miss-DNL & Renagade Rex Sphinx

"Got'em!" Zygor said triumphantly after he knocked Ryo with a swift hit to the back of the head. He hadn't really expected him to put up much of a fight considering how he looked, but this was all too easy for the brawny teen. Despite their job he did have enough courtesy to catch Ryo before he fell to the hard ground. Slinging Ryo's unconscious body over his shoulder he laughed slightly feeling how light he was, "Man, what a light weight."

Now that they had their target, Sid fixed his glasses and motioned for Zygor to follow him, "Come 'on we gotta take him to Keith!"

The two then hurriedly rushed back to the cave to avoid having to keep Keith waiting, which would be bad noise for the both of them; The American was not a patient man.

Despite the fact Ryo was indeed light it took the two teens a longer stretch of time to get back to the secluded cave, being that they were no masters at sneaking around. They did after all have to avoid being seen by the other contestants. Being caught doing what they were doing would no doubt get them disqualified, so they had to do their best to stay out of sight and, thanks to the help of the thick forest, they managed to make it to the cave unseen. This was not; however, the focus of the Thief King who was yelling as loud as his ethereal lungs would allow him. Being forced to feel as helpless as he was while his host was out cold was not sitting well with him.

"Boy... Boy! Dammit boy! WAKE THE HELL UP! We've got better things to do than sleep!" He shouted loudly enough that his voice rang in his own ears. Finally his host began to stir responding to his yami's yelling. Groaning slightly Ryo began to open his eyes but they were hazy and blurred rendering him confused and unable to identify what was around him.

Sid rushed over to his boss who was standing in front of the duel box, Bonz already waiting inside, "We got'em Keith!"

Seeing Ryo's still rather limp body slung over his henchman's shoulder he grinned nodding his head to the duel box, "Good! Now throw the runt into the duel box!" He ordered, and the two kidnappers immediately hopped to it.

After Sid opened the door for him, Zygor quickly entered the duel box and shoved the stirring Ryo into the seat, the action roughly snapping him out of daze, "Here yah go! We've been saving a seat for you!"

Ryo immediately sat up straight with a loud shocked gasp after being shoved onto the seat and the door swiftly shut, "Wh-what happened!?" He gasped, becoming even more alert seeing the skull faced boy in front of him and the three larger males outside the duel box grinning at him, "Who...are you guys!?" He questioned before looking around trying to figure out where in the world he was. Almost immediately after looking away from the people his eyes were met with the ghastly sight of bone piles, mainly consisting of skulls it seemed. A few of the skulls had wax candles on them giving the cave some light, 'A bone yard!?' He exclaimed in his mind, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling in recognition. It wasn't something very pleasant to wake up to.

The ancient thief growled when they roughly forced his host to sit down on the chair. Noting the sight of the bones was slightly disturbing his host he huffed, he'd long been used to the sight of bones,  
>"They're just bones Boy... As for who..." He growled, looking back to Ryo's kidnappers, his gaze falling to the short midget who would apparently be the one dueling his host, "I believe these cowardice bastards wish for a duel... couldn't just ask you to your face I'm afraid…" He finished grumbling out of annoyance; had he the body to, he would have broken some neck by now… Lucky for them he didn't.<p>

Hearing his yami Ryo calmed down enough to gather his nerves and respond back, 'I know, just not something I expect to see when I wake up...' Hearing the strange duelist in front of him begin to talk Ryo looked back to him, pausing as he observed him. He really did look odd; deep sunken in eyes, somewhat lacking of a nose, paler skin than his own and dry almost dead looking blue hair gave him quite the resemblance to the skulls around them. However, despite this he wasn't very intimidating to Ryo. The fact that he was almost twice this guy's height didn't help. All this only served to have Ryo stare at him, wondering why he out of the group was chosen to duel him.

"Welcome to the Crypt..." Bonze said with a creepy grin as he placed his deck onto the dueling field, "My zombie cards will make this your grave too..." He sniggered pointing to Ryo, in what was an attempt to scare him.

For a moment Ryo merely looked at him, he knew he was trying to scare him but it just wasn't working. Ryo was used to occult paraphernalia so skulls, crypts and zombies weren't all that terrifying. Yes he'd been scared by zombie movies but duel monsters was a different thing entirely. There was literally no way for these monsters to harm him. He was more worried about the bigger males waiting outside the duel box.

Looking at the dueling field he indeed saw it to be a graveyard, a western gothic style one at that. Remembering Yami Yugi's duel he knew that this field would boost zombie monsters attack. Blinking he looked back at his deck, he had some zombies in his deck as well which was good considering it was 100% graveyard field. 'This'll work.' He thought.

"Kehehehe~, is he trying to instill fear?" Akefia burst into laughter; he'd never seen such a pathetic attempt at instilling fear before, "HAHAHA! He'll not know fear until we're quite done~" Akefia then hummed as he followed his host's train of thought over the situation, quickly grinning seeing that Ryo could work the field to his advantage as well,

Ryo got his deck out and started shuffling, the faster he got this over with the better, "Alright, let's duel." He said with some firmness as he set his deck down.

His opponent stopped for a moment, he'd expected some shivering at the least. But it didn't matter; all that did matter was that he beat Ryo in the duel, "Alright we'll each bet all of our star chips." Bonz said holding his four up for Ryo to see.

Although he was worried Ryo nodded putting his two star chips on the table, 'Looks like I can't afford to lose.' He thought stiffly, If he lost this duel….he'd lose his Father. A spike of determination hit him as both he and Bonz drew their hand… for his Father…he wouldn't lose! Especially not on his first duel!

"I'll go first." Ryo announced as he draws a card from the top of his deck. He blinked in surprised as he gazed upon the card, a very powerful card so early in the duel no less. But even though it was a powerful card that would no doubt come in handy, he was unable to summon the monster, 'can't play it yet.' he thought as he looked to the other monsters in his hand. To start off his main phase Ryo played a monster onto the field, "I play Zombie Dragon in attack mode!" he declared. As he did so, a rotting purple fleshed dragon crawled out of the grave field with a sickening, gurgling growl. Its attack rising up thirty percent thanks to the field boost.  
>|| Zombie Dragon|| Attack: 1600-field boost 2080 Defense: 0 ||<p>

Bonz let out a gasp of surprise, "What!? He uses undead cards!?" he hadn't expected his foe to use zombie monsters as well! He looks at the enemy dragon unsurely, this changed things quite a bit, 'Oh man…a card with over 2000 attack already...' Bonz thought despairingly, he was already at a disadvantage at the beginning of the game!

Looking at the card Ryo first drew, Akefia hummed interestedly, "Interesting...a creature with a special ritual I see..." Spotting Bonz looking unsurely at Ryo's undead dragon he laughed mockingly, "Only the first move and look how he shakes~! Just as I thought, this lot are cowards..." Akefia said with a disdainful huff before thinking to himself, 'and this one is a runt... no doubt at all a grunt at that...' He glanced off at the adult male wearing an odd red, white and blue Hijab, 'HE looks like the 'boss' of this little game... sending a runt says everything I need to know of this fool...' Akefia narrowed his eyes watching the bigger male carefully from his spot in the Ring.

Looking at his hand Bonz began thinking of a plan to rid the field of Ryo's dragon, but currently could only hope to hold it off, 'The best I can do right now is play something in defense mode until I get a stronger zombie card!'

Watching outside the duel box with his arms crossed Keith gave Bonz's hand a swift glance from where he was, "Play the card on the very left." He instructed his underling after only a moment with a smirk on his lips.

Curious as to what Keith meant Bonz looks and sees, to his confusion, Zanki a plain warrior card in his hand, 'What? Why is this in the deck!?' For the life of him he couldn't figure out why Keith would put a warrior monster in a zombie monster deck. It just didn't make sense, the card couldn't benefit from the field, not to mention it would be utterly crushed by Ryo's Zombie Dragon.

"Play it. Trust me, listen to me and you can't go wrong~." Keith stated with an air of over confidence, his smirk seemed to be genuinely stuck to his face.

Despite Keith's obvious confidence and winning track record, Bonze was still unsure about playing the monster. With a bit of added goading from his friend Zygor, he opted to play the card, but in defense just to be on the safe side, 'If it's in defense mode it can hurt...' he thought as a classical samurai warrior appeared onto the field kneeling down on one knee.  
>|| Zanaki || Attack: 1500 Defense: 1700||<p>

'Just as I thought... sending a pawn to fight his fights...,' Akefia casts his host a look, keeping his thoughts to himself so as not to distract the boy, 'Which means he's willing to play any trick in the book... I need to keep an eye out in case this does tilt in our favor...'

Picking this up on his own, Ryo cast Keith a brief look, 'He's up to something...' he thought shallowly before he looked back to the duel at hand, returning it to the front of his attention, 'but I can't let him build up any forces so...but first,' he takes a fiend type monster from his hand, 'time to set up for my plan.' With that he placed the card onto the field, "I play the Headless Knight in attack mode!" He announced. Following his words there was clanking of armor before the ghost of a headless knight appears in the space next to Zombie Dragon.  
>||Headless Knight|| Attack: 1450 Defense: 1700||<br>That done, Ryo promptly entered his battle phase, "Dragon Zombie attack Zanki Putrid Breath!" The dragon raised its head slowly and stiffly before blasting out a corrosive breath, the warrior's armor swiftly wearing away before reducing the warrior himself to dust, but his defense stood true and Bonz's life points remained unharmed.

Smirking still, Keith didn't miss a beat as the turn came again and gave his next instruction to Bonz, "Now the second card to the left, attack mode."

Bonz looked to his hand after drawing and immediately sees Crawling Dragon, a normal dragon card… yet another strange non-zombie card in the deck. The fact Keith wanted him to play it in attack worried him, this meant damage would be done to him this time around, 'Even if I destroy his knight I'll lose more life points then he will..." Despite his worries Bonz played the card in attack as ordered to avoid upsetting his boss.  
>||Crawling Dragon || Attack: 1600 Defense: 1400||<br>"Dragon, destroy his knight!" At his command the dull brown dragon shifted and spews out low flames destroying the knight, 'Ugh, at least I dealt some damage...' He grumbled to himself in his mind as the knight vanished.

|| Ryo Bakura ||LP: 1850||  
>Ryo removed the knight from the field and placed it into his graveyard, 'One down...' He thought calmly before he selected another monster and set it onto the field, "Portrait's Secret, attack mode." A painting of a person appeared on the field, a wicked spirit's face quickly distorting the image as it and a pair of clawed hands emerged from the image, its eyes glow a haunting yellow.<br>||Portrait's Secret ||Attack: 1200 Defense: 1500||  
>"Zombie Dragon, destroy Crawling Dragon!" Ryo ordered, his dragon immediately breathing its corrosive breath over its living version effectively killing it, Bonz's life points feeling the blow.<p>

|| Bonz||LP: 1520||  
>'Oh no, now I'm losing!' Bonz screamed in his mind as he watched his life points drop by 480 points, even though it was Keith's plan, Bonz knew he'd get in trouble if he lost.<p>

Even though they were taking the lead the cautious thief frowned, "Too easy..." Akefia muttered as he looked back at the ring leader of this game, "He's got something up his sleeve... And I wonder what...?"He questioned aloud. He doubted this guy was a bad duelist, if he had the three goons willingly following his lead without question there was something of a cunning streak in him.

Ryo couldn't agree more with his yami; this strategy was never a good sign, 'I know...and it can't be good. Sacrificing monsters like that is always the start of a set up, I should know.' He replied glancing at the card in his hand before looking back to his opponent, "I end my turn."

Already guessing Keith's next order Bonz summoned another non-zombie monster to the field, "I summon the Crass Clown in defense mode!" A distorted laugh was heard as a rather demented looking clown appeared carrying a sickle while it balanced its bulbous body on an oversized ball with its tiny feet.  
>||Crass Clown ||Attack: 1350 Defense: 1400 ||<br>'It's not worth destroying that monster...' Bonz thought. Leaving the clown in attack mode would cost him a lot of life points just deal a small amount of damage to Ryo.

Ryo frowned when he saw his foe was being cautious and didn't attack his weak monster, 'He didn't take the bait.' To be careful himself he switched his painting into defense mode in case Bonz decided to bring out some zombies to deal damage, "I summon Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode." A purple haired sickly green spirit wielding a sword and shield manifested with a low ghostly wail from the sleeping form of a person.  
>||Gross Ghost|| Attack: 1300 Defense: 1800||<br>"Zombie Dragon destroy crass clown!" Ryo ordered entering the battle phase of his turn, the rotting dragon attacked and quickly reduced the fiendish clown to dust. "I end my turn." He said normally knowing no damage was dealt.

Bonz gritted his teeth looking at the three monsters on Ryo's side of the while he had none in his own, 'His army keeps growing and with the dragon on his field I can't do anything about it...' He thought feeling frustrated with his position as he drew his card, "My turn..." Upon seeing what he drew Bonz's disposition brightened, "I get it now! I was waiting for this card!" He exclaimed now understanding the plan Keith had been having him set up.

Seeing his little lackey had drawn the key part to the plan Keith grinned, the duel may as already be theirs, "Well hurry up and play your trump card!"

Ryo braced himself for the worse seeing his opponent's confidence boost, 'This isn't going to be good..."

Looking like his victory was well assured Bonz played the card in the magic and trap zone, "I play the rare magic card Call of the Haunted." Immediately Ryo stared in shock seeing the card on the field, Bonz grinned a bit and chuckles at this, "I see you know of this card. All the monsters in my graveyard come back as immortal zombies! Meaning they also gain the field bonus!" As Bonz spoke the three monsters in his graveyard crawled back onto the field as the living dead; Now as zombie class monsters the three absorbed the grave fields energy, immediately making them stronger than two of Ryo's monsters.  
>||Zombie Dragon Attack: 2080 || Clown Zombie: Attack: 1775 ||Armored Zombie Attack: 1950||<br>Bonz grinned as his zombies grew in strength, he knew full well with his immortal army he had the advantage over Ryo, "Now I have the upper hand! Have a taste of your own medicine! Zombie Dragon attack, destroy the ghost, Putrid Breath!"

|| Ryo Bakura|| LP: 1070||  
>Ryo took the attack, knowing with the confidence boost Bonz was likely to attack again, 'Come on destroy the other one...' He thought to himself looking to his painting monster then back to the opposing duelist. One more attack and he'd be able to seal the deal on this duel with his trump card.<p>

'Yes I'm winning!' Bonz thought to himself excitedly, and immediately looked to his opponent's remaining weak monster, "Armored Zombie, attack the painting!" The undead warrior charges cutting the painting in half making the monster vanish into light, "I end my turn-" Bonz began, but stopped talking as the eerie sight of three souls wandering around Ryo's side of the field caught his eye. The sight sent chills up his spine making him gasp in shock as he shakily pointed to them, "Eh!? W-what are those?"

Smiling in a calm, slightly eerie manner, Ryo kindly explained what was going on to his opponent, "They're the three monsters you destroyed. I needed them to be destroyed to summon a certain monster. By removing them from the game, sacrificing them. I can summon their ruler," he explained as he removed the cards from the game the three souls then converging into a dark orb that quickly shifted into the dark, twisted female form of a pale, blue skinned looking creature holding a marionette doll missing half of its body and an arm, "Dark Necrofear!"  
>||Dark Necrofear|| Attack: 2200 Defense: 2800 ||<p>

Seeing the ominous monster that had a shadow black aura coming off of her Bonz felt his body shake fearfully, 'I just gained the upper hand and he summons a stronger monster!'

Keith frowned at the sight of the new monster, 'The duel hasn't completely shifted in his favor but I didn't expect that white rat to have a dangerous monster like that!' he thought irately, he hadn't taken such a monster in account for his plan. This would make things more difficult for Bonz to win if Ryo knew how to use Necrofear effectively,

Akefia laughed watching his host easily regain his standing in the duel just after Bonz had turned it against them, "An excellent play~, nice manner of using the vengefulness of the spirits." He commented as he turned his attention to their real threat grinning, "Come now... keep feeding their wrath~." The thief taunted despite Keith not even knowing he was present.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Ryo announced as he placed a card in the spell and trap zone before looking to his enemy monsters, 'I can't attack those monsters till I find a way to destroy that card...' He thought stiffly, the best he could do was play defensively for the moment.

Bonz smirked seeing the new card he drew, "I play Pumpking! The King of Ghosts! In attack mode!" Rising onto the field was a giant pumpkin with one big eye, crown and tube like vines appears behind the zombies with toothy cut out grin. Small wart like bumps littered its pale orange skin making it look more grotesque than it already did.  
>||Pumpking|| Attack: 1950 Defense: 2600||<p>

Though he was a fan of this sort of thing Ryo sweat dropped, 'I prefer my ruler of the spirit world more...'

"Pumpking's attack is a lot lower than Necrofear's but he has a special ability." Bonz announced with a small creepy grin, "Each turn he raises my zombies attack by 10%! Now, Pumpking make the zombies stronger!" With its effect activated Pumpking attaches its vines to the three zombies pumping ectoplasm into their undead bodies to empower them, effectively making two of his monsters stronger than Ryo's Zombie dragon.  
>||Zombie Dragon: Attack: 2240|| Zombie Clown: 1890|| Armored Zombie: 2100  
>Believing he now that the advantage Bonz grinned broadly as he initialized his battle phase, "Now Zombie Dragon attack! Slay Necrofear!"<p>

'I can't let you destroy her yet!' Ryo thought quickly looking to a card on his field, "Your attack activated this, Negate Attack!" Ryo flips over his face down card and a translucent energy shield immediately appears in front of Necrofear negating the corrosive breath attack from Zombie dragon, "Necrofear is safe this turn."  
>Bonz growled irately as the Trap's secondary effect took pace, "I end my turn." He mumbled begrudgingly.<p>

Ryo draws a card from his deck starting his turn and activated a card from his hand, "I activate the spell card The Dark Door! This permanent spell card makes it so we can only attack once per turn!" with that, he immediately jumps into his battle phase, "Dark Necrofear attack Pumpking, 'Pray for Death' Gaze!" The female fiend looked up slightly, her pupils shrank to slits in a terrifying glare under which the giant ugly pumpkin suddenly burst into ghostly flames.

|| Bonz||LP: 1270||  
>'Dang it! Pumpking is gone already!' Bonz thought angrily as he watched the pumpkin monster burn away along with his life points once it was destroyed.<p>

Akefia smiled broadly at the sight, slightly impressed with his host's cunning, "Good work...~"

Hearing the compliment Ryo smiled to himself, "I end my turn."

Angry, Bonz drew his card and seeing nothing of current use, moves straight into battle phase determined to destroy Necrofear, "Dragon Zombie attack! You can't save her this time!" True to his proclamation, this time the rotting dragon attacks successfully, its rancid breath destroying the dark creature reducing Ryo's LP by 40. A look of triumph emerged onto Bonz's face as he destroyed Ryo's powerful creature… but it turned to a puzzled one when he saw Ryo was calmly searching through his deck, "Uh...what are you doing?"

||Ryo Bakura|| LP: 1030||  
>"When you destroyed Dark Necrofear you activated her special ability." Ryo explained as he pulls a card from his deck and played it on the field card space, "Dark Sanctuary!" The duel field suddenly began to change from a creepy graveyard to a far wickeder dark field with a twisted castle sitting at the center. Eyes and mouths with eyes in them were littered around the field adding to the hellish atmosphere. "Now your monsters lose the field bonus!" Ryo declared as the zombies attack dropped significantly.<p>

Bonz's mouth hung open as he was forced to watch his group of monsters weaken, once again Ryo had regained his footing.  
>||Dragon Zombie: 1760 ||Clown Zombie: 1,485, Armored Zombie: 1600||<br>He growled defiantly pointing to Ryo's Zombie Dragon; he wasn't going to let him get away with this. "Your Dragon Zombie loses the boost too!" He snapped back.

Ryo only quirks a brow to this, it wasn't a big deal to him so he simply replies with, "I know."  
>||Dragon Zombie|| Attack: 1600||<br>As he said this, Ryou eyed a menacing form flitting about the field; The Ghost of the Sanctuary, a spirit searching for a host. Seeing it dive into Bonz's strongest monster, Zombie Dragon, Ryo continues on with his turn, "I play Earthbound Spirit in defense mode!" A ghoulish spirit's empty socketed head emerges from the ground and wraps a pair of arms around its head in a defensive manner.  
>||Earthbound Spirit|| Attack: 500 || Defense: 2000||<br>"I end my turn." Ryo finished calmly.

Akefia arched a brow seeing the rather hellish field take the grave's place. He didn't expect such an innocent looking host to consider putting such a card in his deck. Then again considering he even liked monsters like Necrofear he supposed it wasn't too big of a surprise. "Nice change in scenery..." He commented, pausing as he spotted the spirit before it entered Zombie Dragon he looked to Ryo, "and the death of Necrofear unleashed another monster I take?" The Thief King guessed seeing as it appeared right after the blue fiend had been destroyed.

'In a way yes,' Ryo half answered, 'it's not counted as a monster though. You'll see in a minute.'

Ryo's opponent looked at the new field warily, he hadn't heard of Dark Sanctuary before so he was unsure of what effect it had. Whatever it was he was sure it wasn't pleasant just by looking at the nightmarish field. Still, he wasn't about to back down, "I attack with Zombie Dragon," He ordered, "attack the other Dragon, Putrid Breath!" His monster poised to attack its double but to his confusion it stopped cold before finishing its attack, "Eh?" Bonz looked to his undead dragon wondering what had caused it to stop when suddenly an angry looking spirit shot out of the dragon, blasting him with hot spirit fire, "AGH!? What was that!?"  
>|| Bonz ||LP: 390||<p>

|| Ryo Bakura ||LP:1910||  
>"That was the spirit of Necrofear's marionette doll. She appears when Dark Sanctuary is played. To avenge her caretaker each turn she'll possess one of your monsters. If that monster attacks you'll be dealt half of that monster's attack points and they won't attack. I" Ryo points calmly to his life points which have gone up significantly, "will gain those life points."<p>

Bonz stared slack-jawed. Now if he took one wrong step he'd lose the duel, 'He switched it around...I'm losing again! If I guess wrong next turn I'll lose!' He yelled mentally restraining himself from gripping his head in shock.

The King of Thieves laughed amusedly from within the Ring, he hadn't suspected such an effect from the field spell but then again his host seemed to be full of surprises. "So I see! That's quite the move..." He commented as he looked to his host, grinning excitedly. The new age duels weren't so boring after all, "A rather vengeful one, but I like it~~."

Having nothing left to do Bonz grumbled begrudgingly, "I end my turn..."

Ryo laughs mentally at his yami's comment, he had guessed as much, 'I thought you would.' Drawing a card he blinked seeing it was his favorite card, Change of Heart, 'Hm, could be useful later' He thought for a moment before continuing with his turn, "I tribute Earthbound to maintain Dark Sanctuary. And now I play Souls of the Forgotten in defense mode." Now in place of the tribute monster, A dark purple swarm of yellow eyed angry spirits appears on the field clustered close together as one entity.  
>||Souls of Forgotten||Attack 900 ||Defense:200||<br>"I play one card face down and switch Dragon Zombie to defense mode and end my turn." Ryo watches to see which monster the spirit would possess next and sees it move from the dragon and into the Clown Zombie.

Looking unsurely from one monster to the other, Bonz attempts to try and figure out which monster to attack with, 'Uhhhh...' He gulped if he made the wrong choice that was it. He'd lose the game and likely have to face an angry Bandit Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes at his lackey's stupid attempt to guess which monster was possessed. He was beginning to wonder why he was even bothering with the three morons he'd gathered in the first place. They were obviously lacking in brain power, "Just summon a new monster idiot."

"Oh!" Bonz exclaimed realizing a newly summoned monster couldn't be possessed by the spirit. Drawing a card he looked puzzled for a moment but shrugged, it was a strong monster no reason to question its presence in the deck.

Seeing how Bonz was scrambling for a solution to his problem and how he fell back onto a temporary fix Akefia laughed amused by the sheer stupidity of his host's opponent, "Dumbass doesn't even know what to do other than summon another we..."

"I summon Diabound Kernel in attack mode!" A nearly pure white, half humanoid monster with a serpent for a tail, red eyes and four feathered wings appeared hovering onto the field. Its presence let off a powerful air despite its only five star ranking and Ryo knew it'd be trouble if he didn't find a way to destroy it soon.  
>||Diabound Kernel|| Attack: 1800 Defense: 1200||<p>

The Ring around Ryou's neck actually jerked in sheer shock as the spirit within registered the very familiar form that had manifested onto the field. He then shook in both surprise and building rage…He couldn't believe what he was seeing… "WHAT IN THE NAME OF A GOD FUCKING JACKAL!? THAT'S DIABOUND!" Akefia roared furiously.

Ryo flinched at the VERY loud voice in his head, it was so loud that his ears were acting ringing and he was doing everything he could to stop himself from clutching his ears to make it stop, 'Ow! Akefia calm down your yelling is making my ears ring! What are you so upset about!?' He'd never heard something so vulgar before. Or so….creative, nevertheless he was utterly shocked by the spirit's language…but then he stopped dead as he registered what his upset yami had said, 'WHAT did you just say!?'

* * *

><p><strong>What!? Bonz had Diabound!? What does this mean!?<strong>

**There IS a reason Bonz has Diabound...you'll just have to continue reading. (note it will take a while for that to be explained)**

**As a note Ryo's deck was made from the Battle City one due to the fact the one he uses in Duelist Kingdom, widely considered to be his real deck would not hold up in a tournament. This deck also includes monsters from Nightmare Troubadour and a few other game decks he has along with his yami (considering Ryo would have to have those cards for him to use it and vise versa) and a couple of other cards to back it up.**

**To find out how the duel ends please Follow/Favorite! Also please review! It really helps motivate us!**


	11. Chapter 11 United: Friends and Foes

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

**Chap 11: United: Friends and Foes**

_By: Renagade Rex Sphinx & Miss-DNL_

Akefia shook furiously in his binds, the Ring itself trembling violently against Ryou's chest, 'That…. That is Diabound…That monster… It was MY KA!' he snapped angrily, his voice grating violently as his entire being was flooded with rage, 'How… HOW did that little fuck of a weakling get my monster!? And how DARE HE use him against me!?'

'That was your Ka?!'Ryou managed, astonished as he looked out at the monster, now realizing the reason for the Spirit's sheer rage, which was radiating strong enough for he himself to feel… It was as if he'd be fighting to kill an old friend… 'Oh…I understand now…' he thought sadly, looking down at the field.

Bonz blinked as he watched his opponent wince as he summoned the monster , 'It's not THAT scary of a monster...' he thought as he looked it over; the monster was not in the least bit intimidating nor grotesque in any way as compared to the other monsters both had been using. Confused he looked to the others as if they knew something he didn't, to which they all gave a uniform shrug; even Keith was giving him a cynical look,

'What the fuck is wrong with the little freak? He takes the duel over but sees one low fucking level monster and freezes up?!' he scoffed inwardly, eyeing Ryou from behind his tinted glasses. As he thought this, he felt a familiar conscious pressing forward to speak, no doubt having been watching the duel,

{{Perhaps he knows its ability. It's a rather rare and strong card.}} He paused as he looked out at the warped field and grinned, {{I personally am interested in his Dark Necrofear~ A rare find to see with a newbie duelist.}} he commented as his eye settled on Ryou's graveyard where the blue fiend now rested. The card was a strong one, coupled with this field card it was a devastating combo, and one he could make excellent use of in the future if he had it in hand. With Diabound on the field, the duel could be turned around and victory claimed. They could use that …{{Let's make him an offer shall we~?}} Malik said smoothly, implanting the thought into Keith's mind.

Keith immediately smirked as the plan settled into his mind, "Hey Runt!" he barked loudly.

Ryou's eye had settled on one of his facedowns, his spirits perking and was about to address Akefia when Keith's voice suddenly broke his thoughts, to which he looked up at him a bit irritatedly, Keith simply grinning in turn,

"Seems you like that card there, Runt. And since you're so interested, how about a deal~? If you win, you'll get Diabound. You lose, we get Dark Necrofear and Dark Sanctuary since it completes Necrofear's ability." He smirked, seeing the immediately stunned look on Ryou's face, "Well? We have a deal~?"

'Take the deal!' Akefia barked without the slightest of hesitations, 'Tear him down and claim that card!' he demanded as he looked out at the still unmoving Diabound, tugging against his binds, 'I will not have him with anyone else!'

Ryou listened to the deal carefully alongside Akefia's command that almost sounded desperate. It was a perfect opportunity that he could not and would not pass up, "We have a deal." He announced firmly to Keith, to which he chuckled,

"Good," he looked to Bonz with a broad grin, "Go ahead and attack, the spirit won't be in Diabound~" he urged. Just one hit and everything would get evened out and the payoff would be oh so sweet~.

Bonz nodded steadily and looked back to the duel, "Diabound! Destroy Zombie dragon!" he called with a grin…His grin faded however when the monster did nothing but simply hover in place, completely unmoving as it stared across the battlefield, its eyes shifting about until lingering solidly on the ring of gold around Ryou's neck.

Watching from within the Ring, Akefia felt himself freeze as the monster deliberately gazed out at him. In a moment that stretched on, Akefia felt a strong sensation of surreal elation rush through him. The monster was LOOKING at him! It was actually LOOKING at him. That monster… was not just a card. The image before him was in fact his Ka! The hesitation was proof enough of that.

A genuine smile crossed his face and he leaned against his binds as if hoping to project his thoughts as he once had in life to the apparition, 'Ah…. That's right. You sense me don't you?' he breathed in almost a sigh. The creature stared back, head slightly tilting back, eyes widening only slightly; a detail not unnoticed by the Thief King who beamed broadly and knowingly, 'You don't have to worry about him Boy. He knows his rightful master~.' That being said, Akefia felt something inside him twist up even worse knowing that Diabound, his friend and ally was now an enemy on even this trivial mundane field. The thought made him swear heatedly, the Ring once more rattling in response to his anger.

Ryou blinked in surprise at the as he looked out at the image, which seemed to hold an underlying tone of something behind its sharp red eyes. The fact that the monster was not responding to Bonz who continued to call out for it to attack seemed to back the Spirit's words. To his amazement, the monster suddenly shifted into a defensive position, arms crossed over its chest and wings folded out in front of itself; the serpent tail however continued to gaze out towards him in a manner that seemed knowing, tongue occasionally flicking as it stared directly at the Ring.

Keith however stared dumbfounded at Diabound as it shifted out of attack position. The fact that Bonz obviously hadn't actively done so sent the fleeting thought that the card was a fake. But that couldn't be possible, he had made certain to nab the first card ever printed. He had made certain that it was the real deal!

Bonz blinked confusedly and looked down to the card, dumbfounded when he saw the card was still in attack position, "Keith it won't attack! Is this card defective?!" Bonz called out.

Keith growled, "I got the first fucking one ever made! It's the real deal!" he barked irately, to which Bonz huffed, unsure of what to do as he looked at the troublesome card. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere with this card…

Shaking it off he looked back to the duel, "Armored Zombie, You attack instead! Destroy the dragon!" he called, hoping that his monster was untainted, which, to his relief it wasn't and successfully attacked, although no damage was dealt to his opponent due to defense.

Ryou felt the wave of frustration surge into his soul room as Akefia stared out across the field. After so long of not seeing something that was likely closer than even a family member and meeting them in such a predicament… it was likely not setting well at all with the Thief judging by the shaking Ring… Ryou shifted as his turn kicked into effect… what could he do? He had plenty of targets to choose from really… but he'd have to face Diabound eventually… He paused as his eyes glanced down at his cards and felt his spirits perk significantly as he observed one of his face downs. That would work!

'Don't worry,' Ryou said suddenly and confidently to the Thief as he drew his turn's card, 'I have a way to get him on our side before the duel ends!' he beamed as he looked at his freshly drawn card, just what he was looking for!

"First I tribute Forgotten Souls to maintain Dark Sanctuary! Next…. I activate Change of Heart!" In a flash of light a half angel, half demon appeared on the field, "I gain control of 1 monster til the end of my turn, And I'm sure you know which one I'm using it on."

With a flash of light the Angel Demon vanished in a brief flurry of its wings, as it vanished, Diabound's eyes flashed and without the slightest hesitation he immediately flew across the board and took his took his attack stance once more on Ryou's side of the field prepared to attack his former master, the serpent tail once more locked onto the Ring hissing in a more than pleased manner.

Upon the activation of the card, Akefia found himself excited, even more so when Diabound took his rightful place on his side of the field and observed the ever attentive creature as it stared back at him, 'Welcome old friend… We'll need you to take out this fool…And you won't have to battle with him any longer~' he smirked from within his confines and then directed his seriousness to the waiting creature, 'I just need you to listen to this Boy…. Got that?'

The serpent's head shifted to Ryou for only a moment before letting out a steady hiss, acknowledging the command. For what purpose the boy, who shared quite the remarkable resemblance to his master, served was unknown to him, Diabound was not about to question his master. If this Boy was by some importance to his master, then obey him he would; immediately the serpent head locked its gaze along with its main head's towards the bony boy who stiffened visibly….

Bonz felt himself growl in frustration as he realized that whatever had gone wrong was over now, and the card was functioning perfectly for his opponent. But whatever the case, the duel was not yet done, "I still have Call of the Haunted! My monster can't be destroyed!" he called defiantly.

Ryou simply smiled, "I know, which is why I was waiting for this card. De-Spell!" Bonz amazingly managed to pale even more as Ryou revealed the card and played it, "Call of the Haunted is destroyed! Your monsters are mortal again and lose the attack bonus!" Ryou declared as the Spell card shattered, his monsters shrinking in response to the loss of energy,

Akefia began laughing loudly and excitedly as their opponents' defenses fell away, leaving them exposed to the very manifestation of his own soul, 'GAHAHAH! These fools don't even have a prayer!~' he shouted ecstatically, nothing could stop them now!

Ryou nodded, a grin on his lips as Akefia's sheer elation flooded him, urging him on, "Now to finish this…. Diabound! Destroy Crass Clown!"

Diabound's fists clenched as he reared back snarling excitedly at the command; this one attack and he would be in his rightful place! With that, he lunged forward ferociously at the clown, the serpent licking forward and constricting it. With a swift and powerful pull and no small amount of satisfaction, the clown fell along with Bonz's shoulders as his life points fell to 0, the sight made Akefia shudder and then grin victoriously, 'A flawless victory~ and nice spoils I must say~' he mused aloud to Ryou, who beamed at the praise from the Spirit, 'Though now I will tell you to watch your step Boy. Thus victory might not be taken that easily… I can almost guarantee that.' Ryou's smile faltered some at the warning as the images faded away and felt his heartbeat pick up nervously.

"I lost…." He managed stiffly, his head drawing into himself, bracing for Keith's inevitable wrath.

True to instinct, Keith was on his feet and fuming, 'Fuck it! The rat won!' he thought angrily, teeth grinding as he observed the silverette looking from him to his lackeys and back again. If he weren't so angry, he might have smirked at the clearly nervous display. Glitch or not, he wanted so badly to knock the living hell out of the kid for making a fool out of him in front of his posse as well as lost one of the rarest cards in the world.

No… no he wouldn't have it, 'Feh… not like we really need to hand the card over-' He could feel his fists tightening, ready to head over and let into the little punk himself, but no sooner had he even finished his thought, he felt his body completely freeze in place, as if he had just been encased in steel, completely unable to move as the icy chill of a mildly irritated consciousness entered his mind,

{{Now, now Kieth. Don't be a sore loser. Besides….}} Malik began, the words slipping of his tongue almost mockingly despite being so cool and uncaring, {{Does that child have a pendent… a pyramid with a ring around it?}} Malik inquired halfheartedly, a thought occurring to him.

Keith blinked and glanced immediately to the shimmering object around the still tense boy's neck, 'Yeah. So?' he paused as the realization hit him almost immediately, 'Is it one of those items?'

Malik twirled the Scepter in his hand, {{It Is…. So another bearer is on the island. The Owner of the Ring…..}} he hummed thoughtfully for a moment before giving a slightly amused huff, {{Heh… no wonder Diabound refused to attack. Hand over the card.}} Keith was about to interject when Malik continued firmly, {{Now that Diabound has found its original master it'll be useless with us. Get your underlings and leave…. Once you're out… take their star chips and work your way to the castle. I'm in a good mood so you won't be punished for this little incident~ Don't push it….}} he added, the words laced with a deadly seriousness that Keith knew all too well not to challenge.

Feeling the force holding him prisoner vanish, Keith stood only a moment more, biting back his furious pride and huffed roughly to his waiting cronies with a growl, "Deal's a deal. Leave the card and the chips. We're heading out!" he snarled with such intensity as he stalked off that the trio decided best not to argue.

Ryou watched carefully as the group left the tunnel, only relaxing when Bonz rushed by calling for his gang to wait up, "He was oddly….a good sport about losing…" Ryou muttered aloud as he exited the box and headed to claim his prize.

Akefia hummed thoughtfully, also mildly surprised by the man's retreat. Normally his type would have seen to have let out some form of steam, 'Yes… Rather sporty as you say… But for now~' he piped rather excitedly, completely forgetting the irritating pack of jackals as he looked towards the station where the card still sat, beaming as Ryou stepped back onto the contraption.

The mere sight of the little sheet of paper sent a shudder throughout his being as Ryou took up the card, immediately sensing the creature dwelling within which was radiating just as much enthusiasm, 'Welcome back Diabound~' he thought contentedly as he looked out at the image. It wasn't his own hand…. but to have him this close was more than enough…. In the back of his mind, he honestly didn't mind the fact that it wasn't his own hand… the Boy had proven to be a lot more than he pinned him for.

Ryou smiled at the Spirit's happy excitement and began reading his new monster's effects, blinking in surprise at just how many helpful effects it had. He smiled as he looked over the reflective image of the creature before placing the card safely into his deck box and turned his attention to the glints still on the table and took them up, smiling proudly,

'Not at all bad~' Akefia mused as the boy took up the little golden glints, a clear renewal of determination emanating from him, 'That much closer to our goals.'

Ryou nodded as he affixed the stars, 'Yes, I just need four more…' he thought as he turned to exit the battle box. He flinched at a sharp pain on the back of his head and tenderly rubbed it as he stepped down, inwardly thanking the fact that he had such thick hair as it might have been worse… he stalled and stood alert at the sounds of hurried footfalls and echoing voices. Were they coming back? Were they going to rush him? He tensed and braced himself….

Akefia also tensed and listened intently to the oncoming footsteps, humming as he realized they sounded different. He relaxed when the tall brunette named Honda rushed into the main cavern, smiling in relief when he saw Ryou, "I found him!" he called back towards the tunnel.

Akefia huffed as the others quickly rushed into the cave, 'Better late than never I guess…'

Ryou relaxed and blinked a bit confused, "What are you guys doing here?" he blinked as Yami rushed into the cave, a look of worry on his face, "Is something wrong?"

Yami seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he observed Ryou, "The Puzzle showed me a vision of you getting carried into a cave… What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, still clearly concerned.

Ryou blinked in surprise at the declaration, even a bit more so at him being so upset, "Oh… Yes. I'm alright." He replied smiling reassuringly, "And… well... as for what happened…"

~few minutes later~

"So now I have six star chips and a new card." Ryou finished looking pleased with himself.

"What?!" Jounouchi exclaimed in clear anger, "Why the heck did those guys kidnap you like that? Just for a duel!?"

Ryou shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know. I didn't catch their names, but the head guy was some American with a flag bandana on his head and wore sunglasses too."

Honda immediately stiffened and crossed his arms in a huff, "Great, I saw some guys walking away when we came in… Must've been them but they're long gone by now…"

"Uh… guys…. Does anyone else hear that grinding noise?" Anzu inquired, prompting everyone to fall silent. True to her observation, there was indeed a low grinding sound emanating within the cavern. In an instant everyone's eyes widened and immediately rushed towards the cave entrance… just in time to see Keith's men shove a large boulder into the mouth of the cave, and in only a moment heaved it just enough to prevent their escape.

"Have fun getting out of there chumps! Haw-Hahahahahaa!" Keith laughed as the boulder was firmly shoved into place, sealing the group within. Malik said to hand over the spoils… he never said nothing about "inconveniencing" the little punk. A petty action maybe… but it did serve to make him feel some better about himself. That done he tilted his head to his worn out lackeys…..

Within the Ring Akefia watched the whole scene unfurl and growled as he, his host and the baggage were locked within the cavern, 'Damn bastards… I knew they'd do SOMETHING…. So damn inconvenient…' he muttered mostly to himself as he glanced back down the tunnel as the group of teens tried fruitlessly to make the boulder so much as twitch.

Ryou sighed after several minutes of straining and stepped back. There was just no way they could get out that way anymore… He hummed as he felt the Spirit's thoughtful emotions and then blinked recalling the battle box. Looking back he spotted a far darker wall and perked as he realized that it was not a wall, but another path, "Hey guys there's another path over there!"

Everyone turned to look where he was pointing and brightened as they spotted it. Nodding to one another they all abandoned the boulder and proceeded further into the tunnels…

-Outside-

Keith hummed to himself as he strode away, content with the "gifts" his cronies had given him and found himself more or less sauntering off towards the fields. Considering that Malik had immediately known about what he'd done, it was a miracle in of itself that he was conscious at all. Or perhaps just convenience…

{{You have eight star chips Keith. And with Yugi and the Ring bearer out of the way I expect you in the castle by the end of the day. It couldn't be easier for you right now.}} Malik pointed out hintingly.

Keith dared to huff at the comment, as if amused that he himself could actually lose, 'Don't worry about it. I'll just find a random weakling and that'll be that.'

{{You had better Keith,}} Malik hissed as he gripped the Scepter irritatedly, scowling by his nonchalantness … he had too much directly riding on this tournament to have any screw ups. Too much had already been disrupted to have this go awry, {{The sake of your mind and soul is on the line!}}

Keith felt himself shudder and fell silent as he headed to the mess of Battle Boxes in the field below…

-Within the Tunnels-

After walking some ways into the tunnel, that thankfully had been set up with torches giving some form of light, Anzu blinked as she observed the increasingly smaller crags in the walls, "The walls seem to be getting smoother…" The group perked at the thought. Smoother walls meant a possible exit.

But as he gazed forward, Jonouchi paused and gasped as a fork in the tunnels presented itself. Looking down one and then the other he came to a rather unsettling observation, "It's a labyrinth!" The group immediately groaned. A labyrinth?! That could take forever to navigate….

Ryou felt his spirits dampen at the thought, "Wonderful…" he muttered bitterly. They only had so much time… they couldn't afford this! What would happen to his father!? There had to be some manner of getting out quickly… some way to know how to get through a maze… some way to…. he stalled as a chuckle emanated from the Ring. Immediately he perked as he looked down at the Ring, 'You wouldn't happen to know any way of guiding us out of this would you?'

Akefia shifted almost contentedly for once in his binds, a grin on his face and eyes glinting at the mere mention of "labyrinth". Oh how that word brought back so many memories and pulse pounding thrills. He chuckled at the question and hopeful tone of his host, 'Hahahah… I was BRED for this sort of thing~'

He smirked as he felt his host's spirits perk up once more, his fears put out as Akefia began carefully scanning the paths laid before them, looking closely at the walls to the very dust on the ground, thankful that none of the morons in his company had darted forward and screwed up his process, and soon found himself smirking as he locked his gaze down the left tunnel. Carefully with some manipulating, he directed a portion of the Ring's shadow energy into one of its prongs which rose in response, 'That way.' he declared, 'And be careful… places like this are often booby trapped like crazy. Tread with caution.' He warned firmly recalling the morning's observational blunder…. He would not have his host falling to simple lack of attention.

Ryou blinked as one of the Ring's left prongs directed him accordingly. Carefully he took up the Ring and held it before him, nodding at the Spirit's tone, 'Right… I'll be careful.' He replied as he walked forward and down the path, carefully scanning for anything out of place. Seeing nothing he looked back to his friends, "This way!" he called, to which the group looked to him confused, but having no real options themselves, decided to follow the silverette as he continued to walk carefully and a bit slowly as he proceeded.

Anzu looked around for anything that might have prompted her friend's decision to select this tunnel. Not seeing any immediate difference she looked towards him, "Ryou… how do you-" she paused as she then noticed Ryou holding something out before him. It took only a moment to see what it was and slightly gulped as she noted one of the prongs was pointing on its own accord, "Oh…. The Ring." She muttered, nervousness lacing her voice.

Ryou nodded and looked back at her giving her a friendly smile of reassurance to show that he was still himself, "Don't worry, I'm fine. The Ring will show us the way out."

Anzu looked on at Ryou's soft and kind face and slowly nodded, "If you say so…" she managed feeling a little better.

Still keeping a sharp eye out as he directed the Ring, Akefia felt himself smirk as he listened to the little conversation, 'Still not going to tell them of me?' he mused aloud to his host, 'Haha. That's fine. Better they don't know…' he mused as he distracted his gaze from the path to cast a sidelong glare at the form not far beside his host. The glare only lasted a moment, although he would be willing to do so until the Yami burst into flames, but given the circumstance, he directed himself back to the task at hand and proceeded to guide his host through the tunnels, occasionally stopping to simply observe the area before selecting the more reasonable route.

The process took less time than even he thought, and soon the group was met with the welcome sight of light at the end of what had since become a corridor. Relieved, they all made way towards the light and were met with a sizable, clearly man-made, room that adorned what appeared to be a Duel Table with a peculiar design. No sooner had the last of the group stepped in however, a large heavy door slammed down, barring them from retreating back towards the tunnels.

Along with everyone else, Jonouchi jumped and whirled to face the door, "What the-!?"

Akefia paused and then grunted somewhat boredly, 'That figures…' once more, no turning back…

The shifting sound of movement within the room snagged his and everyone else's attention.

Yami hummed and turned back towards the open room, "Someone's here…" he began but was almost promptly silenced when swift movements erupted as if from nowhere. The movements came from two identical bald men, each adorning similar outfits but in different color, both moving with lightening quick reflexes and movements that were in total sync as they spun, jumped and preformed acrobatic techniques before simultaneously landing perfectly on both corners of the opposite side of the Duel table leaving everyone staring in a mix of amazement and confusion.

Akefia stared at the two men some few moments, jaw somewhat agape in bewildered confusion before finally finding his tongue, 'Good Gods…. I think we just ran into a pair of gypsy performers…'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys sorry for the wait! One thing came up after another and well it took a while to get the chapter up as you see ^^; we're very sorry for that. <strong>

**This chapter was written by Renagade and edited by me.**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Keith, Bonz, Zygor, Sid, Diabound, Yami, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, Malik**

**Note: In this story there are two Call of the Haunted cards, the trap (real card) and the magic card from the anime. We kept both to keep this duel the same. Also Diabound has abilities added to the Diabound Kernel card, which will be shown soon, to make him more like the real Diabound from the Millennium World.**

**To find out what happens next please Follow/Favorite & please Review! We love to hear what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12 Battle in the Labyrinth

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

**Chapter 12: Battle in the Labyrinth**

_By: Renagade Rex Sphinx & Miss-DNL_

"We are the Guardians of this Dungeon! The Paradox brothers!" The apparent brothers in Chinese martial arts outfits declared in perfect sync with each other to their captive audience, "If you wish to exit. You must beat us in a duel! If you do not then you'll be stuck in the cave until the tournament is over!"

Despite their rather flashy entrance the two seemed very serious about what they were saying. Even though they said it in the cheesy in sync way, their stern faces commanded some seriousness. The fact they were blocking the two exits only enforced that. With what was at stake the threat of disqualification demanded it even further from the two duelists.

Jonouchi however was still a bit stuck on their flashy entrance, though he still seemed a bit worried about the situation, he couldn't hold back his primary thought of the two, "Those two guys are out of a Kung Fu movie!

Suppressing a snort of laughter hearing Akefia compare the two guardians as gypsy performers Ryo paled upon the two brothers proclamation, 'So we'll pretty much be disqualified!' He immediately felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Disqualification meant failure to save his Father before he could even really try. So he'd have to go through these brothers to get out of this dungeon. Looking to the duel table he noticed something odd, "Wait, there are four seats at the table."

"That's right," The older brother Para answered to Ryo before dramatically pointing to their custom dueling field, "this is a tag duel! Two on two! So two duelists, step forward…!"

His younger brother Dox smirked slyly also motioning to the dueling field completing his brothers' sentence, "And duel us in our Labyrinth battle field!"

'Two on two.' To Ryo this could only mean one thing; he looked to his only option as a dueling partner. Yami Yugi, who nodded back to him expectingly.

"Looks like we have no choice, Bakura." Yami Yugi said as he got his deck ready, the two of them already heading to their seats at the dueling table.

'Please...'the thief thought dryly as he rolled his eyes.

To the Thief King, the whole situation was utter nonsense. The two labyrinth brothers were nothing more than dressed up morons. If he had a body they'd already be crumpled up in the corner as a pair of beaten bodies and he would be on his way. But as it was, he would have to endure…He stalled suddenly when the situation took a really unpleasant turn for him and bristled furiously, 'Wait... WHAT!?' He hollered loudly.

'I have to duel with Yugi.' Ryo began as he took his place at his chair shuffling his deck while answering his yami normally despite the clear rage radiating from the Ring, he couldn't concern himself with his yami's hate at the moment.

The clear acknowledgement of the situation by his light half only made Akefia tense further in anger, 'Wait a moment...ahah...' Ryo tensed himself hearing the rising anger in his yami's voice as he continued, 'You want me... to work together...' Finally Akefia's anger finally seemed to reach its point with two last words, 'with HIM?' One of the Ring's pointer's actually mimicked what Akefia wanted to do and pointed heatedly across to where Yami Yugi was sitting.

Ryo merely sighed, finished shuffling he placed his deck on the board, 'There's no other way Akefia. Yugi is the only other duelist here that's in the tournament. To be fair I'm the one that's going to duel, he doesn't even know you're here. He doesn't even seem to remember who he is.'

"Bet your star chips." Para instructed normally as he pointed across to Ryo and Yami Yugi, momentarily interrupting the Ring Bearers conversation.

"I bet four." Yami Yugi said as he held up four before placing them down on his board.

Looking to Yami Yugi's glove, Ryou checked to see how far he had gotten since they split up, 'He already has eight...' Deciding his bet Ryo pulls a couple from his glove, "I bet two." He tensed a bit nervously, that meant a total of six chips for them to win, enough for both him and Yugi to get ten start chips, 'If I win this I'll be able to enter the castle!'

Dox nodded along with his older brother accepting the bet and held up three star chips along with his brother, "We will meet that bet!"

'GRRR... FINE.' The Thief King growls frustrated as scene continued knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it, leaving him no options but to just go with it as he still couldn't just kill the two that were blocking their way. Hearing his host's excited thoughts he huffed and sighs giving in grudgingly, 'So be it... but because there is no choice and we both have things to do...' He half muttered.

Finally hearing his yami accept the situation Ryo sighed faintly, 'Thank you Akefia...'

"I'll go first." Para decided as he drew a card, he then immediately played a monster in defense. Immediately, numerous paths began to quickly fill the field forming a complicated maze, "I play this card to set up our match! Labyrinth Wall!" He looked across at their two challengers with a smug grin on his face, only he and his brother knew this form of dueling ,the advantage was clearly theirs. The gatekeeper continued to grin as he started to explain the rules of the duel, "To win this duel, monsters from each of you must exit the labyrinth or reduce our life points to zero; however, if one teammate loses the whole team loses!"

/Labyrinth Wall: Attack: 0 Defense: 3000/

Drawing his card, thus starting his turn Yami Yugi began his main phase, "It's my turn." Placing a card in attack mode a rodent wearing armor and wielding a short sword appears at the entrance of the maze, "I play Beaver Warrior in attack mode."

/Beaver Warrior: Attack: 1200 Defense: 1500/

Seeing the monster summoned Para explains more about the duel, "Your monster's movements are determined by the star ranking."

"Right," Yami Yugi nodded, "Move four spaces." The little beast warrior moved down the labyrinth corridor four spaces sniffing nervously as it walked before coming to a stop. "I end my turn." The spirit of the puzzle said as he looked over the board. Beside the Labyrinth Wall itself and his monster there were no other monsters, and considering the Labyrinth had no attack points it was no threat either. 'There's a lot of distance between us, looks like it'll take a while for the duel to really start...'

'Looks like I'll be going last...' Ryo thought, looking to his hand after watching Yami Yugi's play, he frowns seeing Diabound; despite the creature's numerous effects they were all to waste in this particular duel, 'and because of the Labyrinth flying monsters can't enter...'

Akefia had been grumbling irately to himself until the duel in the labyrinth actually stared making him focus in on it, 'Ah... looks like this duel is already unique...' The thief immediately frowns in agitation at the boy's mention, 'Damn it...' He growled below his breath before turning his thoughts to his Ka, 'Don't worry my friend... we'll get you in... Some way or another.' Getting no answer from his Ka Akefia turns his attention over to the playing field looking it over with a sharp eye, 'There is a reason they played that labyrinth of course... and just like a real labyrinth, watch where you step. I don't doubt that this one WILL be full of traps.'

'I don't doubt that...' Ryo thought carefully seeing that the second brother had an overly confidant and blatant grin on his face, 'They're up to something...' he thought expectantly; he could only wait to see what they were up to.

After drawing his card Dox didn't hesitate to make his move and quickly played a spell card, "First I play polymerization! I'll fuse Shadow Ghoul to the Labyrinth itself!" A hellish looking creature merged with the labyrinth walls making it into a menacing shadow looming on the walls of the field. "Now our creature can move to anywhere on the board! Wall Shadow attack Beaver Warrior!"

Without hesitation, the shadow creature quickly rushed across the walls of labyrinth. The ghoul swiftly emerged from the wall bringing its huge claws down upon Yami Yugi's Beaver Warrior, "Cut it to ribbons!" Dox laughed as his opponent's monster was cut apart.

/Wall Shadow: Attack: 1600 Defense: 3000/

Yami Yugi watched on in shocked surprise, helpless to stop his monster from being destroyed or to stop his life points from dropping, 'This isn't good that monster moves to quickly and when it's finished attacking it dives back into the wall! We have to destroy it soon!'

/LP: 1600/

Watching the Wall Shadow attack surprised Ryo, but in an instant gave him an idea, looking back to Diabound's effects to confirm his theory he quickly formulated a plan in his head, 'I just found a way in.' Drawing a card Ryo started his turn, "I summon Diabound Kernel in attack mode!" The feather winged Diabound appeared at the entrance of the maze with his arms crossed looking poised and powerful as ever with an air that could easily befit the disembodied soul within the Ring.

/Diabound Attack: 1800 Defense: 1200/

Seeing his Ka summoned and hearing his hosts thoughts Akefia grinned and hummed in slight curiosity, 'Got a plan have we?' The boy only nodded mentally in response.

Para was surprised to see such a rare monster but soon laughed at what he saw as an outright amateurish move, "Ha, your monster can't enter the Labyrinth!"

"We'll see," Ryo said, remaining calm having expected such a response from his foes. He knew his play looked naïve but if his plan worked it'd turn the tables on the gate guardians. "I play a face down card and end my turn." Ryo scanned the network of walls trying to spot the Wall Shadow but to no avail, the creature was in hiding. 'I can't use my magic card while it's hiding...I'll have to wait for it to attack something...'

Yami Yugi watched Ryo's move with confusion, yes Ryo was a bit fresh to competitive dueling but he knew his friend wasn't foolish; far from it really, so he knew Ryo had to be up to something. He then looked at the monster in question, the one he had won from his previous duel. Looking at it closely he felt a chill run down his spine and his body go tense, a dark looming sensation settled in the back of his mind making him tap his board with a finger out of discomfort, 'That monster...I get a bad feeling from it...'

Quickly noticing the change in expression on his still mortal enemy's face Akefia smirked broadly and chuckled to himself with distinct relish, 'Keheheh~.'

Hearing his yami's chuckle, Ryo looked towards his dueling partner's direction feeling it was directed at him. Quickly he noticed how tense he was, but he wasn't sure about what, "Something wrong?" He asked with slight worry.

Hearing Ryo's question, Yami Yugi snapped himself out of it to avoid distracting him from the duel, "Er, no I'm fine."

Ryo eyed him a little not buying what he said, but he was forced to put this aside, "If you say so..." he said slowly as Para started his turn.

"I play one face down card," He said with a snide grin, mentally chuckling to himself, 'Heheh, one wrong step and they activate a Living Land Mind!' Moving on he played a monster in attack, "Next I play Labyrinth Tank in attack mode!" Para chuckled more in his mind seeing his opponents in a nigh impossible situation to overcome as a big tank with a red spiked drill manifested onto the field , 'Heheh, enter and face Shadow Wall or stay there and let Labyrinth Tank run you down!'

/Labyrinth Tank Attack: 2400 Defense: 2400/

With Para's turn over Yami Yugi began his, drawing his card he looked to Ryo. He knew his friend had a plan but he didn't know what, but he trusted his friend so he'd put his faith in him. "My turn. I play Celtic Swordsman in attack mode!" An elven swordsman appears leaping onto the field clad in green with his eyes a fierce yellow. "Advance into the Labyrinth!" Hearing his master's command the warrior marches down four spaces into the maze leaving him standing on the same spot Beaver Warrior had been vanquished.

Dox laughed at this move, "You fool! Shadow Wall attacks! Destroy the elf!" The shadow raced across the walls emerging behind the defenseless elf claws poised to strike him down.

Seizing his moment Ryo flipped his face down card, "Got you! I activate Change of Heart!" The Wall Shadow seized up now under Ryo's control and waited for its new orders. For the moment Celtic Guardian was safe from the ghoulish creature looming just behind it.

"You only delay the elf's fate, your control with break once your turn is over." Dox huffed, seeing it as only a slight annoyance. The elf would be destroyed on the next turn just the same.

"I'm changing Wall Shadow's target." Ryo stated with a slight firmness, his opponents over confidence was beginning to grow annoying.

The older brother looked shocked, there was only one other monster on the field his! 'But Labyrinth Tank attack is higher!' He was going to force his monster to destroy his brothers and reduce his life points. They'd also lose a powerful monster! With no counter spells or traps he'd only be able to watch it happen!

Ryo's order shocked everyone, "Wall Shadow attacks Diabound!"

Being under his control Wall Shadow obeys diving back into the wall and zoomed towards the entrance of its home. Reaching the entrance it emerges from the wall lunging at Diabound, its huge claws baring down at him. Entering a battle, and having higher attack than his opponent, Diabound counter attacked firing a Spiral Blast at the ghoul destroying it before it even reached him. In that same instant one of the white serpentine creature's effects immediately activated: By destroying an opponent in battle, his attack increased by 200.

/Diabound Kernel: Attack: 2000 Defense: 1200/

The move had been an unexpected one to say the least, but all the same Dox growled angrily as his turn came to an end, his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped by 200, 'He destroyed Wall Shadow!' he paused, huffing inwardly at the slightly strengthened opponent, 'His monster still can't-' His thoughts were interrupted when Ryo suddenly spoke again, to his surprise, giving Diabound an order.

/LP: 1800/

"Diabound, move into the wall!" Much to both of the gatekeeper's surprise the white serpent creature entered the wall with ease. A half serpent shadow with wings was seen on the wall similar to when wall shadow could be seen moving about. "One of Diabound's abilities is to gain the abilities of the monsters he's defeats. Now he can move through the maze with Wall Shadow's ability!" Ryo declared much to his opponent's dismay.

Dox narrowed his eyes at Ryo, teeth gritting he growled out, "Your teammate still needs to navigate out of the maze."

Watching his host's move play out Akefia couldn't help but feel surprised to see him use such a sneaky tactic to get Diabound to be able to enter the maze. What pleased him further was the shocked and angry reaction of the two roadblocks at the result of the outcome. This made Akefia laugh loudly in a mocking fashion. 'My, my, that was a very cleaver move!' He exclaimed praising the boy for his play, before twitching slightly as he went on, 'Save your partner, destroy an enemy and gain that kind of footing in one move.' The Thief grins slightly regarding the boy, he laughed, 'Hahah...either I may be rubbing more off on you than I thought or you may have thief blood in you, kehehe~.'

Ryo felt himself perk upon hearing the praise, only to sweat drop at the rest of his yami's comment. Part of him felt having thief blood was a compliment coming from the Thief King but it was only odd to Ryo himself. 'Thank you, I can't say for sure on that but,' He looked back to the two gatekeepers blocking their way out, light green eyes narrowed and filled with determination, 'I need to win this to save Father, I can't afford to play nice with them!'

Akefia hummed to himself, he hadn't really seen his host like this before. It was interesting, 'Eye on the prize... a good mentality...' The Thief King said in a way that almost sounded like he was just thinking aloud and not really responding to the boy.

Ryo glanced his hand over before playing a monster onto the field, a ghostly suit of armor clanked onto the field, "I summon Headless Knight in attack mode!" The undead headless warrior marched over to the Celtic knight, Diabound following leaving the allies grouped together.

/Headless Knight: Attack: 1450 Defense: 1700/

"I end my turn." Ryo said normally, letting the older brother Para start his turn.

The elder brother growled to himself, the white haired boy had gained a major foothold for his team that'd prove annoying for him and his brother. 'That creature of his is going to be trouble...but,' Para regained his cocky grin losing his irritation for the moment, 'Labyrinth Tank is still stronger, also the Trapdoor Spider is still waiting for them!' With that he continued on with his current plan, "Labyrinth Tank advances!"

The blue tank plowed forward, being allowed to move seven space it quickly began to close in on Yami Yugi and Ryo's two targetable monsters. Being four hundred points stronger, Diabound would not be able to eliminate it before it reached his two allies. The fate of the two monsters relied solely on Ryo and Yami Yugi's next turns.

As if in response to their plight, Yami Yugi 's deck yielded its best and he immediately summoned the monster he drew onto the field, "I play the Dark Magician! Advance in attack mode!" In a flash his signature purple clad monster appeared onto the field and with an attack of 2500 the tank was hardly a threat anymore. With The spirit of the puzzle's command, his new monster advanced forward into the labyrinth to meet up with the rest of group. 'There now we have a good force to march through the labyrinth...-?' At that moment he noticed an oddity; the Dark Magician was glaring at the shadow of Diabound in a rather heated almost hateful manner, it was rather bizarre. He'd never seen Dark Magician act in such a way before. 'What's wrong with Dark Magician?'

/Dark Magician: Attack: 2500 Defense: 2100/

From within the Ring Akefia watched as the monsters moved forward not thinking much of it, but when Diabound let out a low growl that was directed at the dark mage it prompted him to look more closely. He winced recognizing the Dark Magician almost immediately, 'The sorcerer!?' The thief huffed dully to himself, 'Of course he'd have HIM at his side...' Akefia then smirked slightly and continued to think to himself, 'keheheh... good that he remembers as well...' He then directed his thoughts to his Ka, 'Pay the fool no mind, Diabound... we must work with him...' The Thief King's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared out at the mage unseen, 'for now.'

'Heheh, trying to get through the maze through sheer force in numbers, are you? Not if I can help it!' Dox drew his card to start his turn and slammed down a magic card, "The free ride is over! I play magical labyrinth!"

The game field started to shake violently before all the walls started to drop down into the ground. Diabound being in a wall was taken along with the section of wall he was in! A moment later the wall rose back up from the ground but the layout of the labyrinth had changed completely. Now Dark Magician was separated from his two allies by a large number of spaces, but Labyrinth Tank was ready to close in on its targets. Once again Headless Knight and Celtic Swordsman were in danger of being destroyed.

'Eh?' The sudden shift was enough to make Akefia look around for a moment but only that, 'Hrgg... breaking us up... feh.' He looked to his host's creatures, 'Your monsters are ghosts, so this little maze of theirs should slow you a lot less than our...' Akefia paused a moment in order to quite literally force himself to utter the word, 'partner... perhaps there is a manner of swapping one of our monsters with our partners at the opportune time?' Despite his raging hatred of him, the Thief grudgingly knew that unless they got the strongest to the front quickly, they were only biding time. And for the moment… that meant the Mage….

Ryo nodded mentally to his yami, he'd seen Yugi's deck enough to know the cards he'd likely have with him for the tournament. 'If Yugi's deck is basically the same he has two cards that could help him regroup with us.' He glanced over to him; the spirit didn't seem troubled about the separation which was reassuring at best. 'He seems calm about this so he might have one of those cards in his hand right now.' With that thought out of the way Ryo started his turn by drawing a card, "My turn, first I use the magic card Sword of Deep-Seated! I equip it to Headless Knight!" With the magic card added to it the ghostly knight raised its sword into the air it glowed an intense dark purple before becoming a wicked looking blade causing the knight to laugh excitedly. With the magic blade the monster received a substantial attack boost.

/Headless Knight: Attack: 1950 Defense: 1700/

With that done Ryo gave his monsters their next order, "Headless Knight regroup with Celtic Swordsman, Diabound follows." Ryo watches as the suit of armor clanked its way down the corridor towards the elf then looked watching Diabound's shadow move across the walls. In no time Diabound regrouped with its elven ally.

As Headless knight clanked along down the corridor the two brothers did not expect the walking armor to phase right through the wall of the labyrinth! "What!?" They both yelled as the undead knight continued on towards it destination.

"Headless Knight is a ghost walls don't mean much to him." Ryo answered normally like it was a normal occurrence.

Akefia smirks, amused by their surprised reaction to something he was well beyond used to. 'Heheh... seems they've never seen a ghost before.' He darts his eyes to Yami Yugi, 'Better not slow us down...' He growled in warning to himself.

Para grinned as the Headless Knight unknowingly stepped on a tile that had his living land mine hidden underneath, immediately he sprung his trap, "Heheh, trap card activate! Trapdoor Spider eats your monster!" Suddenly almost in a flash a giant trapdoor spider sprung up from under the title grasping the knight with two large forelegs crushing it like a coke can between them.

/Jirai Gumo: Attack: 2100 Defense: 100/

The action had almost been too quick to react to leaving Ryo stunned, 'A living trap!'

/LP: 1850/

Akefia on the other hand was not so surprised, and merely huffs at the loss at what he considered to be a grunt of a monster, 'and therein was the trap...'

'Heheh, the elf has nowhere to run this time!' Para grinned, the duel was back in their favor and their opponent had taken damage; the duel was in their control again, "Labyrinth Tank advance!" He looked briefly to where Dark Magician was and then to where Diabound was hiding in the wall, 'Heheheh, neither of those trouble sum creatures can do anything! Next turn the Elf dies!'

"It's my turn isn't it?" Yami Yugi said with a smirk as he drew his card remaining completely confident.

Para laughed at his opponent's foolhardy confidence, "Ha! You can do nothing more than watch your monster die!"

"That so?" The spirit of the Puzzle questioned continuing to smirk, "I play the Mystic Box: Magic Boxes of Death! In combination with Dark Magician!" A black magic box appeared once the spell was played, the box opened and the Dark Magician calmly entered inside, the box shutting him in. Suddenly swords appeared out of nowhere and started stab themselves into the box!

The action left the elder brother baffled, what in the world did he just witness!? 'Did he just kill himself!?'

"Another box! Where the spider was!" The younger brother pointed out. The elder brother immediately looked to where his spider has been. As Dox had said there sat another box, hearing the creak of a door he looked to the first box as it opened and instead of seeing the magician…it was his spider that was skewered inside!

'It was the spider that died then-!' Immediately Para looked to the second box and as he suspected out came the Dark Magician completely unharmed, 'He moved between the boxes!'

"Using your monster as a sacrifice Dark Magician moved over to save my monster and he still has an attack!" Yami Yugi explained with a slight grin, it was always fun to outsmart overly confident opponents like the ones he was facing now, "Attack with Dark Magic!" The dark mage swung his staff letting lose a storm of dark magic blowing the tank to bits leaving nothing behind.

Para growled angrily as his Labyrinth Tank was attacked, he was being made a complete fool of by a child! 'He destroyed both of my monsters!"

/LP:1900/

Akefia stared out blankly as the spirit of the Puzzle successfully made his play, effectively allowing him to get ahead quickly now no longer posing a problem of being dead weight… within the seething hate burning him all over all the Thief could muster to say, with no lack of hatred on his tongue, 'Very clever...'

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was written by me and edited by Renagade.<strong>

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Para, Dox, Ryo, Yami Yugi, Jonouchi, Dark Magician & Diabound**

**Note: One of the added bonuses to Diabound was a power up for whenever he destroys a monster. It's to mirror the rapid power boosts he got in the Millennium world. Gaining the ability of the monsters he defeats is a real power from the anime card.**

**To find out what happens next please follow/favorite & please review! We love to hear what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13 Fall of the Gate

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Renagade Rex Sphinx & Miss-DNL_

**Chap 13: Fall of the Gate**

Dox frowned at the situation… in only one round his brother had been left entirely vulnerable. Casting a subtle glare at his opponents he began his turn. His scowl promptly became a broad grin as he drew his new card, "I play this card and end my turn."

Upon command, a large red box sealed with little more than a rope and marked with a thunder Kanji appeared on the field. Although unable to read the mark, the Thief King hummed interestedly as he observed the item.

Ryou swallowed and allowed himself to relax only faintly as Dox's turn came to its rather swift end, the fact keeping him on his toes, 'There's something ominous about that box… I get a bad feeling about it.' he thought as he observed the large item.

Inwardly Akefia felt himself smirk at the boy's cautious observation, 'A good instinct. Boxes tend to hold surprises… and often nasty ones.' As he spoke, he couldn't help but feel a nostalgic rush as he recalled his many experiences with such things, most usually holding a trap of some form… what surprise did this one hold in store?

Ryou nodded inwardly, also familiar with such traps, but he swiftly turned his attention back to the present as he began his turn, "I play one card facedown. Then I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Headless Knight!" True to his typing, the Knight sprung out of the ground in much the fashion of a spirit returning from the grave upon Ryou's command and took his stance as his master continued, "And I re-equip Sword of the Deep-Seated!"

/Headless Knight: Attack: 1950 Defense: 1700/

Dox's grin faltered some as the phantom knight's attack rose, "Another Sword of the Deep –Seated?!"

"Nope, this card returns to the top of my deck when it's destroyed." Ryou responded plainly as his Knight once more brandished his weapon. He then looked down to the board, carefully scanning it over to ensure his move to have been a strong one, 'No enemy monsters,' he mused before settling on Dox's side, 'Only thing they have out is that box…'

For a moment, Ryou simply stared at the box, hesitating in a brief moment to wonder if the box was indeed some form of trap. But he simply shook the thought recalling the unique rules of the present game and looked to his knight confidently, "Headless Knight, march forward." Armor clanking and brandishing his sword, the Knight moved forward before coming to a silent halt awaiting his next orders, "I end my turn."

Not wasting a moment, Para drew his card and immediately smirked as he then placed the card onto the field. In a flash of light, another red box appeared on the field, this one identical to the first, only adorning a water Kanji.

Ryou took notice of the small change and hummed to himself thoughtfully, 'Thunder and Water… Both hold a place in weather. If I'm right then the last piece is wind….'

The observation was likewise noticed by the Thief who glanced from one box to the other. The boy's thoughts filling in the missing pieces, 'So it's a portion of something.'

Ryou simply hummed in response telling the thief he was correct, to which Akefia halfheartedly narrowed his eyes… a surprise indeed.

Para hummed as he eyed his opponent's expressions. Both wore a look that was both of intrigue and yet completely unwavered… he smirked as he looked to his hand. They would soon not feel so bold, with that he selected a card and set it down, "I play this in attack mode! The Dungeon Worm!"

For a moment, nothing happened and the field remained quiet. Neither player had time to fully wonder what had happened when the field began to rumble and shake, and in the next moment a giant fanged worm erupted out of the ground beneath the feet of the Celtic Swordsman who, caught completely off guard, was devoured and gone in an instant, the worm swiftly disappearing back into the ground and out of sight leaving both players momentarily stunned. The fact made Para chuckle, "He-Heheh. With each feeding the worm's attack power goes up by 10%"

/Dungeon Worm: Attack:1800 - 1980 Defense: 1500/

The Thief King watched as the Celtic warrior was devoured, only momentarily surprised. Watching the beast once more vanish from sight Akefia simply growled in annoyance, 'Oh wonderful… More footing disruptions.' Glancing at his "ally", Akefia couldn't help but smirk at the look he wore at the new development.

Yami, caught completely off guard and had only to watch as his Swordsman was devoured clenched his jaw as he watched the insectoid monster's attack climb as Para's turn came to an end, 'It's only by 30 points but Dungeon Worm is still stronger than Bakura's Headless Knight… Also neither of us can attack.' He mused as he glanced at the field. His eyes lingered first on Dark Magician and then on the shadow on the wall and hummed as his eye fell to a magic card in his hand, 'Diabound is safe from attacks. Until we figure out a way to defeat it.' he nodded to himself, finding his plan sound and placed the magic card, "I activate Magical Hats!"

Upon command, four large identical black top hats adorning a question mark appeared on the field, one falling squarely over Ryou's Headless Knight and the other over Dark Magician, both vanishing from sight. All four hats then swiftly began shuffling around the same area of the field before coming to a complete stop but remaining on the field, neither warrior in sight. Yami merely looked up at his clearly bewildered opponents, "It's attack may have increased, but it's still weaker than Dark Magician. Guess wrong and your worm will be destroyed."

As he watched, the Thief King's expression went from mock impression to one of complete confusion at the new play, more so at his "ally's" mention, 'What the hell kind of "magic" is that?' he blurted.

Ryou felt himself pause and sweatdrop at the spirit's clear tone of annoyance, no doubt at the fact that he was confused judging not so much as his question than by his tone. For a moment Ryou wondered how exactly he could answer the spirit before simply settling to tell him basic idea, 'Very few even believe magic is real nowadays. "Magic" acts are more about illusions and deception…' he explained, as he looked pointedly at the hats.

'Wow… things have changed since I've been gone…' the Thief King muttered, now far less than impressed.

An amused chuckle cut any further response from either and both immediately looked to the Brother Dox who then took his turn, "Heh-Heh, very well… Then I play this card! The Monster Tamer of Hell!"

A flash of light was accompanied by the loud crack of a whip as a wicked bandit appeared on the field, a cold gleam in his eyes as he seemed to scan the field for an unsuspecting creature. Dox grinned as he eyed him and then glanced to his brother, "Heheheh, normally I can't control something my brother summons, but I can with Monster Tamer… And the monster he controls gets a third of his attack and defense!" he declared with a broad smirk , the Monster Tamer immediately cracking his whip on the ground establishing his dominance over the underground creature.

/Dungeon Worm: Attack 2580/

'Now he's stronger than Dark Magician! If it hits, then both our monsters are dead! And there's a fifty fifty chance!' Yami thought to himself tensely as he watched the field.

Ryou also sat tensely, heart rate picking up as he watched the field, the next attack likely holding a deciding moment in the remainder of the duel…. As the ground began to shake once more, all duelists watched as the worm burst out of the ground and tore into a hat… only to sway about as if confused.

Ryou released a sigh of relief as the worm retreated back down through the empty hat, which then dispersed. The two opposing brothers wore a momentary glare of irritation, which was quickly tossed aside for the time being, 'Heh, no matter. The worm will retreat underground where they can't reach it. It's only a matter of time before they run out of hats or the Demon God is summoned!' Dox mused as he watched the Monster Tamer's stats returned to normal, 'I'll take control of Dungeon Worm next turn once again…'

Akefia huffed to himself as he gazed on at the current situation, irritations mounting over the simple fact that their progression was now being held back by a worm of all things. Glancing to the boxes that still sat waiting made him grit his teeth, 'At this rate it seems we WILL be in for a nasty surprise…' glancing once more to Diabound, Akefia growled inwardly over the fact that for the moment his spirit's survival depended on hiding in a wall, 'He's safe for now… But we need to feed his strength…'

"My turn, I play one card facedown." Ryou declared forcing the Thief away from his thoughts to make use of their "ally". The Thief was about to make a comment when he felt the tingle of realization emitting from his host, effectively piquing his intrigue.

Ryou, upon a quick glance over the playing field came to a very welcome realization, 'The Tamer's stats went back to normal! It must reset when the turn is over.' Looking to the hole the worm emerged from he hummed, 'Then the Dungeon Worm's attack should be below 2000,'

Weighing his options and thinking critically for only a moment more he took a breath and looked to the shadow on the wall, "Diabound attacks Dungeon Worm!"

Akefia blinked at his declaration. Given he could sense the boy was in fact inwardly hesitant, something else tickled his interest at his decision. The boy knew something and was willing to take the chance to exploit it making the Thief hum interestedly. Curious, he opted to urge Diabound to obey.

Diabound, hearing the command and feeling the faint urging from his Master's consciousness immediately acted and leapt from the wall and, to the great surprise of the Brothers, easily slipped into the worm's hole and disappeared, silence accompanying the act for only a moment before Diabound reemerged holding fast to the clearly enraged worm that snapped fruitlessly at the large serpentine monster. A swift Spiral Blast to the head ended any further struggle from the snapping creature, Diabound immediately diving back into the wall upon victory.

/Diabound: Attack: 2000-2200-2380/

Para clenched his teeth tightly as he watched the serpentine monster's attack climb once more, confirming that what he'd seen had been legitimate, 'I can't believe they got the worm!' he then growled as realization hit him, 'Grr… and it took the worm's attack boost ability!'

Akefia immediately began laughing at the clearly irate expressions of their foes, 'Can't even hide in his little hole in the ground!~' he laughed with a smug smirk at the irony, ' Just forged you own graves~'

Yami blinked in surprise as the worm fell dead and vanished in a flash of light, 'Ah, Diabound's snake qualities allowed it to enter the hole!' he thought before smiling at Ryou, "Great thinking Bakura!"

Akefia huffed and then proceeded to address his host, his tone once more cool and rather stoic, 'Good work. Now we have an attack boost in Diabound, but keep up your guard,' he warned firmly as he gazed back to their goal, 'I have a feeling those boxes will be opening up soon.'

Ryou smiled at the praise and just as quickly gulped at the warning, taking relief that both his Knight and Diabound were well out of harm's way, 'I get that feeling too. At least our monsters are hidden for now.' Once more gathering himself he looked on at his opponent, "I end my turn."

Setting his irritation aside, Para drew his card and immediately his face split into a wide grin, "Cheer while you can," he called drawing both his now grinning brother's and his opponent's attention, "Without further ado, I play this!" he called, a third red box adorning the Wind Kanji appearing onto the field, "Hahah! Thunder, Wind and Water are United!"

The new box barely had time to settle when it and its counterparts began to shudder and, one by one, their seals broke off and allowed a thick swirling mist to gush from each, effectively concealing the Brother's side of the field while Ryou and Yami looked on tensely, bracing for what awaited them, their opponents now grinning broadly in delight as Para cried out strongly, "Rise Gate Guardian, Demon God of the three elements!" Slowly, the mist cleared away and revealed a giant machine-like monster composed of three clearly separate parts.

/Thunder: Attack 2600; Wind: 2400; Water:2500/

Ryou blinked and looked on at the monster that now stood imposingly before his and his ally monsters, 'A three in one monster! This must be their strongest monster! Their Dungeon Master!' he thought both tensely and excitedly, the layout all but familiar to him, 'If we beat it, we win!'

'Yes… but there is one simple issue.' Akefia began as he observed the new development with a disdainful scowl, 'Both Diabound and his Royal pain's sorcerer are no match for him, one wrong step and we're done for.' He managed through grit teeth, taking no small amount of displeasure admitting the fact that his beloved spirit was being left to cower in a wall. Still, never one to back away like a cowering dog, the Thief glanced about the field for any means of aid, his eye settling on the Beast Tamer momentarily, 'That pawn might provide an edge…' he mused, but even then it might not provide enough, and the Thief was never one to go in properly prepared. He then turned his gaze to his host's hand, 'Anything to arm Diabound in your arsenal?'

Even as the Spirit inquired, the young silverett was already scanning his hand carefully, ignoring the Spirit's spiteful insults to his friend before letting his eye fall onto a spell card, 'I have Dark Pendant... a 500 attack boost..'

No stranger to quick math, Ryou swiftly looked from the Pendant to the Tamer and hummed, 'If we kill the Tamer…800 attack boost,' he brightened, 'In total his attack will go up to 3,260!' he thought brightly, the prospect of victory growing strong swiftly. Glancing down to his facedowns his hopes were strengthened, 'And if they try to power their monster, I have a trap set.'

"I used my turn to summon Gate Guardian… It's your move Yugi." Para declared, arms crossed with a smug grin. In all the duels he and his brother had played, never once had someone beaten them at their game, especially when Gate Guardian came into play. Victory was all but assured to them with its many abilities; still, he wanted to see just what this favored duelist could pull.

/LP: 1880/

Drawing his card Yami looked the situation over carefully, all monsters hindered either simply by lack of sufficient strength or distance. Looking to the looming monster he hummed to himself thoughtfully, 'It's too risky to attack yet, we don't know what that thing can do.' taking a slight sigh he took two cards and set them down, 'I play two cards facedown. Turn over."

Dox grinned broadly, his opponent clearly afraid of their monster's power, one he was about to exercise well, "My turn, Gate Guardian use your power! Sangra of Thunder, Attack the left hat! Thunder shot!"

Upon command the top section of the goliath began to crackle with electricity before firing multiple arrows of raw lightning down at the hapless hat, incinerating it in mere moments leaving both Ryou and Yami watching on tensely…. Both once more relaxed much to Dox's chagrin when the hat was revealed to be empty, 'Another miss!' he thought irritatedly, to which he simply huffed in irritation, "My turn is over."

Ryou once more looked to his Dark Pendent and hummed to himself, 'I won't use it just yet… I can't just attack that thing, it has to have some special abilities on it.' glancing to his facedown trap, Ryou nodded opting not to lose the open opportunity, "I activate Just Deserts! This trap card deducts 500 life points for each monster you control." He grinned, "Gate Guardian combines into one monster, but it's not a true fusion and is made up of three plus the Monster Tamer. You each lose 1000 life points!" he declared, both brothers immediately tensing at the declaration as both brother's life points dropped to 880. Dox visibly winced as he then realized what was to come, "Now, Diabound attacks Monster Tamer!"

Akefia grinned broadly, quickly catching the boy's plan and immediately compelled Diabound to obey, the white monster immediately leaping from the wall and, claws outstretched, rushed the Monster Tamer dead on and in a swift blow impaled the Tamer, effectively destroying him before twisting around and vanishing back into a wall.

/Diabound: Attack: 2380-2750/

Ryou then nodded satisfied, "I end my turn."

Akefia chuckled and grinned triumphantly as Diabound took his rightful stance in power, 'Hahaha. Perfect~ Now they can watch as their precious monster falls~'

Dox sat rigidly in his seat as his life points once more dipped low, /LP:220/ 'His monster is stronger than any part of Gate Guardian now!' he thought as he looked on at the shadow on the wall with far more caution. The balance of power was now clearly out of their corner, something that was by far rare to he and his brother…. But looking towards the hats he felt a grin once more come to him, 'But now we have a chance to destroy their monsters! Our next attack will not miss!'

"Now it's my turn! Suijin, Aqua Wave!" Para called, a broad grin on his face as a wave of water rushed towards the nearest hat, "There's no missing this time!" he smirked widely as the hat was washed away, revealing the Headless Knight, "The Knight will drown!"

"Heh, we'll see about that. I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!" Yami said suddenly as he flipped a facedown, a reflective force field immediately appearing around the Knight, the rush of water swirling angrily around him before spiraling back around and rushing back towards Suijin.

"No you don't!" Para called out, "Kazejin Barrier: Storm Barricade!"

Immediately a powerful vortex gale erupted from the center section and protectively surrounded the entire form of the Gate Guardian, the onslaught of water dispersing into a harmless trickle on the maze floor.

'Gr… It reflected the rebound… No trouble.' Yami thought as the vortex came to a stop, to which he drew his card, "My turn. Come forth Summoned Skull!" he called, a large skeletal demon soon emerging onto the field with a low and menacing growl.

Dox winced, immediately recognizing the mighty card, 'The Skull Demon…!' his fears diminished however when he noted that the beast's position, "Ah, but he's all the way back at the starting point. His attacks won't reach Gate Guardian." His grin faltered when Yami smirked back,

"We'll see, your monster's attack left a nice trail for him to follow." Yami replied as he pointed to the board.

Para blinked and followed his gesture, wincing as he spotted what his opponent meant, 'Oh no!'

"Now Suijin dies! Demon Lightning!" Yami called, the demon's eyes flashing viciously as it's claws crackled with electricity, which it released in a powerful burst that swiftly and easily traveled on the trail of water within the maze.

Para watched helplessly as the attack swiftly rushed towards their monster, 'I've already used Kazejin's reflection for this turn!' he then blinked and grinned excitedly in realization, 'Ha! But I have Suijin's reflection!' quickly, he took the opportunity, "Suijin reflection! Wall of Water!" he commanded. His expression fell in frustrated confusion when nothing happened, "What? Why isn't anything happening?"

Yami simply grinned, "I activated my second trap card! Spellbinding Circle!" he declared, motioning to the card at his fingertips, a glowing hexagram now visible around the water section of the Great Guardian effectively immobilizing it, "Suijin's ability is useless! Now eat lightning!"

Unable to move and nothing to stall the oncoming attack the brothers could only watch as their monster was struck, the water section immediately bursting from the sheer unhindered force, to which Yami nodded in satisfaction, "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

'Grah! They've defeated one of the Great Guardians!?' Para gasped disbelievingly to himself as his lifepoints fell. Gritting his teeth he glared at his opponents, now realizing that they had clearly underestimated them.

/LP:580/

Akefia huffed as he watched the fragment disperse and watched the brothers' confidence and initial cocky stature take a nosedive, clearly knowing that they had overestimated their monster. Looking to his host he couldn't help but allow a shallow grin settle on his face as he addressed him, 'Now for us to take out a portion. Won't be long now before we can move on from this troublesome duo.' He commented, earning a fresh wave of eager hope from his young host who nodded confidently, 'Right.'

"My turn!" Dox called, drawing his card somewhat aggressively in their growing pressure. A grin once more took root as his deck yielded a promising card, wasting no time he set down his card, "I play the Magic Card Ryoku! We'll be taking half of your lifepoints and adding it to Gate Guardian!"

Ryou's eyes flashed and without hesitation flipped a card, a seal suddenly appearing on the board, "No you won't! You activated my Trap Card Curse of the Forbidden Spell! I discard one Magic Card to destroy Ryoku!" at his declaration the seal overshadowed its target, and in a burst of light the card dispersed mush to the enragement of Dox.

'Damn it!' he snarled to himself. The boy would pay for that! Turning his attention to the boy's monsters, his Headless Knight drew his attention, 'He still hasn't change it to defense position!' he smirked as he issued his command, "Double Attack! Demon Wind and Thunder!"

/combined power: 3000/

Yami then grinned at the assault, "Heh,you forgot my new facedown card. Monster Reborn!" he declared as the card made itself known. The fact didn't daunt Dox in the least who continued to grin broadly,

"It doesn't matter what you bring back!" he jeered, inwardly laughing at how futile the move had been. But his grin was once more tossed away as, to he and his brother's shock, a wall of water gushed forth and cancelled the attack before it could touch the Knight.

"Attacking is useless with Suijin's Wall of Water is on our side." Yami explained, the Monster now in full view of the players.

Dox stared, mouth agape, 'He brought back Suijin?! Now Attacking them is useless so long as it's on the board!' Looking about the field he felt his confidence be replaced with worry as he looked from his monsters to his opponents, "I end my turn…"

Heartbeat racing, Ryou drew his next card, 'He used up both of their moves, now's my chance!' he thought excitedly as he made his move, "I equip Dark Pendent to Diabound! Raising his attack to 3260!"

The declaration brought a distinct pride to the Thief King who took great pleasure in watching as the section of wall where Diabound lurked suddenly glowed, the creature already emerging as the new surge in strength empowered him as well as the look on the bothersome duo's faces as they too realized what was to happen,

"Destroy the rest of the Gaurdian!" Ryou called strongly, Diabound immediately raising up and releasing a powerful Spiral Blast at the crippled Guardian, the final sections immediately crumbling and shattering in the blast's wake along with the two brother's lifepoints. The moment was not taken lightly and Ryou exhaled in pure relief as the board reset, 'We won.' He thought, his heart still racing from excitement and pride that he'd ended the duel… he was that much closer to his father.

An echoing laugh alerted him to the rather prideful emotions radiating from the Spirit, no doubt from the fact that his Ka had delivered the final blow so devastatingly, 'Well done! A flawless victory to be sure!'

Ryou smiled, 'Thanks… I'm glad this duel is done,' he thought as he took back his Star Chips and placed them back in his glove, 'It was more complicated than the first one…' he mused. Had he not had anything so precious on the line to lose, the game might have well been more than welcomed and fully enjoyed. With his chips back in their place he took up his cards and set them safely away, stopping as he took up Diabound last and smiled at him, "Thanks." he said softly with a grateful smile before placing him with his other cards, standing as Yami Yugi approached him, a proud smile on his face,

"That was great Bakura! You've definitely become a fearsome duelist!" he commented, nodding his respect to him, to which the young silverett laughed sheepishly at the praise,

"Thanks," he replied before looking back at him determinedly, "Now we can get to the Castle."

Yami Yugi nodded curtly and turned his attention to the Meikyu Brothers as they approached them, faces somewhat blank to hide their irritation at being bested at their own game. Both then proceeded to extend a hand, Star Chips in their palms,

"Here are the Star Chips you've won." They said in unison before turning and motioning to the back of the room at the door, "You may now leave the Labyrinth."

Ryou took his Star Chips and exhaled somewhat proudly, 'Two duels and I have ten Star Chips…Got them quicker than I expected…' he thought almost disbelievingly at the fact as his friends excitedly headed for the door, he himself not far behind them. Perhaps it was what was on the line and the still present glow of his victory, but Ryou felt stronger… more capable to accomplish what he wanted than before. In any case, he looked ahead confidently and rushed to catch up with his eager friends, leaving the two Meikyu brothers behind him.

Once gone, Para merely looked to his brother and nodded, Dox returning the notion as Para pulled out a cell phone and dialed. It took only a moment when the recipient answered, "Master Pegasus, we've encountered both the duelists you mentioned to look out for. Bakura and Yugi have both won ten Star Chips and should arrive at your castle at any moment."

Sitting in his room, a glass of wine in one hand and a comic in the other, the red clad billionaire paused reading his comic, "Really? I didn't expect Bakura-Boy to get this far…" he mused, somewhat surprised at the news, "Seems I've underestimated his determination. This will be an interesting show after all~." He mused as he took a sip of his wine, grinning. Beating the Meikyu brothers was one thing, but soon both the Item bearer's would be facing true challenges… ones he knew for a fact their young selves would not be able to easily endure no matter how hard they struggled. In the end, he knew he'd get what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was written by Renagade, no editing done<strong>

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Para, Dox, Diabound, Yami Yugi, Pegasus**

**Note: If there are any 'technical' issues with the duel, we apologize, we're trying to balance out the real rules and anime/manga cards, so it's not perfect**

**Please follow/favorite and review~! It really helps motivate us!**


	14. Chapter 14 Standing at the Gates

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

**By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL**

**Chapter 14: Standing at the Gates**

Once the group exited the Paradox brother's dueling room it was only a short walk down a hall and up a few stairs before they were finally on the surface. Much to their surprise the sun and set so it was the moon that greeted their return. A bit perplexed by the length of time they were gone the group stared for a moment wondering what they should do now. Night time was no time for stumbling around the forest to look for Pegasus's castle.

'We were in there that long?' Ryo sighed, no real use in complaining about the time change. Putting that slight inconvenience aside he looked at his duelist glove now adorn with a full set of glittering gold star chips, 'Well...I gathered the chips in one day. So I got them faster than I thought I would...' The white haired teen looked up at the starry night sky, as much as he was proud himself he couldn't fully relax when his Father was in peril. He was all he had left….

The King of Thieves within the Ring focus was the time nor was it on his host's worries. He was instead glaring at his mortal enemy. He found it necessary to get something set straight even though Yami didn't know of his presence whatsoever. 'That was TEMPORARY pharaoh...' He growled heatedly, Akefia couldn't stress the word temporary enough. With that settled he Akefia smirked slyly and turned his attention back to his host, 'Indeed... now that we have the keys required...,' He stalled ever so briefly to be sure he worded the next part correctly, 'you're that much closer to your goal.'

Ryo nodded curtly to himself, the out of nowhere his stomach lets out a loud growl demanding to be feed after several hours of going without. It was loud enough that not only did Ryo hear it but so did everyone else who turned staring at their shy friend not believing how loud his stomach was. This left poor Ryo blushing embarrassedly, he had planned on eating after his first duel but he hadn't plan on getting forced into two duels in a row.

"Was that...you Bakura?" Anzu asked, thankfully breaking the awkward silence that had briefly settled. Like everyone else Anzu seemed surprised by the noise, she had honestly suspected something like that from Jonouchi or Honda but it was obvious the noise had come from Ryo.

Seeing no use in denying it Ryo blushed embarrassedly, which was further helped along when his yami chuckled amused by the moment, "I-uh just realized I haven't eaten since we got here...eheh."

"It sounded like you had a lion penned up in there..." Honda commented to his friend.

"We should probably find a spot to rest it's gonna take a long time to get back to Pegasus's castle anyway." Jonouchi suggested as he rubbed his head while looking around at the darkened forest that surrounded them. The others quickly agreed so they set out to find a place to settle. Soon they arrived at an open field and took it as their camp site.

Ryo sat against a tree taking it as his spot while he rummaged around in his backpack for the snack he had brought along with him. It wasn't much but it'd at least hold him over for the night. Seeing someone heading over to him Ryo looked up from his bag and to his pleasant surprise Anzu was handing him a wrapped sandwich, "Anzu, where did you get that?" Ryo questioned, he didn't remember Anzu brining any food with her.

His friend smiled and explained to him what happened, "Mai, gave us some food after Yugi beat her in a duel, she's not that bad I guess." Anzu commented, she still wasn't too fond of the woman but at least she wasn't cruel. Again Anzu offered Ryo the sandwich she held, "Here we have some more and we already ate."

Briefly Ryo wondered exactly what had happened when he had separated from the group but after a quick kick from his stomach he happily took the sandwich. "Thank you Anzu," His friend smiles at him and he smiles back before she goes to talk to the others, which he saw Yugi had regained control of his body. Ryo hungrily scarfs down the sandwich along with some of his other food before washing it down with some water. Now full Ryo sighed contently, 'Ah, much better...'

"Took on the harpy did they...?" Akefia noted with a slightly dull tone before letting out a blunt huff, "at least she wasn't a sore loser." He said still feeling annoyance over his host's first opponent trapping them in the labyrinth. Seeing his host begin to eat caused the old spirit to recall the taste of food and subsequently how he was no longer able to eat. With a faint twitch of his mouth Akefia bitterly grumbles, "... Not having a body sucks like hell..."

'Yeah, guess she's not that bad...' Ryo responded casually to his yami. He stalled hearing Akefia's later comment, thinking a moment Ryo didn't know what to say to him. He wasn't even sure if there was anything he could say to comfort him considering his condition. Feeling unsure Ryo decided to just let him be and looked off towards the others. That is until he heard the distinct thundering noise of an approaching helicopter. 'A helicopter!?' Ryo got to his feet and looked up to where the sound was coming from and sure enough he easily spotted a small white helicopter coming in for a landing at the end of their clearing.

Shielding his eyes from the strong whipping winds caused by the helicopter Jonouchi manages to yell over the helicopters engines, "What the heck!? Why's that helicopter landing here!?"

Ignoring the sight of a flying chariot Akefia hums intrigued, "A late player in the game..."

Yugi watches curiously as the helicopter lands, the engine shutting off allowing the winds to calm back to a gentle night breeze. Like the rest of the group, aside for Jonouchi's annoyance, he wondered just why a helicopter was arriving. It couldn't possibly be a new player could it? His eyes widened in shock when he saw it was his dueling rival stepping out of the helicopter, "Its Kaiba!" He exclaimed to the others.

Mirroring his best friend's surprise with added confusion he furrows his brow and question's his appearance, "He's out of his coma!?"

Rubbing his head Honda also seemed a bit confused by Kaiba's appearance on the island, yeah he's a well-known duelist but having been a coma it was unlikely he knew about the tournament or Yugi being in it, "But how did he know to come here?"

Ryo tilted his head looking the taller teen over, 'So that's Seto Kaiba...why is he here? And why did he come in the middle of the night?' He wondered with a slight hum as he hoped for an answer to come as the scene played out.

Getting a look at the newcomer's face Akefia blinked in surprise but stayed silent to his host, 'Ah! The sorcerer?... Can't be... But the resemblance is uncanny...' Speaking to the boy Akefia decided to voice his answer, "Likely he was invited as well... considering he came in flying. I don't doubt he's of the richer breed. He comes as he feels..."Akefia's tone turned stiffer as he quietly glared at the subject of the conversation, "I already dislike him. "

'He's rich alright,' Ryo said, you'd have to live under a rock not to hear about the massive Kaiba Corporation especially since the headquarters were in Domino City, 'he owns the biggest technological cooperation he invented the Battle Boxes. He might be invited, Kaiba Cooperation and I2 probably do business...' Looking at Jonouchi he could tell was beginning to seethe causing Ryo to sight faintly, 'you're not the only one, Jonouchi despises him Honda isn't a fan either...' He perked back to focusing on the conversation when he heard Yugi call to Kaiba.

'Yes but I have far deeper reasons than simple petty rivalry and status...' Akefia thought to himself with a dry burning bitterness in his tone.

"Yugi," Kaiba acknowledged as the much shorter teen came over to him, "We meet again..." He said stoically as he recalled the last duel they had which ended in him falling into a coma he had just come out of hours ago.

Yugi nodded to his rival, "Yup", then from his pocket he pulls out Kaiba's deck and offers them back to him, "This guy had your cards, I got them back for you."

Taking his cards and putting them away in his coat pocket Kaiba says with a stern tone, "I'll say thanks for now...but don't be mistaken, I'm not a man that'll lose a fight and walk away with my tail between my legs." A cold burning look flared in his eyes as he looked down at Yugi, "I'll defeat you sooner or later."

Realizing something Ryo blinked out of confusion, 'Wait, why did a duelist have his cards.' He looked over to Anzu for answers, "Anzu, why did someone have Kaiba's cards? He was the former champion I doubt he'd let anyone borrow them..." He said as he looked at the stern and serious Kaiba, he looked like someone who wouldn't even let someone borrow a pencil if he could help it.

Recalling the past events Anzu answered her friend, though it didn't seem too pleasant for her to think back on them, "Well, while we were looking for people to duel Yugi. We ran into Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother. Apparently while Kaiba was in a coma he was kidnapped and taken here. Pegasus is trying to take control of Kaiba Corp but to do that he needs the key to a safe which Mokuba...swallowed." The mention of the Mokuba's drastic action caused both Anzu and Ryo to sweat drop before the brunet continued, "This guy sent by Pegasus had his deck and was trying to psych him out with a creepy puppet that looked like Kaiba..."

Taking the information in Ryo gives his friend a curt nod telling her he understood, "I see...that explains why he's here." Turning his attention back to Kaiba Ryo thinks, 'So he's not here for a visit...he trying to save his brother and company. Pegasus wants a billion dollar company and ancient items with dark magic...that can't be good.'

"The dark power in the items is beyond anyone of today's control alone... and this "Kaiba" forged the duel boxes... Combining dark energy with that of illusions... What is the gain in that?" Akefia questioned sounding slightly baffled by Pegasus's intentions, he couldn't understand what modern technology and ancient dark magic could pull off together. If anything it sounded that disaster would be the only result of mixing the two polar opposite powers.

The Thief's hosts agreed with him on this, there didn't seem to be anything gain from it that Ryo could think of. Then again he didn't really know what Pegasus's true goal was. 'I don't know, it hardly seems like a good idea to begin with.'

Now with his deck returned to him Kaiba but suddenly paused to speak to his rival, "Oh, and one more thing," He looked over his shoulder to Yugi, a fire of burning determination in his cold blue eyes, "I'll be the one to defeat Pegasus. I'll protect Kaiba Cooperation with my own hands!" Yugi took his gaze in stride, understanding his determination. It was the very same drive that was pushing both him and Ryo to succeed in saving their own relatives.

Once Kaiba started to walk away Jonouchi growled angrily and charged at him before the others could stop him, "Hold it right there Kaiba!" He yelled grabbing the CEO by his trench coat's collar, "There's no way I'm just letting you go after what you did to us at Death T!" Despite Jonouchi's clear rage Kaiba wasn't even phased by what he saw as a mere mutt barking at him and huffed dully.

Seeing Ryo looking at her again Anzu assumed he wanted an answer again seeing as he hadn't been around for the Death-T, "Remember that the other Yugi put him in a coma?" Ryo nodded hearing something about if before, "That's why. Kaiba tied in a duel with the other Yugi and he built a tower with each level had a death game in it..."

"There was even a level with a serial killer with a chainsaw..." Honda growled as he shot a hard glare at Kaiba from where he stood.

Hearing the shocking information Ryo deadpanned at the news, he knew Kaiba was a bit of a sore loser but that was ridiculous! Trying to kill people just because he lost a game!? "He tried to kill you guys!?" Ryo looked back to Jonouchi with a better feeling of understanding, "Now I get why he hates him so much..."

For a moment Akefia was surprised by what he heard, but only for a moment, he chuckled sardonically, "Perhaps my initial reaction to him wasn't far off... feh." The thief huffed, he'd just be another obstacle in the way of their goals, "We'll need to trample him as well it seems."

The thief's host wasn't so sure, 'He's not wearing a duel glove so maybe not, but he'll be someone to look out for if he is in the tournament...' Kaiba wasn't exactly someone Ryo wished to face in the tournament. If anyone knew anything about the competitive dueling scene they'd know how tough a duelist Kaiba was. He had been the dueling champion until the Spirit of the Puzzle beat him, but if he had to Ryo would face Kaiba to save his father…

"Humph, I don't have time to deal with you." Kaiba huffed as he easily got Jonouchi to let go of him and just as easily ignored his heated glare.

Yugi frowned seeing Kaiba's typical stern, cold nature hadn't changed since they last dueled in Death-T, "You haven't changed at all have you?"

In response to Yugi's question Kaiba looked at him with a cold gaze appearing insulted, "You expect me to forget the past, grin like an idiot and join forces with you?" He chuckled mockingly before gradually sounding more insulted than amused, "Heh-heh, don't make me laugh. I don't need you or your 'friends' help, the mere though disgusts me. We're rivals and we will always be rivals." With that he left the group without another word, leaving Jonouchi frustrated with his clear arrogance and Yugi disappointed they still hadn't gotten through to the stoic duelist.

Kaiba's little speech was hardly impressive to the Thief King who huffed, "He sure acts like that bastard of a priest that's for sure... Arrogant as hell. But he's not your fight for the moment..." Pushing this thoughts to something less aggravating Akefia hummed and looked up at the starry night sky. He paused for a moment before speaking to his host, "You should get some sleep... can't stay up all night you know."

Soon as his yami mentioned it Ryo began to feel his body's desire to sleep catching up to him, yawning he sleepily rubbed an eye, 'Yeah, I can feel it catching up to me.' Heading back to the tree he had been sitting at, he waves his good night to his friends, "I'm going to sleep, good night guys." His friends said their good nights back to him and each other as Ryo rested against the tree using his backpack as a pillow. 'Good night Akefia.' Ryo thought to his yami as he shifted in place before closing his eyes.

Akefia blinked slightly remaining silent for a moment before deciding to reply, "...night." Not needing to sleep the Thief King watched the night go by from his position in the Millennium Ring.

Ryo at first sleeps soundly into the night only getting increasingly restless just before dawn. He began to mutter to himself in his sleep, as it became less and less peaceful and more and more frantic. Before a nightmare could completely settle in his mind Ryo suddenly snapped out of his sleep as he sat upright. Rubbing the uneasy sleep from his eyes he looked around, still in a sleepy daze he didn't seem to recognize his surroundings.

"Up already?" Akefia questioned just before noticing his confusion, "Middle of a forest on some island in the middle of nowhere." He explained casually.

"Island?" Ryo repeated tiredly to himself, recalling what was going on he rubbed his face. Of all the times to have an unrestful sleep now was not one of them. 'How early is it?'

"Ra has yet to rise..." Looking out at the horizon Akefia easily gauged the time it would take the sun god to rise, "But give him a few."

Relieved Ryo sighs and rests his head against the tree trunk, 'Oh, not too early then, that's good.'

The spirit of the thief chuckled amusedly, "Sleep well?"

The question caused Ryo recall his unwelcome dream making him tense briefly but he brushed it off, he'd gotten rather good at that over the years, 'Better than expected for sleeping on the ground I guess...' It wasn't a complete lie, it had been more comfortable than Ryo had anticipated.

Not noticing the boy tense for a moment Akefia chuckled, "You'd be surprised." The thief glanced off towards the castle, towards their goals, "So I take today is the day is it?"

Getting up from the ground Ryo stretched his limbs and neck out before turning his head to the castle that sat on its' pedestal above the tree tops. With star chips in hand Ryo was time to head to the castle and face Pegasus. 'Yeah...I wonder if Kaiba made it.' He frowned recalling who had caused them to get trapped in the underground labyrinth, 'And that guy that forced me to duel...then there's Mai.' He blinked his light green eyes, come to think of it he didn't even know what kind of deck she used, 'I don't know what kind of duelist she is...'

Akefia hummed evenly before giving his opinions, "Likely... That bastard will be an issue. Not like you didn't notice, but he's more than willing to take drastic steps. As for the woman" He paused a moment before huffing, "... Feh. We'll likely see in time." Far as the Thief King knew she wasn't a threat to them. No need to over think it for the moment.

Ryo nodded tensely, whoever he was the man with the bandana wasn't even hesitant about playing dirty, 'Yeah...I noticed alright...' Putting his thoughts aside Ryo sat back down and opened his backpack, 'I'd better eat before we go this time...' No way did he want to end up dueling in the finals on an empty stomach.

Eventually the others woke up from their sleep and after a quick breakfast the group was on their way to the castle, which looked no less grand than when they first saw it. As they climbed up the stairs Ryo notice someone was standing at the top. At first he thought it was a guard but as they climbed higher it turned out to be Kaiba. Judging by the expression he wore Ryo knew he wasn't there to greet them, 'I don't like this...'

For a moment Akefia stared before he realized something, Kaiba couldn't possibly have any or enough star chips to enter the castle, "...Kehehe... So the big game rich boy lacks the key to this castle... and he plans to take on anyone who wanders to him..." The thief king laughed, this incarnation of his foe was hardly any different from the original! "Kehehe. Predictable fool..."

Seeing Kaiba blocking their way Jonouchi growled, he'd about had it with the rich CEO, "What's that bastard Kaiba doing? Blocking us from entering? If he doesn't move I'm gonna knock him down these stairs!" He yelled, emphasizing his threat with a shake of his fist.

As usual Honda remained more levelheaded than his friend and arched a brow questioning the situation, "Think he switched sides and is working for Pegasus now?"

Not very doubtful Jonouchi snorted bluntly, "I wouldn't put it past him..."

In a flash the Spirit of the Puzzle took Yugi's place, "Let's go up anyway. Not like there's another way..." He said as he looked up at Kaiba who was looking directly back at him, "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" He asked even though Yami Yugi had a very good idea what was about to happen, but there was no way of avoiding it.

Arms crossed Kaiba huffed before getting a smirk on his lips, "I told you I'm not one to just take a loss." He then gave his rival a serious look, "As long as one of us is on this island we'll just be a thorn in the other's side. I've searched for the reason I lost to you in Death-T and I think I've found an answer." For a brief moment Kaiba thought of his brother before finishing what he had to say, "Yugi! If you want to enter this castle you'll have to get past me first! This is a duel of fate!"

Alarmed by the challenge Anzu looked at Yami Yugi, if he lost then he'd lose his Grandfather! He couldn't risk that because of some rivalry! "Yugi, you already won your star chips this is pointless!"

Standing in front of the door to the castle, one of Pegasus's guards sneered with a big mocking grin on his face, "Actually you can't avoid this. Either Kaiba," He turned his head to who he thought was Yugi Muto, "or you can enter not the both of you!"

"Kaiba you creep! Are you working for Pegasus!?" Jonouchi yelled furiously to Kaiba, as much as he wanted to he held himself back from running up and slugging the prick. He got the feeling that if he did the guard would toss him off the island.

Immediately Kaiba's anger flared when he heard Jonouchi's accusation and he snapped his attention over to him, "Don't you dare insult me!"

Thinking carefully Ryo came to a conclusion, 'Kaiba isn't someone to just submit, Pegasus must have threatened him...'

'So it would seem...' Akefia responded, though he honestly didn't really care, he smirked looking at the two other duelists. He was about to see his two mortal enemies duke it out, that'd be something he'd very much like to see. "Now this is interesting."

Not having much of a choice the Spirit of the Puzzle accepted his rival's challenge with the same determination he always had, "Alright, I accept this challenge Kaiba. And I will defeat you!"

Having his answer Kaiba turned and began to lead the group somewhere, "Follow me to the stage for our battle!"

The King of Thieves hummed curiously, "A stage eh?" He chuckled amusedly, "Hehehe... ah theatrics."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was written by me and edited by Renagade<strong>

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Yami Yugi, Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Jonouchi & Kaiba**

**Please fallow/favorite and review! It really helps motivate us!**


	15. Chapter 15 Right of Entry

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

**By: RenagadeRexRider & Miss-DNL**

**Chapter 15: Right of Entry**

It took only mere moments to arrive at the dueling field, and much to the group's confusion as well as initial suspicion, there was not a Battle Box in sight. Instead, the stoic CEO introduced a much more interesting device. A much smaller and handheld prototype duel disc.

It took only a moment more for the CEO to give a slap on beginner's instruction before the two took their respective places and the duel began. As Yugi's mighty Curse of Dragon and Kaiba's Ryu-Kishin appeared onto the field, it was very apparent that this duel would prove interesting.

"He already improved on the Battle Box…" Ryou breathed, awed by the new life sized and very realistic beasts as they snarled their challenge. Even the Spirit of the Ring found himself amazed by this fact as he observed the more natural field,

"I agree… They look very much like the real thing. Almost as if they have form…" he commented as he watched the snarling creatures commence their battle. The thought brought a smirk to his mouth as he imagined his mighty Ka applied to such a device, 'Works fine by me~'

The duel only got more intricate and heated as the two duelist traded turns, neither duelist holding back nor letting the other stay in the lead for long. It wasn't until Kaiba had summoned his Genie and Lamp combo that the duel had tilted and stayed favorably for the CEO of 1,500 against 1,200.

Yami Yugi bit back any inkling of frustration he might have expressed and continued on, more than determined to win the duel. Drawing his next card he smirked as the cards turned to him his Mystic Box, "Your Genie-Lamp Combo is through Kaiba!" He called as he hurled the duel disc onto the field, his Dark Magician emerging to to face his opponent, "I play the Magic Card "Eye of Truth! Now I can see which cards of yours to destroy!" he declared, the card activating accordingly as Kaiba's cards spun to reveal themselves. Yami's eyes widened in surprise at what Kaiba had in his hand,

'The Blue Eyes White Dragon!' Ryou gasped in confused surprise as he observed the Legendary beast, 'Why hasn't he played it…?' he wondered. Surely the duel would have been solidly in Kaiba's favor had that Dragon been played. It was one of the most powerful monsters ever made!

Jonouchi clenched his teeth and growled, "I knew it, Kaiba had a Blue Eyes!"

Anzu gave only a mild sigh of relief as she spoke, "It's not that bad. At least he doesn't have all three in hand!"

Ryou gasped in shock, "He has THREE!?" looking back to the duel he found his pulse quickening in worry for his friend, 'This is bad…'

Anzu nodded to her clearly worried friend and spoke determinedly, "He can beat it. He's done it before, he can do it again!"

Ryou merely looked on at the duel, thinking uncertainly to himself, 'Yes, because he had Exodia before…'

Akefia merely looked on at the duel, the appearance of the White Dragon obviously a foreboding occurrence. Even from where he stood, the creature did indeed hold an air that only a strong creature would have. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself before voicing what even Ryou himself thought deep down in his heart, "My, my… this duel is all but over already."

Despite the imposing threat, the duel continued in stride and Yugi felled Kaiba's lamp combo as promised. But the CEO was set and waiting and dealt the Yami a crushing blow with a Crush Card Virus, effectively eliminating any and all monsters of 1500 attack or more in the Yami's deck.

Steadfast as ever, the Yami fought back fiercely with powerful magic cards, which in turn were countered by Kaiba's traps which countered or healed the damage, stretching the duel into an increasingly tense one.

/LP: Yami-1200 Kaiba-900/

Kaiba grinned broadly as he began his turn. Despite the gap in life points and his opponent's Horn of the Unicorn equipped Grifford (attack-1900)) he knew the tide was about to change, 'Now you're at my mercy, Yugi! At last! Heh-heh, I'll summon one dragon first. Merging them will take a turn.' He mused before hurling the disc onto the field, "Come out, Blue Eyes!"

In a flash of bright light and powerful rush of wind, the giant form of the legendary white dragon took its place on the field and bellowed its challenge. /Blue-Eyes:att.3000/

Kaiba grinned victoriously as Yami visibly tensed, "This is it, Get ready. Burst Stream of Destruction! Trash monster DIE!"

In a blast of blinding white energy, Yami's monster was reduced to ash, his life points plummeting to a mere 100, making Yami grit his teeth tightly as Kaiba chuckle at the precarious position of his opponent, "That was close wasn't it? Good. Mweh-heheh, now it's your turn." He said in a smooth and rather mocking tone as Yami reached to draw.

Yami blinked and hummed, "I play this card in defense mode. I end my turn…" he replied as a giant stone solder appeared, arms crossed and crouched protectively before him.

/Giant Soldier of Stone: Attack:1300 Defense:2000/

Kaiba stood grinning at the display. The moment all too perfect as he watched his opponent struggle in the corner he'd efficiently pushed him into, cowering in the shadow of the mightiest of his creatures… but he wasn't done with him. Oh no… this was only the beginning, "Yugi… From the moment I tasted defeat because of you, I hungered for victory that was never satisfied until now." he grinned broadly, 'I'll teach you the true meaning of suffering…' he mused smugly as he began his turn and activated his magic card, "Now Blue Eyes… POLYMERIZE!"

Much to everyone's surprise and dismay, two more blue eyes were revealed in Kaiba's hand and the dragon on the field was enveloped in a powerful light. As the light of fusion died away everyone stared in awe at the Blue Eyes White Dragon that now sported three heads. The new dragon then gave a terrifying roar that shook the onlookers to their core, Seto Kaiba laughing in triumph, "The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Mha-ahaha! What do you think? Look Yugi! Isn't it beautiful? The world's strongest killing machine!"

/Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Attack 4500/

Ryou stared up at the massive creature that stood bearing down on his friend in shock, sweat dampening his forehead, 'He fused them, together… All three Blue Eyes! I've never seen attack power that high!'

Akefia likewise stared at the new monster in amazement, "That beast is powerful indeed…" he hummed, a smirk tugging at his mouth as he looked on at his mortal enemy, the situation now beyond bleak for him in the wake of Kaiba's well lain traps. But given the still defiant glare in his enemy's eyes he huffed in amusement, "Let's see him slay this beast… if he can~."

Ryou bit his lip at his Yami's words and gripped the ring tightly as he watched on in increasing distress. One blow was all it would take and his friend would lose everything! Much to his growing apprehension as well as relief, Yami managed to survive the mighty dragon for a few more turns despite his thread of life points. All the while he could feel his heart pounding away in dread as Kaiba continued to pin Yami into a corner that was becoming increasingly difficult to defend.

"Ha-Hahaha! Yugi… the weight of a crushing defeat I've carried. It will be yours at the end of this duel when I defeat you! My dragon is unbeatable! It's raw power will crush anything you summon!" he laughed mockingly , reveling in the moment, "I'll make you crawl in humiliation."

Yami had only to listen to Kaiba, teeth grit as he felt sweat pickle his entire body. Things were far too close in terms of losing this duel. And for what was at stake, losing was not an option. Looking to his deck he gave a silent prayer to the Heart of the cards and drew…. Looking at the card he gave a triumphant smirk as he looked back at his opponent, "Kaiba, I just drew the ultimate card." He could only chuckle as Kaiba's triumphant expression altered to one of cautious confusion, "See for yourself. I make this my main monster!"

Ryou and the group watched on, hopes rising at their friend's confident voice… But as the light faded smaller and smaller, everyone was left staring in more confusion than ever as a tiny fluff ball with large eyes and small claws appeared hovering just off the ground.

/Kuriboh: att-300 Def-200/

'K-Kuriboh!?' Ryou managed, his mind trying to make sense of what he was seeing, blinking several times to ensure he was seeing things correctly, 'That's the weakest monster in the game! Has he lost it!?' he thought frantically as he looked to his friend dumbfounded. A sharp laugh from within the ring alerted him to his Yami's sheer amusement at the new development,

"He must be joking… A ball of hair!? THAT? HAHAHA!" that had to have been the biggest spit in the face he'd ever seen. One that he found hilarious and one that the priest obviously recognized as he visibly twitched in anger.

"Yugi, you have every right to give up but… of all the monster to play. Kuriboh? That big eyed piece of TRASH is the lowest level monster! NO one ever puts that in their deck! Is this some kind of joke!? How dare you insult me!" he snapped, his voice even but clearly irate.

Yami Yugi simply smirked in response, the reaction one he well expected, "You're wrong Kaiba. Kuriboh is my trump card! Here I go!" with that he flipped a magic card, "I play "Multiply"! It duplicates any monster with 500 or less attack!" on cue, the single Kuriboh was suddenly not alone any longer as what appeared to be hundreds of the little furballs appeared on the field. Yami chuckled as a fluffy wall now stood between himself and the might of the dragon snarling at him, "You're right, this monster is a low level with only 300 attack. But be warned, it has special powers."

Kaiba simply growled in return, "More monsters only means more corpses!" he snapped, "ATTACK! Ultimate Burst!" he called, his dragon immediately shooting out a powerful blast… An explosion sounded as the blast made contact, but much to the shock of Seto Kaiba, the wall of Kuriboh's stood strong, his opponent completely unharmed as several more Kuriboh's taking the place of the ones destroyed in the initial blast. Even the onlookers stood in startled shock as the little monsters remained standing.

Akefia found himself staring, completely dumbfounded, "….You… Must be joking." He managed.

'The holograms registered it so… Apparently not. I hardly believe it myself.' Ryou managed.

"Heh-heh, my Kuriboh combo won't stop unless you kill them all! Wipe them ALL out then you can kill me. Until then, I activate my second combo! The combo that'll slay your dragon!" Yami declared as he took his turn, "I play Living Arrow! It lets me play one of your spell cards! And I'm using Polymerization to fuse one of my monsters to yours!"

Kaiba blinked in confusion at the declaration. But his expression quickly turned horrified at the sight of the skeletal mammoth protruding from his mighty dragon's torso, 'H-He contaminated my Ultimate Dragon with his worthless monster!' he thought frantically, his teeth gritting as the brilliant scales of his beast began to tarnish and rot before his eyes.

"Mammoth Graveyard has 1200 attack, but being a dark monster and your dragon a light monster, the fusion is unstable. Each turn your dragon will rot from the inside out losing 1200 attack points!" Yami announced strongly as he pointed to Kaiba, "Now you're losing Kaiba!"

"And just like that he turned the tables…"Akefia muttered as he looked on, feeling himself twitch as the duel proceeded. The mighty dragon dying slowly, weakening into the Yami's favor. He had been on the very edge of defeat, and with one single unexpected move had altered everything, 'He will be one hell of an opponent to be sure… Best not underestimate ANYTHING he throws…' he thought rigidly as the once mighty dragon fell to a mere 900 attack..

Kaiba stood stiffly in growing dread as his life points dropped to 400 as Yugi's Celtic Swordsman decapitated one of his once proud Dragon's heads off. As the head fell to the ground he found himself feeling the unbearable pain at the thought that he'd once again failed to save his brother. The one chance was slipping out of his hands quickly… the only family he had was being lost to him. No… That, like loss was unacceptable. It was an option only paid with death… Eyes trained on Yugi, he slowly and smoothly backed up, "I have nothing left to lose," he declared as he stepped onto the ledge of the wall much to everyone's shock, his eyes growing cold and detached as though dead, "If you strike me again I will die…I will gladly die for the cards!"

"You dirty creep! Making a bluff like that to keep Yugi from fighting full force! Spoiled brat!" Jonouchi growled in fury, wanting nothing more than to rush onto the field and kick his ass himself… but given the rules he was forced to stay put.

Ryou listened to his friend's outburst as he looked on at Kaiba, the look in his eyes catching his attention. Looking only a moment longer Ryou's eyes widened in shock before turning very grim, "He's not bluffing…" he breathed.

Akefia hummed at his host's observation, nodding in agreement, "A good eye," he commented as he too read the look in the Priest's eyes, a look he was all too familiar with, "He means every word of it…" Looking back to Yugi, Akefia's eyes narrowed, "If he attacks, he will kill him…." he glared as he watched his enemy, "HE will take that opportunity…"

Ryou bit his lip knowing the Spirit's words to be true…after all. What choice did he have? He had too much at stake not to take the attack.

"Yugi…" Kaiba continued, his tone cold and serious, "If our positions were switched, I would have pushed you off the edge without a second thought." He smirked slightly as a flash of anger cross Yugi's face, "But I didn't say I was giving up, you killed one of my monsters, I can draw a card." he declared as he drew a card and revealed Monster Reborn, "I play this card to bring back one of my Blue Eyes." Immediately one of the heads sprung back to full life with a loud roar, strength fully restored, "It's fused to the rest so it can't attack this turn… Your turn Yugi," he replied grimly.

Yami Yugi stood in place, his mind a tangle of what to do as he observed his opponent. In one blow, he would most certainly win… but in that same instance, the force would undoubtedly send Kaiba to his death. Was he willing to take a life to win a duel?

"YUGI! Cut my throat with your card!" Kaiba growled furiously as Yugi hesitated.

Yami stood only a moment more when he brought to mind what he was fighting for… if he lost, he would lose Grandpa, 'I can't lose… I can't lose!' he thought firmly as he grit his teeth, "I'll do it Kaiba!" he called, his Swordsman quickly taking stance…. But a sudden surge from within caused Yami to freeze in place, caught off guard as his host Yugi fought his way back into control screaming for his Swordsman to stop… the fact making Ryou blink in confusion.

Akefia looked on at what was to be the final move, only partially satisfied to be able to see one of the fools put into his place when the attack was suddenly cut short. The pause made the small portion of satisfaction disappear to be replaced with confusion that matched that of his Host. What was he doing?

Kaiba's eyes flashed as he seized his move, "I win… BURST STREAM!"

In one last flash of light, Yugi's unprotected Swordsman fell and the duel came to an end as the last of Yugi's life points were wiped away, the monsters disappearing from the field leaving the two combatants in their respective places, Yugi on his knees clearly horrified and broken over what had just happened and Kaiba looking on in disappointment.

Standing on the sidelines, Ryou felt his blood run cold in pure shock at what he'd just witnessed, 'Yugi stopped the other him…Why? Yugi's Grandpa… Does he realize what he did!?' he thought frantically in confusion, the hair on his body prickling at the thought.

Upon hearing his host's declaration, Akefia found himself even further confused than he had been previously, victory "He sacrificed his only opportunity to save his Grandfather to save an enemy? What is this?"

Ryou mentally shook his head slowly, not fully aware that his Spirit had actually spoken, 'I don't know… I don't understand…' he thought slowly as the others rushed to their friend, an argument immediately ensuing against Kaiba as he stepped down from his ledge, 'Why'd he spare him when his Grandfather was at risk…?' Ryou wondered frustratedly. How could he have made such a decision?!

Kaiba huffed as he addressed the clearly angry girl before him, "I never said I gave up Mazaki, in fact I said I didn't. I tested Yugi and he failed. He doesn't have what it takes to win." He replied coldly, Anzu immediately bristling in anger, "The world won't always play fair Mazaki so you can't always expect it too. Even duelists must learn to make sacrifices in such situations." He remarked before she could retort. He paused as he spotted the white haired boy standing just behind the group looking on at the scene quietly, his eyes telling him something that contradicted his quiet appearance. He then smirked and gave a chuckle, "H-Heh, you'd be surprised what some people are willing to do given the right moment. Why don't you ask him what he would have done?"

Anzu blinked in confusion for a moment before she followed Kaiba's gaze and was surprised to see he was looking toward Ryou. Her brows furrowed even further when she noticed a strange look in his eyes, one she was not familiar with, "Bakura…? What is he talking about?"

Ryou flinched as he looked around at the group who was now all staring at him questioningly. For a moment he said nothing, but then he closed his eyes and looked away, "I'm sorry Anzu… But," he took a deep breath and looked back up at his friends before locking eyes with Seto Kaiba, an uncharacteristically cold gleam in his eyes as he spoke, "I would have made that attack." He declared, his voice unwavering.

The group of his friends were struck completely silent, stunned at the declaration but more so at the fact that the silverette had left no room for them to doubt that he meant otherwise. The fact was striking that the quiet and gentle friend they knew would even consider such an option.

Ryou looked on at his friends and could feel their shock and possible apprehension at his words, the fact causing the cold gaze he had held fade into one of pain as he felt his heart sink, "I'm sorry but…" he paused, his voice cracking briefly as he was forced to gather himself from painful thoughts and memories, "I've lost too much… I can't afford to lose my Father!" he clenched his fists tightly, wishing to cry but forcing the urge away, instead shaking as he continued, "I wouldn't have liked making that choice but…. I came to save my Father. I won't lose him!" with that he looked away from his friends, unable to meet their gaze at what he was willing to do.

Anzu stared in shock at Ryou Bakura, his words themselves the upmost truth. He'd meant every word he said and would likely never take it back… but on those words she could also feel a radiating pain in them, bringing to mind that his Father was all he had left, the fact softened her eyes as he looked away, "Bakura…"

A cold chuckle drew the attention of the group as Kaiba once more turned to leave, "Your friend has more guts than you Yugi… I'll leave Pegasus' remains for you Yugi!"

As Kaiba walked away, the small group was left in a tense and rather awkward silence… the group left in the murk of defeat as they attempted to figure out what to do… Ryou stood off just so feeling somewhat alienated at the moment, uncertain if his outspoken honesty was best considering what he and his friends had been through in the past leaving an air of uncertainty within him…

Within the Ring however, the Thief King watched on in silence, fascinated by the surge of emotions his Host radiated. Despite his host's obvious soft heart, he had a will that was proving remarkably resilient. Resilient enough to earn his silent impressed approval with an unseen smirk as he knew that the Boy would not let his journey here come to an end when he'd come so close.

For several minutes Ryou stood by along with the others trying to snap Yugi out of his stupor. It was without a doubt what had happened had been hard, that much Ryou was more than aware of… but the fact that he seemed to have completely given up was too much…

"C'mon Yugi we still have time!" Jonouchi urged firmly, hoping the force of his words would break through, "There has to be some duelist's left over to get more star chips!"

Ryou was just nodding and about to agree when the Castle Guard spoke up at the offer, "It's too late! See that boat?" he asked pointing towards the docks, "It's full of duelists who lost their Star Chips. All except you guys!" he added pointedly prompting the realization that there were no longer any more chances; the fact making Ryou's heart sink for his friend, "In other words the finalists have been decided! The first is already inside, the second is your friend here." he added motioning to Ryou who now had mixed emotions at the fact… But then he felt himself perk inwardly. Even if Yugi didn't make it in, He had… so there was still hope!

"Is Kaiba the third?" Honda asked pointedly. Surely if not there had to be some form of exception…

"No, he's a special guest of Mr. Pegasus, he's not in the tournament. The Third finalist said something about going to get the fourth. Once they arrive you'll be escorted off the island." The guard declared prompting Yugi's friends to tense and grit their teeth.

Ryou was just about to speak up to Yugi about his offer when the sound of high heeled footsteps and a feminine voice cut him off, "There you are Yugi!" Mai Kujaku called as she joined the group. Her initial smile faded away as she immediately took note of the group's sullen demeanor and quickly honed in on Yugi and noticed almost dead away that he was missing five star chips, "Yugi you're not disqualified are you?" she asked in surprise. Her answer came when Yugi remained silent, his eyes still downcast to which she huffed and began sifting in her pocket, "I won't except that!" she declared.

The group immediately perked in pleasant surprise as she held her hand open before the young duelist, six star chips sitting in the palm of her hand, "In case you messed up I got extra star chips." she explained with a small playful smirk, "I want my rematch you promised me Yugi!"

Akefia gave a halfhearted chuckle as the Kujaku woman made her appearance but more so at her offer, "Go figure… she does seem the type to allow her pride to speak for her."

Ryou nodded inwardly at the comment but nonetheless looked to his looked to his friend, excited at the stroke of luck that had been given… but blinked as his friend looked up, his voice somewhat weak,

"I can-" he began, but was cut off by the older duelist,

"I don't know what happened, but never mind your pride! You own me that duel. Are you going to keep your promise or not!?" she demanded before taking the boy's hands and placing the star chips into them, "And what about your reason for being here!?"

Ryou smiled and nodded in approval as he saw the light flick back into Yugi's eyes, nodding encouragingly as he looked to him and then his friends, "Okay. I'll take your star chips!" Yugi declared as he got to his feet.

Ryou beamed brightly as he his friends began reassuring Yugi happily, his spirits livened at the sight and happy that now he wouldn't have to go in alone and leave his crestfallen friend behind.

With that the group turned towards the gate, Mai Kujaku being the first to step forward, "Here are ten Star Chips!" she declared, the guard nodding and allowing the door to open.

Ryou gulped in excitement as his heart hammered away… this was it.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was written by Renagade and edited by me.<strong>

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Yami Yugi, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Mai, ****Guard**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! It really helps motivate us!**


	16. Chapter 16 Mistake of Arrogance

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chapter 16: Mistake of Arrogance**

"My turn..." Ryo said to himself as he walked up to the guard standing by the open entrance. Raising his duelist gauntlet up Ryo showed it to the guard who, after a brief moment, nodded allowing Ryo pass. Stepping inside to wait for the others, Ryo was met with the sight of a lavished and very expensive looking hall. Ryo looked around examining the hall with interest, 'Looks like a mix of Greek and European styles...' He thought as he looked over a painting. Ryo jumped hearing a sudden yell and looked towards the entrance, "What-"

The white haired teen was cut off when Jonouchi suddenly grabbed him and started to drag him quickly down the hall, "We gotta go."

"EH!? Why!?" Ryo managed confusedly as he was being dragged away.

"I knocked out the guard." Jonouchi explained in an oddly casual tone.

Ryo's eyes when wide, "Why!?" He yelled feeling and sounding more confused.

The bearer of the Ring heard his friend huff bluntly, "He wouldn't let me, Honda or Anzu pass." He explained looking annoyed, and then his tone shifted to completely nonchalant, "Also I've been wanting to punch the jerk since we met him." Jonouchi admitted.

"Oh..." Ryo said, sweat dropping. He should have known to expect something like that from Jonouchi; Don't get between him and helping his friends.

From within the Ring the Thief King huffed dully, "Might as well..." He rolled his eyes before continuing in a sarcastic tone, "Wouldn't want anyone sulking over their absence now would we?" he muttered dully referring to Yugi. Personally he was growing tired of the boy's friends rather quickly. Especially with all their useless chattering.

'I'd miss them...' Ryo thought quietly to himself, his yami not seeming to notice this thought. He finally had friends for once and he'd like to spend as much time as he could with them. Obviously his yami didn't share that sentiment, but he didn't exactly seem like the social type to him. He blinked when Jonouchi finally stopped. Straightening himself up he saw they were in some hall overlooking a stage like some sort of theater gallery.

"Eh? Is that the first finalist?" Jonouchi asked upon spotting someone in the hall.

Immediately after getting a good look at the man Ryo stiffened when he saw it was Bandit Keith, "You!" He exclaimed angrily as he pointed to the American.

Adjusting his sunglasses Keith chuckled tauntingly, "Heheh, well you actually made it here little runt."

Not recognizing the man Jonouchi was a bit confused as to how Ryo knew him, "You know this guy?"

Still upset about the whole ordeal he'd gone through Ryo shot a glare at Keith, who merely grinned amusedly at him. "He's the one that kidnapped me and forced me into a duel!" Ryo paused a moment noticing his flunkies weren't around, 'He's missing a few people...safe to assume how he got his star chips.'

Akefia glares at the one who had caused their previous troubles, "Well, well... As expected... and indeed." He agreed not finding it hard at all to picture the man turning on his henchmen to further his own progress. "If they were lucky he just cracked their skulls." The boy flinched at his words but otherwise agreed. The Thief King didn't notice this as he continued his own private thoughts while glaring dangerously at Keith, 'Keep grinning you diseased ridden sewer rat. Get in our way again and I will find the means to crush you...'

Hearing that the man was the one that gone after his friend and got them stuck in the tunnels, Jonouchi growled angrily getting ready to attack the guy for what he did, "You're the one that messed with-" He was cut off when Keith pointed down at a dueling stage.

"Shut it mutt, the show's about to start! I'll deal with you later! Haw-ha." Keith laughed mockingly as he looked down at the dueling stage.

Carefully keeping his distance as he wouldn't put it past Keith to push him over, Ryo looked over the rails and to his surprise, 'Kaiba!' His yami hummed interestedly as he spotted the CEO getting ready for another duel.

Keith continued to chuckle as he explained what was about to go down, "Heh-Heh, you're just in time for the duel between Kaiba and Pegasus!"

A moment later the rest of Ryo's friends joined them in the hall as a man welcomed them to Duelist Kingdom, all the while Kaiba was tensely waiting for his opponent to show up. Finally after a small stretch of time everyone heard footsteps of someone approaching. Sure enough, with no withheld servant introduction despite the crowd well knowing who he was, Pegasus emerged.

Pegasus's entrance caused Kaiba to grab the card pendent around his neck in a strangling hold as he gritted his teeth. 'Mokuba...hold on. I'll beat Pegasus and get you back!' He vowed.

Pegasus waved a greeting before speaking to him in a friendly manner, "Kaiba-boy! Good to see you! Welcome to my Castle!" He exclaimed joyfully as he motioned to the building around him. He smiled gleefully as he continued sounding rather excited about what was going to happen shortly, "I've been waiting for the day I could duel a proud duelist such as yourself in my kingdom!" He chuckled amusedly seeing the seething hate on Kaiba's expression. Clearly he didn't share Pegasus's enjoyment of the moment, "Heh-heh, don't worry Kaiba-boy, once our duel is over I'll hand over Mokuba-boy." He promised before clapping his hands together resuming his happy mood, "Now Kaiba-boy let's enjoy a great duel!"

"Let's go Pegasus!" Kaiba barked as he got out his deck, rearing to tear Pegasus apart in a duel.

Recalling the power of the item Pegasus had, Ryo frowned sadly realizing what Kaiba was about to go up against, 'Pegasus can read minds... does Kaiba even stand a chance against that?'

Akefia hummed pondering the thought for a moment, "Only to one who knows what they are doing and knows how to step properly..." He answered before adding, "It's not an all-powerful item." He chuckled, regardless of the result, he was going to enjoy seeing this duel, "And we'll see won't we~?" He said returning his gaze to the duel, the boy nodding in agreement.

Standing on his side of the dueling field Pegasus began, "Now let's begin shall we?"

"Before we begin, where's Mokuba!?" Kaiba snapped.

"Patience Kaiba," Pegasus chuckled calmly as he faced him, "you'll be allowed to see him soon. Now by the means of our duel..." He paused a moment as if gathering his thoughts, "I believe that you brought an interesting contraption with you, correct? A...duel disk?" He questioned. With an ever so slight knowing smirk on his face as he says, "Am I right?"

For a moment Kaiba looked surprise that he knew of it but he quickly assumed he had been watching the duel between him and Yugi. Nodding he handed him the briefcase that contained the device. "That's right...we duel with this or I won't fight!" He barked sternly.

Taking the device out Pegasus looked the thing over confusedly "Do I throw it?" He questioned getting into a Frisbee pose. He sighed tiredly "Looks exhausting, I'm not very good at physical sports..." Pegasus lamented sadly as he rubbed his head.

Seeing the odd sight Ryo sweat dropped unsure what to think of the display.

Akefia grunts, mentally crossing his arms sounding both disgusted and annoyed with what he saw, "Oh look! A rich man who is afraid of sports! How rare..." He spat sarcastically.

Mentally Ryo gave and embarrassed laugh, 'Eheh...I can't say I'm a big fan either...' He admitted, and much to his embarrassment his yami chuckled at this.

"I can tell~," He mused, "bit of a runt~." Akefia chuckled amusedly as the boy blushed faintly out of embarrassment before looking back to the dueling field to distract himself.

Pegasus smirked slightly, he knew Kaiba was trying to tilt things in his favor and he wasn't going to let that happen, "How about this, we'll use your duel disk but I'll have a proxy wield mine?"

"What?" Kaiba growled.

"Now, now," Pegasus said while waving a finger, "I'll chose what cards to play but your opponent will still be me." He explained calmly, knowing he was only angering Kaiba further.

"You will fight me one on one! That's it!" The CEO barked as he bared his teeth at the American.

The white haired American ignored his barking and motioned to the hall, an evil smirk on his lips, "Now..." He said slowly a darkly amused tone in his voice, gradually the sounds of chains rattling could be heard coming closer, "as promised I'll let you see Mokuba." Everyone stared as Mokuba emerged from the halls lead by a staff member. The poor child looked haggard and his eyes had a dead soulless look to them. It looked like his mind was completely empty; Like he was merely an empty shell.

Even the stoic Kaiba was shocked and horrified to see his brother like this, "Mokuba...Mokuba!"

Ryo felt a cold chill slither up his spine when Mokuba didn't respond to Kaiba's frantic calls. The dreadful feeling got worse when Ryo met his eyes to Mokuba's cold dead ones, 'He's not responding...Pegasus did something to him...' He thought to his yami tensely.

It took only one quick look for the Thief King to realize what was wrong with the boy, he frowned somewhat dully to himself; he knew that look, "Yes he has... that is simply a husk. His soul is gone."

Hearing that, a terrible thought struck Ryo and he gripped the banister tightly as he began to shake fearfully. Heartbeat racing in panic he screamed out his terrified thought in his mind, 'Did he do that to Father...!?'

Caught off guard by the boy's strong sudden burst of anxiety the King of Thieves winced. Gathering himself he hummed considering the thought carefully, "It's a possibility...if he wants the items that badly then this man is willing to do anything..." Pausing a moment he thought what to say to calm the boy, "In any case... don't worry about it. Those details mean little... the end goal remains the same."

Realizing he was right Ryo reigned in his emotions and stiffly nodded his head as he tried to calm his nerves, 'R-right.'

Seething in anger Kaiba snaps at Pegasus, "What did you do to him Pegasus!?" He demanded.

Chuckling Pegasus pulled a card out from a pocket on his suit jacket. Turning it to Kaiba revealed a card with jail cell bars. Behind them was a terrified Mokuba gripping the bars. "Heh-heh, his body can't speak to you because his soul is in this Shadow Card. The Mokuba in front of you is an empty shell." Pegasus's voice began to seep with an amused cruelness as he grinned gleefully at Kaiba, "He has enough will to obey me. Kaiba-boy...if you defeat me I'll free his soul...your brother will be yours again. Which brings me back to the duel." He gestured to Mokuba's lifeless husk, "I choose Mokuba to throw for me."

Kaiba froze in place as Pegasus handed the disk over to his little brother's shell, he wanted to protest but his voice was lost to him. 'Is...He asking me to attack Mokuba!?'

Looking down at the situation Akefia narrowed his eyes, "Using a loved one as a meat servant... how cruel..." He said slowly sounding disgusted with the turn of events.

Still tauntingly holding up the Shadow Card for Kaiba to see Pegasus waved it back and forth to further mock the older brother, "...Or if you don't like it we go back to the original plan and duel my way..."

Having no choice Kaiba growled giving in begrudgingly, "Fine Pegasus we'll do it your way! But I'll be the one who wins!" With that the duel went underway.

After Kaiba's monster destroyed a wall monster of his, Pegasus goes on the offensive and summons a monster in attack, "I summon Parrot Dragon!" A green deranged eyed cartoon dragon-like bird appeared on the field. "Do your best!" The white haired man cheered happily.

||Parrot Dragon: Attack: 2000 Defense: 1300 ||

Akefia kept a careful eye on the boy to be sure his emotions had calmed before turning his attention back to the duel at hand. Seeing the hideous green creature appear on the field Akefia reeled his head back far as he was able. 'By the jaws of Amut! What the fuck is it with this man and these...THINGS?!' The Thief King groaned in disgust realizing he was stuck watching the duel, "This duel is going to be painful..."

Hearing his yami's clear tone of disgust Ryo recalled he had a similar reaction to a Toon before this, 'You don't like cartoon creatures do you?' He questioned curiously.

The King of Thieves gritted his teeth in frustration, "The sheer ludicrous motions, their mockery of the art of battle, and less than tasteful VOICE and laughter? No I DO NOT!" He ranted.

Ryo, sweat dropped, he understood why the Thief King didn't like the Toon monsters. They were far different than anything he had during his time, and they did tend to look downright insane, 'They're supposed to be funny, little kids love them. I don't mind them but...I wouldn't make my deck out of them.'

Akefia huffed hearing the boy's explanation about the Toon creatures, "I am hardly a "little kid"..." He grunted before eyeing Pegasus's seriously questioning the man's mentality, "and I question him at this point..."

Hearing Pegasus go on about how much he likes cartoons Ryo began to question his state of mind too, 'I'm starting to question too...'

When his parrot was destroyed, Pegasus let out an over dramatic, "Oh no!" As Kaiba drew his card he smirked holding his hand up, "Stop! Hold it right there..." Quickly he flipped over a card revealing it to be a trap, "I activate this trap card called Prophecy! If I guess correctly whether the card attack value is more or less than or equal to the card is mine..." To amuse himself he pretended to think for a moment, "I predict its more than 2000, I predict your about to play the Blue-Eyes White dragon with an attack of 3000 thousand!"

Seeing Kaiba's stunned face, Pegasus claimed his Blue-Eye card and placed it in his hand, "Well, I'll take this for myself~.' Putting the cards up to his face he smirked. 'The horror has just begun Kaiba-boy~.'

Blinking as he noticed that Pegasus had taken the Priest's dragon, Akefia Inwardly felt himself reel in anxiety, 'Oh by the gods... No...If he's about to do what I think he is...'

Watching Pegasus take Kaiba's card Ryo frowned silently, he didn't hear is Yami's private thoughts but he managed to reach the same conclusion on his own.

"Wow Kaiba-boy I never thought I'd get your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Pegasus gloated joyfully. "I'll draw a card and end my turn." He smirked as Kaiba merely switched his monster to defense mode and ended his turn. Drawing a card Pegasus began his own move, "I play one card face down and play this card in defense mode. Dark Rabbit!" A mad looking black rabbit wearing simple armor popped onto the field from a pink puff of smoke.

||Dark Rabbit: Attack: 1100 Defense: 1500 ||

During his next turn Kaiba set up his Dark Clown and Crush Card virus combo. The very same one he had used to cripple Yami Yugi's deck. Pegasus unfortunately knew how to counter this plan and did so immediately. "I activate this Negative Energy!" All the dark monsters including Kaiba's Dark Clown attack doubled, making the virus null.

"Dark Rabbit attack! Murder the Clown!" Pegasus ordered, the empowered Toon leapt forward with a cartoon 'boing' and crushed the clown with one punch, shattering it. The attack dropped Kaiba's life points considerably.

||Dark Rabbit: Attack 2200 ||

Kaiba||LP: 1000||

As the duel played out the thief shook his head almost amusedly, the Priest was losing ground fast, "He entered this duel far too arrogant... he relies too far on power and lacks the art of subtlety... This duel won't get better for him."

Frowning, Ryou had to agree with what his yami said about the duel. He'd already seen the kind of deck Kaiba used and it wasn't suitable for countering a deck like Pegasus's, 'that's true...Kaiba has a power based deck...'

The duel really took a turn for the worse when Pegasus played his Toon World card. The Dark Rabbit seemed to be sucked inside the book but soon as its master called it out the Rabbit rocketed from the book destroying Kaiba's monster. The Dark Rabbit mocked Kaiba by sticking its tongue out, laughed then popped back into the book where it was safe from being attacked. Pegasus chuckled amusedly as Kaiba merely played a face down card and ended his turn.

"My turn then isn't it? Let me show you something interesting Kaiba-boy." Turning a card in his hand over he showed Kaiba the Blue-Eyes he took from him a few turns ago. "This is the Blue-Eyes I got from you." Pegasus placed the monster down onto the field saying, "Watch what happens when I play it." Instead of the mighty looking dragon a tiny Toon version of the dragon popped onto the field with a screech instead of bellowing roar, "All my monsters become Toon monsters! He's much more lovable now isn't he? Toon Attack Crude Kaiser is blown to pieces!"

The Toon Blue-Eyes looked to its master before heeding his word. Inflating itself like a balloon it shot out a bolt of lightning as it exhaled returning its shape to normal. Despite its smaller stature the Toon dragon had the same power as its regular version and destroyed Kaiba's creature. Although it being in defense no damage was done.

Despite liking the sight of the Priest's own beast turning on him, Akefia groaned seeing the Toon version. Still he managed an amused chuckle when he saw Kaiba's horrified expression in response to the things appearance, "This is humiliation at its best."

Seeing the crazed look in the Toon Blue-Eyes' eyes Ryo sweat dropped, 'It looks demented..." He commented before frowning slightly, and I'm pretty sure that's Pegasus's aim...' Looking at the floating Toon World book Ryo came to a realization. 'I've never seen or heard of most of his cards...they must be one of a kind cards Pegasus made for himself!'

A movement from Kaiba made the white haired boy snap his attention back to him. What he saw shocked and confused him. Kaiba had abandoned his hand! 'What's he doing!?'

Looking defiant Kaiba gave Pegasus a cold glare, "Instead of waiting for you to tell me what I'm going to do. I'm going to draw a card and play it in attack mode. That way you don't know what it is and neither do I." Drawing a card he continued his speech, "Watch this! The card I had faith in was...My Blue-Eyes White dragon!" The true version of the mighty white dragon appeared onto the field with a roar that frightened its demented fake counterpart, "I'll show you my anger!" Kaiba declared.

The sudden development caused the Thief King to quirk a brow in intrigue, "Ah? Seems his beast answered his call..." Despite the powerful beast being on the field Akefia questioned if it'd make a difference against the unpredictable Toon creatures, "but will it be enough with that infernal "world" on the field?"

'We'll see...' Ryo responded to his yami, he himself was unsure as well. He watched tensely as Kaiba ordered his Blue-Eyes to attack the fake. Normally two monsters of equal strength would destroy each other; however, Toon monster are far from normal Duel Monsters. The Toon dragon stretched its body out just like in an American cartoon, completely avoiding the true Blue-Eyes' attack. To add insult to injury the jagged toothed Toon proceeded to mock its foes wagging its tail at them.

Not seeing the dodge coming Ryo was shocked, 'What!?'

Up on the balcony standing some ways away and out of attention as he watched Kaiba's rather futile struggle, Bandit Keith chuckled in his mind, 'Heh-heheh, that bastard. No one stands a chance when that card is one the field.' He paused a moment before adding, 'Well no normal card that is, haw-hah.'

Seeing and hearing the situation from his location Malik chuckled, agreeing with his servant, {Heh-heh, indeed those Toon cards are defiantly formidable...despite their appearances. Get those cards for me Keith! With them in the arsenal the Rare Hunters will be more powerful!}

Keith grinned eagerly, this order he'd personally enjoy doing, 'Yes, sir. Defeating Pegasus will just be a bonus! Haw-hah!'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, we're still recapping duels...So sorry guys we thought this would be the last one but seems we still have a bit to go through. Most likely one more chapter. Just hang in there guys.<strong>

**This chapter was written by me edited by Renagade.**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Me: Ryo, Pegasus, Kaiba, Jonouchi, Bandit Keith, Marik**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! It really helps motivate us!**


	17. Chapter 17 Let the Finals Begin

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chapter 17 Duelist Kingdom: Let the Finals Begin**

Pegasus grinned at the look of sheer confusion on Kaiba's face as his Toon Blue eyes easily dodged the attack, then readily and almost, or rather, mockingly explained the effects of Toon World, to which he grinned and proceeded to further the insult and injury as he activated his Shine Palace. In response the little toon dragon's attack grew 500 points which it flaunted in a cartoony muscle flex as it grinned at it's opponent.

/Toon Dragon: Attack:3500/

Pegasus huffed and eagerly issued his attack in full confidence, "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon attack! Burst Stream!"

Kaiba's eyes flashed and almost reflexively he flipped a card, "Negate Attack!" he shouted, and as he did so a vortex appeared on the field, swallowing the attack entirely, much to the Toon Dragon's shock. Pegasus, however, didn't seem to react much beyond his nonchalant manner as his turn was ended.

Kaiba grit his teeth, his eyes hardened tensely as realization hit, 'If that happens again my dragon will be destroyed.' He looked to his deck and reached determinedly, 'I'll stake our fate on this card!' With that he drew and just as immediately made his play, "Shadow Spell!"

Immediately black chains leapt from the ground ensnaring the Toon Dragon fully, much to the Dragon's surprise of having been caught, "Even your rubbery dragon can't squirm out of the Shadow Chains!" Kaiba watched the Toon struggle in vain to escape, the Shadow Spell's effect dropping its energy sufficiently. He grit his teeth, 'My poor Blue eyes, I can't let you live as a pathetic toon. I've to put you out of your misery…' he glared coldly at his opponent in a manner that reflected his disgust, "Prepare yourself…Burst Stream! The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon is killed!"

In a blinding blaze from his own Blue Eyes, the toon doppelganger was blown to bits leaving a hollowed sensation within the stoic duelist who's small victory, though sour, was made somewhat worse as he noticed Pegasus' completely unchanged grin as his lifepoints fell to 1200.

"You have a calm mind. I just felt the love you have towards the Blue Eyes White Dragon you have in your heart… as a game designer that is the greatest compliment." He said with a rather satisfied sigh before looking back across the Battle Box with a rather cruel glint in his eye, "It's my turn, I play this card. The Dragon Capture Jar!"

As soon as the dragon faced jar appeared onto the field, everyone observing the duel knew immediately things had fallen out of the proud duelist's favor. True to it's name, the jar easily drew his mighty dragon off the field and imprisoned it within itself, leaving Kaiba all but defenseless. Things were only made worse upon the following turns where Pegasus summoned his Dragon Piper, threatening the summon of yet another warped dragon and then his most devastating play yet. In one single play by means of another toon themed card named Doppleganger, he turned Kaiba's devastating Crush Card against him, effectively annihilating any and all monster cards over an attack of 1500, leaving Kaiba with only his Dark Clown at his defense.

Kaiba had only to look on in numb, dumbstruck shock as Pegasus played his final card; Bickuribox, an evil, crazed Jack in the box with an attack of 2300. He clenched his fists as the monster built up an energy ball, 'Mokuba… Forgive me. I couldn't save you… I still have cards, but I can't keep playing. I lost!'

With that, the Jack in the box fired its energy ball and destroyed Kaiba's clown along with the remainder of his lifepoints, leaving the entire room in silence.

Akefia however watched the duel with almost complete indifference before he huffed, "I expected as much. But what could I expect from the likes of him? He never was for anything weak…," he chuckled, some small part of him deep down almost enjoying the humiliating defeat, "Proved his downfall."

Ryou frowned sadly as he, despite himself, had expected the same results. Kaiba's own pride and love of power had crippled him… and now, as Ryou watched, he was going to pay dearly…

The holograms now gone, Pegasus hummed and reached into his jacket, retrieving a card. The smile on his face a chillingly normal one as he addressed Kaiba, who despite his loss still attempted to stand proudly in his corner, "Kaiba-Boy, you're a smart lad. You know what stakes I play for… In this game players lose everything. What's most precious to them… Even their very souls." With that he flipped the card around, revealing to Kaiba a blank face, "Penalty Game! Mind Card!"

'Kaiba…' Ryou thought tensely as he watched, wishing there was something that could be done. He felt his grip on the banister tighten in anger as he saw, quite vividly, a white energy being stripped away from Kaiba that was immediately pulled into the blank card, the picture of a defeated Kaiba appearing on the blank face. The sight sent a surge of fresh anger through Ryou as he watched Pegasus look at it almost goadingly and tightened his shaking grip, 'Pegasus destroyed their family…'

Akefia watched the act through a half laden gaze that showed no indication that he cared for what he'd seen, and in truth, he didn't. He'd readily enjoyed watching the arrogant Priest fall, some memory in the back of his mind laughing gleefully at the sight. Akefia huffed as he looked to Pegasus, if anything the Priest had proven useful in some manner; he'd opened a glimpse of their opponent. Despite himself, Akefia admitted that he'd greatly underestimated the red clad man to begin with; the creatures he used had seen to that. But now both he and more importantly, the Boy, would know that if and when they reached him that there would be absolutely no room for feigned security….no matter how ridiculous. But then again, looking at where the hidden item was, there should not have been any such flaccid caution to begin with.

Akefia's thoughts came to a sudden halt as a strange shudder slithered through him, The Ring itself shuddering in response… the oddity had not been missed on the Boy either, who then turned to look towards his friends. Akefia felt himself bristle immediately… HE had surfaced…

"Pegasus! I won't forgive you for this! I promise I will defeat you!" Yami snarled heatedly, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Pegasus simply grinned in his usual nonchalant manner, smoothing his hair back into place as he spoke, "Oh Yugi-boy, I'm so glad you care… but you have to win the tournament to earn the right to fight me!"

Yami merely glared back, head high in a rather regal manner although his voice was barely more than a growl, "I know that… But get ready! I won't be satisfied until I've destroyed you!"

Pegasus merely listened to the clearly angered youth before giving a brief chuckle in response, clearly unfased by the threat. He then smiled normally and addressed the audience, "The tournament championship starts tomorrow! It will be held at this duel arena! Out of four finalists only one of you will have the glory of facing me in battle!" He grinned as he read the looks on the two younger finalists and chuckled as he clasped his hands behind his back and left the duel arena, smirking as he mused silently to himself, 'Seems I've angered both of the other item bearers… I predict the finals will end with a duel between users~.'

'Only one of us will duel him in the end…' Akefia mused silently to himself as he followed his host's heated gaze after the man. He narrowed his eyes sharply as he watched the man disappear, a familiar sensation of foreboding prodding him as he shifted in his binds, 'And my gut says that losing even one duel against one of the lesser fools might be just as dangerous…' If he wanted the Items as bad as he himself did… there would be no room for error.

Meanwhile as the announcer explained the significance of the two cards required for the rewards, Bandit Keith strode off, grinning to himself, 'Heh-heh, none of those fucking wimps know what they're dealing with. None of them can beat Pegasus!'

Like an echo in an amphitheater a dark chuckle sounded in Keith's head loud and clear,{Yes~ Remember, during the duel with Pegasus I will have to change the link slightly to avoid him using me to find out our plans… but other than that it'll be no trouble.} Malik instructed smoothly, not wanting anything to stunt his plan… he paused at his own thought and hummed as he inspected the golden item in his hand absentmindedly before once more addressing Keith, {However… we may have to "talk" with the Ring bearer. He'll be trouble in the future with his Ring's ability.}

Keith smirked broadly at the mention as well as the hint, 'Ha-haha, sounds good to me!'

Back in the hall overlooking the duel arena the gang was being escorted elsewhere, still attempting to absorb what had just happened… the sight of Kaiba being removed had not helped that sensation in the least.

It was Jonouchi who finally broke the tense silence with the question of the day, "Have you figured out how to stop Pegasus from reading your mind?"

Yami simply shrugged and shook his head rigidly, "No." he responded as he crossed his arms looking to him, "I don't have a perfect solution to counteract Pegasus' mind reading… but just the same. I will Crush him!"

A large grin split Jonouchi's face at the answer, "Alright! That's the Spirit!"

Ryou listened in to the conversation as he hung towards the back of the group, still rattled by the events of the past few minutes; terrible images going through his mind in the wake of it all, ones he was now shoving as far back as he could to keep his spirits strong. Jonouchi's question rang quite clear to him and he hummed to himself with the troublesome thought, 'How are we going to stop Pegasus from reading my mind…? It's bad enough he made the game, it'll be more difficult to beat him if he knows what we're planning…'

Hearing the open thought, Akefia hummed thoughtfully as he sifted through what knowledge he had of the Millennium Eye. It's simple yet devastating ability was one he'd pondered over once before, but he recalled shrugging it off really… now however there was no simple matter of shrugging it off. He hummed thoughtfully and frowned, "There is no clear way… one would have to have one hell of a shadow over their mind to so much as hinder his sight." He paused at that thought and grinned as an idea hit. It was faint… but if done right there could be a way for the Ring to help counter the Eye, "Ah…? It's a thought, but one I'd have to personally put into effect to see if it would work." He chuckled at Ryou's immediate perk, "You understand however… I can't tell you."

Ryou felt his pace hitch slightly in confusion by the Thief's words, unsure at first what to make of them… but after only a moment of thought he blinked and nodded in understanding, 'Ah I get it.'

Akefia huffed, glad that he wouldn't have to explain why to the Boy. He stalled when the Boy smiled and spoke to him, 'I trust you Akefia.'

The words were so simple and genuine Akefia found himself unable to respond with even so much as a smart remark. He simply replayed the words in his mind as if trying to comprehend them… He trusted him? He felt his mouth twitch at the thought… the Boy was most certainly a strange one… and very possibly a fool at that if he was so openly willing to put any true trust in him, The King of Thieves.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jonouchi spoke up excitedly, "Look at that spread! All right~ I'll just let Pegasus feed me~."

Akefia found himself staring at a large luxurious spread of food as they entered a large dining hall, his mouth involuntarily watering as he gazed out at it, 'Dammit now it really does suck not to have a body!' he thought irritatedly. As he tore his eyes away from the food his eye almost immediately locked onto the only actual decore in the room, which consisted of two paintings. His brows furrowed as his eyes lingered on one, 'That man…how odd…. I think I've met him before…' he thought to himself.

Ryou had also taken notice of the paintings, more so when he saw a visible twitch from Yami out of the corner of his eye. As he looked, it was a painting depicting what was most certainly an Egyptian man with icy blue eyes and was wearing a standard pale tunic and turban. Ryou's eyes widened as he spotted a golden item around his neck, 'An Ankh…Is that Shadi!? Akefia is that the Millennium Key?' he inquired curiously.

"Yes it is." Akefia answered as he stared at the portrait. So strange that it was so haunting in some way… he wondered for a moment if aside from the item it had any importance to himself, but he decided it best left to itself… it was important he'd remember later. As he thought this, their escort explained the significance of the portraits, which it turned out, had been painted by their host Pegasus himself.

'Pegasus met Shadi…' Ryou thought to himself almost mystified. But then again, it might not be so surprising given the Millennium Items were involved. He hummed, 'Could he have given him the Eye?' Ryou wondered.

Akefia hummed as he continued to stare at the portrait before answereing, "That is a possibility… I wonder if he might be some form of Tombkeeper… Wouldn't be surprising if he did give out the Eye."

Ryou hummed curiously for a moment pondering over the thought. But seeing as there wasn't too much but speculation going on, he then turned his eye to the opposite portrait which depicted a beautiful blonde woman, 'Wow…she's beautiful. I wonder who she is…'

"Someone of some importance to our "host"." Akefia replied with a shrug, not particularly interested.

Ryou continued to stare at the portraits a few moments more when their escort requested him and the others to take a seat at the table to which he readily obliged. Sitting down he tied a handkerchief around his neck as he was soon presented with a bowl of soup, which he eyed hungrily. Akefia however eyed it suspiciously, not at all for the idea of food served by their host.

Ryou paused, sensing the Thief's apprehension and hummed, now also suspicious as he began to carefully stir the soup around. As he did so he felt his spoon tap something hard making him furrow his brows, 'Something's in it?' he thought confused as he began fishing the object up. He paled visibly in shock as he pulled up a Millennium Eye… after a moment to shake off his shock he found it only to be plastic, but he was still nonetheless freaked out, 'Eheheh…I'm starting to think Pegasus has a few screws loose….'

Akefia had only the briefest of an excited shudder when he'd first seen the object, but had just as immediately threw it away by the clearly poor craft as opposed to the real thing… and the simple fact that the idea the real one would have been there was an idiotic one, "Perhaps so… what is it for?" he inquired as he gave the object a half curious glance.

'I'm not sure…' Ryou answered as he inspected it. Looking up he immediately saw that the other tournament contestants had likewise gotten a Millennium eye replica making him hum thoughtfully, 'Something to do with the tournament.'

As he thought this, everyone's attention was drawn to the sudden shift of what everyone had thought was only a painting, but now seeing the smiling face of Maximillian Pegasus it was clear it was a large monitor. As usual he smiled brightly as he addressed his audience, "Hello Everybody! How do you like my favorite soup?"

Yami, who sat nearest the screen held up the fake eye and glared at him sternly, "Pegasus, what is the meaning of these?"

Pegasus smiled and clasped his hands, obviously eager to explain his little game, "Oh that! That's part of the main dish! The heart pounding Tournament Entrée Bingo Game~!"

'Bingo game?' Ryou wondered curiously as the eccentric man continued eagerly.

"All finalists should have been given a replica Millennium Eye!" he explained before gesturing enthusiastically, "Now crack the eye open to find out who you'll be dueling tomorrow~!"

'Oh I get it.' Ryou thought as he turned the item in his fingers before carefully pulling it apart revealing a small piece of paper, which upon unfurling it he found only a simple letter "B" on it. Looking up he saw the others opening their Millennium Eyes and unfurling their own papers.

After only a few seconds Pegasus clapped his hands, "Alright, now show me the papers!" in a quick show of the papers he beamed excitedly, "Oh~! We have some interesting match ups!" Maximillian vanished from the screen and was replaced with a tournament match up screen, "First we have the tournament champion Bandit Keith vs the surprise upstart Ryou Bakura! It'll be veteran vs new comer that round. Second round is the new Duel Monsters Champion Yugi Mouto vs the lovely tournament goer Mai Kujaku!"

Upon hearing the match ups, everyone turned their eyes to their would be opponent, and Ryou gave only a glance to Keith who was smirking broadly, 'Looks like we're up against Keith first round. Bandit Keith… now that I think about it I've heard of him. He's a prize hunter. He goes to tournaments to win the rare prizes.' He thought stiffly not particularly liking the fact. Akefia however was glaring maliciously at Keith,

"Good… then we get to "Thank him" for his little game and returning my Diabound~." he finished with a sly grin. With Diabound now on their side, he would enjoy watching his beloved Ka humiliate the fool.

'Yeah…' Ryou thought as he listened to the thief's eager words and hummed, not fully object but not fully onboard neither. After carefully stirring his soup for any other foreign or unwanted items he began to eat hungrily, not having noticed how hungry he had actually had been.

After a while more of watching everyone eating their fill and conversing, Akefia became alert as his host and the rest of the gang were escorted to their rooms, carefully observing the way and keeping a sharp eye for anything of use or otherwise memorizing the way. Much to his immediate rage, the Boy's and Yami's room were just across the hall from one another. He shook in his binds in fury at the fact that he couldn't kill him and was now unable to avoid him by much… he could just feel his blood seethe… it nearly hit a boiling point when he heard the familiar voice of Yami address his host, "Bakura." Pausing, Ryou turned to look at Yami who also turned to look, "Let's win tomorrow and get everyone back."

Ryou looked on at the confident Yami before the two exchanged determined looks before Yami continued, "So beat Keith into the ground both for the others and for what he did to you!"

Ryou nodded once more determinedly at the encouragement, "I will."

Akefia, bristling and beyond annoyed, barely managed little more than a hiss through gritted teeth, "Won't need to worry about that now will we….?" He felt some relief when the Boy turned and entered his room. Akefia found his anger still intact, but it ebbed as he got the chance to focus on something else, and the room was something of impressive and served to do the trick rather well, "Ah? Not bad…"

Ryou was likewise impressed and looked around in awe, "Wow… it looks like a one person room from an expensive hotel."

Akefia hummed at the remark and at length let his eyes settle on the bed, "Wonder if the bed is actually comfortable. Rich people often have an odd liking for discomfort… it's weird as hell." He paused as his host locked the door and headed over to a small couch and table where he sat down and proceeded to take up his deck and separate his cards into three separate piles of monsters, traps and spells, "What are you doing there…?" Akefia inquired as the Boy examined each carefully and seriously.

'Planning a strategy. Pegasus said Keith was a tournament champion. It wouldn't be a good idea to go into the duel without a plan.' He explained looking to Necrofear, "He already knows part of the Necrofear strategy… he'll expect that, But,' he began as he took up a trap, 'He doesn't know all of it.'

Akefia smirked at the Boy's forethought, "Ah! A good idea~" he chuckled as he looked to Diabound who was sitting atop the pile, 'We'll be needing you soon my friend. And we'll see how well this Boy can do against a so called "pro"~."

Akefia watched the boy closely for several minutes that swiftly turned into hours. That fact alone impressed Akefia over his dedication to the task at hand, not once letting up and making sure that countermeasures would be set and ready for almost anything. In the short span of time, Akefia decided to learn a thing or two along the way and watched silently, listening to the Boy's not so private thoughts as he planned.

It wasn't until midnight that the Boy finally set his cards down and stretched out, 'I think that's enough…' he thought with a yawn. In only a few minutes Ryou had changed into his pajamas and was readying himself for bed when the sound of the door opening caught his ear. Immediately he froze, he'd locked the door hadn't he?

Looking to the door he felt himself stiffen tensely, hair prickling as Bandit Keith nonchalantly strode in, closed the door and effectively blocked his only way out, smirking widely, "Hey runt~."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun. Dun. DUN! Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Lol okay guys we're DONE with the summarizing! For REAL! Now we can get to the good stuff~**

**Here on out this is stuff me and Renagade came up with so we hope you enjoy!**

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Bakura, Yami, Pegasus, Kaiba, Bandit Keith, Malik**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review~!**


	18. Chapter 18 Shadow of a New Foe

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chapter 18: Shadow of a New Foe**

"Keith!" Ryo yelled as he saw his enemy, and future opponent, come into his room. Akefia tensed and let out a low growl from within the Ring when he saw the man enter. Standing his ground Ryo narrowed his eyes and glared at Keith, "What do you want!?"

The American was hardly intimidated by the teen and held his hands up. Chuckling he grinned, Keith was almost disappointed he wasn't going remember what was going to happen. He knew it was going to be good. "Keh-heh, oh you won't be speaking with me." Keith chuckled again when he saw what he had said had effectively confused Ryo. He pointed to his forehead and smirked as the glowing eye of Horus appeared at the center.

The already suspicious Thief King tensed when he saw the glowing eye appear on his forehead, "He's being controlled!" He warned quickly, though Ryo had already gotten the same idea when he saw the eye appear, "A Millennium Item is at work here... Do not drop your guard boy." The thief advised firmly as he looked back to the controlled Keith.

"Hello, Ring bearer." Malik said smoothly as he assumed remote control of Keith's body. He took off the man's sunglasses to reveal the mindless dull eyes of a puppet.

Hearing the new voice come from Keith's mouth caused Ryo to tense, quickly he sized up the distance between them to be sure he was out of reach, "Who are you!? How you doing this!?"

Malik chuckled at the cliché questions, "Of course the classic: who, how, and I'm guessing pretty soon, why, questions." He tilted the head of his puppet to pretend he was thinking about the questions, "Well for starters," Malik started casually, "I'm the owner of the Millennium Scepter. I'm using it to control my servant Keith here. As for who I am I'm the leader of the Rare Hunters. A former Tomb Keeper. You may call me Malik."

Ryo's eyes widened a moment, he had heard of that organization before, "Rare Hunters, the world wide crime organization?"

Malik nodded, "That's correct. That brings us to why I'm here speaking with you." He said slyly, a clearly dangerous undertone to his voice that sent shivers down Ryo's spine.

Instinctively Ryo gripped the leather cord connected to his Ring, guarding it protectively, "And the reason is?"

The leader of the Rare Hunters easily took note of this and laughed amusedly at the display, "Ha-hahahaah! A natural guess but no! I'm not here for your item. I have no interest in possessing them all." Malik declared before grinning evilly, his puppet mirroring the action perfectly, "I have my sights set on something much bigger!"

The King of Thieves narrowed his eyes at Malik's nonchalant manner, and even more so when he heard of the item he possessed. 'The Scepter? One of the more dangerous items to be sure...' He thought to himself, the item had given him some of the most trouble during his war against the Pharaoh. The further reveal of Malik's former occupation caused the thief to twitch irately, 'Tomb Keeper? One of the Pharaoh's servants?' Akefia frowned in slight confusion, this time he voiced his question, "Not after the Items and he's a Tomb Keeper? Then what is he after then?"

Ryo frowned warily, while it was good he didn't want his item it was still clear that Malik was not their ally, "Then what do you want? Pegasus's cards?"

"Well yes but also no." Malik admitted calmly, before smirking, "Pegasus made duel monsters based off of carvings of Ka found in Egypt's ruins. Well most of them. He made three cards in particular that hold more power than he expected." He glanced off in the direction of Yugi's room and grinned, "They're part of the Pharaoh's power."

Ryo blinked confusedly, he didn't see how flimsy cards could hold the power of the Pharaoh. Then again Akefia's Diabound was in a card. "Cards...are part of the Pharaoh's power?"

Malik nodded curtly before sneering, "It used to be that the Pharaoh could only call upon them, but now that they're cards anyone with an item can call them!" Eyes half laden he looked to the Ring knowingly, "Why don't you ask the Thief King? I'm sure he knows what creatures I speak of."

Both Akefia and Ryo were surprised by Malik knowing of the Thief King's presence in the Ring, but then the thief chuckled amusedly, "So he knows does he?" He huffed dully and answers despite being told to indirectly, "He speaks of the Gods of Egypt. The Winged Dragon of Ra, Osiris the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormenter..." He listed before going into further detail, seeming a bit bored with having to explain it, "They were fabled to be commanded by the Pharaoh himself as a testament to his divine right of birth. Anyone else dare try and summon them was met with death. They are without contest the most powerful Ka in existence..." Akefia hummed thinking about the information and what that would mean currently, "If they are within cards now and not the original tablets... then that would make them susceptible to this little game. But even they have standards it seems." He grinned at the tidbit of information he had gained, "A nice little thing to know."

The fact that three gods were sealed within playing cards was beyond amazing to Ryo to the point all he could say was, "God cards..."

The crime organization leader nodded again, "Correct, Ra is more...challenging to summon. He-heh but I know how." Malik crossed Keith's arms as he continued, "The Gods plagued Pegasus with images for his impudence so he hide them away. I know where Ra and Osiris are, but Obelisk continues to hide." He glanced about as if the location of the card would be in the room before looking back to Ryo, "Pegasus will know his location which is why I sent Keith here."

"Why are you searching for them...why do you want their power Malik?" Ryo questioned uneasily, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer but he had to know.

Grinning evilly Malik began to let out a dark chuckle, "Oh, the answer to that is very simple~. I'm going to use the Gods to Crush the Pharaoh! I will use former servants to end him!" The leader of the Rare Hunters began to laugh before dying down into an amused chuckle, "Ha, not that he'd know that. Right now he's the epitome of a lost soul. He doesn't know who he is, why he is the way he is now and he doesn't know his own power!" He announced mockingly, then grinned in a cold Cheshire cat like manner, "But I know, I know where the key to his memory is and I know how and what he needs to do to retrieve it." Eyes laden a look of cold contempt clear, "I won't tell him though oh no, I will defeat him and I will tell that I know the answer but I won't tell him." Malik began to grin again as he felt twisted excitement rise in himself, "Heh-heh I will banish his soul and let that information plague him for the rest of eternity. As a spirit he cannot die but he cannot pass on either."

Hearing such a plan for the Pharaoh, the King of Thieves couldn't help but grin in delight, "Is that so? A Tomb Keeper has turned his back on his master..." He chuckled to himself, "And in such a manner to desire such a fate for his master." For a wistful moment Akefia questioned as to why Malik had turned on his supposed Master but tossed the thought aside finding it to be unimportant compared to a more pressing matter, "And for what purpose has he chosen to reveal such information to us? Obviously he requires something..." He shot the possessed Keith a suspicious look from the Ring, his tone one of warning, "And I don't trust snakes..."

Ryo gulped unsurely, things were about to get bad and he knew it, "Why are you telling us this Malik?"

Malik hummed smoothly in an almost thoughtful manner. Then one split second later Malik grabs Ryo by the neck and shoves him roughly against a wall. Ryo gasped in shock, he had hardly gotten time to recognize what had happened. Keith's face only an inch away from Ryo's he growls threateningly, "I came to give you a fair warning." He said smoothly before his hostility returned to his voice, "The Pharaoh is MINE to dispose of! The Thief King had his chance now it's my turn to finish what he started!" From Keith's pocket he pulled out a switchblade causing Ryo's light green eyes to widen. Ryo's blood ran cold as he tauntingly places the blade at his jaw line, "Think Pegasus is bad? He's an armature compared to me." Malik hissed, he grinned sadistically as Ryo vainly tried to pull away from the blade.

Out in the hall Honda slips out of his room looking down one end of the hall to the other to make sure the cost was clear. 'The Kaiba brothers around being held around here somewhere...Bakura's Father too.' A look of determination came over his face, 'I owe it to Mokuba and Bakura's my friend! I have to save them!'

Akefia glared furiously at Malik from within the Ring as Ryou was forced against the wall. His rage began to build as he listened to the threat which turns to absolute fury at the dagger. Suddenly a powerful burst of shadow energy shot out of the Ring hitting Keith directly, forcing him away from Ryou. The Thief King's absolutely furious voice audible from the glowing Millennium Ring, "Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do you impudent brat?! You think you can threaten me and expect me to roll over like a frightened dog?! You have no idea who the fuck you are dealing with..." He snarled, "YOU are an amateur compared to ME... I've been slitting people's throats long before you sorry excuse for rats were sent into the sewers! I will NOT back down... you want the Pharaoh? Then go on and try... First to the finish gets that glory..." A phantom image of Akefia appears between Ryou and Keith, his words hissing like poison as he glares death at him, pointing forcefully to the door, "Don't you EVER dare threaten me OR my host again... Now... get. The fuck. Out."

Shocked by Keith being forced back effectively releasing him, Ryo only managed to speak when Akefia's form appeared in front of him. This was the first time he'd seen his new yami. "Akefia...?"

Malik pulled Keith's body up from the ground, he himself not even having felt the attack, and laughed openly at the threat, "Ouch...Keh-heh, well for Keith that is...heheh." He looked at the form of the Thief King not feeling the least bit intimidated by the spirit, "We'll certainly see who wins the prize." He glanced at Ryo, knowing the boy was a friend of the Pharaoh, "If your host even wants that Keh-heh." Dusting Keith's vest off Malik headed to the door, "I've delivered my warning so I'll leave. Consider this; Ra will be mine shortly, it'll be all I need to crush both you and the Pharaoh." Opening the door he looked back over his shoulder grinning mockingly at the Thief King, "Oh, too bad that other Diabound card went missing, you'd stand a chance then~. Ha-hahaha!" He laughed before shutting the door behind him.

Back in the hall Honda paused to ponder something, 'Maybe I should get Bakura, with that Ring it'd be easier to find the prisoners." A sudden loud thud, followed by laughter causes him to look down the hall. To his shock Honda spots Keith heading down the hall after exiting Ryo's room. This sent him into a worried panic, "Keith? Oh no, Bakura!"

Akefia watched Malik's puppet leave the room glaring at him as he said his mocking threats, "You'll need all the help only a god can provide if you plan to face me fool..." He twitched out of agitation from his last remark but remained in place, "Bastard..." The Thief King turned back to his host who was still on the ground staring at him. His voice still laced with anger he addressed the boy, "Plan on sitting on your knees all night or are you going to stand?"

Thinking his yami was angry at him Ryo flinched at his tone, "S-sorry," Quickly he got to his feet to avoid upsetting him further, "I...just didn't know you could do that..." Uneasy about his yami being so agitated Ryo couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze, "I was just shocked that's all..."

Watching the boy stand Akefia hums as he sees him shift uncertainly making him huff, letting some of his initial wrath escape, "Don't be so defensive..." He said dully, "If I was angry at you you'd know it..." His face assumes an expressionless nature realizing what he had just done before turning slightly surprised as he tilted his head, "Neither did I actually..." Flexing his hands Akefia tried to see if he felt any different, the thief furrowed his brows in confusion realizing he was still bound to the Millennium Ring, "How odd... I'm still bound in the ring... Strange..."

Hearing his yami wasn't mad at him Ryo brightened slightly, "Oh, alright..." Hearing what his yami found out Ryo tilts his head, "That is weird..." He furrows his brow trying to figure out why that was when he heard the door click open. Immediately he stiffened fearing that Malik had returned. Ryo quickly relaxed when he instead saw his friend Honda come through the door.

Soon as he opened the door Honda immediately rushed over to his friend, "Ryo are you alright!? I heard a slam and saw that creep Keith come out of your room!"

Seeing as Honda didn't even notice Akefia standing in the middle of the room Ryo guessed he couldn't see his yami, "Yeah...I'm fine..." He said as he felt where the switchblade had been pressed, he could feel a stinging sensation there, "I think I have a small cut, but I'm alright."

Honda looked at the spot, checking for a wound, "Yeah you do, but it's a small one." He answered before looking more serious, yet concerned, "What did he want? Trying to psyche you out and make you back out of the duel tomorrow?" Already guessing he was right Honda snorts unimpressed by the action, "Lousy coward."

Ryo briefly hums pondering how much he should reveal about what happened, "Yes, pretty much." He moves over to his bed and sits down, feeling calmer now and surer of himself, "I'm still going to duel though, I can't back down now."

Seeing his determination Honda smiles and nods approvingly, "That's the way to go, don't let him get to you!"

Realizing how late it was Ryo quirked a brow at him, "What are you doing up Honda? It's pretty late in the night."

Honda blinked before recalling what he had been up to a moment ago, "I was looking for where Pegasus is keeping the Kaiba Brother's and your Dad hostage." Ryo's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't considered doing that with all that had been going on, he had been so focused on his upcoming match against Keith. "I didn't get far when I saw Keith come out of your room. I had to wait a bit before coming around, he looked like he's looking for something." He shook his head disregarding it, "Doesn't matter though...If I find them then we'll have less to worry about."

"Honda..." Ryo said quietly feeling touched by his friend's efforts to help his Father, the fact that Pegasus might have taken his Father's soul dampened it though, "but the Kaiba brother's souls are already taken...and I can't say anything about my Father..."

Honda looked at him a moment, knowing what he said may very well be true, "Still," He said causing Ryo to look back up at him, "if we have their bodies then Pegasus at least can't use that against us. Mokuba maybe a weird kid, but he saved me during Death T and I'm not one to sit around and do nothing." Honda headed back to the door before looking back to his white haired friend, "Think you'll be alright by yourself?"

Ryo couldn't help but feel impressed by his friend's sureness and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright..." Honda said, not really sure about leaving his friend alone after such an incident, but he had a mission to do, "I'm going to go back to looking for the others. Don't tell anyone though. Anzu will go nuts if she finds out." Once Ryo nodded Honda left the room shutting the door behind him quietly.

The Thief King had quietly watched the conversation unfold with his arms crossed before he chuckled, "Well... making himself useful, good." Akefia said with a dull huff, finally one of his host's friends had decided to take initiative, "Finding their bodies won't do much," He admitted, "but at least then we can keep them out of foul play if it comes down to it..." Akefia tilted his head looking at the boy, "I admire your conviction to this little game..." The Egyptian thief chuckled amusedly, "You have more guts than I thought."

Surprised by the sudden praise Ryo realized how differently he had just acted making him laugh a bit sheepishly, "Yes, this is something new for me…" His Father's soul being at risk was once again brought to the forefront of his mind causing his eyes to become fogged and distant, "but Father is the only family I have left, I can't let him down." Ryo looked up at the ceiling trying to wonder when he could have possibly changed in such a way, "I guess after that game against Him and winning it I felt more confident about myself I suppose..."

Seeing the look in the boy's eyes Akefia looked away and was silent for a moment, he knew that look too well, "Then you have all the tools you need to push forward through this." The King of Thieves looked back to him and smirked, "Hold onto that drive with all you have and I guarantee you won't fail."

Reassured by the thief's words Ryo smiled and nodded to him, "I won't." Looking to his bed he felt sleepiness grip at his consciousness reminding him of how late it was, "I'm going to head to bed. I need to rest." Pulling the covers over himself he rolled onto his side, feeling comfortable he began to drift off, before he fell asleep Ryo says, "Good night Akefia..."

Said Egyptian hummed in response before looking at his new 'form' in a questioning manner, "...?"

**Next Morning:**

Having slept in a comfortable bed Ryo managed to sleep soundly through the rest of the night, yawning he woke up from his sleep. Scratching his head he realized how strange that was, 'I oddly slept well for sleeping in Pegasus's home...' Ryo ponders how that was possible, but shrugs it off.

From in the Ring Akefia says, "Good. Just means you were in a relatively calm state of mind."

Thinking he'd still be in spirit form it took Ryo a moment to realize where his yami was, 'That makes sense.' A knocking at his door caused the green eyed teen to look back to it, "Who is it?"

"Room service!" A voice from the hall called.

Ryo opened the door letting him in, "Oh, thanks..." He said slowly having not expected to get such a luxury.

The man nodded to him, "Your duel will start in an hour and a half. Please arrive on time." He informed normally before leaving Ryo to his meal.

"Okay." Ryo said before the man left, he closed the door behind him and began eating the food that had been provided to him, 'That gives me an hour to prepare...'

Akefia chuckled hearing what his host thought, "Finish eating then review your strategy as well as backup..." The Thief King grinned, "And then watch that bastard fall."

Ryo nods finishing up his breakfast before getting his deck out and began reviewing the main strategy, back up and possible fall back strategies. Checking the time at length, Ryo hums to himself putting his deck back in the case, "Time to go."

**Duel Arena:**

Standing on his side of the dueling ring Keith grumbled a bit to himself, his body was still sore from getting blasted with shadow energy, 'The fuck happened after you took over!? I feel like I got hit by a fucking bull!'

The leader of the Rare Hunters, and his boss, huffed blandly, unimpressed with his subordinate's whining, "Please it's not that bad...Now remember, when he shows up you won't get any help from me in this duel. If you lose just stick to the background and head to Pegasus's room." He instructed through the link established by his Millennium Scepter, "I located it last night. The location of Obelisk is sure to be in there. Wait till night if you must."

Bandit Keith hummed, 'What makes you so certain the little fuck will show up?'

"I could see it in the vessels eye's," Malik answered, though he couldn't figure out how such a meek person like him could get such a look, it was unimportant though, "for whatever reason he's determined, plus the Thief King isn't one to back down from a direct challenge he'll show."

Noticing someone coming down the hall that lead to the other side of the dueling arena Keith grinned, 'Heh, well there's the little rat now.'

From his stand Pegasus watched as Ryo arrived at his dueling station, "Welcome proud duelists!" He announced in his typical jovial manner, "Welcome to the sanctioned battle ground for your duels! Let the championship ship finals begin! The one who survives the championship finals will win the prize of champions! Let me give you a preview!" He announced as two men brought out a chest full of gold and jewels, "A prize of 200,000 dollars!"

Ryo didn't look at the flashy chest full of valuables, he was uninterested in it, his mind was completely focused on the duel that was about to commence.

Pegasus chuckled as he continued his speech, "Of course the prize will only be given to the duelist who defeats me!" A smirk on his lips he muses, "I wonder who it'll be."

Akefia kept his eyes trained on Keith as he listened to what Pegasus had to say, he had seen far grander prizes in the tombs of Pharaohs. So he wasn't very impressed by what Pegasus had to offer, "Kekeke... Not bad. But nothing compared to the satisfaction of crushing this fool under our heel..." He flicked his eyes over to the host of the tournament, "and you soon after."

"The first fight is...Bandit Keith vs Ryo Bakura!" The referee announced as he stood at the side of the dueling field, "Before we begin, show your entree cards to show you have the right to duel here!"

Ryo took out and shows Honor of King's Left, the ref nods accepting it. He was a bit surprised to hear the others start to cheer him on, he gives them a smile and a nod before focusing back on the duel that was about to commence. Drawing his cards Ryo is glad to see the trap card he'd need for his strategy already appear in his hand, 'Perfect.'

"In this duel Bandit Keith with have the first move!" The referee declared as he motioned to the American, "Let the duel begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes~~~Finally~!<strong>

**Me and Renagade have been waiting for SO long to do this chapter~and FINALLY we got to it~!**

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing this! One of my favorite roles to play in this chapter is Malik. **

**Renagade: Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Malik, Keith, Pegasus and Honda**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Game, Set, Match

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chapter 19- Game, Set, Match**

Immediately the Battle Box flared with light and the digital ping as the life point counter came to life signaling the duel to begin. Bandit Keith chuckled as he drew his card and smirked at his silver haired opponent, "Alright then! I summon Pendulum Machine in attack mode!"

/Pendulum Machine: Attack:1750 Defense:2000/

Immediately a medieval-esque machine adorning a swinging ax blade appeared on the field, its glowing eyes fixing on its opponent who stared back semi composedly, the unseen spectator within the ring likewise observing their opponent with a judging gaze, the creature of some interest,

"Interesting… He uses literal machines of war. This ought to pose some challenge." He muttered rather dully, their cocky opponent of vague concern to the specter. Akefia restrained an amused scoff as Keith crossed his arms and smirked condescendingly at the Boy, the spectacle not even worth a snort coming from a puppet of all things. That thought made a shudder of irritation pulse through his core, the night's evens urged the desire to crush the worthless insect that much more… Glancing at the Boy's current hand, Akefia hummed amusedly, the hand already showing some favor.

'Yes, Machine cards are well known to be tough both in offense and defense. What's more is magic attacks have no effect, but that won't be much trouble.' Ryou replied to the spirit as Keith smirked condescendingly at him ending his turn. Ryou drew and gave his hand a passing glance before making his selection, "I play one card facedown and one monster face down in defense mode." Ryou declared, his side of the field flashing momentarily as the cards went into play, "I end my turn."

Behind his sunglasses Keith eyed the cards somewhat lazily knowing the little rat was likely trying to bait him, 'Card probably has a special ability… Heh, whatever.' He thought mockingly, whatever he was trying to do it didn't matter, he was dueling Bandit Keith! "Pendulum Machine, attack that monster! Turn it into dog food! Splitting Death Blade!"

On command and a flash of the eyes, the machine charged forward and reached down with its clawed servos yanking a rather ferocious looking brown, hairy monster from its hiding place, the swinging ax beneath its chasee coming down in one clean and destructive sweep, the hapless creature known as Sangan dispersing immediately, its master resisting the resulting blowback by merely squinting his eyes before reaching for his deck.

"Sangan's ability allows me to put a monster with less than 1500 attack into my hand." Ryou declared as he shifted through his stack of cards, pausing as he made his selection and added his Headless Knight to his hand. The spirit in the Ring smirked as he saw the card,

"Ah~ I see~. Well… that demonic little furball proved very useful~" Akefia commented. Already the boy was gaining ground rather well, and if things went to plan this duel would be over in minutes...

Keith simply laughed as the predicted effect came and went, his machine returning to his side, "Heh, just another monster to destroy~. I end my turn."

Ryou swallowed as he began his turn. This was where things would start to heat up and possibly become delicate. Glancing up at Keith he reminded himself that although Keith was a thug, he knew how to duel. He hadn't made it through tournaments for nothing. Drawing his card he shook it off, he could not let doubt creep in, there was far too much riding on this duel, "I play Headless Knight in defense mode!" on command, the specter appeared on the field kneeling down as its master placed down yet another card, the field giving a faint glow just behind it, "One more card face down and I end my turn." Ryou felt himself tense inwardly when he noticed Keith's expression alter ever so slightly… was he suspicious?

'Come on….attack!' he thought stiffly as Keith continued to gaze at the field in obvious thought.

Up on the balcony, Ryou's company watched on tensely as their white haired companion played defense after defense. The group looked on puzzled, was something wrong? A bad hand perhaps? Jonouchi eyed the field and Ryou carefully as if trying to spot some form of hint, "I don't get it… he's not fighting back… Before he just kept attacking in the duel with the Labyrinth brothers…"

Arms folded across his chest, Yami too looked on at the silverette in curiosity, searching his face for any sign of faltering. In fact he could see some, but it was only a cautious falter, 'What are you up to Ryou…?'

Keith glanced the field over once more and then chuckled. He knew what the runt was doing, what a newb, "I see what you're up to. Want to summon that Necrofear of yours huh? Well I won't make it painless! I play the magic card Stop Defense!" Ryou blinked as his Headless Knight suddenly stood back up, readying to do battle, "Your monsters can no longer defend! Next I summon Launch Spider!"

/Launch Spider: Attack:2200 Defense: 2500/

Keith smirked broadly as a large mechanoid spider appeared on the field, "Take aim and send him back to the grave!"

On his command a pair of twin missile launchers adorning the spider's back locked on its hapless target and fired, reducing the Knight to smoldering bits, Ryou's lifepoints dropping upon its death.

Ryou: /LP 1250/

Akefia watched the move blankly and with some mild twinge of annoyance when the cocky fool had managed to force their defense out, the following damage being more or less insulting, "Well…. He attacked. And now we have a tough shelled insect on the field."

Ryou could hear the irritation lacing the Thief's voice, possibly over having taken damage first and truthfully it was a bit dampening, 'Yeah…' glancing at his cards he shook it off, it was still too early to waver but still, 'I need to draw Necrofear if this is to work…' drawing his card he blinked at his near literal fortune as a grinning greed pot came into his hand, "I play Pot of Greed." With that, said jar appeared briefly on the field before just as immediately shattering allowing Ryou to draw twice more. Ryou almost immediately felt a shift in the Thief's demeanor as they both observed the cards.

Grinning widely in the Ring Akefia felt himself thrill as he observed not only Necrofear, but his own Ka, "Ah~ A perfect hand~" looking back across the field at Keith with a grin that could not be taken as so much gleeful as malicious, he could only imagine what could be done with the two creatures. Still, he knew the scum was rather clever, 'But I don't doubt he's being cautious… he knows what the Boy is aiming for… how will he brace I wonder?' Akefia's mouth twitched, one poor move and things could go bad quickly. He'd made due with much worse scenarios, but then again… he had never had to play by rules at the time…

'Perfect!" Ryou thought to himself, likewise sharing the Thief's elation, luck was certainly with him! Still he wasn't about to let himself get reckless, 'Now… I can't play any low level monsters or risk losing a lot of Life Points.' Taking a card from his hand he laid it down on the field, "I play Earl of Demise in attack mode!" in a flash of light, a limp statured zombie in tattered noble clothing appeared on the field gripping a gleaming blade, "I end my turn."

/The Earl of Demise: attack:2000 Defense: 700/

Up on the balcony, Yami's eyes widened glimpsing Ryou's hand, 'Necrofear…!' immediately he looked to Ryou's facedowns and smirked, 'Heh, Keith is walking right into a trap~'

Jonouchi however shuddered as the new monster appeared on the field, the zombie looking more realistic than needed to the blonde, "Man Bakura's monsters are creepy…" looking again at the field, Jonouchi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he noted that Ryou's zombie had clear attack advantage over the Pendulum Machine, "Why didn't he destroy the monster?"

Yami merely continued to wear a small smirk on his face as he watched the duel, "Don't worry. Things will change soon."

Jonouchi looked at him confused, exchanging glances with Anzu a moment before deciding that his friend knew what he was talking about and looked back to the duel as Bandit Keith spoke up,

"Nothing much to do other than attack! Launch Spider, get rid of the corps!" The spider once more locked on target and destroyed Ryou's monster sending his life points to 1050. Keith huffed at the fact and motioned at Ryou as if daring him to hit him as his turn came to an end, "Go ahead, summon Necrofear."

Ryou stared evenly back at Keith as he took his turn, "You asked for it… I banish the three fiends from my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofear in attack mode!" the field seemed to grow dark a moment before condensing into a black hole before the silverette, the inky form of a shadowed figure emerging from the darkness before taking form of the imposing entity who glared across at Keith.

/Dark Necrofear: Attack:2200 Defense:2800/

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Ryou declared as the card flashed on the board, keeping note that Keith did not appear daunted in the least…

Akefia watched as the Boy's plan was set into effect and frowned at Keith's cool demeanor. It was no surprise really as the Boy had used this tactic against his underlings not long before. Instinctively Akefia felt himself go somewhat rigid, "Be careful Boy… He's got something up that sleeve of his…'

Ryou nodded in response, his thoughts well on the same lines, 'I know…' he thought to him, the outcome to the duel not losing its clarity in the slightest. From within the Ring he could feel the thief growing tense, but his tenseness wasn't weakness… in fact, it was almost inspiring. Ryou watched as Keith drew and swallowed at the grin he now sported,

"I summon Devil Zoa in defense mode." He declared as a blue demon sporting brilliant, red finned ears appeared crouching on the field growling shallowly.

/Devil Zoa: attack:2600 Defense:1900/

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Glancing at his monster Keith chuckled inwardly, this monster was different from his other monsters true, but it would prove devastating. The runt wouldn't know what hit him.

Yami observed the duel, now himself beginning to feel the weight of the duel, 'Both of them are waiting for the other to make a move… It'll take just one slip up to decide the outcome…' Looking to Ryou and his already tattered life points he hoped that his strategy would prove potent.

"My move…" Ryou began as he drew, frowning as he looked up at Keith, 'What's he up to…? Devil Zoa doesn't have any abilities but its attack is 2600.…' for a moment Ryou just stared out at the field weighing his options, somewhat beginning to sweat now.

Akefia was likewise gazing out at the field at the monster and two cards in question, much reflecting the Boy's own train of thought, 'Obviously a trap…an effect no doubt.' Looking to the other monsters that for the moment seemed to pose less a threat, but looking to the cards lying in wait Akefia felt himself growl irritatedly, the manner of gouging a trap not at all what he was comfortable with, 'And yet attacking that weak as hell beast would also lay a trap… damn…' glancing back to the Boy's hand he felt himself smirk as Diabound seemed to gleam at him, ensuring victory as he always had, 'One way or another we'll make the move…' as he thought that, he sensed the Boy make his decision and felt a distinct thrill as he took hold of the card, "I summon Diabound Kernel in attack mode!"

/Diabound Kernel: Attack:1800 Defense:1200/

"Diabound, destroy Pendulum Machine!" Ryou called as the snow white creature appeared on the field. Immediately its wings spread strongly before firing a powerful Spiral Blast at the robotic creature, destroying it instantly. Diabound resumed his battle pose with a flex of its wings, both the main head and the serpent glaring at their opponent, mirroring their master's desire for victory as their attack grew.

/Diabound Kernel Attack:2000 Defense: 1200/

Keith merely huffed as the white rat ended his turn, "Hardly a scratch." He retorted as his life points fell to 1950. He stared back at his opponent's monster and tsked, that damn thing had cost him the last duel if nothing else. Destroying it now would be no small amount of satisfaction. Grinning he played his card, "I summon Barrel Dragon in attack mode!" With a metallic whirr of gears and a loud roar, a huge mechanical dragon appeared on the field sporting three large gun barrels, one of which being its own head. Keith was grinning broadly, this dragon was his own pride and joy, but not only that, it would single handedly get passed the white rat's face down trap,

/Barrel Dragon: Attack:2600 Defense:2200/

"Haw-haha, Barrel Dragon gets one attack for each barrel! So even if one of your face downs is Dark Door this still counts as one monster attack!" Keith huffed a bit deciding to toy a bit with the runt, "There is a bit of gambling though, I don't get to pick which head gets to attack, so your little monsters might get to live this turn," he smirked mockingly, "Or not! Alright Barrel Dragon, Attack!"

Both Ryou and Akefia tensed as the Dragon's gun chambers began to spin, three successive blasts erupting from the machine a thick mist covering the field briefly.

/Left: (No Target) O Hit | Middle: (Target Necrofear) O Hit | Right: (Target Diabound) X Miss/

Keith tsked irritably as Dark Necrofear was blasted of the field, not his desired target, but he supposed he'd have to make due, "Tsk, the snake lives…I end my turn."

/Ryou: LP:650/

Ryou drew his cards and felt his pulse quicken as he set his strategy into effect, "I play Dark Sanctuary!" as the field suddenly began to darken and warp Ryou took notice of Keith's smirk as the dark spired castle appeared on the field along with hundreds of eyes staring out at everything and everyone on the field, the spectral form of a ghost slowly drifting about the field seeking a host, "Your attack also activated a trap card. Destiny Board." The switch was quickly noted when Keith grit his teeth as Ryou pointed upward, stiffening as he saw Necrofear glaring down at him as she leaned over a Ouija Board, a plainchant under her hand.

"What, a Ouija Board?!" he gasped.

Ryou nodded at his opponent's clear apprehension, "Coming from the west you know a Ouija Board is used to communicate with the spirit world. Necrofear is going to spell something out, starting with D." As he spoke, Necrofear slowly began to drag her hand across the board, pushing the plainchant over to the letter D and stopped. At this a spirit arose from the board holding the D right above her head.

Akefia began chuckling from within the Ring, remembering well the boy's strategy concerning it, "Ah? The Board? Well now~, This duel is over one way or another.~" Fitting, he thought, the bastard was now completely helpless, now at the boy's mercy. He grinned darkly, a mercy that would not be readily given. Glancing at Diabound he felt only a slight damper at the leniency of the modern duel's punishments…But it would satisfy him if only a little.

Ryou felt the Thief's excitement and felt himself grow increasingly more confident as he spoke, "In four more turns, Necrofear will spell out this word , it being D.E.A.T.H. If this word is spelled out no matter the situation, I win the duel. Next, I play De-Spell to destroy Stop Defense!" immediately the card shattered, freeing his monsters from its hold, "I summon Earthbound Spirit in defense mode."

/Earthbound Spirit: Attack: 500 Defense:2000/

The ground of the field churned a moment before the Zombie emerged halfway from its grave, covering its head as it did so, its master not missing a beat, "Now I'll play the Equip Card Spirit Illusion! This card creates a Doppleganger Token."

Akefia smirked as a shadow emerged from the darkness of the field, its glowing red eyes flashing momentarily before its form began to shift… Immediately Akefia felt himself thrill as the shadow began to take an all too familiar form, the sight urging the Thief into laughter, "HAHAHAH! That's an interesting trick! Well played Boy!~"

/Doppleganger Diabound: Attack:2000 Defense: 1200/

Hearing the Thief's praise, Ryou felt a smile come to his face as he addressed both him and Keith, "The Doppleganger has all the abilities of the original." He was met with an eager sensation from the Ring, the Ka's abilities now only made devastating. Unseen by him or the Thief, Yami stared down at the sight with an inward dread at the sight,

'Now there are two of them…' he shuddered and was just as quickly confused by the sensation, 'Where'd that come from…?' he was snapped from his thoughts when Ryou continued his turn,

"Doppleganger possesses Barral Dragon!" At his word, the dark colored mimic's eyes flashed and in a smooth serpentine motion lunged forward at the machine, phasing easily through the creature's armor, a shadowy aura soon seeping out of the beast, "Any monster with Diabound equipped loses half of Diabound's original attack, so Barrel Dragon looses 900 attack points!" as he spoke a loud moaning creak was heard as the Barrel Dragon's shoulders and head slumped with its lost strength.

/Barrel Dragon: Attack 2600-1700/

"Now, Diabound, destroy Barrel Dragon!"

Diabound flexed its wings eagerly, giving a low guttural growl as it lunged forward and up, the curling churn of energy radiating from its center before launching in a powerful Spiral Blast at the weakened mechanoid which was immediately blown to bits, much to Bandit Keith's rage as his Life Points fell.

/Bandit Keith LP:1600/

/Diabound: Attack:2000-2200/

"I end my turn."

Akefia felt a keen sense of pride as his Ka destroyed the oversized terracotta toy, the look Keith now wore obviously revealed his ego had sprung a leak. The fool's war weapon had proved just as useless as he was, the fact tickling some observation in the back of his mind, 'Had a big mouth but not much bite? Or are you waiting to move…?' he thought glancing at Keith's forehead as if half expecting to see the tell-tale glow of the eye, "Hmph… Seems the fool is dueling on his own."

Ryou hummed as Keith drew, 'I think so too… Keith definitely plans on getting rid of Dark Sanctuary though…' carefully he glanced down at his facedown cards, 'The only way of doing that is… Ah! Monster Reborn!' he looked to his deck and swallowed.

"My move!" Keith barked, his voice still grating over the last move. But still, he was ahead, and he planned to keep it that way… he wasn't a tournament champ for nothing, "Heh, new part of the combo or not, it still has the same flaw! I activate Monster Reborn and summon Dark Necrofear to my side of the field in defense mode." He smirked as the darkness tapered off the field, the Ouija Board dissipating along with it, "H-heheh, so long as she stays alive, Dark Sanctuary and the board go to the grave."

Akefia glared irritatedly as the field made its leave, not so much as it being a loss, but just prolonging the inevitable, allowing longer for the fool to goad and piss him off further, "Feh…we'll see fool… we'll see…"

"Now I'll switch Devil Zoa to attack mode." Keith declared, the demon beast rising to its feet with a low growl as it awaited to gore its victim, "Zoa, attack Diabound!" immediately the demon pulled back with a roar and fired a concentrated blast from its fanged maw at the serpentine creature, Keith grinning broadly. In one turn he'd have the runt right under his boot where he belonged, 'Heh, if the real one goes they both go~.'

"No you don't! Trap card activate, Negate Attack!" Ryou suddenly called out, making the American stall in irritation, "And as you said before my other card is Dark Door. Your attack phase is over."

As the cards went into effect, Zoa's blast suddenly tapered into nothing, Diabound remained in place unharmed and unwavered, tail hissing at the now empty threat.

Keith gave a gruff snort and crossed his arms, his move now set, "Feh, I end my turn."

"My turn." Ryou replied as he drew, determination now well in his eyes as he smiled, "Your victory is short lived Keith! I play the magic card Déjà vu! This card returns everything to the way it was a turn ago. Except magic cards that were played stay in the grave! Meaning," he began as the field once more began to grow dark, the eyes once more blinking back to gaze at the duel. Amongst them the Ouija Board reappeared, the phantom spirit wandered the field and Necrofear was once more hovering poised over the board as the phantom held a "D" above her, "The curse is back! Since one of your turns end, Necrofear will point to another letter."

With a dull creaking, Necrofear dragged the penchant over the letter "E", another spirit joining next to the one above her holding the new letter.

As Keith looked on, he felt the echo of laughter in the back of his mind, his boss clearly amused at the current outcome, {Keh-Heheheh! Very interesting! The Ring bearer is far more of a relentless duelist than I expected!} Malik chortled, genuinely surprised by the Ring bearer's skill. The Spirit of the Ring was one thing, but he had been almost certain the boy would have been far too rattled to duel properly, and so far he'd been proven otherwise, {If you sit still the board will end the duel for him or Diabound and its double will tear you apart. Attack and you risk ending yourself! Ha-haha! This duel is over.}

Keith felt his face fall at Malik's blunt words, 'WHAT?! You're saying I'm going to lose?!' the sting of that thought alone made Keith's blood boil. No way was he going to lose to a scrawny, runty white haired rat! NO WAY!

Malik simply chuckled in response, {That's the just of what I said, yes. It was decided once your Monster Reborn was sent to the grave. You have no way of retrieving it. Also, despite your Metalmorph, he'll use the Doppleganger to lower its attack and Diabound's attack will be higher than it. Further, its attack will keep rising with each prey it kills. Soon it'll be able to wipe out any monster in your deck.}

Akefia burst out in laughter as he watched Keith's expression fall, the move having no doubt caught him off guard, "Three turns left." he mused before glancing at Diabound once more. He felt a mild shudder of annoyance slip through himself as he was reminded of his Ka's current disadvantage, "Still… that Zoa poses a considerable threat. We'll need to crush that defense quickly."

'There's also Barrel Dragon.' Ryou commented as the machine returned to the field due to Déjà Vu, 'Their attack is the same but Barrel Dragon can destroy more monsters in a turn… and he seems to want us to attack Devil Zoa.' He thought as he looked to his hand, once more a bit tense. One wrong move and things could sour, "I tribute Earthbound Spirit to Dark Sanctuary and summon Portrait's Secret in defense mode."

/Portrait's Secret: Attack:1200 Defense:1500/

Looking at the Devil Zoa, Akefia pondered the options, "He must have something up his sleeve for it… If he were to augment it, it would be even stronger…" for a moment Akefia weighed the options before simply smirking and shrugging, the possible outcome no longer of any concern to him, given away by the fool's clear tension, "In any case… this duel is not over til it's over." At that he turned his attention to his Ka, some part of him still keeping to the careful side, 'Be cautious Diabound… I sense some form of trap…'

The monster perked as he heard his master, turning his head to observe the Ring he gave a slight nod before refocusing on his opponents, his wings flexing slightly as his fists tightened awaiting the host to give the command…

Ryou paused only a moment more before making his decision, 'I can't let him have the chance to destroy all three monsters. Also the extra power would be good assurance. Also if it's a trap set with Zoa, it won't activate till I attack him.'

Akefia nodded in agreement, the Boy's tact lacking nothing he himself would have overlooked, "A good point."

Ryou perked at the spirit's agreement and nodded confidently before returning to his battle phase, "Doppleganger, possess Barrel Dragon again!"

Immediately the shadow double leapt forward and into the machine, and in mere moments following, it was reduced to a smoldering spot on the board as Diabound once more sent it to the grave, "I set one card face down and end my turn." Ryou finished as he watched the marionette spirit hover a moment and vanish into the Launch Spider, the Spirit in the Ring chuckling at the sight,

"Bit by bit~" he hummed in amusement as Diabound returned to his spot, now stronger for the victory.

/Diabound: Attack: 2200-2400/

/Keith: LP: 1150/

Keith felt himself begin to sweat as his blood began to boil, the loss of his Dragon for a second time in a row a full blown kick in the nuts. Gritting his teeth, looking over his monsters only worsened the feeling, 'Shit… if I attack with either of these I'll lose a big chunk of my LP.' Growling aloud at the knowledge he simply drew his card grudgingly, the card he drew making him calm slightly, a small smirk coming back to his face as he placed it down, "I summon Slot Machine in attack mode!" With a low whirring a large military like robot adorning a casino slot machine emerged onto the field,

/Slot Machine: Attack: 2000 Defense:2300/

"And I'm equipping two attack slot machine power units! Slot Machine's attack goes up by 1400!" Keith declared, grinning widely as the machine's attack climbed,

/Slot Machine: Attack: 2000-3400/

"I change Launch Spider to defense mode. Now Slot Machine, Attack Diabound! Plasma Laser Cannon!" Keith called out, a wild grin on his face as the Machine began charging its laser. In moments his precious piece of crap monster would finally bite it, and him along with it!

Ryou's eyes flashed and immediately he flipped a card, "Trap activate, Dark Spirit of the Silent!" Suddenly, much to Keith's frustrated surprise, the Slot Machine froze up and resumed its pose as if the attack had not been issued, "The attack order is switched to Launch Spider!" Ryou declared as a wraith flew out and into the sitting Spider.

Keith growled irately, "Launch Spider is in defense mode, it can't attack!"

Ryou simply stared back at Keith evenly, not at all daunted by the observation, "The spirit forces Launch Spider into attack mode!"

Keith grit his teeth as he watched his spider rise back into attack position, the motion seeming like it was being forced to do so. But to his surprise, instead of attacking, the spirit of Necrofear's marionette leapt out at him instead. Giving a loud growl of anger, Keith glared at Ryou hatefully, "I end my turn..." he hissed.

/Keith LP: 50/

Akefia watched the duelist as he fought to accept what was to come, chuckling at the fact, "This duel is over. It's almost pointless~"

Ryou felt his pulse quicken at the observation and looked to Diabound, "My turn, Diabound! Destroy Launch Spider!"

All eyes fell to the White monster as he rose up and fired one last Spiral wave down onto its victim below, the machine and the rest of Keith's life points blown to the wind, the Thief in the Ring grinning smugly as the duel came to a close, 'Well done Diabound…'

"And the winner is decided! The winner of this round is Ryou Bakura!" the referee declared as the field cleared.

Ryou stood in place for a moment and felt his heart pound in sheer exhilaration. He'd won! He'd beat a duel monsters champion! Those facts were small compared to what that meant to him… it was one step closer to getting his father back.

The sound of clapping caught Ryou's attention and turning to the sound he felt himself bristle as he saw who was doing the clapping, 'Pegasus…'

The man sat with a bright and happy smile as he addressed the victor exuberantly, "Well done Bakura-Boy. Good job~! You advance to the next round!"

Bandit Keith stood rigidly in place, his furious shaking barely repressed, the words leaving his ears burning as intensely as his stomach. How could he have lost to such a wimpy newb?! The faint pressure from his subconscious made him shake even more so,

{As I predicted.} Malik hummed nonchalantly as the victory was declared, the victory not so much a shock to him. Admittedly the Ring bearer had not initially struck him as a threat, he had underestimated him. If anything the only real issue was the Thief, if that. But once the duel commenced he knew he had not given him proper credit… he huffed, it mattered little in the end. Noting his lackey's swiftly growing rage he hummed, it would do him no good to have Keith go off presently. No, the duel was lost, but there was plenty left to be done, {Leave Keith. Do as I said before and wait for a moment to search Pegasus' room.} The fresh wave of irritation that flooded through his link made him chuckle, {Trust me, there will be chances in the future for you to re-challenge the Ring bearer.}

Ryou tore his gaze away from Pegasus' rather mocking smile in time to see Keith snatch his cards and stalk down the hall, clearly not taking his loss that well, '…This won't be the last we see of him, I'm sure…' Ryou thought as he gathered his cards.

Akefia watched Keith leave, smirking at the clear sting of defeat before humming in a more serious manner as Ryou turned to head down the hall, 'Neither do I… He and his master as well…' Keith was one thing on his own against the Boy, but Malik was another matter entirely. Akefia hummed to himself, that would be something that he'd have to keep a trained eye out for, especially for the time being. For now though, things were going along well enough, one step further to the prize… he paused as the Boy continued down the hall, his thoughts just barely audible to him, but then he hadn't been really listening…

The Boy had entered the tournament for his Father and nothing more; as for himself, admittedly the prospect of obtaining a new item was well worth the trouble and the Boy was proving to be more than he took him for; he was determined and surprisingly level in his duels as well as a brilliant strategist. He'd come out on top quickly, a fact that actually impressed him, "Well done Boy… That was a ruthless and flawless victory~."

Ryou perked at the spirit's sudden praise, momentarily surprised before he smiled, 'Thanks Akefia, the plan pulled through in the end…?!' the silverette was pulled from his private talk when his friends came around the corner, immediately greeting him with cheering. Ryou was momentarily stunned as Jonouchi's arm suddenly hooked him in a friendly headlock,

"Great job Bakura! You crushed that jerk like he was nothing, Haha!" he exclaimed excitedly with no small amount of satisfaction from saying so.

Ryou gave a shy laugh in response at the affection and straightened as he was released. He paused as he felt an irritated jolt surge through the Ring and looked up to see Yami walking up to him smiling approvingly, "That was an excellent strategy Bakura! You're a real fierce duelist!"

Ryou felt himself blush at all the praise and was about to say his thanks when a staff member approached and interrupted the conversation, "Yugi Mouto, your duel is next. Please head to the arena." the staff member declared. He made his leave as Yami nodded and turned to his friends,

"My turn then." He said simply, his friends nodding and giving him well wishes as he turned and made his way to the arena.

Akefia calmed slightly as Yami disappeared and grunted, "Well… now that that's over…" he huffed dully not really meaning to continue the conversation. Shifting his attention to the hall as they headed back to observe the duel, he paused as he felt something amiss. Looking around he settled on the group itself as they headed to the arena he quickly found the problem, "We're short one…"

Ryou paused at the spirit's words and looked up, momentarily confused by the comment when he noticed what he was referring to, "Anzu, where's Honda?"

Anzu and Jonouchi paused at the question and looked at one another, "I don't know, he didn't show up today…" she replied, a strange look now on her face as she looked to Jonouchi. She thought he'd just slept in and hadn't paid the fact much attention until now, "I'm worried. Where could he be?"

Jonouchi frowned as he thought about it, "I'm not sure… he was pretty edgy yesterday after Kaiba got his soul taken."

Ryou felt himself shift as he looked over the banister, his eye angled back towards the hall as he recalled what had happened the night before. Immediately he felt his stomach churn anxiously… had something gone wrong? Swallowing he turned his thoughts to the Ring, 'Think he got caught?'

Listening to the conversation with some intrigue, Akefia hummed amusedly at the question, "It's likely… especially for an amateur sneaking about a heavily guarded palace…" immediately he knew his response had only made his Host's concern intensify. In only a moment he huffed knowingly, "You want to go ensure he's safe don't you…?" he was met with a nod in response,

'If something happens to him it'll be my fault for not stopping him last night…'

Akefia felt his mind stall, automatically irritated by his Host's words, "Tch…! Hardly… if it was anyone's fault it would be his own…" he paused a moment and inwardly sighed, rolling his eyes knowing that discussing morality was going to be a pointless endeavor, "whatever…" he hummed as Ryou turned to his friends and was about to speak when Akefia stepped in, "Won't want them worrying the whole time, now do we? Best to just leave without another word."

Ryou paused a moment at the bit of advice, but with only a moment of thought he figured the spirit had a point. Nodding, he carefully and discretely slipped into the hall as the others focused on the commencing duel; soon he found himself walking deeper into the halls, careful to avoid any staff or guards that might be around…

* * *

><p><strong>SO sorry this one is late guys! Renagade Rex Sphinx's flash drive malfunctioned so her file was trapped inside...so she was forced to redo it ^^; otherwise we would have had this up a while ago. One person worried if we weren't working on this anymore, sadly it was a guest so I couldn't put that worry to rest. Hope this new chapter does! We are NOT giving up on this story! We are enjoying working on it too much! Also enjoy Ryo's victory over Keith ;) <strong>

**Next chapter will be our 20th one~!**

**And as usually we did our best to follow the legit rules of Duel Monsters but as usual the rules for cards and such are different between the Manga, Anime and actual game. We chose the card rules that fit best with the story.**

**Chapter was written by Renagade Rex Sphinx edited by Me**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Yami, Keith, Anzu, Jonouchi, Diabound**

**Renagade Rex Sphinx: Thief Bakura**

**Please follow/favorite and Review! It helps motivate us!**


	20. Chapter 20 Rescue Mission

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chapter 20 Rescue Mission**

'Which way do I go?' Ryo wondered to himself tensely as he snuck his way around the castle, keeping an eye and ear out for any guards. If he got caught sneaking around he wouldn't doubt he'd get put in the same situation that Honda was in. Whatever that was… but the white haired teen knew it couldn't be good. Carefully as he looked around, he relayed his thoughts to the spirit in the Ring, 'Father was in an old castle cell, like in a dungeon, and those are usually in a basement level right? Away from the public?'

The Thief King hummed and nodded slowly, agreeing with the boy as he kept a more refined alert for any guards, "Generally. One wants to keep such things out of the light if they want them hidden... as for where..." The thief's voice drifted off as he tapped the boy's desire to find his friend and father to activate the Millennium Ring's location ability. One of the pointers on the left lifted, pointing down a hall.

"We start that way," Akefia started before a more firm, warning tone rose in his voice, "And watch where you go... the closer to the goal... the more guards there will be."

Ryo didn't respond when he noticed the Ring pointing him towards a direction. Going as fast and quietly as he could manage, the teen followed the Ring's guidance through Pegasus's castle. He stopped when he spotted a more castle-like entrance to a stairwell. Carefully he looked around the corner and as he expected there were two perfectly fit guards in suits at the entrance. Unsure of what to do he asked the expert thief in his item, 'What now?'

Despite expecting this and having thought about it all the way over here, the King of Thieves still didn't have much of an answer for the boy, so he continued to think to himself, 'he doesn't have my skill in sneaking... nor the blunt force to fight hand to hand, especially of this level... hmmm.' Akefia stopped his train of thought for a moment, there had to be a way to get passed these guards. The Thief King knew that there was always a way if one searched hard enough for it. Further he wasn't about to give in, this was also a matter of his pride. The King of Thieves was not about to give in because of the boy's limitations. He also knew the boy wouldn't give in either, though for a more selfless reason. The Thief King's eyes drifted down towards the holster where the boy kept his deck. Instantly his eyes lit up getting an idea, "Ah! Wait a minute! Boy..." His lips curled into a confident smirk, "get Diabound."

Ryo blinked a couple of times arching a brow wondering how the card would help. He knew there was a Ka in it, but how could it help outside of a duel? Figuring the spirit had something up his sleeves Ryo did as he was told.

'Okay,' Ryo responded as he pulled the card from the top of his deck. He looked over the card trying to figure out how the thief was going to use it to help them get pasted the guards.

The Thief King grinned eagerly, if this worked…no, he knew it would work. His Ka never failed him. Akefia looked at the card before calling to his loyal Ka, "Diabound... we have need of you. I need you to keep The Boy out of sight. You are still my Ka and I am still here..."He narrowed his eyes with determination as he focused what energy he had into the eye of the Millennium Ring, causing it to glow with a golden light, "anchor yourself to the ring if you must for the energy you require."

The Ka did as his master commanded without hesitation, extending his connection to the Millennium Item and bound himself to the Ring, letting out a call to his master within. Taking physical form for the first time in centuries he appeared in front of Ryo; his gaze and voice were, however, directed to the Thief King he trills, 'Master.'

Ryo could only stare at the near all white Ka as it had appeared before him and was further surprised to hear it's voice in his mind, 'He can talk?'

Akefia chuckled amusedly at the boy's surprise, "Only to those he allows, and much more."

The spirit hummed to himself feeling his soul connected to his Ka once more, faintest trace of smile flickered on his lips before disappearing just as quickly, "Been quite a while. Makes me feel some more complete..."Returning to his typical serious tone he spoke to the Ka, "Now then... Diabound. As I said, I need you to keep The Boy out of sight." An old, but not lost, deadliness burned in Akefia's eyes and reflected in his voice as well, "And if the need arises... remove anyone who dares try to stop him. I'll guide you both in the direction we need to go as soon as we pass those two fools."

The white scaled Ka had picked up the two guards' scents as soon as he had manifested and nodded his more humanoid head to his master, 'Very well master.'

Diabound looked around and seeing it was still day time it was too bright for his shadow camouflage. So instead he circled behind Ryo and picked the boy up, 'Hold on.'

Having no choice Ryo nods curtly and holds onto the serpent Ka's strong arms, much to his shock the being dove right through the floor! Diabound moved his way through the stone floor as if he was flying through the air. Moving through the floor he easily slipped past the guards and continued on until they were out of the guard's hearing range. Coming out of the stairs Diabound put Ryo back to his feet.

For a moment Ryo had to steady himself after that mind blowing experience. In the end all he could think, along with a blink of his light green eyes was, 'That was new...'.

The boy perks when Diabound starts circling becoming see through, getting the idea he starts moving down the stairway as quietly as possible. Diabound quietly flying around him keeps up with the boy's pace. While moving along with the boy to make sure he stays invisible the white serpent keeps its senses alert for any other guards, the Ka ready to defend his master's host.

As the Thief King guided the boy using the Millennium Ring, he notices the surroundings get darker, drabber and all together more befitting of a dungeon. This set off the Thief's instincts which he voiced to the boy, "Mind where you step. Can't tell you how many times I nearly lost a leg or otherwise..."

Ryo nods quietly as he continued to the bottom of the stairs that lead to a short hall. As he neared the corner he began to hear what sounded more or less like someone muttering to himself. Peeking around the corner while Diabound kept him hidden Ryo sees a guard sitting on a wooden chair with a table next to him, the area lit by a single lantern. Behind the guard's small station were two rows of cells, one on each side of the room. Ryo also quickly caught sight of the keys dangling on the guard's belt loop.

The guard continued to grumble to himself as he rubbed the bandage that was on the side of his head, it still hurting from the night prior, "I don't even know how you got down here..." He huffed irately to the prisoner in one of the cells near him, "Be glad you get out when the tournament is over kid." He said with an uncaring grunt.

Sitting in a cell Honda snorted at the guard's comment and rolled his eyes. His mission to rescue the captives had not gone as planned. He had been about to free Mokuba when the guard he had though he knocked was not knocked out. As a result, he had gotten tossed into a cell himself. The brunet muttered to himself, sitting crossed legged while he rested his head on his hand, "This is humiliating..."

The King of Thieves chuckled amusedly to himself, he had expected as much, "Well, well... there he is." He quirked a brow noticing there was only one guard present, "One guard?" He questioned before grinning, "Heheh, if we do this right, this'll be quick and clean."

Hearing his master Diabound already knew what he had to do even before his master had to tell them. This was a simple situation, one that he had been in before; the Ka had faced far worse situations. This would only take a moment to finish. Diabound nudged Ryo back with his snake tail telling him to get back, the teenager readily complied stepping back and out of the way. Diabound then dove into the ground before coming up from behind the unsuspecting guard. The serpent Ka grabbed him by the head and slammed him face first into the ground effectively knocking the guard out. Pointing to the keys he says through the link to Ryo, 'Grab them.'

Ryo nods and quickly unloops the keys from the pants. After briskly looking around he spots his friend sitting behind cell bars. Hurrying over to him whispering, "Hey, Honda."

Spotting Ryo's white mess of hair Honda looks at him in surprise, "Bakura?"

"Come on." Ryo said after unlocking the cell door, letting his friend out.

Giving his white haired friend his thanks Honda exited the prison cell. He really hadn't expected Ryo to save him but he was no less thankful. Getting out of the cell he froze at the sight of a large snake-like creature looming behind his friend. The humanoid upper body was rather unsettling, but then he realized he recognized this creature! He had seen Ryo summon it during the duel in the labyrinth! Looking at the Millennium Ring he figured the items could do more than he had seen.

"The Ring right?" Honda managed before shaking off his freaked out feelings when Ryo nodded; no need to question things when it came to dealing with the Millennium Items. Further the creature seemed to be under Ryo's control, least that's what he guessed. He didn't even consider the possibility of Ryo having another spirit in the Ring.

"Come on, I found Mokuba and your Dad down this way before they caught me. They weren't moved far as I know." Honda said motioning for Ryo to follow him down the row of dungeon cells.

Diabound followed as Ryo eagerly hurried after Honda before inquiring something to the King of Thieves, 'Master, what do I do with this child?'

'He's a friend of the boy' Akefia answered simply to his Ka before continuing to explain to get Diabound up to speed on the situation, 'Keep with them for now and stay alert. My host is here seeking his father, which we are inclined to help. These others come with the deal... Other than The Boy's group of friends,' The King of Thieves gritted his teeth in hatred, Diabound quickly picking up on this and knew who this hatred was towards, 'Save the ONE,' He seethed before calming slightly, 'This entire castle is a threat, but that works in our favor old friend.'

With a slight chime in his voice Akefia then reminded his Ka, 'Again, just keep our host safe and we can all get out of here happy.'

The Thief King hummed and considered the possibility of more guards coming, they always seemed to in a situation such as this, 'As many as we'll be taking out of here possibly, we might lose our stealth and we may have to switch to offensive...'

Keeping near Honda and his master's host Diabound clenched his claws in anticipation, 'Yes, Master.'

When they stopped at a cell Ryo furrowed his brows realizing something, "What about Kaiba?"

Honda holds out his hand and Ryo hands him the keys. While trying various ones Honda answers his friend, "He's not here," unlocking the door he heads inside and begins unchaining Mokuba as quickly as he can while continuing to explain, "I overheard he's being kept separate in another part of the castle. "

Not inclined to believe everything he hears Akefia says, "Possibly..." He pauses a moment regarding the boys kind nature, "Are you to be inclined in finding him as well?"

Ryo thought it over a moment but couldn't come to a sure answer. As much as he wanted to say yes he just couldn't bring himself to say it to the thief. 'I don't know...it'll be trouble getting Father and Mokuba out of here.' He figured he knew that with both him and Honda carrying someone on their back they wouldn't be able to move as fast. They had Diabound, sure, but the Ka would have to protect both of them if guards showed up. Ryo looked to Honda and decided to get his input on it, "Are we going to go look for him?"

Akefia nodded in agreement to the boy's assessment of the situation, "A good point. We'll worry about his royal pain later..." The Thief King didn't really feel like helping someone who looked like one of the High Priests he hated anyway. He'd honestly be okay if the royal ass was never found.

The taller brunet thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "No, as much as I want to it'll be difficult to carry all three around with us. We'd have to drop them off somewhere first. He'll be well-guarded too it'll be too much trouble. We'll worry about that later."

Once he finished his reasoning Honda reached the cell Ryo's father was being kept in. He didn't bother asking if his white haired friend was alright when he caught sight of the empty shell that he had been reduced to. Honda could see the pain in his eyes, the best he could was let him into the cell. When he unlocked the cell doors Honda stepped away. Ryo immediately rushed past him once the door was open. Standing outside the cell Honda stood silently, keeping an eye and ear out for other guards. He hoped no one would come so his friend could have his moment with his father.

Ryo said nothing as he looked at his father for a moment. He could tell his body was an empty shell, his eyes didn't need to be open for him to tell. Somehow he just could tell. Pegasus had done just as he feared he would. Slumping down onto his knees Ryo embraced him, burying his face into his shoulder. Empty shell or not it was still him and it pained him greatly to see him like this. Nuzzling his father's cold neck he whimpered, "Father..."

The King of Thieves watches Ryou go in and looks away as he hugs his father not saying anything. He could easily feel the emotions coming from his host, but he didn't really need to feel them. Akefia knew the pain the boy was feeling, to a stronger degree yes but it was still the same pain.

Pulling back Ryo looked him over somberly. His father looked worn, Ryo wondered how long he had been stuck in this place but he didn't really want to know. Seeing he was still wearing his archeology uniform he knew Pegasus had snatched him from a dig site most likely. There was even still some sand clinging to his clothing. This wasn't how he wanted to be reunited with his father, but yet this was how it came to be, 'Why is after so long I meet you like this...?' He thought sadly, his head hanging low.

Hearing Honda come into the cell Ryo lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder at him. Sounding concerned Honda asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Honda had tried to keep himself from asking but he just needed to hear his friend say it. Even if he knew it wasn't completely true. If Ryo said he was okay it'd give Honda some peace of mind. Or at the very least he could try and comfort him if he said he wasn't.

Glancing at his father Ryo nodded curtly, his voice quiet, "I'll be fine."

Honda looked his friend over; he didn't look like he was on the verge of a break down so he nodded, "Alright, here," taking Mokuba off of his back he handed the child over to Ryo, "I'll carry your Dad." Unlocking the chains on the older man's arms and legs he then lifted him onto his shoulders, "Here we go, alright let's get moving before others come to check in on them."

Diabound watched as the two teenagers began to move back towards the stairway, he was beginning to follow when he heard a noise. Realizing it was someone talking the Ka stiffened and looked around for the source. Pinning it to a rectangular black box he stiffened unsure of what the object was, his snake head hissed.

Hearing Diabound hiss at something Honda stopped and looked back to see what it was. Seeing the walky-talky by the guard Honda tensed, someone had checked in on the guard. "Shit, they'll know somethings wrong now. Come on."

Both friends immediately stepped up their pace and rushed for the stairs. Inside the Ring the Thief King tensed, instinctively readying for a fight. "Damn," He cursed beneath his breath, "Be ready Diabound. I don't doubt we'll soon have company..."

Diabound growled in response, he was more than ready for taking on some guards. Hearing the sounds of footsteps running down the staircase Diabound flew ahead of the two boys. Spotting six armed guards coming down the stair case the spirit beast lunges. Catching sight of the monster the men's hair stood on end out of sheer fear, this was not what they had expected when coming to check on the prison guard. Fearing the creature was going to kill them the men open fire. Diabound quickly fired a Spiral Blast at the men, the force of the blast knocking the bullets and several of the guards away. Rushing forward Diabound grabbed a guard by the face and shoved him to the ground while his snake tail tripped up another, leaving an opening for the two teenagers to escape through.

Spotting the opening Honda rushes for it while yelling, "Come on this way!" Ryo nodded to his taller friend and followed close behind him.

"Good work!" Akefia called to his Ka, he was beginning to feel the thrill of real action once again! Still they couldn't have some real fun with the guards so long as the boy was around. "Now come Diabound! We can toy with them later!"

Hearing his master's order Diabound released the guy he was pinning to the ground and tossed the other one he had tripped up with his snake tail, sending him flying back towards the cells. Flying after the two boys Diabound quickly caught up and stayed close keeping his senses trained for more enemies. It wasn't long before another guard came in having heard the commotion from the top of the stairs. Wasting no time Diabound dives into the wall coming from the side slamming the man into the opposite wall allowing Honda and Ryo to pass. Letting the man fall down the stairs Diabound continues to follow after the boys, diving back into the ground as he spotted another guard, shooting out from bellow him and slamming him into the ceiling then dropping him once the two pass.

Seeing his Ka swat guards away like they were nothing caused the Thief King to surge with excitement, which just as quickly turned into laughter, "HAHAHAHA! Ah! I haven't seen such fun in millennia!"

Diabound trilled happily as he followed close by Ryo, he was happy to please his master again as well as fight once more. Ryo on the other hand merely sweat dropped hearing the Thief King's excitement. The white haired duelist blinked when he saw the light at the top of the stairs. Their rescue mission was a success.

When they exited the stairs the Thief King frowned in disappointment, "Ah, over already? Such a shame..."

"Alright, we made it." Honda said with a slight sigh of relief before turning his head back to his friend, "We should probably head to the others after dropping these guys off somewhere safe. They're at the duel arena right now right?"

Shifting Mokuba on his back a bit Ryo nodded in confirmation, "Yeah they should still be there."

The Thief King glanced at the empty shells and hummed in agreement, "Yes, best put them somewhere safe." He paused thinking for only a brief moment, "Might I suggest your room for one? Not like we have too much choice." When the boy nodded mentally he turned his voice over to his Ka, 'keep out of sight while we're up here until we are in the clear...'

Without a word Diabound dove into the ground, unseen but still very close to his master's host.

"Come this way, we'll drop Mokuba and my Dad off in my room." When Honda agreed Ryo led his friend off towards his room. Thankfully no other guards had spotted them on their way and soon enough they arrived. That was a relief because it meant the guards would be less likely to find them. Ryo laid Mokuba on the couch while Honda put his father on the bed. "There, they should be fine here..." Ryo said quietly, his expression falling when he caught sight of his father again.

Akefia hummed somewhat as he looked at his host's father, "Well now that that has been accomplished. What now?" He questioned, and as he did he caught sight of the clock in the room, "Ah? Did it take that long?"

Turning his head to the clock Ryo looked at the time in surprise, then again it had taken time to find the dungeon in the first place. Pegasus's palace was big after all. "Oh wow…" He said with a blink, afterwards he immediately realized Yugi's duel against Mai was probably already over. What if he was going to miss his next duel!?

"Oh, no the tournament! I hope I'm not late!" Ryo gave his father one last worried look before he rushed out of the room. If he missed his duel who knows what Pegasus would do! At least he had gotten his father's body, but Pegasus still had his soul…

For a moment Honda was surprised by Ryo's sudden franticness but he quickly figured out what had him in a rush. Poking his head out into the hall he called after his friend, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on them!"

Looking back to him Ryo called back, "Thanks!" Honda waved to him before pulling back into the room and shutting the door.

Rushing as fast as he could Ryo was panting by the time he reached the stands by the duel arena. There Ryo was somewhat surprised to see that Anzu and Jonouchi were still present. He was about to ask them if the duel was still going, but then he stalled seeing a sinister, pitch black dome over the duel arena. Purple sparks were consistently jumping off of it. Ryo knew this could only mean one thing...

"A shadow game."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter is kind of short, but then again so is this part. Also a BIG part is coming up ;) so that NEEDS it's own chapter~<strong>

**Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed this ch! I was determined to get this done soon as possible due to the wait you all went through last time ^^**

**This chapter was written by me edited by Renagade Rex Sphinx**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Honda & Diabound**

**Renegade Rex Sphinx: Thief Bakura**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! It helps keep us motivated!**


	21. Chapter 21 Ever the Presence of Shadows

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chap 21: Ever the Presence of Shadows**

As the boy headed down the hall, Akefia felt a strange lag in himself suddenly. The sensation a familiar one and he cursed under his breath at his blunder; the cost of materializing his Ka. It had not dawned on him how his current state would affect his energy, and now he was paying the price, he could feel himself weakening, and weakening fast. He tsked in irritation at the revelation; summoning Diabound could not be a consistent deal. Sighing roughly he spoke privately once more to his Ka, 'Return to the card for now Diabound. I have used a lot of energy on that…'

Diabound, still a shadow chasing his master's host, twitched as he simultaneously sensed his master's plight and trilled shallowly, nodding at his master's words, "As you wish."

Akefia smiled despite himself at his Ka's ever loyal response. No questions, no verbal pity… just pure acceptance. Despite the short lived adventure, it was a welcome one, 'It was good to have you fight by me like that again~.'

Diabound trilled, happy to have pleased his master, 'It was an honor to fight for you again, Master~.'

Akefia focused his eyes ahead as Diabound leapt from the wall, his imposing form appearing only briefly before returning to his card in a flash of the Ring's eye. Akefia sighed slightly as he felt his energy level out, although he still felt fatigued. But slowly, he began to feel as if he was slowly being crushed…

The comment as Ryou entered the hall overlooking the arena had more or less just slipped from Ryou's lips and had barely been more than a hushed whisper, but nonetheless it had been enough to draw the attention of his friend Anzu who looked to him, "Bakura, You're back!" she chimed, genuinely relieved at his return, fearing something had happened to him. She paused and looked beyond him as if expecting someone, "Where's Honda?"

Ryou looked at Anzu, momentarily touched by her concern before addressing the more pressing issue, "He's fine, we found Mokuba and my Dad. He's staying with them in my room." Glancing down at the large ominous orb before she could ask or comment he stiffly asked, "What's going on?"

"Yugi is dueling Pegasus." Jonouchi explained, "After he beat Mai and you weren't back still, he challenged Pegasus. He accepted and then they started dueling, Yugi beat his Toon World and then this thing showed up." he said as he motioned to the dark sphere.

Akefia shuddered in his binds as they seemed to tighten the closer the boy got to the arena, prompting the thief to conclude that a shadow game was in effect. Despite this assumption, his eyes widened in surprise as he peered down at the large swirling orb, "That… That's a Dark Gate!"

Ryou paused as the Spirit spoke, 'Dark Gate?' he questioned; he paused as he felt the Ring shudder slightly causing him to quirk a brow… Was something bothering the Thief?

Akefia continued to stare at the swirling mass as he spoke, "It's a direct opening to the Shadow Realm itself… that's raw dark energy swirling around down there…"

"Yugi…" Ryou managed, his brows furrowed worriedly. His friend was dueling in the Shadow Realm?! A shadow game was one thing he supposed… but a Shadow Game in the Shadow Realm…, 'I'm guessing Pegasus is serious then…' he began, but paused when he felt a strange sensation coming from the Thief causing him to pause, growing concerned, 'Is everything alright?'

Akefia grit his teeth, not so much at the Boy's comment, but at the slow, constricting sensation of his binds as the Ring, by some instinct, absorbed the radiating Dark Energy from the gate, "…..It's…It's fine…" he managed somewhat stiffly as the Ring regained its lost energy, 'I think the Ring is just… recharging so to speak…'

Ryou stared down at the Ring unsurely for a moment, the Thief's voice sounding notably strained. That fact had Ryou concerned and he wanted to inquire further, but knowing the Thief would likely get irritable over it, especially if it was just what he claimed it to be, Ryou reluctantly accepted, 'Alright… if you say so…'

Looking back down to the sphere, he wondered just how much longer the thing would be there. Looking to his friends who looked just as anxious, inquired a bit worriedly, "How long has he been down there?"

Anzu hummed and took a deep breath as she shifted, "He's been in there for a while… I hope he's alright."

Ryou sighed to himself… That meant an intense duel… what was worse is there was nothing he could do but wait… he gripped the banister tightly, the weight of what was at stake sending his stomach into knots and making a cold sweat begin to prickle his skin.

Within the Ring, Akefia barely paid any mind to the Boy or what was happening as a growing chill seemed to invade the Ring. Although the Ring was in fact absorbing energy, he couldn't help but grit his teeth at the increasing pressure around him, barely holding onto his own thoughts to keep the Boy out of his increasing discomfort, 'I say that…but something… isn't right…'

Akefia continued to hold out, grinding his teeth as the pressure became near unbearable, almost as if he were suffocating as the binds seemed to grow more oppressive, as if something were pulling them tighter. Then without warning, Akefia felt a very distinct jolt rip through both his binds and the Ring itself. A very powerful surge that caused his mind to almost completely blank, tensing at the oncoming rush. There was no time to think, only act as he realized what a burst would do. Using what energy he still had in himself, he took control of a small portion of Shadow Energy and immediately directed it at the Boy's very essence, yanking him from his control and slammed him into his soul room as the torrent of Shadow Energy ripped through the Ring. The sheer force and strain of the action locking the Boy in tight and knocking the Thief out cold, limp once more in his bonds as they continued to strengthen.

Ryou had no opportunity to neither react nor realize what was happening, and in mere seconds he knew no more as the sudden action left him unconscious in his soul room, unaware of the darkness that began to flood his body…. The hall that comprised the boy's soul plane now flooded with an inky darkness that began purposefully creeping towards the silent door that lingered in the darkest corner of Ryou's soul plane… a slow, horrible creaking echoing as it opened once more, the entity within stirring. A cruel grin twisting into view as the entity opened its glinting malevolent eyes once again.

"Ahh…What's this~?" a whisper like cold venom asked as it treaded through the murky darkness, sharp eyes peering out the open door. Glancing around, a much darker grin slowly broke across the Yami's face, a deep mocking laugh bursting forth as the Shadows continued to pry the door open, "Geheheh…. HAHAHAHA! Got a bit too close to a Dark Gate didn't you little Ryou?~"

With a focused thrust, the door opened wide and the Yami strode out his soul room and into the boy's soul hall. Turning his eyes towards the lighter end, he grinned maliciously and made his way towards his host's door, intent on greeting his dear host properly. As he approached the door however, he felt his grin falter realizing that the door was sealed tight, "Eh? What's this…?" he thought aloud.

As he inspected the handiwork, an amused chuckle rattled the Yami's throat, "Trying to keep me out are you Thief King?" he called into the darkness around him, "Doesn't matter… I'll deal with that soon enough~ But for now…"

With that the Yami took control of Ryou's body once more, the snowy white bangs on his head seeming to grow sharper and into a hornlike shape as the darkness crept into every fiber of Ryou's being. Opening his eyes, the soft expression that belonged to Ryou was replaced with a chilling and sinister glare and grin to match as he gripped the banister tighter, savoring the sensation of the mortal's pulse as if it were a victory.

The body having slumped slightly into the wall upon its loss of its owner, the Yami righted himself and gave the room only the briefest of glances before taking full focus on the Dark Gate that swirled below them, "Ah… A shadow duel…" he muttered, his smirk growing ever more chilling as the Ring reacted to the warring combatants below, 'Against two Millennium Items no less!'

No wonder his door had been so easily pried open. A shadow duel in of itself was strong, but with the focus of two embodiments of Shadow Heka in the heat of conflict, it was all too easy. The Ring's swell of life once again was a testament to that. Yami hummed as he stared down at the Gate, curiosity tickling him… A cold gleam glinted in his eyes as he turned his attention inward… the boy was off limits to him for the moment… but the tightly bound soul of the Thief King was another matter entirely. After all… why waste that kind of energy right away? It would fade on it's own.

Using the raw energy around him, he easily broke into the Thief's unguarded mind, shifting about through his more recent memories before finding what he wanted, 'Interesting…' he thought to himself as he looked over the recent events and the appearance of the Eye. He paused at the fool's ever so predictable mindset and smirked coldly…

Barely repressing the chuckle in his throat, Yami turned and headed down the hall away from the duel to make better use of his renewed freedom. The Shadow Game could not be interrupted, but it mattered little in the end… all he had to do was be patient and find the right place to strike. A cruel gleam flickered in his eyes as he sifted about the Thief's memories once more, smirking at his present agenda, 'You'll get what you want, Thief King~.' He hissed shallowly as he took up the Ring, its prongs jolting into position as they began to lead him through the castle.

Back on the banister, Anzu paused as she watched her friend walk away, blinking in confusion, "Huh? Where's Bakura going?" she wondered aloud.

Jonouchi turned and watched the silverette vanish around the corner and hummed, "Let him go, probably worried about his dad."

Anzu watched only a moment longer before nodding slowly, both turning to look back down at the sphere in hopes of seeing some sort of positive change…

/Pegasus' Private Room/

In the topmost tower of the proud centerpiece of the island, Pegasus' personal abode stood asunder, its guards lie unconscious on the floor of the now locked closet as its attacker continued his less than neat search, desks sat wide open, their few contents skewn here and there. Bandit Keith dumped yet another drawer in hopes that perhaps it would possibly hold what he was looking for, but as with all the others, it didn't, prompting an irate growl from the American thug, 'Where would a rich ass pansy hide shit?' he wondered looking around the room once more.

He paused and hummed as his eyes fell on the portrait of Pegasus' late love sitting quietly against the wall. Keith paused a moment before grinning, 'If I'm right… this is beyond cliché.'

With that he strode over to the painting and unceremoniously tore it away from the wall, earning an amused chuckle as a safe was revealed, 'Heh. Perfect.' He thought as he began carefully tampering with the lock.

With a small amount of patience, in near to no time at all the safe stood ajar as Keith shifted through its contents, a neat stack of papers. He smirked as he found what he was looking for and turned his thoughts to the waiting shadow in his mind, 'Got 'em.' He declared before looking at two other sheet of paper, 'Want me to take the ones on Ra and Osiris too Master Malik?'

Malik perked slightly at the inquiry and thought for a brief moment before deciding better of his pride, {Might as well in case I'm incorrect.}

As Keith took the papers and began securing them safely, Malik paused sensing something… Looking off he momentarily thought to shrug it off as the Shadow Duel, but narrowing his eyes he turned to Keith's senses and paused as he began to hear someone, and they seemed to be heading toward them. He frowned, {Someone's coming, a guard?} carefully he listened closely and hummed, {No, sounds too light… Hm, maybe it's the Thief King.}

Keith paused hearing his Master's words and looked to the door, 'The Spirit that lives in the Runt?'

Malik hummed in response, {Must be waiting for Pegasus so he can claim the eye…} he then smirked to himself at the thought, surely that would not settle well in the end.

Keith felt the smirk on his face broaden at his Master's thoughtful tone, 'What do you want me to do? Take him out?' he asked almost hopefully. Oh he would enjoy that to its fullest. His grin dropped dead however as Malik shot the idea down bluntly,

{No, the spirit has knowledge of how to use the item unlike his host. Leave. It's too risky for you to fight him. We have the papers, there's no reason to stay any longer.} Malik ordered. Despite the idea being amusing, he'd rather not risk what he had needlessly no matter the unlikeliness… such amusement could be had at his leisure at a later and more appropriate time.

Keith scowled, 'Right..' he thought stiffly before he quickly headed to the only other option.

Walking with a sinister and purposeful air, Yami let the Ring guide him up the stairs to the tower, where he took note that guards were not present where they should have been, 'Hmmmm? Seems like most of my work is already done~.' He mused to himself. The idea that the guards were gone could only mean one thing, and looking to the memories of the Thief he had a decent idea who, 'Ah… but that means I have a small thorn to remove… No Matter~.' He mused as he approached the door, which to no surprise of his own, stood slightly open. His eyes drooped lazily as he caught the sound of a hasty retreat.

Without the slightest twitch of hesitation, Yami entered the room calmly yet alertly, taking the mildest of interest at the disturbance of the room, his eyes slowly resting on the window where a grappling hook now sat. Having nothing better to do anyway, he made his way to the window in time to see Bandit Keith making his escape along the roof. The sight urged a whisper of an amused huff from the being, "So the rats have fled…" he muttered dully, it all being the same to him. Turning, he headed back into the room and took a seat in the darkest corner, intertwining his fingers as he gazed cooly at the door, "Now to wait my prize~."

-later-

The duel had finally come to a close… the victory proving to be a joyous one… but to the wrong person.

Maximillian Pegasus had felt the sting of defeat creeping in on him swiftly as the duel reached the pinnacle, something that was all but unfamiliar to him, at least when it came to this. He had not intended the duel to have actually forced his hand into the Shadow Realm itself, nor had he anticipated that the Spirit within the Puzzle would be such a ferocious adversary… and in the end, even there he had failed to overcome him even when the edge had been his…

He had been certain that he could not be beaten, he was certain that everything would go according to plan, he was certain his love would prevail! But upon the final blow, he found himself beyond dumbstruck… words could not describe the disbelief in losing his own game… nor the intense pain in his heart as he fled to his tower as if doing so would somehow ease it.

The Spirit in the puzzle had won. The Shadow Game appeased, and as per his own honest word, the souls of his prisoners had been freed… and the chance to obtain the Puzzle lost. That thought sent yet another pang through him…. his love… his love was lost….

So blinded by his loss, Pegasus didn't even notice the door being opened as he stumbled in trying in vain to repress the pain he felt, his deck cast haphazardly onto a desk… for a moment he just leaned against the post of his bed trying to process it all when he turned his eyes up to the portrait of his beloved in hopes the sight would somehow ease some of his pain…. But instead he felt a rush of dread and confusion as he realized the painting had been cast aside, the safe itself sat opened, "Wha-?!"

Looking about now, he realized that his safe haven had been notably ransacked. He couldn't believe it! How could this have happened-?

Pegasus froze as he felt an ominous presence for the first time, its presence so foreboding it was almost suffocating. Even his Millennium Eye sensed it and Pegasus whirled around seeking the source, "Who's there!?" he managed, his voice less even than intended. He felt himself stall as a figure stepped out of the corner, his brows furrowing in surprised confusion as he immediately recognized the form… The Bakura boy. What was he doing HERE? He felt himself tense as he saw the look the boy was wearing… something was definitely not right, his very presence was somehow dark…

"Well well~. Still so sharp even though you've lost so much energy…" "Bakura" began, a baleful grin that could not possibly be the young boy's hung leisurely on his face as he gazed out at him in a shadowed glare that was beyond imposing. Pegasus felt himself stiffen completely as the boy turned his gaze to the painting, grinning maliciously and in a knowing manner, "And so much more it seems~."

It was at this that Pegasus flinched visibly. This… was certainly not Bakura… and curiously enough, it was not even the Spirit within the Ring. This was an entirely different entity… a far darker one, "Who are you? You're not the Spirit that was with the boy before!" he felt himself stall as the entity turned his malevolent gaze back to him amusedly, causing Pegasus to actually step back, "Further…what do you want?" he added hesitantly.

The Yami simply smirked and stepped forward, effectively cancelling the distance Pegasus had made between them, "Heheheh~ Who I am is of no concern of yours really~. But you are correct that I am not that fool Thief. As for what I want…." He grinned wider as his eyes looked pointedly at the hidden item, chuckling darkly as he saw the look of fear rise in the man's eye as he spoke, "I want the Millennium Item that you bare~. Care to wager yours over a little game~?" he inquired tauntingly as he took up Pegasus' discarded deck, the Ring glowing faintly as if excited at the notion, "A SHADOW game~? Think of it… if you win you might earn the chance at another Item after your little failure over the Yugi whelp."

For the briefest of moments Pegasus felt himself falter at the entity's tempting offer, if nothing else he would have just one more piece of hope… another shot at getting on with his plan. But he shook it off as as he observed the smirking creature, a knowing and evil gleam glaring back at him, "I'm no fool. I know I'm in no condition for a Shadow Game."

The Yami merely huffed at the response, mockingly shuffling Pegasus' deck before laying out five cards on the table in tarot manner, flipping the first over and grinning at the result, "Oh of that I am aware…But tell me…" he asked in mock question as he flipped another, again grinning at the result, "Do you think that your heart is not strong enough to bear the fruits you so desperately desire?" Flipping the final card he glanced at him knowingly with half laden eyes, a cruel grin on his lips as he observed the man.

The words felt like a knife to the heart, more salt to the wound. Pegasus looked on at the being with fear. Fear that the being didn't only look to know what he had been after, but DID know what he had been after… and what was worse, the being's confidence and demeanor said that no matter what he said, in truth he had no choice… Pegasus grit his teeth, sweat breaking his forehead, "Fine." He managed, "I doubt you'd let me leave anyhow…"

The Yami's face split into a broad menacing grin as turned to face the man fully as he observed him. Clearly he knew his fate, "Heheheh~ No indeed~. This Shadow Game is unlike those you have participated in before. You well know that your eye allows insight to the mind…." The Yami explained, the Ring now beginning to glow brilliantly, "Mine allows me to see straight into one's very SOUL. And it is on the field of our minds fueled by our souls that we shall duel! Prepare yourself mortal~. For this suel will be your last~."

Pegasus had only the time to tense before the duel was begun, but he quickly braced himself and fought back. It was indeed unlike any duel he had fought before; in mere minutes he felt everything he had ever experienced in his life. Every pain and every desire and everything in between. Memories, strengths and everything that made him who he was was put to the test, clashing hard to counter the unbelievable swell of dark malice that his opponent threw blow after blow seemingly without end.

Pegasus found himself weakening swiftly… felt himself fading. Even with his greatest strength, the strength of his love, he felt his fight, no matter how brave he would ever have made it, was clearly lost.

In mere moments, with a pained and weakened cry, Pegasus fell to his hands and knees… defeated beyond defeat. He could not even find the strength to look up as he heard the footsteps approach, knowing well what was to come… he felt his heart give a strange tug at the thought, his mind then drifting to his love… the creature before him now seemed far away.

"A very commendable duel, considering your condition~." Yami commented with a mocking grin as he looked down at the man, "And as much as I love prolonging my victory… I'll make this quick~." He hissed as he brought the man's face up to meet his…

The Yami had left the tower swiftly and as expertly as a shadow before anyone could see to stop him. He now strode through the halls with a completely composed air as he watched guards sprinting to the aid of their master out of the corners of his eyes. The man had put up more of a fight than he had thought he would have; the man's love was indeed powerful… but in the end, it was no match for his shadow heka. A malicious smirk tugged on his lips as he felt the item in his pocket, 'One down… Five to go..'

He grinned as he thought about it. So far, he knew where one was for certain, and that one would come to him in due time. And it seemed that the Puzzle was attracting the others swiftly…

The Yami's train of thought came to a sudden halt as he felt something wrong… his energy was…fading? Yami stopped walking and focused on his shadow energy. Sure enough, it was beginning to recede, 'What is this?' he thought angrily. There was no way he had used that much Shadow Energy in so little time for him to be feeling any ill effects. What could possibly be the issue? He then paused as he assessed the receding energy and then felt a sharp jolt of anger as realization hit, 'Oh right… I lost a Shadow Game….' He growled to himself as he glanced at the still locked soul room of his Host.

For a moment he felt the urge to tear the youth from his soul room and send him into the void with him. The thought of eternal torture a glorious comforting thought for ruining his plans. But he paused, humming thoughtfully to himself, a thought occurring to him. He had lost a shadow game… true. So why was he here at all? He grinned at the obvious answer as he cast his eyes into the Ring where the Thief hung motionless, 'I am still bound well enough here by the vermin.' He thought almost triumphantly. The Thief's soul still intricately and firmly intertwined with the Shadow Heka that held his soul to the Ring, a virtually unbreakable shackle even to the Shadow Penalty. But even then, he could feel the weight of the penalty, 'So long as I have plenty of Shadow Energy I can remain here… Ah…. But not for very long…' he thought bitterly. Shadow Energy was not as easy to come by as it once had been, and with the added strain of the binds holding him to the Ring, his presence was draining that energy much faster than it used too. He hummed thinking critically, 'I'll have to bide my time properly.'

He felt himself grin despite himself, 'It matters not…' he thought glancing at the Ring. Had it been only the boy he had to deal with, his position would be well beyond inconvenient… but as it so happened, fortune was dealing well in his favor. The Thief's partial freedom and drive combined with a foolish boy was all the fortune he needed, 'The Thief King will continue his little treasure hunt, and more Shadow Games are well to come… I can wait~.' With that thought he released control of the boy's body and retreated to his soul room, dragging all of the loose Shadow Energy still lingering in the soul plane with him, leaving only his ever present binds before allowing the door to close, smirking balefully as he held the boy's soul room firmly in his gaze, 'And I'll be right here waiting~.'

All control released and no one to take the helm, Ryou's body merely collapsed to the floor, completely unheeded by anyone as it remained alone in the hollow hall, all the guards long passed in the halls beyond.

For several minutes or more, the body lay there in a dreamless sleep before finally, slowly, a groggy groan broke the silence, "Ugh…. What… the hell happened…?" Akefia asked thickly. He groaned again and growled shallowly wishing he could rub his head which felt like he had the worst hangover ever. Looking around dazedly, he paused as the Boy had not responded, "Ngh… Boy?" he stalled as he recalled what had happened before passing out and immediately looked to the Boy's soul room which was still shut, "BOY?!" he called loudly. He waited tensely for several moments with no response, growing more and more tense with each passing moment. If the Boy was gone… He perked as he detected a slow reaction through the Ring's connections and waited.

Slowly Ryou came too in a daze. Momentarily confused as to where he was, "Wh-what happened?...uh?" looking around he blinked in confusion as he realized where he was, "Why am I in my soul room?"

Akefia gave a relieved sigh knowing the boy was still around, otherwise things might have gotten difficult, "I forced you in," Akefia explained as he removed the locks, allowing Ryou out, "No time to react really… Powerful wave of Shadow Energy came through. Could have dragged you out." He paused as he shifted in his binds, which were now notably stronger prompting him to scowl angrily. Furrowing his brows he glanced to the dark corner of the Ring where the other door sat, still tightly sealed it seemed. He eyed it suspiciously only a moment more before deciding to shrug it off for the time being as the boy spoke up,

'Oh, thank you Akefia…' Ryou replied, genuinely thankful as he emerged from his soul room.

"…..you ok?" Akefia added almost offhandedly as the boy resumed control. A mild groan was his response.

'I think I landed on my face, but I'm fine…' Ryou thought as he got to his knees, rubbing his face carefully but finding no unbearable pains. Ryou paused as he looked around and blinked in confusion as he found he was not where he remembered being last but instead seemed to be in a completely different part of the castle, "How did I get here…" he began.

Almost immediately Ryou froze at his own words. A chill spread with increasing speed and intensity throughout his body as the words echoed in his head, his blood suddenly going cold as his heart began to race faster and faster, the situation far worse than haunting, "No…" he managed weakly, tears threatening to break loose as fear clawed its way into his brain making his hair stand on end, "No, please no…"

Akefia likewise froze as he realized the change in scenery with no recollection of how they got there, the fact making him bristle rigidly. Immediately he tensed as strong waves of anxiety and fear began to radiate from the boy who was now beginning to hyperventilate, the sheer force of it actually catching him off guard, "Boy. Calm down." He began as the boy suddenly grabbed his head, threatening to scream. Akefia grit his teeth at the thought, the attention the act would bring an unfavorable one, his voice turned commandingly firm as he spoke again, "Not here! Walk… Just go into a separate room or something… DO NOT break down here!" He grit his teeth as he spotted some guards as they sprinted through the halls not far away, his voice rough and harsh as the boy remained where he was, "WALK."

Ryou, body beginning to quake, barely managed a nod as he forced himself to his feet, forcing his shaky legs to move painfully slow down the hall, having no choice but to use the wall for support as he sought blindly for a room, the Thief keeping a sharp eye for the currently stunned boy.

In what felt like an eternity, Ryou made it to a room. Not caring to think what lie beyond, he opened it and stumbled inside, the door shutting behind him by some reflex leaving him alone, much to the Thief's relief. For a moment Ryou just stood leaning against the door, breathing heavily as he stared sightlessly into space, his mind an onslaught of fears and thoughts he could not gain control of… finally, unable to bear it any longer, tears spilled from his eyes and he sank to the ground, grasping his knees into himself, his body trembling against the freezing fear that now paralyzed his mind and mouth allowing him only gasping incoherent whimpers.

Akefia remained silent as the boy became unhinged, his emotions an outpour of indiscernible anxieties that the Thief was finding trouble bracing against for some reason of another. For some few minutes Akefia simply bore the strains before, finally he decided he'd had enough, "Boy. Calm down." He demanded firmly. He was met with a fresh wave of anxiety as the boy finally managed to find his tongue,

"Why?!" Ryou cried in distressed agony as he clutched his head, shaking uncontrollably, "He's still here! I'm still just his puppet…" Ryou choked as a fresh wave of tears spilled down his face. He had been a fool! He had thought he had been safe? How could he have been such a delusional fool?!

A flash of anger ripped through the Thief at the boy's outburst. The boy was laying down and simply accepting defeat! The blatant show of weakness and giving into fear something he absolutely detested. Weakness was not something he had never tolerated, it was something to be stamped out, something he had never once in his life since-

The Thief felt himself go completely still, his anger suddenly in check… There had been one time in his life he'd felt the emotions that were now radiating around him. Emotions that had torn him apart and molded him into what he had since become, emotions he had long ago learned to dominate after years of loneliness and anguished memories… Now looking at the boy who sat crying and alone in the darkness, he suddenly saw himself. Releasing a slow sigh, Akefia closed his eyes and focused his mind, and in moments he was kneeling before the boy as a projection of himself once more.

"Ryou…. Listen to me… And you listen well." He said firmly as Ryou looked up at him in surprise, tears still streaming down his face as he stared at the apparition, "Yes, he's still here… My soul is still binding him here, and that can't be helped." He kept his firm determined gaze on Ryou even as he began to feel the boy cringe under his words, "But he's NOT here now. He's locked out. He lost a Shadow Game to you and is limited to what he can do, so he can't control you indefinitely as long as you are still alive…."

Ryou felt a strange calm at Akefia's sudden appearance, but it was almost immediately crushed completely at his words, "So I'm supposed to live like this for the rest of my life?" He choked mournfully, tears dripping onto his arms as he regarded the Spirit who continued to stare at him evenly, "I'll just be a danger to anyone I come in contact with or anyone I care about… Nothing's really changed…"

The young silverett wept bitterly as the crushing reality he had hoped he could cast away shackled him once more. He was not free… he could never be free. He was cursed to be alone, a slave in the darkness… The life he wished he could have would never be his, "Why me? What did I do wrong to deserve this?!" he mourned helplessly as he hugged his legs tighter into himself. As he did so he felt an increasing pressure against his leg.

Ryou paused and felt a lump in his pocket. Curious as to what it was he removed, to his horror, the Millennium Eye. Wet blood still clinging to it and now his hand which he could now see already had dried blood to begin with. With a strangled, terrified gasp that came out as a choking noise, Ryou dropped the item as if it were a still burning coal with a clatter, it rolling away as he stumbled backwards into a corner where he curled up and began to sob hysterically, eyes wide in mortified horror at what that meant.

Akefia listened intently to Ryou as he poured out his pains, watching him sink further into despair with every word. His eyes widened in excitement as the boy pulled out the gleaming item only to feel the victorious thrill die away as the boy scrambled backwards into the wall, once more crying uncontrollably, his emotions spiraling faster into the brink of what he knew to be the breaking point…

For several minutes the only sounds in the room were of Ryou's gasping sobs and sniffling, his only company the ever stoic Thief who watched the boy with a mix of emotions that he himself could not properly pin. But after a moment more, Akefia made up his mind and stood up, glaring down at him sternly, his voice firm, "Have you given up then? Because if you have… then Yes. The rest of your life will be a living hell."

Watching Ryou shudder and whimper softly in response, Akefia looked away, his mind once more drifting to the young boy he once was before looking back, his voice softening momentarily. "Life is cruel… But things can change if you're willing to fight for it. You stood up to that bastard once and already made one step in chaining HIM back." He looked away, his eyes trailing to the glinting item that rested in a corner almost literally staring back at them, its gleaning now a hollow one given the circumstances and he growled at the knowledge, "He caught us both off guard this time. I was stupid to think that would be it once he was beaten… wouldn't be my first mistake believe it or not." He added with the faintest of smirks before looking stern once as Ryou remained whimpering quietly where he was, "And if you somehow think Pegasus' death was your fault, that's a fucking lie. Don't you dare think that his death was your doing, because it wasn't. what happened to him was unavoidable in some way or another, that you can be sure of." He said firmly, allowing a moment of silence for his words to sink in.

Ryou remained on the floor the entire time, grappling with his chaotic thoughts… but slowly, surely, the Spirit's words began to grow clearer and clearer as he continued to speak, a firm, commanding and confident energy radiating from him that didn't feel to falter even once. Slowly he felt his mind growing more manageable and focused on the Thief's strong words, "The Puzzle was solved and the Shadow Games have returned… and that can only mean something is coming fast." Slowly Ryou turned his eyes to the Thief who stared back at him evenly, "I know you're scared…. But if you plan on lying there on the floor for that time you might well miss an opportunity to fix all of this. And frankly… I'm not one to miss opportunity."

Ryou blinked at those words. Sniffling, he wiped his face of his tears as he sat up, hope beginning to push his fears away as he looked up at the Thief King, "I…I don't want to stay like this… But what am I supposed to do?"

Akefia stared back at Ryou for a moment before, to Ryou's surprise, sat next to him and sighed through his nose, "Right now… I can't tell you anything other than to grit your teeth and bear it…." feeling Ryou's still precarious emotions waver, he placed a hand on his shoulder earning a notable perk from the boy, "But you won't bear it alone… I may be binding him here against my will, but he does not own me. You'll have me to help you. For now, the Shadows have barred him and you don't have to worry of him," He smirked as Ryou's expression notably brightened, "In the meantime, we have plenty moving in our favor already. The Puzzle is readily within observation, and that bastard with the Scepter is out there moving in on this little game as well. Give it time and the keys might well fall right into your lap."

Ryou regarded the Spirit with hopeful admiration, the phantom touch on his shoulder cementing some trust in him, and he felt a smile break its way onto his face, "Thank you Akefia… I guess he's at least gone for now." The spirit returned a smirk as he wiped the rest of his tears away and took a deep breath to help calm his body. Glancing to the side his eyes fell on the glint of gold. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he picked it up and looked at it, furrowing his brows, "How will the Items help? Aren't they what He's after?"

Akefia felt some swell of pride that he'd managed to calm the boy down, but repressed it. He paused at the boy's question and hummed, staring at the Eye, "Fight fire with fire so to put it simply. The "pharaoh" possessed the items and…" he felt his tongue hitch as if dreading to finish the sentence, his hair bristling as he continued, "Used them to help people…." He managed before shaking his anger off to continue, "And considering it's him in the Puzzle, I can't help but wonder if the Items were used against the darkness and actually managed to bind it. I can't be sure. But it's the best lead we have for the moment."

Ryou knitted his brows in some disbelief as the Spirit spoke, "I find it hard to think the items could help people… but if that's all we've got… alright then." He said as he slipped the Eye back into his pocket.

"You and me both…" Akefia half muttered as his eyes trailed to the floor in bitter thought.

Ryou blinked slowly, for a moment pondering to inquire of the Thief, but sensed that now was not the time, and he instead shifted to rub his face in an attempt to ward off the last of his grim emotions. He paused and looked to Akefia, "Thanks for calming me down, Akefia. I think I'll be fine now."

Akefia glanced at him a moment before crossing his arms and huffing in his usual aloof manner, "Don't mention it." he muttered as he tilted his head back.

After a long moment of silence Akefia glanced at the boy, "Think your father has woken up by now?" he felt a small grin tug at his mouth as he watched the boy's eyes light up excitedly. In mere seconds the boy was on his feet and racing down the halls, pausing only a moment to wash the blood off his hands and the Eye, not wanting anyone to see and question where it came from.

Akefia retracted his physical projection as the boy again raced out the door and towards his room, his spirits once more happy. Akefia couldn't help but chuckle at this, 'Heheh… he is indeed stronger than he appears… Strange kid this one.' He mused to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol wow we've been on the move lately~! Hope you enjoyed this nice long ch ;) It was a scene we'd been DYING to get to. The first BRO moment~!<strong>

**At this point we're pretty much done with Duelist Kingdom! Just need to tie everything up~**

**This chapter was written by Renagade Rex Sphinx and edited by me**

**Renagade Rex Sphinx-Thief Bakura**

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Malik, Anzu, Jonouchi**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! It helps keep us motivated!**


	22. Chapter 22 Journey Home

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chap 22: Journey Home**

Pushing open the door to his room Ryo felt his heart leap for joy as he caught sight of his Father sitting up in the bed looking startled. He still looked tired and worn but for the moment the long haired boy didn't care as he flung himself into his father's arms letting out an overjoyed cry, "Father!"

Ryo's Father, Rikai, was caught off guard and let out a loud surprised gasp when he was suddenly impacted by his son flying into him. Bewildered for a moment he had to take a moment to register just what had hit him. Seeing his son burying his face in his clothing his eyes softened. Looking up at his son's two friends, Anzu and Honda, he silently motioned for them to give him a moment with his son. The two nodded and left the two alone. Stroking his son's long white hair he spoke softly to him, "I'm fine Ryo, I'm fine."

Observing the scene for a moment Akefia followed Anzu and Honda's leave and left the father and son alone for the time being, "... "

Finally pulling back, Ryo looked his father over, concern very clear in his light green eyes. Knowing what his father had gone through he wanted to be certain he was fine, "Are feeling okay? How did you get here?"

Rikai rubbed his neck, a father was supposed to be concerned about his son not the other way around, "I'm fine Ryo," He smiled to emphasize his words and ruffled Ryo's fluffy white hair before putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I'm a bit sore and don't really feel that rested despite just waking up...but I'm fine. I assure you son I'm alright, okay?"

When he saw his son had calmed enough he moved onto his other question, "As for how I got here...I don't really remember." He admitted as he tried to piece together what happened, "I was at work...then things get fuzzy. Something about a call...next thing I know I woke up here." Rikai scratched his head finding his blurry memory puzzling. He wasn't so old that his memory was going, at least he hoped so. Turning his attention back to his son he smiled proudly, "Your friends told me what happened though, I have no clue why Pegasus took me hostage. They also told me you came here and saved me." Before his son could say anything Rikai pulled him into a warm and loving embrace, "I couldn't have asked for a better son. Thank you Ryo."

Ryo went speechless at his words; hugging his father back he shed a few tears of joy before managing to speak, "I'm just glad you're okay Father..."

Smiling, Rikai ruffled his hair again, "And I am because of you." He frowned sadly knowing his son would have been worried sick about him, he was the only family he had left. A teenager should have to worry about such things, but his son had pulled through it in stride. Still a little more reassurance wouldn't hurt, "I know you must have been worried sick Ryo but I'm fine now okay? Don't worry."

Finally convinced his father would be alright Ryo calmed and smiled at him, "Okay, Father." He replied softly before remembering the other person they saved, to which he looked over to the couch, "Hey, what happened to Mokuba?"

Rikai turned his head to where the child had been, "The child that was over there? He woke up a little while after I did. A couple of your friends, one called Yugi and a blond, went to go help him find his brother."

For a fleeting moment Akefia felt some envy towards how Rikai and his son interacted, but noticing Ryo's emotions level out Akefia took it as a sign that things were settling and perked hearing what his father had said, "Then all of the souls were rightfully sent back, hn?"

'Seems so...' Ryo replied to the spirit as he watched as his Father get out of bed, carefully monitoring for any bad signs. Relieved to see none, he gets off the bed with him.

Rikai opened the door and motioned for his son to come with him, "Come on, we should join with the others." For a moment he blinked curiously, "Wonder if they've found him already."

Akefia huffed at Rikai's comment, "If that bastard priest cares as much for his brother as he appeared too... obviously, I don't doubt he has."

'I hope so...' Ryo said thoughtfully to the thief. He quirked a brow at how the spirit addressed the CEO and decided to ask, 'Why did you call him a priest?'

Akefia frowned for a moment as the question pulled up memories. With a quick huff he answered, "He looks remarkably like someone I once fought and he happened to be a High Priest... Somewhat like Yugi bears a strong resemblance the Pharaoh," The Thief King huffed distastefully, "and frankly that pisses me off..."

'Huh, odd...' Was all Ryo said to that, deciding not to question which exactly he was pissed off about; he had a good feeling which anyway. Coming into the hall he saw that Honda and Anzu where still waiting for them, "Has Yugi, Jonouchi and Mokuba found Kaiba yet?"

Honda shrugged plainly, "Don't know..." Points down the hall, "They went this way, come on."

Following the group of teenagers Ryo's father blinked in surprise and confusion, "Kaiba? As in Kaiba Corp? Why is he here?"

"Pegasus wanted to take over the company." Anzu explained while keeping a look out for their friends.

Rikai scratched his blue haired head; he failed to understand why he had been dragged into this. What did an archeologist and a millionaire have to do with the man who created Duel Monsters? Giving up on trying to understand, he sighed, "He must have been a strange man..."

Hearing the comment the King of Thieves chuckled, "he has no idea..." Ryo had to agree with this, his father would never know just how strange Maximillian Pegasus was. It wasn't anything his father really needed to know either so he kept quiet on the subject.

When they reached the front of the castle Honda looked out the window, and once he did he brightened before exclaiming, "Hey there they are!" Quickly he headed outside with the others following close behind. Meeting up with Yugi and Jonouchi, Honda was stunned by the sight of the typically stoic Seto Kaiba hugging his little brother Mokuba. Taken aback, all he could manage to say was, "Wow...didn't expect that..."

Surprised as well by the display, Ryo just rubbed his neck, it was good to see that Kaiba did have a soft spot for his brother. Albeit a small and a rather hidden spot, but a spot all the same. Smiling slightly he thought, 'Good to see he does care...'

Looking at the sight the Thief King only huffed bluntly, not at all moved by the sight, "So it seems."

After a moment Ryo realized something, turning his head to the others he says, "How are we going to get home?"

"Good question..." Honda said slowly as he looked out at the harbor where the water was bare of any vessels, "I didn't see any boats waiting out in the harbor..."

"Eh!? What!?" Jonouchi exclaimed in shock.

This caught Mokuba Kaiba's attention, and after a quick glance from them to his brother he surprisingly says, "Hey Kaiba, let's let them ride in the helicopter too...please." He begged.

"Wha-" Kaiba began but cut himself off when he looked at Yugi, putting aside his pride for the time being he forced himself to say, "Fine but only because I owe Yugi..."

'Looks like we're in for a helicopter ride...' Ryo thought, rather surprised that Kaiba was going to cooperate and give them a ride back home, but it seemed he disliked being indebted to his rival even more than helping him. Either way it was a relief to know they wouldn't be stranded on the island.

The Thief King huffed to this, "Well that's one thing dow-" He stopped cold, "Wait..." Akefia said slowly now really wanting to know the answer of what he thought this meant, "Does he mean that flying thing?"

Following the others back through the forest to the clearing where the helicopter had landed Ryo answered his yami, 'Yes, that's right.'

The Millennium Ring shuddered in response to the Thief King's strong repulsion to the idea. He didn't like the thought of riding in the metal contraption, as a spirit in the Ring or not he didn't like it. He didn't understand how that thing was possibly capable of flight even if he had seen it with his own eyes. It just didn't seem right for metal to fly. "Ngh...," he managed through gritted teeth, "we're going to HAVE to aren't we...?"

'With no other boats, yes.' He answered before chuckling lightly at the Thief King's strong apprehension of riding in the helicopter, 'You don't like the helicopter do you?'

The Ring gave a strong twitch when the Thief King heard Ryo laugh, resulting in a yell of protest from the spirit, "I am NOT scared!"

'I didn't say you were.' Ryo replied lightly with a smile.

Realizing he was saying the truth, the Thief King went silent not wanting to purpose the conversation any longer and dig his hole any further. Thankfully his host didn't push the matter any further, but Akefia didn't really expect him to. The spirit of the Ring kept quiet all the while the group made the trek back to the monstrous machine.

"Haven't been on these for a while..." Ryo's father said mostly to himself as they began to pile into the helicopter.

By the time everyone had gotten into the helicopter Ryo had ended up pretty much sitting on this father's lap. He smiled sheepishly at the situation; he had forgotten that Kaiba's helicopter wasn't exactly a large one. The flight back was going to be interesting to say the least. "It's a bit tight..." He commented seeing everyone crammed together.

Yugi sweat dropped and warily said, "I don't think it was made for this many people..."

Regardless of the conditions Kaiba abruptly took off giving the gang a brief scare, ignoring the angry yells Jonouchi gave him as a result. On the way off the island they picked up the female duelist Mai, who hopped on via the ladder built onto the helicopter. It made things more cramped than before but the gang endured. Soon enough they were flying over the crystal blue ocean waters. For a small helicopter the vehicle could move surprisingly fast but then again it was owned by Kaiba who accepted nothing but the best.

Out on the waters was a seemingly normal yacht, the sides baring some Egyptian markings; however, what was strange was its location which was not far from Pegasus's island. A hooded form came out onto the deck with a much taller hooded person in tow. The two cloaked people headed over to a man who was waiting for them. Holding a tanned hand out, the smaller hooded figure expectantly said, "The papers?"

The American Bandit Keith wasted no time and handed over the papers he had found in Pegasus's hidden vault, "Right here, Master Malik."

Without missing a beat, Malik took them and looked them over, a dark grin formed on his lips, "So Obelisk is in Egypt too. Only Osiris was taken to America..." He said as he looked at the locations. He had known where Ra and Osiris were; only Obelisk had eluded him. He had believed prior that the third god card was hidden in another country. Thankfully he had thought of checking what Pegasus knew before looking.

'Heh-heh, trying to throw me off, eh sis?' He thought to himself; his older sister would have to do better than this to throw him off. He may be young but he was no fool.

"Good work Keith, we didn't get the Toon Cards but you did fulfill your objective. You may leave." Though he dismissed his servant, Malik kept his eyes on the papers as Keith nodded quietly and left looking relieved. Heading to the front of his ship, the larger cloaked man silently remained where he was. Malik chuckled to himself, things were finally coming together, "Heh-heheh, soon the Gods will be mine."

Hearing a helicopter fly overhead Malik looked up and gave a small grin. Seeing the Kaiba Corp logo he could guess who was on board.

On the helicopter the Millennium Ring's pointer shifts, reacting to the Scepter despite the distance between them. Immediately this catches the attention of the King of Thieves who was at first confused by the sudden reaction from the item, "Eh? The hell?" How could it be picking up an item all the way out here? Realization dawns on the thief when he realized which item the Ring was reacting to, "You have GOT to be joking!"

Also noticing the pointers move Ryo looked out the window of the helicopter and spotted the boat floating on the surface of the ocean. He knew of only one other person with a Millennium Item that could possibly be close by, 'Malik...'

Seeing Ryo looking out the window Jonouchi got curious about what his friend was looking at and peeked out as well. Surprised to see a boat out this far he pointed it out to the others, "Hey, guys look there's a boat!"

The blond woman Mai quirked a brow, it was odd to see a boat out this far, "That doesn't look like one of Pegasus's..." She noted seeing the Egyptian marking, "it doesn't have the I2 logo on it..."

"That's right..." Akefia said with a low growl, it still made him seethe how he threatened his host, "of course he'd have to be close by..." With the Scepter's power, the user could be very far away from his puppet but there was always something to be said about being closer to oversee the task one's self. Knowing nothing could be done now the Thief King let it go for the time being, "Doesn't matter, he's one we'll deal with another day..."

Watching them fly away from the yacht Ryo nodded mentally to the Thief King, there was no doubt in his mind that they'd cross paths again.

The leader of the Rare Hunters chuckled as he watched the copter fly away before peering back down at the papers, 'Soon, very soon everything will be ready. Pharaoh's life will belong to me and there will be nothing that can take that from me!'

After a long flight, despite Kaiba's speedy flying, the group finally made it back to Japan landing on the Kaiba Corporation's tower. The group said their farewells to the Kaiba brothers and made their way down to the ground floor, which they were escorted to by one of the employees. Coming out onto the streets the gang said their good-byes to each other and went their separate ways. Ryo and this father took a cab and made it back to his apartment seeing at it was closer than his father's home.

Once inside his apartment Ryo stretched his arms out, the long flight and taxi ride had left him feeling really stiff. Now feeling a bit loosened up he let out a calm sigh, "Ah, it's good to be home!"

Hearing his son's happy chime Rikai chuckled lightly, it was good to be around his son again. Rikai smiled when his son turned to him and gave him a hug, "Welcome home Father!"

"It's good to be back," Rikai said warmly. When his son let go he made his way over to the bathroom, "I'm going to go clean up. I'll stay here for a while. Okay?"

Hearing his father would be staying at his apartment Ryo brightened immediately, "Yes, of course!" Heading to the kitchen Ryo called to his father, "I'll make something to eat." Peeking back out of the kitchen he saw his father nod and go into the bathroom, the sound of the shower running was heard soon after.

Akefia watched as Rikai left for the bathroom then turned his attention back to his host as he began to prepare food, "So I guess we'll be seeing more of him for a while..." He noted before chuckling feeling the teenager's lifted spirits, "That should please you."

As he cooked Ryo kept smiling at the thought, 'Yes, I don't get to see Father often and now I don't have to worry about him being threatened.'

"Heheh... with you around, not a chance, heheheh" The Thief King commented with an amused laugh. The boy had proved himself to be very able on the island and it was still a bit of a surprise to the thief.

Ryo laughs at the thief's comment as he continued to cook. By the time he was finished with the meals his father had cleaned up and soon they were eating together on the couch watching television. It was a peaceful, simple moment but Ryo enjoyed it greatly. So long as his father was around he didn't care what they did.

Looking at his son Rikai was happy to see the bags under his eyes were all but gone, "You seem to be doing better." Ryo turned his head to his father as he spoke, "Finally getting enough sleep?

Knowing what he was talking about Ryo paused a moment, the thought brining up a lot of bad memories of how the other yami tormented him, leading to a lot of sleepless, fearful nights. He was still around sort of, but things were indeed better than before. He smiled to keep his father from wondering anything, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm doing much better lately."

Reassured Rikai smiled, happy to hear that, "That's good, I'm glad you're doing better Ryo. I was getting worried," It had always bothered him to leave his son alone when he was having such bad sleeping troubles, but if he hadn't they wouldn't have any money. His type of job didn't give him many options either. Shifting, Rikai spotted the glinting golden Ring around his neck, "You're still wearing it after all this time?"

Ryo nodded readily, "Yes, you gave it to me on my birthday after all."

Hearing that Rikai smiled, appearing amused he playfully nudged his son's shoulder while chucking lightly, "I still can't believe I found it at a street vendor."

Akefia had been watching the magic box in front of them with some interest, wondering how it worked and what was going on in the moving pictures it showed, upon hearing Rikai's claim he deadpanned. He had gotten the Millennium Ring, a powerful item with shadow magic from where!?

"A street vendor? What the hell!?" He exclaimed, the thief couldn't believe his vessel had been sold at a street vendor, most likely for cheap!

'I don't really know...' Ryo admitted with a sweat drop.

Akefia sighed, nothing he could do about it, "Whatever... at least I was 'asleep' for that..." he muttered, the idea rather insulting. He chuckled wistfully before suddenly saying, "He really does mean a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Ryo blinked a bit at the suddenness of the question but answered still, glancing briefly at his father who was still watching television, 'Of course, he's my Father...after the accident he's the one that took care of me. He works a lot to make sure I can eat. I don't know what I'd do without him.' The long haired teen answered honestly while looking down at his food.

Akefia listened closely to the boy's answer before huffing dully, "Who could say?" The King of Thieves replied. With nothing else to say, he turned his attention back to the TV thinking to himself, 'At least you had one left, boy...'

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know, but this was just tying things up. A transitional one. But. Now we're officially done with Duelist Kingdom! Battle City won't start just yet though we have some Pre-Battle City things to go through. Important set up stuff :) We'll be moving to it soon! <strong>

**Just like to thank all our supporters for following us this far! We've made it through and arc and it's thanks to you guys to help keep us motivated on this collaboration! We're very thankful and we hope you'll enjoy the Battle City arc! Ryo will be even more involved in this arc than in Duelist Kingdom! The epic has just begun my friends so stick around! **

**As this is base directly off our rp, we pretty much have nearly all of the rp done for it so we'll continuing at this pace for some time :) I personally hope you'll like how I play as Malik and his Yami ;) their probably my favorites to play as (Ryo of course is also one of my favorites ^^)**

**Also Rikai is a name Renagade came up with, we just didn't want to leave Ryo's father namless**

**This chapter was written by me edited by Renagade Rex Sphix**

**Renagade Rex Sphinx-Thief Bakura & Rikai **

**Miss-DNL: Ryo, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Malik, Anzu, Jonouchi, Yugi, Mai**

**Please follow/favorite & Review! Help keep us going!**


	23. Chapter 23 Secret of the Tombs

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chap 23 Secret of the Tombs**

It had been a few weeks since the events of Duelist Kingdom and life had basically come back into its normal swing. Even with the realities that had played out for himself, Ryou had managed to take it in stride. Only better over the fact that his father has remained in the apartment due to his work itself for once actually seeing to keep him there for the time being.

Even the Thief had more or less acclimated to the lifestyle, mostly keeping to himself and observing whenever he found interest and on occasion, despite the fact it wouldn't do any good for the time being, pondered over the events of the island wondering when the next act would begin. He would bristle as the memory of the Scepter Wielder's threat rose from time to time. The thought keeping him vigilant as his host continued his moments of happiness.

Overall… things were for once normal. And as Rikai entered the kitchen, paper in hand, the day seemed to be lain out to be just that.

Rikai, now completely over his more recent adventure took a seat at the table as his son walked in. The two shared a silent moment with a cup of coffee before Ryou stood and preceded to prepare breakfast as Rikai opened the paper and proceeded to read. It didn't take long for the man to flip the page and read the headline when a large grin broke across his face, "Ah-ha! They printed it~! This is great!" he exclaimed, no small amount of excitement withheld.

Ryou smiled hearing the eager happiness as he stirred the eggs and looked to his father, curious as to what he was referring to, "You're excited Father, the newspaper print about some of your finds?" he inquired, knowing well his father prided himself in his work.

Closing the paper Rikai smiled proudly and nodded, "Yes they have. But more importantly the business transaction went through~!" he sighed and leaned back rubbing his neck in relief, "It was a big relief that the Tomb Keepers let me display the slabs…"

It did not take long for Ryou to come to full attention, "Tomb Keepers?"

Akefia, who had previously not been paying any form of mind to the conversation, was startled to attention, the Ring jumping in response, "Tombkeepers?!" Now that was something worth listening to!

Rikai looked to his son and nodded, "Yes, there are several clans from what I know. They've only recently started showing themselves. It's tough to communicate with them though, they're very suspicious of outsiders and can be… aggressive at times." Rikai explained, his voice somewhat tapering as he spoke, whether it being form some experience or thinking of rumor Ryou could not tell. Regardless he continued, "I managed to talk to one called Ishizu Ishtar. She's a very mysterious woman but she was nicer and more willing to negotiate." Pausing the conversation he took up the paper and began shifting before turning to a page in the back, "Ah, here's a picture of her."

Ryou turned off the stove and set the pan to the side as he turned to have a look, zoning in on the photo. His eyes had scarcely glanced the photo when his eye was drawn to something of keen interest, 'She has an item!' he exclaimed inwardly, staring at the photo as his father set the paper down to serve himself,

Akefia's eyes zoned in on the photo as Rikai spoke, listening carefully before being confirmed by both the man's description as well as presence of the familiar Item, "I knew it…" he muttered.

"She's actually in Japan now. She wanted to help with the exhibit and museum while she's here. I was surprised to know she spoke Japanese, so she didn't need a translator." Rikai said as he took a seat and proceeded to eat.

Ryou looked from his father to the paper as he thought to himself, 'the Tomb Keepers are the ones that guard the Items… Malik said he was one. Now Ishizu, another Tomb Keeper, is here…' he felt his stomach begin to twist up at the information, 'Malik will show up at any time. Something is going to happen…'

Akefia perked at this information, 'Here in Japan? That means it's well within reach… and up for grabs~.' The thief thought to himself with a sly grin, his host's apprehension being ignored for the moment before his mind was made up, "Ryou. We need to look into that item as soon as possible. I don't trust it out there in the open like that." he commented, not liking the idea of it falling out of his reach when it was so close.

Ryou hummed as he looked the paper over and nodded, 'I guess we should.' He thought back, if they needed the items in the long run or not, it couldn't hurt to look into it at the very least to make sure it wouldn't be an immediate threat. He paused as he glanced at his father, worry weighing his stomach, 'I don't want him to get involved again… I'm a bit curious about the tablets too.'

Mind made up he smiled normally at his father in his usual manner, "Father, do you know when the exhibit opens?"

Rikai stopped eating a moment looking at his son a bit surprised, but then smiled at the fact his son was interested, "It opens today with the rest of the museum. Ishizu should be there too, she's in charge of that exhibit after all." Glancing at his watch he hummed, "It'll be open after breakfast, so you have time."

Akefia tilted his head a moment before nodding, "Sounds well enough to me. We'll go as soon as the time hits." He declared as a matter of factly to Ryou, who simply grinned sheepishly before joining his father for breakfast.

Not long after breakfast was done and picked up, Ryou got dressed and anxiously headed out, pausing only to call back to his father who was washing the dishes, "I'm heading to the museum Father!"

Rikai smiled at his son's eagerness and smiled calling back, "Alright Ryou, get back safe!"

"I will." Ryou said as he closed the door, locking it behind him with an inward nudge of caution and proceeded to head to the museum. Along the way many things rushed through his head; How was this going to go? Would something go wrong? What kind of person was Ishizu, and how would that play out with the new Item?

Almost as immediately as he thought them, he shrugged off the negative thoughts. There was no need to begin tensing himself so early… still. An Item was not a lighthearted subject. It could be dangerous and he knew nothing about it. So naturally he turned the question to his Yami, 'What kind of item is the Necklace Akefia?'

Having been pondering over many of the same concerns as well as sensing his host's apprehension Akefia paused to recall what he knew of the Item, "It looks to be the Millennium Necklace. If that's true, and if I recall correctly, it gives its bearer the power of foresight and sometimes visions of the past. Very unique indeed~. Would have made a fine thing to have when tomb robbing~." He mused toying with the thought.

Ryou sweat dropped at the Thief's comment, knowing it was warranted given his trade, but nonetheless it was a strange thought to the teen. As he neared the museum he hummed, 'Do you think she'll know we're coming then? Or does it give visions at random?'

Akefia actually paused at the question to think and frowned, "I wouldn't know actually… it's been far too long and from what I recall, I don't think I had it that long. But I don't think it was all seeing." He muttered after a moment, now regretting not having delved further in with what he had had, and in the event he did, had somehow forgotten.

'That's a bit of a relief,' Ryou sighed, a little more at ease that at least it wouldn't be completely troublesome, 'Here we are.' He declared as they finally made it to the large intricate building and proceeded up the steps, which was no small amount.

Akefia looked the building over with intrigue, akinning the structure to the temples or noble homes he'd once graced on occasion, "Interesting. Your father knows how to place his business," he mused before focusing his eyes on the front door, "Now… Let's go. And be cautious. Tombekeeper have been known to be very protective of what they guard, even at the expense of their own lives."

Ryou stopped only a moment to steady himself at the spirit's warning, 'Yeah, I've heard about it from Father…' he thought, his father's haunted look somewhat lingering in the boy's mind.

Akefia called back his own experiences in his mind's eye and smirked slightly, 'He has NO clue.'

The Thief hadn't meant anything by the comment, but the comment posed to make Ryou swallow thinking about what he knew personally. Despite himself he knew the Thief was more than right, 'Yeah, you're right. He hasn't met anyone like…. That Shadi person….' he said slowly, gulping at the sudden realization that Ishizu hadn't been the first Tombkeeper in the museum. And that thought sent a chill through him at the danger that might lurk before him. He shook his head and shoved the thoughts back, 'Then again I haven't met him either, but he has two Items which says enough right there.'

Shaking off the thoughts, Ryou turned his focus on the task at hand and headed through the doors where he proceeded to the front counter where a woman was busy readying for the day, to which Ryou approached with a bright smile, "Hello, my Father said a new exhibit was set up today. Which way is it?"

The woman turned her gaze away from her work and smiled brightly when she saw it was Rikai's young son, "Hello Bakura, you're looking adorable as usual~." She commented as she ruffled the boy's silver hair making him blush embarrassedly, the occurrence a normal one as he'd known her a majority of his life, "You head right in, the new exhibit is in the back. Just look for the stairs heading down and you'll find it right away."

"Thank you." Ryou replied, still red faced at the occurrence as he passed the desk and proceeded down the hall towards the museum's back. A bemused chuckle and teasing sensation arose from the Ring making Ryou pause momentarily as the Thief gave a deep chuckle,

"My my… Quite the charmer aren't you?"

Ryou felt his face redden even further at the comment, 'Apparently… it's a bit embarrassing.' He managed, not fighting the Thief's teasing comment having been rather used to it to a degree. Spotting the steps he headed down, not wanting to pursue the subject.

"Indeed." Akefia merely chuckled once more at his host's timid emotion, that although wasn't particularly rare, was something he found to be rather amusing. But he hadn't much time to linger on the thought when he felt the Ring beginning to react prompting his full attention. The Necklace was nearby, and immediately Akefia's amusement was replaced with keen focus as the boy descended into the museum's lower floor. Immediately Akefia felt a strange sensation well within him as he gazed about the room. Obviously someone had meant to give the room a sort of mysterious quality with dim lighting, the lights pointed on the obvious focal point of the exhibit, two stone tablets that towered over his host.

Whether it was the mood that had been set or the tablets themselves, Akefia felt a wave of nostalgia that rivaled the sensation he'd felt upon his reunion with Diabound dampen his initial focus of seeking. And as if from a spur of some form of odd respect, Akefia assumed Spirit form as to get just the sensation of being closer to the two giant stones, his eyes tracing over the hieroglyphs focusing far more on the familiarity than the story they told, "Nice to see a piece of home…." He muttered in little more than a whisper.

Ryou was likewise stunned by the display, the effect set a rather imposing one. His Father had obviously wanted the full experience for the exhibit, and seeing Akefia step forward with a distant look on his face and distinctly intense emotion radiating from the Ring, the effect had obviously struck its mark. Deciding to leave the spirit be, Ryou also took to looking over the large slabs and blinked as he immediately honed in on the painstakingly carved monsters. His eyes traced the one near the center and blinked in surprise that he recognized the form near an Ankh, 'Exodia…' he thought in amazement.

As his eyes continued to take in the sight his eyes fell, to his great surprise, what looked to be Yugi's Yami and Kaiba dueling, the semblance made even more prominent with their represented monsters: Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon respectively. The sight, despite all that he'd learned over the past few months, was still startling seeing it with his own eyes. His intrigue with the tablets was cut short however when what sounded to be heeled footsteps heading in his direction prompting him to tear his gaze away to see a woman come around the corner, his guard faltered as she merely looked at him with a rather well refined nod as if she had in fact well been expecting him,

"Greetings Ring Bearer. I am Ishizu Ishtar."

Having been so engrossed in his moment, Akefia was caught rather off guard by the new voice and immediately snapped his head in the direction of the source… Had his eye not been so keenly trained on the Millennium Item in the picture he had seen only that morning, Akefia would have been more prepared for what he saw, but instead completely froze.

The woman that stood before them was the well the sight of a garden variety, clearly straight from the motherland itself. Her dark skin was a rather striking contrast to her white dress, also clearly of Egyptian make, and only paled next to the cascade of inky black hair that ran down to her back, held back and tamed by a modest tiara and golden hair clasps that draped over her shoulders. Akefia found himself drawn not just by her ethnicity, but rather her build. He'd seen many women over the course of his life, and this one was certainly one of the better selection, one that was slowly replacing his gaping stare into a pleased smirk as he continued to drink in the sight.

"Oh my… Holy Ra…." He managed through a grin; it was beyond rare to be so keenly drawn to something other than the Millennium Items, especially given the one right in front of him, "What is this goddess?"

Ishiuz Ishtar who had been expecting some form of surprise or bewildered response common from those she foresaw, felt herself quite taken aback by, not her unusual phantasmal company, but his sudden comment. Her face immediately flushed caught entirely off guard. She had NOT foreseen nor remotely expected such a thing, and for the first time found herself to be the one stammering to ensure she had somehow heard correctly, "E-excuse me?"

Ryou, who had also stalled at his Yami's comment felt his eyes widen to the size of saucers, hair fluffing like a startled cat and face likewise reddening in sheer embarrassment at the revelation that the woman had not only seemed to have looked right at Akefia, but had actually responded to the comment, 'Oh dear!' he thought frantically as he felt a very distinct rush course through the Ring, alerting him that Akefia had likewise drawn the same conclusion.

Akefia felt himself completely lock up within his binds, a look of mortified surprise reflecting brilliantly on his projection as the woman looked right at him. Immediately he knew that she had in fact seen and heard him, the fact jarring his thoughts and making him stare stupidly, his mouth trying and failing to speak making him stammer for several moments before just spitting out his only coherent thoughts, "Y-you can…hear…me?!"

Ishizu, still red faced gave a curt nod, "Yes….. I can…"

"Oh…. Erm… well. DAMN." Akefia managed stiffly. He could just feel the hair on his neck stand on end, his mind screaming 'shit!' at his open witless comment and the fact that he was failing rather pathetically to gain control of his tongue. Unable to backtrack, Akefia could swear his face was reddening over how well he'd managed to screw himself. Swallowing the preverbal stone that had found its way into his throat, he attempted to regain his lost composure, "Pardon my tongue then… I don't talk much to others." He managed rather stiffly, fighting to right his reddened face.

Ishizu felt herself sweat drop as she cleared her throat, not entirely sure how to properly react to such an odd situation, "Uh, well that's… perfectly alright…"

Ryou, who found himself simply caught in the awkward moment, could only stand in place playing with his hands during the brief and stiff exchange, finding himself surprised by Akefia's unusual behavior, more so at his slow recovery. When the heavy silence began to press in, Ryou swallowed and smiled a little awkwardly, "Uh yes… I'm Ryou Bakura." He began before motioning to the specter beside him, "This is Akefia."

Grateful for the break in the uncomfortable situation, Ishizu smiled welcomingly to the young silverette and then to his company as she proceeded with what she initially intended, "I'm aware of who he is." She said with a warm smile, "It's nice to meet you Ryou."

Akefia looked away roughly as Ryou broke the uncomfortable moment, inwardly grateful as well as he and the woman exchanged introductions but found himself pausing in interest at her words. Not wanting to look directly at her still he looked at her out the corner of his eye, "You know of me?"

Ishizu, once more composed, resumed her normal tone as she looked to the spirit, "I do Thief King." She responded as she looked to the tablets to answer the obvious question on the Thief's mind, "The Nameless Pharaoh was said to eventually return to gain his memories. Like him and the Puzzle, there was a soul sealed into the Ring. Yours." She explained, earning the thief's full focus as she continued, "The clans have kept the events from the battle between you and the Pharaoh as intact as well as we possibly could." A withheld look of sadness passed the woman's face as she continued, "Some details have faded over time… Along with me, every clan member is aware of your soul in the Ring."

Akefia listened to the Tombkeeper, humming more to himself than anything before he tsked at the explanation, "Figures… after all, Tombkeepers did pride themselves to their scrolls. Good to know I held some merit through the sands of time." He commented before his face twisted into an amused grin, "NAMELES? So his reign was less than worthy for his name to even be remembered? Such a pity~" Akefia mockly replied with a chuckle. Of all things for a pharaoh, the loss of their name was a great loss, even so much as an insult. One that Akefia took amused delight in.

Ishizu felt her eyebrows knit together at the comment, having more or less expected such a reply, "That is not the reason he's nameless… it's a more simple reason." She began locking eyes with the still grinning specter, "No one remembers his name and it vanished from all text beforehand. After your death a great evil appeared, what it was we also don't know, but it was strong enough to overpower the gods. The Pharaoh gave up his existence, his name and his memory to seal it away."

Akefia, smirk slightly faded tilted his head at the information, thinking back to the night on Duelist Kingdom, 'So this is what that Malik bastard meant…' he mused to himself before furrowing his brows at the mention of his death. Knowing it and hearing it was rather strange and made him pause only briefly to ponder over the fact before his mind shifted to the thought of what the "great evil" could be. Growling internally at the various blanks in his own memory and information lost over his own death, he had only to assume the Dark Door had somehow been opened. He frowned as he thought about it… something wasn't adding up… The items needed to be gathered for that… and…had he not had the items? If not… what happened?

A low grumble escaped his throat as he found no answers… pausing he turned his attention to what had been said of the pharaoh, "What is this about him returning to reclaim his lost memories…? I'd expect the Items hold a place in it." he inquired the woman interestedly. Perhaps he could get answers through the same means.

"They do but not yet," Ishizu replied as she once more looked to the Tablets, "The Pharaoh's memories are the key for him returning to the afterlife. He cannot enter till they're returned."

Akefia frowned, obviously no answers there still whether bluntly or withheld he could not tell, but for the time being he decided to ignore it… he huffed as he thought about it. The Pharaoh had given up his entire existence, only to return needing it to finally pass on, "How ironic…" he mused.

"I suppose so." Ishizu replied.

Ryou shifted as he listened to the conversation with keen interest over the subjects of dark magic and the afterlife. The whole thing was something straight out of a fantasy… and yet here he was straight in the middle of it and trying to make sense of what all was being discussed. It made his heart race excitedly in its own right as well as make him shudder in dread knowing what was at stake. Sensing his Yami's frustrations and acting on his own curiosity over the now, Ryou looked to the Egyptian woman, "Why have you come here Ishizu? There must be a reason for it."

Ishizu turned her eyes to the young boy evenly, "It is time for fate to be set in motion. The Pharaoh's trials are about to begin. I'm the one to set them in motion." She declared earning a nervous look from the young silverett.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ryou questioned, somewhat afraid to know the answer.

"It's already been done." Ishizu announced evenly, "Seto Kaiba will start a tournament soon.. He'll be seeking out the other two god cards, Ra and Osiris."

Akefia was immediately snapped out of his thoughts to listen and looked at her sharply, "YOU set this all in motion?" he demanded before visibly bristling at the latter bit of information, "The Priest has a God?!"

Ishizu looked to the clearly irate Thief calmly and nodded, "I have. I gave him Obelisk to avoid it falling into another's hand and knowing his greed would cause him to start the tournament. These events…" she began, pausing a moment reflecting over her actions. Manipulating the situation was not something she readily enjoyed doing, but recalling why, she cast the thought aside and hummed as she continued, "Need to happen. If not now, then they'll happen later anyway."

Both Ryou and Akefia looked on at the woman a moment pondering the situation. Ryou glanced at the Thief and shifted, thinking that her words were very true in their own right... sensing the Thief's contemplating emotions he wondered if not Ishizu…. Akefia may well have in time. He paused as Akefia shifted, his tone making him think he was right,

"Ngh… perhaps." Akefia hummed aloud, tightening his fists as he did so. After a moment of thought, the Thief looked to Ryou who shifted under his gaze a little, "A tournament of this sort, along with the "Pharaoh" joining… that's likely to make the Items flock like moths to a flame." He then turned his gaze back to Ishizu, "And before you say anything…We will have them all." He then grinned broadly, eyes half laden and his voice little more than a deep purr, "Including the one around that elegant neck of yours~."

Ishizu merely blinked at the comment, shrugging off the Thief's boorish tone and looked at him evenly, "Most of the Items will be around yes… And the Necklace will not be mine by the end of the tournament, but that isn't what matters to me. I have my own reasons for doing this."

Akefia quirked a brow amusedly, "Oh? A motive outside of aiding the Pharaoh?" he hummed with a sly grin, "Well… seems like a few of the Tombkeepers are slipping out of their duties doesn't it?"

Outside, the bustle of the day was beginning to pick up, and a bus stopped in front of the museum allowing, oddly, only one person off. The figure looked up at the structure and grinned broadly, 'So sister, this is where you decide to set everything up and draw me out~?' he thought to himself with a chuckle before heading up the stairs leisurely, 'I might as well drop by for a family visit then~.'

Back in the Egypt exhibit, Ishizu merely looked on at the Thief who was clearly trying to get some form of rise from her, "If that's how you wish to see it, then yes." She responded simply.

Akefia simply grinned at her front, "I don't mind that~" he taunted implying. Inwardly he toyed with the idea of a rebellious woman. He'd seen plenty before… but a servant of the Pharaoh? It brought a novelty to the idea.

Ryou blinked as he felt something shift against his chest. Looking down his eyes widened seeing one of the Ring's pointers trained towards the stairs, "Uh… Akefia?" he managed tensely.

Akefia paused his teasing taking note of the boy's tone, "What?" he inquired, blinking as Ryou pointed to the Ring.

"Someone's coming…" Ryou responded looking towards the stairs, making the Thief go on full alert.

"I doubt that's Yugi.." Akefia muttered to himself. The boy couldn't have thought to come here just yet could he?

Ishizu however perked and slowly blinked as she turned to the stairs, "So he's decided to show up…" she said knowingly. This caught the Thief's ear,

"Eh? You know…" Akefia stalled suddenly. Her tone making sense as the only other Item they knew of currently came to mind, "Oh perfect…" he grumbled with a distinct scathing hiss, "A rouge decides to show."

As if on cue, Malik stepped the room wearing his battle city outfit, pausing briefly in surprise at the sight he was met with, "Oh, the Thief and his Vessel are here too? This is a bit of a surprise." He turned his attention to Ishizu with a vaguely interested look, "I'm surprised you managed to speak with him sister."

Ryou found himself surprised. Certainly this couldn't be the same Malik that had threatened him? He looked to be about his age more or less… albeit a distinctly mature look in his demeanor and gaze, one that told Ryou there was more than likely more than met the eye…

Akefia too was thrown by what he saw, "YOU are Malik?!" he exclaimed before laughing loudly in amusement, "You're a skinny little runt! No wonder you had that oaf as a puppet…." Akefia found himself stall suddenly as the boy's words sunk in, causing him to stall entirely and look to Ishizu, "S-SISTER? This whelp is your brother?"

Ishizu looked to the Thief, confused by his reaction, "Yes… He's my younger brother."

Malik likewise quirked a brow to the Thief's reaction, finding it more or less intriguing. He chuckled arrogantly, ignoring the Thief's insults and looked at him condescendingly, "Oh? Whelp, eh? Well tell me how much you, a specter, can lift? Not to mention I have more bulk than that vessel of yours. You really have no room to talk here." he said mockingly to the immediately irate thief.

Akefia immediately bristled at the boy's tone and glared, "Ngh… Fuck off runt." He growled irately, "And leave Ryou out of this, he's NOT my body. And big talk for one who cowers behind others like an infant behind his mother."

"Of course he's not." Malik chuckled, grinning at the Thief's insult, "Oh I'm wounded~," he responded sarcastically before shrugging it off entirely, "But I'm not here to get tips on strategy from an ancient fluff ball." He drolled before looking squarely at Ishizu with a knowing glint, "Sister, I know what you're up too, but nothing will happen unless I let the Pharaoh have the key that I alone hold. Even if he gathers the other keys it'll be in vain." He stated matter of factly, before looking at her with a more hardened look, "So tell me, what did you do with Obelisk."

Ishizu simply looked back at Malik steadily, "I've given it to someone your hunters can't hope to defeat."

Malik grinned at the little challenge, "We'll see about that~. If they can't do it I can. Two Gods against one is hardly fair."

In light of the ensuing conversation between the Egyptian siblings, Akefia bit back any angered retort he had and instead began listening intently, finding arguing with a ground dwelling brat less important and simply crossed his arms as if to keep himself contained, 'A key…? What could that be I wonder? I'll need to recall that if it comes up later.' He thought to himself before turning his thoughts to his quietly listening Host, 'It appears that he will be entering this little tournament' he glared and grit his teeth in irritation, 'And by the sound of it, he's got the power of two gods at his disposal, which could pose a problem…' he thought as his eye trailed to the glinting Scepter Malik carried. The god cards combined with a Millennium item could prove deadly.

Ryou gulped inwardly at the conversation, made more uncomfortable by the Thief's irritable emotions, 'I don't doubt that…' he thought back. By the sounds of it… things were about to start up again, and this time around, looking at Malik…it could likely be more dangerous.

Malik had gone quiet a moment before glancing at the familiar sight of the Tablets, humming to himself before grinning knowingly at Ishizu, "Heh, it's Kaiba isn't it? Of course." He mused before frowning disappointedly, "I don't understand why you stand in the way when I'm trying to free our family but if you insist so be it." he growled as he turned on his heel towards the stairs, "One way or another I'll end this." he declared with such intensity it sent a shiver down Ryou's spine.

Ishizu likewise stood frozen at the force of her brother's words. As he vanished up the stairs a distinct sadness washed over her heart and shook her head withholding the desire to cry, 'Malik…'

Akefia, sensing a distinct alteration in the younger Egyptian male, glared after Malik sharply as he made his leave and only dared to settle once the Ring ceased responding to the retreating Item. Narrowing his eyes he hummed, "Sounds like someone fed him one hell of an angry scorpion…" he muttered before turning his attention back to the now silent woman and looked at her evenly, "What was THAT about?" he inquired, the sibling exchange being a rather tense one, "From what I can tell, he has a disliking of his SO beloved Pharaoh." He finished somewhat sarcastically, Malik's first enounter with them etched well into his mind.

Ishizu paused at the question and cast only a brief glance at the cross armed specter, , "Malik…. Has been through a lot since birth." She began slowly, the subject not at all one she cared to speak of, but continued anyway, "Fate has not been kind to him when it gave him his role. Tragedy and our family have been one and the same for a while now."

Akefia merely observed the woman for a few moments, trying to gouge whether she was trying to throw him in some manner, after all… she was a Tombkeeper and he was the Thief King. But after a moment more of her looking to be lost in memory he decided he didn't care. But her words urged some amusement from him, "Hmph… Fate." He replied as he glared to the Tablet, the sight of it suddenly urging old hateful scars to burn with anger, "I don't believe in "Fate". Life is what you make of it and nothing less…"

Ishizu looked to the slab sadly, inwardly pondering the Thief's words, "I hope what you say is true…" she said slowly.

With a hard snort Akefia tore his eyes from those hated images and looked back to the woman, not really having heard her, "I don't know of your family beyond the fact that your history makes you both my enemy…" his face suddenly broke into a grin and shook his head feigning sadness as he spoke, "Such a pity really… You are a very alluring woman~." He added deviously, earning, to his mischievous delight, a distinct shade of red from the woman.

Ishizu, once more caught off guard, felt her cheeks redden as she looked on at the Thief unsure of what to make of him. Not fully knowing how to respond, she shook it off, "Say what you will, I have no fight with you."

"That's nice to know~." Akefia replied smoothly, enjoying messing with the woman.

Ishizu ignored the comment to regain herself and looked at Akefia evenly her voice firm, "I will tell you this; the reason for me meeting you here is a warning. An evil entity will reveal itself during the finals of this tournament. Whether it's defeated or not will decide the outcome of this battle… but people will fall before its defeat."

Ryou blinked at the cryptic message but found himself confused, "Malik isn't the real threat?" he inquired carefully, swallowing as she shook her head,

"My brother is dangerous, but the darkness that will be awakened is far worse… If it wins the world will be changed into a dark world it finds fitting."

Akefia's grin faded as Ishizu gave her cryptic warning, once more finding himself wondering what "the Darkness" meant, "Why is that familiar…?" he muttered to himself frustratedly. He huffed irately, not liking the irritating feeling and shook it off as he once more turned his amethyst gaze to the woman, "The only thing happening by the end of this tournament is that the Items will be where they belong. With ME." he declared with a forceful gesture to himself for firm emphasis, "And I'll use that power however I please." He finished before glancing to his Host who seemed glance to the floor uncertainly, and added, "And settle a few debts."

Ishizu felt herself flinch slightly at the Thief's forceful and intense gesture, glimpsing the determination that put him in history before she blinked at his final words. The idea of a debt he owed interesting. But rather than question it she simply addressed the Thief accordingly, "In the end the Items will return to the place of their origin, with whom possessing them is left to be determined." She added locking eyes with the Thief who looked back with a half laden gaze that seemed to laugh at the thought.

"We'll see~." Akefia retorted.

Despite the response she turned away from her company, "If you wish to enter the tournament you will need a duel disk, rare cards and an acceptable ranking as a duelist." She listed before looking over her shoulder, nodding respectfully at the pair, "Farewell Bakura. Thief King."

Akefia smirked deviously once more and gave a mocking gentleman's bow to the woman, "Until we meet again I'm sure~." He purred smoothly, delighting at the confused look on the woman's face before she disappeared from his view, to which Akefia once more crossed his arms and hummed with a self-satisfied grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! We're back with another chapter!<strong>

**We had to change this chapter up a bit so Akefia was more in character but that change wasn't hard to do. Take his meeting with Ishizu how you will. I've been waiting for this scene to come up for a while as it's the unofficial start of Battle City and our protagonists meet Malik~As you can see Akefia still don't like him XD Thief King is tactical but Malik knows how to play people as it is his special so he knows what to do to tick him off XD**

**I love playing as Malik~**

**This chapter was written by Renagade Rex Sphinx edited by Me**

**Ryo, Ishizu & Malik-Miss-DNL**

**Thief Bakura, Rikai-Renagade Rex Sphinx **

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review! Help us keep going!**


	24. Chapter 24 Preparation

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chap 24 Preparation **

As Ishizu walked off, Ryou found himself trying and failing to understand what exactly had just happened with his Yami. The conversation had been mostly a cryptic message, but it seemed that Akefia had found ways to twist it in other manners. His attitude and character had taken an odd turn around the Egyptian woman for a few reasons he was sure of… and yet he found himself looking to the still smirking spirit and voiced himself, "Akefia… I'm sorry but I'm confused. Do you… like her or not?"

Akefia who was still mentally toying with the unusual occurrence paused and looked to his clearly confused host, quirking a brow at the question, "How do you mean?"

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how best to approach the subject, "Uh well… you started off calling her a Goddess, then got shy, then threatened her several times, called her the enemy and finished it by acting like a gentleman basically saying you wished to meet her again…" he listed as he looked Akefia over for any notable reactions to his words, "I'm confused and I'm pretty sure she was too."

Akefia blinked as Ryou presented his questions and huffed, "When the hell did I threaten her?" surely he hadn't, let alone been that openly blatant?

Ryou sweat dropped and face palmed at the response, surely he himself could not have missed that, "You made a couple of comments about taking the Necklace from her… that's a threat."

Akefia merely shrugged at his host's mention, still not sure what the boy was getting at and moved on, "Her being an enemy was true in technicality. She works for my enemy…" he commented before his grin returned, "That can be overlooked though. Makes it interesting." He paused at his own comment and momentarily wondered why he'd even bother to explain such a thing to his host, but decided it had just slipped out prior anyway, "Bottom line is yes, I do find her attractive and want her. Seemed clear enough to me."

Ryou felt his shoulders droop at the Thief's matter of fact and yet round about manner. Clearly the Thief was only focused on what he saw and not much else. Still unsure of the awkward situation he gave a sheepish smile, "I'm happy you like her, she seems like a very nice person, but," he paused and looked at his Yami skeptically seeing his grin remained unchanged, "Have you ever gotten a girl's attention before? I'm not an expert at reading people but she seemed confused when she left…"

"Really?" Akefia mused with a small smirk still on his lips as the boy spoke, finding the boy's confusion in of itself amusing. Clearly the boy was unfamiliar with the art of teasing. His smirk fell somewhat flat however at Ryo's sudden inquiry, "Of course. Look at me!" he retorted as he more or less gave an open armed prideful gesture to himself, "I used to have plenty of women vie for my attention in taverns." Attention both amusing and annoying, he recalled amusedly, he never actually returned.

Ryou felt himself deadpan and sweat drop at the Thief's answer, somewhat thrown by his blatant comment, "I wasn't talking about your looks…" he managed, face palming at his Yami's vanity.

Akefia, sensing his host's disorientation and expression over his methods, hummed as he crossed his arms, giving him a pointed look starting to see he was judging his approach, "I take it that I fucked up. Is that what you're telling me?"

Ryou rubbed his face, how had he even gotten into this conversation? Looking back to the Thief he rubbed his neck noting Akefia seemed to have gotten somewhat defensive. Perhaps Akefia was acting accordingly to his own knowledge; after all… he was from a very different time. His approach was just dated. So maybe it was an honest mistake, "No, not exactly. She didn't look frightened… just try and be a bit more careful with your wording and I think things will be clearer to her." He offered with a smile.

Akefia listened to the boy while gouging the boy's emotions before quirking a brow realizing what the boy was getting at. In honesty, he had simply been toying with the woman; merely playing off his own blunder as well as play with the fact he could actually commune with her. Given he liked what he saw, he had opted to prod at her, a tact that yielded the results he wanted, but in terms of courting he supposed, not so much. It was obvious he was well out of practice by a few thousand years and she might require a different method in that aspect, so the tip could prove its use, "Is that all?" he said at last, "Just talk differently?"

Ryou blinked in surprise that the Thief seemed to actually have thought his words over before nodding a bit, "Well, you want to get your point across clearly don't you? I'm not claiming to be an expert…" he said with a slight pause, "I haven't picked up a girl either because I haven't had interest before, but being respectful and acting like yourself is always best."

The King of Thieves looked off half muttering to himself, "I was acting like myself..."

Ryo smiled lightly catching what the yami had said, "Merely a reminder."

Akefia hummed upon recalling the rest of what he said, "Respect, eh?" He smirked; the woman didn't harass him about being the Thief King so that was reasonable. "I think that's doable." He said at last before he cleared his throat moving the conversation along to more important matters, "Now, what was that about a duel and what to get into the tournament?"

The young teenager tilted his head a little, "You didn't hear her? Well, she said we need a duel disk, rare cards and an acceptable duelist ranking to enter."

Hearing this the Thief King huffed dully, "Of course I did." He paused a moment recalling what was listed by Ishizu, "I just have no idea what a "Duel Disk" is...and rare cards?" He looked to Ryo, "Does that entail Diabound and Necrofear then?"

"The duel disk is the thing Kaiba used to duel Yugi's Yami in Duelist Kingdom. Meaning it's probably going to be expensive..." Ryo rubbed his neck, dreading the amount Kaiba could be charging for one. He didn't exactly have a lot of money to spend and he didn't want to have to ask his father for some.

Ryo then nodded to the second part of the thief's question and glanced at his deck case, "Yes, some of the other cards I have are rare too; it probably means the tournament has an ante rule." Ryo's voice suddenly fell to worry, "Meaning the loser has to give up a rare card to the winner."

"Ah right, that weird thing..." Akefia recalled with a nod, hearing of the cost he smirked and chuckled a bit, "Expensive eh? We'll work on that one." Cost was never a problem for a thief, if need be he'd find a way to get his host one "free of charge".

The Egyptian spirit quirked a brow at his host's sudden worry about the ante rule, "Interesting, a gamble," He smirked at the bow confidently, "but not something I fear. You have proven to be an excellent duelist-just means more for us."

Hearing the praise Ryo perked up and smiled, "We could probably check a card store and get more details about the event there. Getting new cards is another good idea, I should also update the deck too."

"Good enough." Akefia hummed in agreement, "and a good idea as well. Don't want people getting familiar with the deck's weaknesses."

"Yeah," Ryo said in agreement. He frowned recalling the times he dueled Bandit Keith, "If Malik's here then Keith probably is too." He furrowed his brow into a tense "V" shape, "Both of them have seen my deck twice already."

Heading up the stairs Ryo says, "Let's go, there's a card shop around here."

The Thief felt even his astral form bristle at the mention of their enemies, "Exactly my thoughts." Hearing the mention of leaving Akefia looked back at the stone tablets, the only thing he'd seen that reminded him of his home, during his time in this new land. Disappearing into the ring he mutters his response, "Right..."

Ryo blinks at the sudden mood change but stays quiet until they leave the museum before saying through their link, 'Is everything alright Akefia? You sound a little homesick.'

Akefia could feel the worried emotions coming from his host, but thinking of his real home he huffs not wanting to speak of the matter, "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

For a moment Ryo mulls over the idea of pushing for an answer but sensing the Thief throwing up barriers he decides to go against it, getting the feeling his yami needed to be left alone for a moment. So after disappointingly saying, 'Alright, my mistake...' He lets the Thief King sulk within the Ring.

Finally spotting a card shop he wasted no time in entering and, after glancing around briefly, goes up to the counter. Inwardly he hoped that the Duel Disk wasn't an outrageous price. Getting over his nervousness he asks the clerk, "Hello, I'm here to enter the Duel Monster's tournament that being held by Kaiba Corp."

"Oh, the Battle City tournament." The worker said as he recalled the tournament's name before turning to his computer, "Would you mind telling me your name?"

Finding the question to be a bit odd Ryo blinked but answered anyway, "Ryo Bakura."

Typing his name into the computer the clerk began to explain why he asked, "Ah okay, you see according to Kaiba Cooperation only duelist of a certain rank can enter, but then there's duelists who can get the duel disk for free."

The promise of something free caught the sulking thief's attention, "Ah-the most reasonable fee. Free." He said smoothly, a grin coming back to his face, but only for a short time before it faltered into a skeptical frown, "But I'm no idiot...what's the catch?"

'Guess we'll just have to see.' Ryo responded simply as he watched the man type on the keyboard.

The young adult behind the counter was quiet until Ryo's profile finally appeared on screen, "Here you are, now let's just have a look at your profile and see if you qualify." He announced as he looked over his profile, explaining as he did, "Kaiba Corporation collected all data on all duelist across the country."

"Let's see you have an Occult deck, have plenty of rare cards to use as ante's that's good..." The counter clerk said in a slightly offhand manner. Reaching Ryo's dueling stats he perked up suddenly, "ah! You're the second place finalist of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, very good! You haven't been dueling very long it seems but you have a winning streak of three in a row one including Bandit Keith. You're duelist rank is...5! You just qualify for the tournament!" With that the shop clerk turned around taking a box off the shelf behind him and handed it over to Ryo, "Here's your free duel disk!"

Akefia chuckled to himself as he took down the item and handed it to Ryo, "Well done."

Looking down at the item Ryo was surprised to see the Duel Disk wasn't actually a disk any more, 'This looks a lot different from the one Kaiba dueled Yugi with. He already improved it?'

Inspecting the item as well Akefia was stunned by what he saw; to him it was not only surprising but a blast from the past as well, "A DIADHANK?" He shouted in alarm.

The sudden yell startled Ryo enough that he nearly dropped the box. Catching this, the shop keep looked at him giving him a vaguely worried look when he spotted the odd look on Ryo's face, "Something wrong?"

Quickly as he could Ryo removed the expression from his face and replaced it with a reassuring one, "No, no just remember something. I'm going to look at the cards and then I'll be done." The clerk looked at Ryo for a moment before dismissing the brief occurrence as unimportant and went back to his work. Walking away from the counter Ryo moved over to a case full of cards before questioning his yami, 'A what, Akefia?'

Akefia took astral form beside Ryo and looked the box over with obvious intrigue, "It looks different, but there is no mistaking it. This is a DiaDhank! They were used by priests in my time, but more notably they were reserved for the Pharaohs." The thief explained as he looked at the shape on the box that so closely mirrored the DiaDhank he had used in the past, "They used them for calling forth and commanding Ka! "

Upon hearing this Ryo looked down at the Duel Disk with renewed interest, this new model closely resembled something in ancient times? That was fascinating to him. 'DiaDhank. Kaiba might not believe in the supernatural but it seems he's subconsciously recreating what he saw in a past life. Though much easier to get a hold of in a sense.' He thought to himself while he looked the box over for a moment longer.

Akefia chuckled at the idea the Priest was replicating what he had seen in past life, "Perhaps. Best pray they aren't too accurate." He stated remembering the all too real effects of losing a Ka during a duel. Though from what he'd seen he severely doubted modern tech could replicate such a feet.

The thought of a truly realistic duel caused Ryo to sweat drop nervously, though like his yami he truly doubted even Kaiba could replicate such a thing with holograms. 'That's something to hope for...' He said to the spirit warily before looking at the cards in the case. Ryo looked at each individual ones over one at a time, reading the effects to see if they could be useful, 'Let's see if there's anything to add to the deck here...'

Humming curiously Ryo paused as he noticed Akefia likewise looking at the cards in the glass case, "Lot of interesting cards by the look of it..." He stated before quirking a brow at some rather strange looking ones, "Or some just weird looking ones..."

Looking to towards the cards once more Ryo let out a soft laugh, getting an idea of which ones the spirit was referring to, 'Yes, some certainly leave you scratching you're head...' He agreed sheepishly, then again from what he had seen of Pegasus he wondered why all of the Duel Monster cards didn't look weird-considering the man's strange preferences and all. As he thought this a group of cards caught his eye causing him to point them out to his yami, 'Hey, Akefia look at those three tablet cards up top. They remind me of the carvings of the monsters on the slabs at the museum.'

Catching sight of the ones his host pointed at Akefia blinked in surprise at the familiarity of the cards, it was a nice sight to see to say the least. "Ah? They do..." He hummed a moment still unable to read the text on the card so he had to resort to using his memory to figure what they did. Thankfully he had good memory, disregarding his final moments before dying, and was able to recognize a tablet with an Ankh on it.

Pointing to it he explained what it did, as far as he recalled, "That one there, if I'm not mistaken, was used to resurrect a fallen beast. Very useful, and that one there..." He moved his figure to the one next to it, a tablet with a mirror on it, "absorbed the power of a Ka that killed another and gives it to a surviving Ka you own." Finally Akefia looked at the third one, this one was a bit trickier to place but he managed, "Hmm that one there can be a hindrance, but banishing it can inflict quite the injury to an opponent." The thief turned his head back to Ryo, a grin on his astral face, "Powerful spells indeed if I recall. Could prove useful if done right."

The young teen listened attentively to the spirit while reading the card descriptions; surprisingly the thief was right about each one. 'Sounds like it...' He responded before looking at a few others that caught his eye, 'There are a few others that could help. I'll get those too and work on the deck with them.'

Raising his head up Ryo called to the man standing behind the counter, "Excuse me," When the man looked to him he pointed out the cards he wanted, "I'll have these cards and those."

One by one the clerk pulled the cards off the shelf and rang them up at the cash register. Once Ryo paid the amount necessary the man put them in a small plastic baggy and handed it to the young man, "There you go, have a nice day."

"You too." Ryo responded as he waved the man good-bye before exiting the store.

"Well that should help..." Akefia said as they exited the store. He then he looked around at the crowds of people that were walking the streets. Somewhere in the city were their enemies. A familiar feeling of caution came over the Thief King as he growled to himself, 'Now all that need be done is watch for anyone unusual, that scrawny little bastard is slinking about SOMEWHERE.'

Beginning to head home Ryo looked at the Duel Disk he was carrying though the plastic bag it was in, thinking of the oncoming task, 'Kaiba will be starting the tournament in a couple of days. Like Pegasus there's going to be danger. We don't even know what the other threat is. Ishizu didn't even seem to know.'

"There's always something..." Akefia said overhearing Ryo's worried thoughts. He hummed as he continued to scan the streets for anything suspicious, "I don't doubt that it will have something to do with the Shadow Realm itself. With the items gathering, anything from it will be converging on it..." Inwardly he glanced at the sealed soul room that lay within the Ring; No doubt that would be good for him. Shaking it off he continued to speak to the boy, "Would explain that odd Yami actually. What he is I'm not sure, and yet I feel as though I really should."

Ryo shuddered at the thought of being controlled by him again; he nodded grimly, 'I figured that as well.' Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Akefia in surprise, 'Wait, you don't know who he is either? Odd...he's bound here because of your soul, maybe something happened over time?'

The yami nodded slowly to the boy, "That's what bothers me. I've been bound to the Ring for a long time but a large portion of it I was..." He paused a moment trying to find the correct word to describe it, "sleeping I guess you could say. I don't remember HOW I was put here. Only that I am holding him here-I can feel it. I really don't recall a large portion of my memory..." The thief's voice dipped into a somber tone, "I don't even know how I died."

Ryo looked at the thief a moment picking on traces of sadness in his tone; he didn't address it though, he knew the Thief King didn't like pity. So instead he moved along in the conversation, 'Ishizu, Malik amd the Tomb Keepers seem to have an idea of what happened but not all of it.' He said to the yami, via their link. Trying to keep positive he continued, 'hopefully, everything will become clear at the end of all of this, that and find a way to free ourselves from...whatever he is.'

"That's true…" Akefia admitted before he chuckled, amused by the teen's optimism-he was correct, "Only time will tell."

'Yeah.' Ryo responded with a nod. Making it back home Ryo opened the apartment door, calling to his father as he shut said door behind him, "I'm back Father!"

Ryo's blue haired father was sitting on the couch watching something; inwardly he was relieve his son had returned when he did. He had been about to call him when he arrived. Still he wanted some answers, though he didn't sound upset when he asked, "What took you? You were gone a lot longer than I thought you would be. Did something happen?"

In the hall Ryo stopped while holding the reason why he had been out so long. He wondered how his father would take this. Slowly he took off his shoes, remaining in the entrance hall he answered his dad, "Oh nothing...just decided to go get some things. Sorry, I got caught up and forgot to call."

"Oh okay, how did it go? Did you meet Ishizu?" Rikai answered, easily taking his son's answer.

"I did, she seems like a very nice person." Ryo answered before mentally sweat dropping as the odd meeting played out in his head, "it was interesting to meet her."

"Not to mention a Goddess' share of beauty." Akefia chimed in with a sly grin on his face.

As expected the comment got another sweat drop from his host, 'You really like her don't you?' Ryo questioned, if that was true any future meetings were likely end up being awkward for him.

Unfortunately for him his yami laughed amusedly, "Oh, I do and I always get what I like."

'Being a spirit won't stop you will it?' For the third time Ryo sweat dropped, it seemed like his yami was taking this as a challenge for himself.

"No." Akefia answered with blunt honestly, whilst grinning confidently.

'Yeah...I figured...' Ryo said with a mental sigh, he'd have to prepare himself for those most likely upcoming awkward moments it seemed.

Noticing his son was staying in the entrance hall for an oddly long time Rikai leaned out from the couch to try and see what he was doing. Arching a brow he spoke up again, "So Ryo what did you get on your way back? More supplies for your art projects?"

Hearing his father, Ryo moved out of the hall and showed him the device-which was still in the box, "A duel disk..." Seeing his father pale at the clearly expensive looking device Ryo quickly explained, "It was free! I entered a tournament and my duelist rank was high enough that I got it for free..."

His father quickly calmed and looked at him a moment when he said he entered a tournament, "You entered a tournament?" Rikai turned his head back to the television and pointed to it with the remote he was holding, "The Battle City one right? A commercial was on for it just a while ago. Kaiba Corp is sponsoring it."

Ryo immediately looked to the TV in surprise, 'He works fast! Kaiba is really pulling out all the stops.' Then again, this was Kaiba they were talking about so it should have been expected. Ryo nodded to his father, "Yeah, it's only a few days long Father."

"If Kaiba is sponsoring, everything will be put on hold for this..." Rikai sighed, he already knew this was going to be a city wide event from the commercial he'd seen, "he's very serious about this stuff and it wouldn't be the first time he's done it." Looking to his son he smiled at him brightly, "Alright, have fun. I'm sure you'll make it to the finals son."

Listening to the conversation from his room in the Ring Akefia smirked confidently, "Better believe it. We have a lot going for us not too." He said, despite the fact the father couldn't hear him.

Ryo smiled, happy his father had confidence in him, "Thanks Father! I'll do my best!" he said surely, turning to head to his room he looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm going to go figure this out in my room."

"Alright." Rikai responded with a nod before turning back to the program he had been watching.

"But of course!" Akefia exclaimed with a chuckle, slightly amused by Ryo's promise to do good. Looking at the device-manifesting his astral form again-he hummed thoughtfully, "I doubt I'll be much help in this one." This was a bit too advanced for him to help with.

Entering his room Ryo shut the door behind him and laughed slightly, he wasn't very tech savvy either, least not to Kaiba Corp tech standards. He was honestly worried he'd have to put the Duel Disk together. If so that was going to be an issue. 'This is going to be a learning experience for both of us then.' He replied back to his yami.

Opening the box Ryo let out a relieved and grateful sigh; no assembly was required, "Oh good it's in one piece. That's a big relief." Taking out the manual Ryo started to read the instructions, to his surprise the device was really user friendly and much simpler than the Duel Disk version he'd seen Kaiba use at Duelist Kingdom.

"Oh, this is pretty straight forward!" He exclaimed as he slipped the Duel Disk onto his arm, "Just put it on and as you play the cards the machine does the work making the holograms."

"Is that so?" The King of Thieve commented as he looked the device over. He doesn't wait for an answer and he grinned saying, "Well then, it really IS a DiaDhank! Simply a new look."

'I guess so just no magic.' Ryo responded lightly, he hummed as he lifted the arm the Duel Disk was mounted on up and down, feeling its weight. 'Pretty light considering it's made of metal.' Done with the device for the moment Ryo takes it off and looks at the tournament rules set for Battle City, reading them over carefully, 'Let's see. The tournament duels will be played at Expert Level. Duelists will have 4000 life points each. Higher level monsters will require sacrifices. Four and higher need one, eight and above need two and max level monsters need three. Either way Necrofear needs three graveyard scarifies.'

"Sacrificing now are we?" Akefia echoed thoughtfully. Considering their deck though, he didn't see that as much of a problem. The graveyard was their source of strength. As such he chuckled, "that works in our favor one way or another, this should go over well."

'It should,' Ryo said hopefully before putting the rule book and Duel Disk instruction manual away. Afterwards he pulled out his deck, new cards and card binder, getting ready to adjust his deck for the tournament. 'Now to get to work.'

It took some time but eventually the young teen managed to go through his monsters, traps and spells thus finishing his revisions to his deck. The new deck geared to work with Diabound and Necrofear. Setting down the adjusted deck he smiled feeling good about his new deck, 'There, that was harder than I thought I'd be, but it's finished.'

The Thief King had watched the process silently, not being able to read he could only go off how his host felt. Occasionally he asked questions so he could better learn the game. Once the work was done he nodded in agreement, the boy clearly had skill in the game so no need to second guess him. "Yes I think that will work well," He chuckled briefly, "Not to mention you'll be gathering stronger creatures as you win…"

The thought caused the Thief King to remember something, causing his voice to drift as he thought aloud, "I wonder if Pharaoh's little scapegoat was just trying to get under my skin about that..."

Ryo was smiling at his work when he heard what the thief said, he tilted his head a bit out of confusion not getting where the question was coming from or just who the yami meant, 'Pharaoh's Scapegoat? Who? Yugi?'

"Eh...? Ah. No." Akefia responded easily catching how he confused the boy and quickly explained, "I meant that Malik brat. Something he said back at Duelist Kingdom that's bugging the hell out of me."

Ryo thought for a moment and seeing Diabound's card sitting on top of the deck he got the feeling he knew what he was talking about, 'Oh, You mean when he mentioned the other Diabound card? You're wondering if he was lying about it?'

The Thief King nodded, "Yes...If Pegasus could envision so many of the Ka from back then, even to be able to see the Gods. Then surely he'd know Diabound was far more powerful than what you know him as." He grinned remembering the raw unbridled power his Ka had possessed at its peak of power, "Truly an engine of pure power."

Hearing that Diabound was originally more powerful than he already was Ryo looked from Akefia's astral form back to Diabound in awe, 'The only thing I can say is...wow.' Curious and wanting an answer as well Ryo quickly gets and idea, 'I got it!' He exclaimed mentally, getting up and leaving both the room and his confused yami behind before coming back with his laptop. Setting it down on his desk he turned it on saying, 'we can look it up on the internet!'

Completely stumped by the sudden happenings all the Thief King could manage to respond with was, "The WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! We're getting closer to the Battle City! Still a few pre-Battle City chapters to go but we're getting there. Next chapter will be number 25! A mile stone for sure! :D <strong>

**Now the first 10 or so paragraphs were written by Renagade Rex Sphinx due to a slight change from the rp this was base off of, and I wanted to keep the alteration correct. Just saying this so she gets the credit but the rest of this was me!**

**This chapter was mostly written by Me and edited by Renagade Rex Sphinx**

**Ryo & Shop Keep-Me**

**Rikai & Thief Bakura-Renagade Rex Sphinx**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review! Help keep us going!**


	25. Chapter 25 Rising Flames

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chap 25: Rising Flames**

Ryou chuckled lightheartedly seeing the confused expression on his Yami's face, "It's a giant library on a computer or laptop that people can access so long as they have a connection." He explained patting his laptop before he accessed the internet, immediately pulling up a card website, "There's places like this that have information you need on cards. If there are even rumors of another Diabound card they'll have it."

Akefia moved behind his host, genuinely intrigued as his host explained, "Ah? That sounds interesting… all on that?" he questioned as the boy altered the screen with several swift taps of his fingers. From what the boy was saying, it sounded fantastic, even with what he'd seen of this new world.

Sensing his Yami's curiosity Ryou responded, "This site yes, but there are thousands of others that people make. Just about on anything you can think of really."

Entering Diabound's name into the search engine he was met with a wall of information. For a brief moment Akefia found himself vexed at the sheer amount there appeared to be. He had assumed the boy was simply akinning the contraption with a library. But it appeared that it came complete with the useless sprawl of junk they'd have to shift through. But the boy didn't seem at all daunted, and as he watched the boy did something that seemed to completely eradicate the issue in yet another swift motion of his hand.

Ryou continued his work in only a few short minutes and at last was met with two results, to which he brightened, "Ah! There are two!" he relayed as he scrolled over the second image immediately reading the name aloud, "Diabound: The God Monster. Is that it?" he questioned looking up at the spirit.

Immediately Akefia moved to have a closer look at the image Ryou had retrieved, and with only a glance began to grin widely at what he saw, "Ah yes~! That's him. Just like I remember him!" he commented looking the image over with a gleeful nostalgia. But after a moment he realized he was merely looking at an image, "Does it say where he is?"

Ryou hummed a moment before scrolling down the page, carefully reading the information at hand, all the while his smile tapering away before at last he shook his head, "No, there was only one ever made like Malik said..." He responded, almost immediately met with a distinct sense of pride from the Ring,

"Well he IS one of a kind~." Akefia replied proudly, feeling a distinct relief that his Ka was as he should be. One alone.

Ryou hummed before sighing, knowing Akefia would not be happy with what he was about to say, "It disappeared on the date it was first made. Not much is known other than the art, name and that it was a max ranked monster. It was going to be a prize at a world tournament. One thing I known though," He responded looking to the cross armed spirit, "A player would need a Diabound: Kernal card to summon the final form." As expected, Akefia's eyes and face hardened in light of the info.

"Disappeared?" Akefia echoed, irritation more than apparent in his voice as he looked off, "So locating him will be slim to nothing then, huh?" He growled shallowly, his anger barely withheld. Great. One step forward and twenty steps back it would appear. The fact that time was of the essence was something that irked the Thief further. The world had seemed to open up far more than he remembered, and from the sounds of it the card could quite literally be anywhere in the world. As eager as he was and if able he'd look, but there was simply no time.

Ryou frowned as he watched his Yami mull over the information. Despite the long shot that it had been, he'd hoped that he'd get some form of closure for his Yami. But it seemed it had only somewhat worsened the issue. Scratching his head out of habit, Ryou paused and hummed as he turned back to the screen as a thought occurred to him. Scrolling through the information once more he came down to the tournament info and with a brisk glance of his eye found himself staring; that was…. Interesting.

Turning to Akefia he cleared his throat, bringing the spirit's attention to him. Unconsciously he clasped his hands and began fidgeting with his fingers as he spoke, "The tournament was going to be held in Egypt… and there were plenty of sightings of Rare Hunters…" he gulped as he braced himself, "I'm getting a feeling I know who has it…"

Ryou felt himself pale as he watched Akefia's look of irritation swiftly break the surface and become one of pure rage, the sensation radiating from the Ring so oppressive he felt himself instinctively cringe as the Ring began to shake against his chest, "Are… you…. Kidding me?! He…. He…."

As he watched Akefia's hair stood on end, teeth bared in a manner he was sure would intimidate an angry lion, and he almost cried out in surprise as Akefia suddenly let out a furious snarl, "THAT SEWER DWELLING PIECE OF PLAGUE RIDDEN JACKAL SHIT! How… HOW DARE HE PLACE HIS FILTHY PAWS ON MY KA!? TREACHEROUS LITTLE FUCK! HOW DARE HE?!" he screamed in fury, swinging his arm to send the contents of a shelf onto the floor in his rage. Immediately his arm passed harmlessly through books and various Knick knacks. His eyes only grew wilder at this and snarling in fury was met with the same results several times before he was at last left simply standing in place, feeling his binds holding him prisoner almost mockingly, frustration leaving him wanting to vomit, wishing he could kill something to alleviate his rage.

Watching his Yami resolve to simply stand shaking in rage, Ryou swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he glanced around, still feeling the radiating heat of the Thief's wrath. The sight was actually disheartening in light of the fact that it was over something that was important to him… Ryou glanced about the room trying to think of some way to calm him. After a painful stretch that turned out to have been a mere minute he felt himself perk inwardly and looked back to the Thief, his voice somewhat shaky as he addressed the still raging spirit, "Uh, well… Malik's here right…?" he began, tensing a bit as Akefia shifted in place, "That means… there's a chance we can get him back…eheh…"

Ryou gulped again as he let his nervous laugh die off, watching and waiting to see if his words had even reached Akefia. He really hoped that it would be enough to settle him down…For a moment Akefia didn't seem to really react… but at length Ryou felt himself shift slightly as he saw Akefia's shoulders relax. Very slightly it seemed, but that was a good sign.

Akefia looked up slightly, the boy's words, which he had scarcely heard at all, slowly sinking in. After only a moment more he finally registered what the boy had said and slowly managed to speak through his tense rage, "Ah… That's right… he is isn't he~?"

Ryou perked as the Spirit seemed to limber up to his normal stance but just as immediately felt himself go rigid as a dark chuckle rumbled out of Akefia's throat, more so when he turned to look at him with a malicious grin to match, "Very nice~. And when we find that little fuck, I expect to have him CRUSHED." He said smoothly as he tightened his fist for emphasis.

Ryou simply nodded agreeingly to the comment and gesture, trying to stay calm under Akefia's intensity, "I wouldn't hold back with him anyway." He offered honestly not just to calm his Yami, but given he'd likely have no room to hold back given what would be going on; and he was rewarded with an approving smirk. Ryou then glanced to the Ring around his neck, blinking as an idea hit him, "There's only one so couldn't we use the Ring to locate it?" he watched as Akefia paused and seemed to ponder this thought and continued, "We don't know if Malik has it in his deck for sure. We know he has the Gods but one of his hunters might have it."

Akefia blinked at the boy's observation, his momentary grin vanishing once more, "Ah… Good point." He then scowled at Ryou's latter comment, "I doubt he himself will be dueling at all… he seems to love hiding behind his puppets… Coward. Regardless," he smirked once more and nodded, "Yes. The Ring SHOULD be able to locate it rather easily if it comes within range... But that might be at any given place in the area mind you… And I doubt the duel area will be small."

"True, it IS called battle City. It'll be covering all of Domino City. I know the area pretty well, not perfectly, but well." Ryou replied with a nod before thinking the situation over and hummed confidently, "It's a missing rare card; if it's played there should be talk of it. That or it'll come to us… Malik… enjoys taunting." He said slowly, earning a faintly visible twitch from the spirit's eye. Despite that he could see that Akefia's rage was subsiding, but his voice still carried a rigid tone,

"Very Good… Not much we can do about it then. Starting prematurely might not work out for either of us… especially since I'm so pissed off." He growled through grit teeth, causing Ryou to sweatdrop, but quickly decided to shove it to the side as he looked to his host, "Let him… gives us all the more pleasure when we humiliate the boastful rat." As his anger became manageable a thought occurred to him, "Also… he can't summon him without the current Diabound we possess correct?"

Ryou hummed and turned back to his computer and began looking up the Kernel card, "Depends on how many were made. There were five made originally. The first was won by Keith in a tournament, two others went missing, and the locations of the last two are unknown. They were probably put in card packs or bought by collectors." He looked back to the waiting spirit and exhaled, "Keith had one and he worked for the Rare Hunters…. They're known for making counterfeit cards…" Rubbing his temples at the information's implication himself, he knew the news would not break well with the still seething spirit before him, "and it says here the Rare Hunters stole two so it looks like Malik or his ghouls could summon it given the chance…"

Akefia's loathing frown intensified complete with a growl, "Messing with one's Ka is messing with one's very SOUL. If I still had a body I would have them all dead at my feet by now for such an insult…"

The comment caused Ryou to gulp nervously, everything about Akefia's posture to the simple radiating sensation from the Ring told him that Akefia very much meant it, 'He does have every right to be furious though…' he thought as he glanced to the floor. Diabound was very much a part of Akefia in literal and figurative sense. He was the only thing that he had left of his days in life thousands of years ago. To see him anywhere but with himself, an even copies of something so personal for a game was likely eating at him a lot more than he could actually imagine. It was at that thought that Ryou felt himself perk significantly and he once more looked to Akefia, "We'll find him. And we'll destroy the copies we find, okay?"

Akefia felt himself pause when he felt an odd sensation off the Boy and then stilled altogether in surprise at what he'd said, "Ah…? You'd do that?" in all honesty he'd been caught off guard. He hadn't even made mention of such a thing, although the thought had played in his mind… Ryou simply smiled and nodded surely,

"Diabound means a lot to you, so of course. Also they'll be fakes anyhow. Nothing to worry about." He informed, spirits lifting significantly as the angry sensation receded almost immediately and Akefia visibly calmed.

"Hmmm… Very good." Akefia managed. Glancing to the side he found himself rather stumped at the idea that the boy had managed to actually calm him down, but more so at the offer. It would make more sense if the boy made the offer out of fear of his anger, but given the sensation he'd felt in the Ring it was not the case, "Thanks…" he muttered, not knowing exactly how else to respond to the gesture.

Ryou paused, the last bit had been just beneath a whisper but in the otherwise silence of the room he'd caught it. At first it caught him by surprise, but after a few seconds he smiled brightly, "Don't mention it."

Before anything else could be said, Akefia huffed just as the sound of Ryou's cell phone broke the silence prompting both silverettes to look to the sound in curiosity, "Who could that be?" Ryou wondered aloud as he looked at the caller ID. He blinked curiously as he answered, "Hello, Anzu?"

"Bakura, something bad has happened!" Anzu began, her voice sounding rushed prompting Ryou's curiosity to shift to apprehension, immediately sitting upright in his chair, Akefia going on alert at the boy's sudden swing of emotion through the Ring.

"What happened?!"

"I was hanging out with Yugi when we ran into this cloaked man and he took Yugi's Puzzle! Yugi chased after him, I don't know where he went! I'm calling everyone for help!" Anzu declared stiffly.

Ryou was on his feet by this time, "Where are you?" he nodded accordingly when she relayed her location, "I'll be over as soon as I can." Quickly he ended the call and grabbed his shoes, 'Doesn't take much to figure Malik's already making a move.' He thought to himself angrily and worriedly… whatever he was doing, Yami and Yugi were in serious danger.

Akefia watched the boy quickly get into his shoes and glimpsed Ryou's less than guarded thought. Immediately he felt a devious grin split his face at the possible opportunity, the remnants of his earlier rage prompting him to the thrill of the chase, "Then what are we standing around for~?" he declared, disregarding the fact that he'd mildly intruded on the boys' thoughts, "Let's move!"

Ryou payed no mind to the intrusion and was immediately out of the door as Akefia's spectral form vanished, "I'm going to go meet my friends somewhere, be back later!" he called over his shoulder to his father as he headed out the front door, far to in a rush to give him the explanation, leaving the older man blinking confusedly and more or less forced to accept what he'd said.

In his rush to get to his friend Ryou found he'd managed to arrive before Jonouchi and Honda and stopped to catch his breath as he made it to Anzu.

Akefia, although impressed with the boy's speed, was not impressed over the fact that the others had yet to arrive. Given the boy was not exactly the most athletic especially by comparison, it was even more to his nerves, "All of them in one place." He muttered sarcastically, "It's a wonder ANYTHING gets done!"

Ryou gave a mental sigh to the Spirit's tone, 'The other's don't really live near here Akefia…' Akefia merely huffed in acceptance to this as Ryou straightened and looked to Anzu who finished her call, "Which way did they go?"

Anzu immediately pointed down an alleyway, "They went that way. I tried looking but I couldn't find them." She said despondently at the fact.

Ryou looked in the gestured direction and hummed. Somewhere down there, there was to be trouble… and likely his friend had already met it. The thought made his eyes harden in determination as he nodded, "Okay, I'll go on ahead. The Ring will find Yugi's Puzzle. He'll probably be nearby."

"Be careful!" Anzu called as he headed down the alley, looking around hoping to see Honda or Jonouchi not liking the idea that Ryou was heading in alone. To her growing anxiousness she saw neither.

As Ryou headed down the alley, Akefia focused his mind on the Puzzle urging the Ring into responding. It responded even further as Ryou's own want to find Yugi took hold and immediately one of the prongs pointed in the direction they needed to go. The further they went the more alert Akefia became, keeping a trained eye on every corner and possible nook, very well expecting a trap.

Ryou was likewise on alert, his hair prickling the back of his neck as he followed the ancient Item's lead. The walk seemed longer than it possibly was, but after a time he was finally confronted with a small time worn warehouse. Inhaling and glancing around he approached the doors, and as he had expected, he found it locked from the inside. Ryou hummed, he was now certain that Yugi was in there.

Akefia gave a chuckle and took spirit form as the Boy stepped back and began looking for another way in, "Locked? Oh no…such a shame…" he commented sarcastically before he too began looking around, "I doubt there will be any unlocked entrance here… heh…" he began, drawing Ryou's attention, "This will be simpler than robbing a peasant's grave." Humming he glanced the structure's form over and grinned as he spotted an easy entrance, "Ah~ Over there Ryou."

Ryou felt himself momentarily pale as he followed his Yami's gesture and was met with the sight of a rickety staircase that looked ready to snap in half. Before he could say anything though Akefia continued, "Go up that… But watch your step. It's a bit unstable, but you're not bulky. It'll hold."

Ryou blinked at the Thief's assessment and warning and, although still slightly unsure about the idea, headed over and carefully began to climb, taking careful steps as the staircase creaked and groaned under the pressure. He held fast all the while as the old metal occasionally wavered, a few times he was urged to skip a step that he didn't really trust or gave would otherwise give him distinct threats. But at length, much to his relief he made it to the top and gave a relived and rather proud sigh at the accomplishment.

This earned a chuckle from the phantasmal form beside him, "Well done." Akefia praised before turning his attention back to the task at hand, immediately catching sight of a broken window near the door, "First check the obvious. See if the door is unlocked. He might not have thought to lock this one… Failing that, there's a window~." he stated, the situation bringing back old memories.

Ryou nodded and headed for the door, hoping for the former, but found it too was locked, "of course…" he muttered a bit bitterly before looking up at the ledge above him. He gulped a bit not liking the idea of jumping even once on the unstable staircase, so he carefully gauged the distance and with a smooth thrust managed to catch the ledge, struggling only momentarily before he managed to pull his upper body up. To his relief the window lacked a pane and he was able to pull the rest of himself into the opening with little issue. Once in a sitting position he dropped into the building with a bit of a thud from the drop but easily righted himself, 'Made it!'

Akefia smirked as he watched the boy's endeavor; it reminded of his earlier attempts as a boy and grinned as the boy finally touched down inside, "Not Bad." He commented before looking around.

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before he looked more closely to where he was and found he was on a scaffolding, and much to his dismay, the stairway down was long gone and the window was now out of reach. He barely had time to dwell on this issue when he heard voices. Immediately he headed to the rail and peered down to the sight of a dueling stage. He gripped the railing when he saw the trademark tricolored hair of Yugi dueling a man in a cloak.

Akefia likewise took in the sight with only mild surprise. He doubted that "pharaoh" would be immediately harmed… not before humiliation in some right. As he looked closely, however, he realized he was not looking at "pharaoh" but his vessel. Furrowing his brow he hummed curiously, "Well now… that's interesting." He paused his thoughts as one of the monsters attacked, drawing his eye. Immediately he scowled at the form, "Machines? Care to place a bet?" he commented to Ryou who bristled in realization.

'Keith. Seems he's one of Malik's favorites.' Shifting he carefully circled around to the opposite side of the scaffold and his eyes widened as he spotted the golden gleam of the Puzzle which was now chain spiked into the side of the stage. 'That explains why he didn't just try and take it back…' Ryou thought, although he knew it had to have been a good reason.

Akefia huffed at Ryou's assessment of Keith, "Seems so. Must be a weak enough mind." He commented wryly, the idea of servitude of any form rather pathetic. His thoughts on the matter were shelved however as his eye was immediately drawn away by the object dangling from the wall which dangled tauntingly at him, "Ah…. Right there…. Unguarded." He muttered stiffly.

The Thief's intense desire did not go unnoticed by Ryou, but his attention was diverted entirely as he took notice that Yugi was losing the duel. Ryou had not seen Yugi duel aside from friendly games with friends, but he knew that Yugi was a great duelist. So why was he doing so bad with what was at stake? Pausing at his own thoughts and seeing Yugi's expression he knew why immediately, 'He's distracted… I need to help him!' he thought, frantically looking around for some way to get down. He paused when his eyes fell on the only thing that could offer the task…

Akefia's intense gaze was broken when he glimpsed movement from his host and he blinked in confusion as the boy took hold of a chain that was dangling from the ceiling, "What are you doing?"

Pulling the chain to himself and keeping a firm gaze on the scene below he responded firmly, 'I'm going to help Yugi.'

Akefia blinked in brief shock at the declaration, even more so as the boy gripped the chain and began readying himself, a clear indication he meant to use the chain to get down. He blinked as he thought to himself, 'He's getting bolder… humph.' For a moment he watched the boy ready himself, a look of uncertainty beginning to show in the boy's eyes, and sighed in amusement, "Bit theatrical no?" he commented before laughing at the boy's conviction despite himself, "Very well…. Keep a firm grip here and here," Akefia instructed pointing to different points of the chain as Ryou adjusted himself, he smirked, "That fall isn't enough to kill you… but it sure as hell will break something if you slip."

With that, the Thief returned to the Ring, leaving Ryou gulping back the lump of apprehension that was fighting to urge him to stop this foolishness. But thinking of the dangers at hand he shook himself, did as his Yami instructed and took a deep slow breath to steady himself as he looked down, 'It's the only option I have…' he thought to himself before he heaved back and pushed off from the rail.

Immediately his heart began to race as he fell forward and instinctively he gripped the chain tighter as he rushed forward. Gritting his teeth and biting back the urge to yell he instead focused on his destination… and in mere seconds he nailed Keith in the back of the head effectively knocking him forward and causing him to black out.

The act earned a roaring laugh from Akefia, "HAHAHA! Make due with what you have and you've got it all~. Nice shot~!" he laughed. He had expected the boy to swing down, but honestly had not expected him to pull that stunt. He was fullheartedly amused.

Lying flat on his back now, heart still hammering away, Ryou felt himself sweatdrop as Akefia's voice echoed through the Ring and in extension his head, "Eheh, thanks. I'm surprised I pulled it off in one piece, but it worked that's all that matters.' He replied pulling himself to his feet.

"Exactly." Akefia replied, still chuckling.

Ryou looked to the control panel and quickly pressed a button, urging the platform to go down. Once it was close enough to the ground he jumped out and rushed over to his visibly stunned friend, "Yugi!"

"Bakura?!" Yugi stammered, genuinely stunned at what he had just witnessed.

"Are you alright?" he asked prompting Yugi to lower his own platform.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?!" Yugi inquired, still trying to comprehend the shy silverette's action, which he seemed to be playing off as he responded rather seriously,

"Anzu called me. She told me what happened and I rushed over." Ryou stated truthfully.

As his host made small chat, Akefia turned his thoughts to the platform Keith was on and hummed, inwardly irked that he could not just project himself for threat of being exposed to his enemy, but that still left him blind to another currently. Keith was unconscious no doubt, but given the Millennium Scepter's abilities he knew that would be short lived, and even with two against one a fight would not be well balanced. In the end it was best to move things along quickly, "We need to get the Puzzle down and get out of here… Not like we can do much else."

Ryou inwardly nodded as he looked to the Puzzle, 'Right… easier said than done though.' He thought as he eyed the nail holding it firmly against the wall, 'We need something to help pry it out…'

'Plenty of irons.' Akefia commented as he glanced around before instructing the boy, 'Take one and use it for leverage.'

"Eh?! The button is stuck!" Yugi cried out suddenly, drawing Ryou's attention back to his friend. He shifted as he noted that the platform had stalled and was still a ways off the ground.

Akefia stalled at the vessel's comment, 'What?' he then growled irately and rolled his eyes at the sight and knew he could not likely get down on his own, nor would Ryou just leave it be, 'Best help him down then…'

Rather than let Akefia's tone upset him, Ryou simply ignored his Yami's stiff tone and moved to help Yugi, "Come on, I'll help you down."

As the young silverette was helping his friend find a way down, Keith let out a low groan as he came to only to be met with a stinging throb on the back of his head. Dazed and still groaning as he moved to rub the spot tenderly his own inner voice caused his head to pound, 'What the fuck hit me…?'

An increasing hazy pressure began to press into Keith's mind and before he could question the sensation he would otherwise recognize, the smooth and rather irate tone of Malik Ishtar sent another dull throb through his skull, {I believe it was the 'runt'…} Malik said in mock sarcasm before raising his voice in anger, the Scepter glowing as if to mirror his irritation, {NOW GET UP!}

Keith's head, much to his own surprise, jerked up suddenly against his will sending a pang of pain through his skull. Immediately he knew Malik had opted to take to puppeteering him in rather sudden franticness to salvage whatever he could of the situation, {Get up and break the Puzzle! Smash it! Set this place on fire! We can retrieve the Puzzle Pieces later… they'll survive.} He ordered venomously as Keith sat up, the throb in his head making him wish to tell Malik to fuck off despite the consequences, to which of course he resisted.

As he shifted to get up, Keith blinked as he felt the pain suddenly disperse, his mind no longer muddled. He was caught momentarily off guard by this when Malik urged him to move, {I've numbed the pain and steadied your mind, so get to it!}

Rubbing the area that no longer seemed to be tender, he smirked viciously at the order. An open opportunity to get back at the little white runt and possibly end him was right in his face, and he was going to take it while the getting was good, 'Sure thing Boss~.' He replied as he quietly got up and looked towards the two runts who were currently too preoccupied to notice him, 'Alright, the runt is distracted helping the other runt…' he thought to himself as he looked around, spotting the chain Ryou had swung down on, 'Escape route located~.' He thought with a broad grin.

Looking back to the two still trying to get down, Keith carefully and quietly took up a pipe that was on his platform. Carefully as not to be seen just yet, he pried his station's panel open revealing the tech within and unceremoniously stabbed the rod into the power panel, sparks immediately dancing wildly at the invasive object. Keith grinned as he watched the sparks intensify and smoke began to become prominent quickly followed by a small flame, to which he chuckled and turned his attention to his second objective that was currently hanging on the wall.

Carefully gouging his distance between himself and the Puzzle he smirked as Ryou was having slow progress aiding his runtier friend down, 'This is going to be easy~.' He thought as he flexed himself. Without any further stalling he jumped down and rushed towards the Puzzle.

Ryou had finally gotten Yugi down when the sudden sound of running drew his attention behind him. Seeing Keith rushing them immediately making him lock up, stunned at how quickly Keith had managed to recover. Quickly his mind raced to brace himself for the oncoming male, but blinked confusedly as he noted he wasn't heading for them… he froze as he stopped a few paces away and blinked when he noticed he had taken hold of something. Immediately he noted he was now holding the Puzzle firmly in his hand, "What are you-"

"Leave the Puzzle alone!" Yugi cried out suddenly in alarm, eyes wide in what looked to be panic. It was at this that Ryou tensed realizing what was about to happen and he stiffened.

Keith's mocking chuckle prompted both boys to vainly brace for what was about to happen, "Oh I'm just gonna show you why it's the Puzzle~." He stated as he drew his arm and the Puzzle back. The two boys could only watch in stunned horror as the Puzzle exploded into its individual components in one swift and powerful blow. Keith laughed at the distressed cry of Yugi and, to Ryou's confusion, turned and rushed away, "I'm not your real problem right now though~." He called back mockingly as he made his escape up the chain. Keith paused to sneer down at the two boys, "So long runts! Haw-ha!"

Ryou could only watch as Keith destroyed the only manner of escape and disappeared out the window with surprising ease, his words having sounded a lot more menacing than they should have... His thoughts stalled as an odd smell caught his attention, 'What's that smell?' he thought rather tensely. He would have ignored it, but something about it and it's increasing strength told him it should not be ignored. It took him only a moment longer before instinct informed him of the danger, 'Fire.' He thought rigidly, hair standing on end. They were trapped in a burning building!

He was about to voice this when a clinking sound caught his ear, making him turn to see Yugi gathering the Puzzle and almost hypnotically putting it back together in what appeared to be a self-induced trance. Immediately he attempted to get his friend's attention, but his efforts seemed to fall on deaf ears. Swallowing thickly he looked around the building that held them prisoner unsure of what to do when he realized that in his rush to find his friend he'd forgotten his cell phone on his desk. Eyes flicking from the growing fire to his friend he attempted to keep himself calm to figure out what to do… but as the fire grew and his friend refused to leave his Puzzle, panic slowly began to take hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for taking so long guys! Renagade Rex Sphinx unfortunately had computer issues, and other issues to deal with. If you go to my profile page I have updates on how stories are going, if something like this happens I will have the statues up!<strong>

**That out of the way I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now I know I said we wouldn't do "anime only" arcs, but the who Keith in the warehouse scene isn't an arc, and there is a similar scene in the manga, although its kind of jarring so I actually enjoy the anime's version of Otogi showing up better actually lol. Also it was a good scene to help show Ryo's development more.**

**Renagade-Thief Bakura & Ryo's father.**

**Me-Yugi, Keith, Anzu and Ryo**

**Chapter written by Renagade Rex Sphinx, edited by me.**

**Please follow/favorite & review! We enjoy your input!**


	26. Chapter 26 Forewarning

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chapter 26: Forewarning**

In the midst of the growing fire the King of Thieves was shaking in a rage that likely rivaled the fire itself at what he had just witnessed, "That fucking dick of a coward!" He barked, fists clenched as he trembled in his contained anger.

Knowing he couldn't inflict his wrath on Keith anytime soon he looked around for the source of the fire and found the fire largest around what had been Keith's dueling tower. Hearing a subtle clicking sound, the thief turned his head to see Yugi working to recomplete the puzzle. Immediately his anger flared up further; how could any fool risk their life to put the damned thing back together?! A sudden rush of fear that wasn't his own made him calm his rage, it was coming from Ryo. It was clear the boy was on the verge of panicking.

The King of Thieves knew he needed to calm him, so when he spoke the thief kept his voice steady and even, "Keep your head, you'll be fine."

Hearing his yami Ryo nodded and steadied himself, despite the growing fire around him. The boy looked back to Yugi who'd already finished a third of the puzzle. If it wasn't for the impending death Ryo would have been impressed. Having no time for that, and getting a good idea he wouldn't be able to tear Yugi away from the Puzzle, Ryo began gathering up the scattered pieces. By the time he recollected them all and handed them to his shorter friend Ryo was already panting from the increasing heat.

While his host helped the other resemble the Puzzle Akefia continued to search for a way out. The way they entered was out of reach, and the back door to the warehouse was already blocked by flames. Seeing the walls of the old warehouse made Akefia clench his teeth, "Damn and this place is made of metal…"

Turning to the front door he perked, it was just made of wood! His mood quickly fell again when he noticed how heavy it looked and other details, thinking to himself, 'It looks to open inward', the thief glanced back a Ryo, 'and with the stature of him and Yugi even combined…I'm not sure it'll do much help…damn.' That idea scrapped the yami looked around for another option, there had to be one. There was always another way out!

With one final click of a golden piece, Yugi once again completed the Millennium Puzzle, and with possibly no time to spare. In the time it took for Yugi to solve the Puzzle the flames had grown exponentially and were beginning to surround the two teenagers. Yugi blinked his purple eyes as he felt the sensation of his yami vainly trying to reconnect their link. This prompted Yugi to try and pull the chain free; sadly he lacked the strength to get the spike holding it in to even budge.

"It won't come lose!" Yugi cried frantically as he continued to desperately try to pull the Puzzle free.

Coughing a bit from the smoke that had begun gathering in the air Ryo looked at the spike and chain. The metal of each was beginning to glow red from the building heat, he knew that he wouldn't be able to touch either without scorching his hands. Recalling what his yami said about plenty of irons being left around Ryo whipped his head around until he spotted one. It was also heated up but the teen quickly got an idea. Taking off the black vest he was wearing he used it as a mitt to pick up the pipe.

"Yugi move," cough, "over a bit." Ryo managed through his coughs. Seeing what he was going to do Yugi obliged and moved over. Putting the pipe through the spike loop Ryo pulled on the iron pipe inwardly begging, 'Please move!'

Seeing his host go back to help his friend caused the Thief King to grit his teeth, how could he honestly worry about that at a time like this!? However, when the boy picked up the metal rode he shoved the thought aside. His host was clearly determined and now wasn't the time to argue over such things.

"Come on Ryo! Put it a bit further through; use your legs as a brace against this over grown box! Then pull HARD!" Akefia yelled over the roar of the fire, despite his position in the Ring.

'G-Got it!' Ryo thought, his breath getting more labored from the heat, he'd long started sweating due to the flames. Pushing the pipe through more Ryo braced himself against the dueling arena and then with all the strength he could manage he pulls back. At first it didn't seem like the spike would budge at all, but after the pressure built up enough the spike shot outward, allowing the Puzzle to fall to the ground.

Despite the situation Ryo managed to smile at his accomplishment, 'I-I did it!' His yami hummed approvingly of his achievement and gave him a curt nod.

Using his shirt Yugi picked the heated up Puzzle and looked around worriedly, his voice dry and raspy, "How do we get out...?"

Ryo was unsure of how to answer, he hadn't thought of any possible escape. Then he heard a banging on the door to the warehouse. Immediately he perked up, "It's," cough, "the others!" The white haired teen sputtered as he began coughing more, the smoke was beginning to get to him.

His increased coughing didn't go unnoticed by his yami who quickly yelled instruction, "Use your shirt! Cover your mouth, and keep your heads low! Don't breathe the smoke!"

Ryo immediately followed his instruction he covered his mouth with his shirt, and kept his head lower. Yugi followed suit as Ryo helped him over to the door, as they neared they could hear the loud voice of Jonouchi yelling from outside.

"Hey can you here us in there!?"

"Yes! We're here!" Ryo yelled back, his voice muffled by his shirt but his friends managed to hear him all the same.

"Don't worry we'll break this door down! Just clear out of the way. The fire department will be here shortly Anzu called them!" Yelled Honda.

Hearing the voices, and what they were about to do Akefia barked more instructions, "Stand to the side of the door and be ready to get out!"

Ryo nodded to himself then pulled Yugi along with him to the side of the door. Intently the teenager watched the door as a succession of bangs began. The heavy wooden door trembled at the force hitting it from the other side. There was a slight pause and then a loud slam; the door fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Saying nothing Ryo rushed out of the burning building, pulling Yugi along with him. When they reached the door Jonouchi and Honda helped guide them out of the smoke that billowed out when the door was taken down. With the help of the two taller boys Yugi and Ryo were guided out of the way as the firemen arrived and set to work putting out the blaze.

A sigh of relief from Akefia went unnoticed by Ryo as well as a smile from the thief as he was guided out of the way.

"What happened? How'd the fire start?" Were the questions that came from a worried Anzu as they reached her in the ally way Ryo had run down earlier.

A cough came from Ryo before he answered, "It was Keith."

"For some reason he wanted the Puzzle," Yugi explained as he looked down at the golden pendent, "then…" the short teen's voice drifted off, unsure how to word it, "Ryo swung down and kicked him in the back of the head."

Everyone stared at Ryo in sheer disbelief, it was understandable though as he was known to be the shy wouldn't-hurt-a-fly type. The staring caused Ryo to let out a sheepish laugh as he rubbed his neck, trying to ease the awkwardness he was feeling, 'Is it THAT out of character for me?' He asked himself.

His thought was easily heard by his yami who laughed, "They'll have to get used to a more adventurous Ryo."

'I guess so!' Ryo laughed mentally.

Jonouchi shrugged, "Eh, at least you guys made it out." He snorted dully looking back to the smoking, burnt building, "that creep deserved a kick to the head, and a good beating too." The blond looked back to his two friends, eyes flickering in concern, "You two okay?"

"A bit of a cough, but I'll be fine now that I'm outside." Ryo answered, nodding, his voice still having a bit of a rasp.

Yugi nodded to, "Yeah, I'll be fine too, nothing bad." The tricolored haired teen turned his head to Ryo, an appreciative smile on his lips, "Thanks Bakura, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. It means a lot that you helped me get the Puzzle back, I really appreciate it."

Ryo returned the smile in kind, "It was nothing Yugi." The kind hearted teen continued with a bit of a laugh, "You guys can call me Ryo now. It's been long enough."

The gang was, at first, a bit surprised by what he said but quickly welcomed it. Being allowed to call someone by their first name was a privilege for good friends and they had finally been allowed it. Once everyone was certain Ryo and Yugi would be okay despite them breathing in smoke they went their separate ways back to their homes. Honda offered to go with Ryo but he assured the brunet that his home wasn't all that far. His friend was a bit wary but nodded and headed off with the others. Though Ryo was certain he could make it home okay he still kept any eye out for anything suspicious.

'You most certainly aren't much that same timid boy I first met... Heheh.' Akefia commented almost to himself. As they passed an alley the thief eyed it tensely, any of the numerous alleyways could harbor their enemy or one of his no doubt numerous puppets, 'This is yet another time you've threatened my host, you sewer dwelling vermin... Just you wait... you'll get yours...'

'You think so Akefia?' Ryo questioned, he looked at himself pondering the question. Agreeing with what his yami said he smiled, 'I guess I have changed," he held his head higher than usual, feeling more confident about himself, 'for the better. Thanks Akefia, you really helped me out again.'

The King of Thieves looked at him in his astral form, the faintest of smiles appeared despite himself, "Feh, what can I say. It's interesting to say the least." He huffed once more assuming his typical "Akefia" persona, "Don't mention it."

Not minding his yami's attitude Ryo continued to smile as he headed home, 'The tournament starts tomorrow. Better get a good rest tonight, I can't start it exhausted.' He wiped some soot off his shirt, sighting, 'I really hope Father doesn't catch me like this…'

"Ah? Don't want your father to know of your heroism?" Akefia chuckled, eyeing him with an arched brow.

His host shifted his shoulders a bit nervously, 'It's not that, I don't want to worry him.'

A light distant chuckle slipped past the yami's lips, "I guess you do have a point there. He does seem to care for you well enough."

Ryo smiled softly at the thought of his father, he didn't get to see him often but the teen knew his father cared for him, 'He does.' His smile changed to a frown when he realized something about what had just happened, 'There's no way that duel stage was just sitting in there this whole time. Malik thought ahead, that worries me.'

The Egyptian thief hummed at the change of subject but realizing the boy was correct he nodded, "Very perceptive, and yes, just proves his cunning is nothing to take likely. Despite his appearance. Considering how he's fixated with the Puzzle, I don't doubt that means he'll use your friends or even you as bait. Which means we'll have to keep an extra sharp eye out during the tournament," Akefia darted his eyes around, checking for any signs of movement in the shadows, "any step we might take could be a trap."

'I don't doubt it. I'll do my best to keep an eye out.' Ryo nodded as he continued to walk.

"And you'll have an extra pair." Akefia smirked getting a smile from his host. He blinked when a thoughtful look crossed the long white haired boy's expression.

'Akefia, how many people can the scepter control?' The question made the Thief King stop to ponder that a moment.

"I can't say for sure actually. I've not actually experienced its powers until recently," The Thief King said as he recalled not holding onto the Scepter for long when he was alive, let alone using its power, "but I do know that its main power comes from fear alone. Fear makes you weak, and more susceptible to it. As long as you're willing to fight it, it can't control you fully.

Hearing this Ryo frowned, the Rare Hunters were a worldwide organization that gave Malik a lot of options for puppets, 'That worries me. Malik has a large organization under him. Meaning he could have a lot of people under his control.' Ryo looked around again as he continued walking, who knows how many minions Malik already had in Domino City, 'A lot to look out for in a tournament full of duelists.'

His yami nodded in agreement, "Yes," he paused briefly, "The Rare Hunters he called them right?"

Ryo nodded in affirmation, 'Yeah, that's them.'

The yami walking beside him in astral form smirked and let out an amused huff, "won't be that hard to spot them if all of them are dressed like Keith was." He said recalling the black robe the man had been wearing, "I may not be of this era... but that stood out in the crowd actually.

The comment managed to get a faint laugh from the yami's host, 'Yes the get up is recognizable,' Ryo stopped walking and looked back towards Yugi's home through the crowd of people that was walking the street, 'maybe I should have told the others about Malik...'

Inwardly the Thief King groaned at the thought of warning the blasted Pharaoh's host, but knowing there was no use in talking Ryo out of it he returned to the Ring, partly grumbling, "Might as well. Would prevent any other occurrences like today or at least put them to a minimum." He huffed before eyeing the boy from his spot within the Ring, "I'd rather you not rush into a burning building again."

Ryo lowered his head and looked away, mumbling through their mental link, 'I didn't know it'd get set on fire…'

"Just be prepared." Akefia laughed.

Sighing at the thief's amusement Ryo began to pull out his cellphone to call Yugi, 'I should meet them at his house.' His yami shifted where he was bound in the Ring muttering "fine" to himself as his host quickly recalled his cell was at home and instead opted for a nearby payphone and called the Pharaoh's host. Via the phone call Ryo was happy to hear his friends were already gathered at Yugi's home. Telling them he'd be over in a minute he then changed his course for the game shop.

Reaching the Kame game store Ryo stretched his legs a bit, 'I've walked all over the city today.' He thought to himself, shrugging it off Ryo entered the front shop.

"A little exercise won't kill you." Akefia chimed in with an amused chortle.

'Didn't say I was bothered by it...' Ryo muttered back mentally, a little irked by his yami's comment. Just because he didn't exercise a lot didn't mean he was bothered by it. The only response he got, much to his chagrin, was a chuckle from the thief. Ryo resigned himself with a sigh as he headed through the game store, briefly glancing at the cards for sale. Going through the back of the store it was only a short while before he met up with the others in the living room. Ryo waved to his friends, "Hey guys."

The others returned his greeting before Jonouchi titled his head, brow arched in curiosity, "What did you want to tell us Ryo?"

Sitting on the couch with Anzu and Honda Ryo began his explanation, "Well, it's probably something I should have told you before at Duelist Kingdom but things were…hectic. It didn't cross my mind at the time." He scratched his head while the others looked at him questioningly, Honda on the other hand quickly figured out what he was talking about.

"Tell me about it..." He muttered, irately recalling finding out Keith had threatened Ryo. If he had been there sooner he'd have given the creep a sound beating.

"You see something happened on the night before the finals began," Ryo felt a chill go through him as he recalled the fateful night where he learned of their hidden enemy, "Keith came to my room." Yugi, Anzu and Jonouchi's eyes went wide in shock while Honda continued looking somewhat irate with himself, "but he wasn't the one that attacked me," now Honda looked confused, this he hadn't been told. "He works for the person that has the last item, the Scepter, his name is Malik."

"The Millennium Scepter..." Yugi said in shock, he knew there had been one last item that hadn't revealed itself, he furrowed his brows as he put two and two together, "it has the power to control people?"

Ryo nodded to the shorter teen, "It controls their mind, he wants to..." His eyes drifted off towards the TV, unsure how to put what he was going to say in a gentle manner. Finding none he simply came out with it, "Destroy the spirit of the Pharaoh that's in your Puzzle." He pointed to the Millennium Puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck, now on a metal chain. Yugi's eyes went wide and he clutched onto the golden pyramid in a fearful and protective manner.

Hearing this, a fire lit in Jonouchi's eyes, and he crossed his arms stiffly, "What for? Wants his item?" No way was he going to let any jerk hurt Yugi or the spirit in the puzzle.

Surprisingly to Jonouchi and the others Ryo shook his head, "No, actually he said he's not interested. He's after the three Egyptian God cards."

Yugi's eyes lit up in surprise when he heard the mention of the legendary cards, Anzu's as well but it was Yugi that gasped, "The three god cards!"

Ryo perked, he hadn't expected them to know about the cards, then again Yugi was rather knowledgeable about the card game, "You know about them?"

This time Anzu answered bringing Ryo's and the other's attention to her, "Yeah, I went to the museum with the Pharaoh yesterday. We met a woman called Ishizu." Ryo perked hearing Ishizu's name but didn't say anything, letting her finish, "She told us about the Pharaoh and the God cards. She said he'd need them to get his memories back."

The Thief King hung about listening somewhat as Ryo explained what he knew to his friends, and their responses. Akefia grinned crookedly as his host mentioned Malik wanting to destroy the Pharaoh and Yugi's appropriate reaction to it. However, he lost his focus somewhat as Ishizu was mentioned. The Ring shuddered as the Thief King recalled their previous meeting.

The odd sensation coming from the Ring caught Ryo off guard and he was unable to mask himself. The white haired teen quirked a brow oddly while questioning his yami, 'Are you going to get like this every time she's mentioned?'

"Maybe," the King of Thieves chimed.

"Something wrong Ryo?" Yugi's voice pulled Ryo from his confusion about the thief's reaction.

"Huh?" Ryo uttered before he blinked back to reality, quickly he found a reasonable explanation for his odd behavior, "Oh no, it's just I met her too." Ryo was relieved when his friend's easily bought what he said, "She told me about the Pharaoh and the gods too. Then Malik showed up..."

"Eh? You saw the guy? What'd he want with this Ishizu lady?" Jonouchi questioned, resting his chin on a propped up hand.

Ryo thought about what had happened at the museum before answering, "Nothing really, he asked her why she was standing in the way."

Honda blinked in mute surprise, "That's it?"

"Yeah," Ryo nodded, "I don't think he'd harm her really...he's actually her younger brother."

Now Anzu's blue eyes went wide in shock, "He's related to her!?" Anzu blinked her eyes in confusion; she hadn't seen that coming, "That's a shock, Ishizu's nice. It's hard to believe her younger brother would be out to destroy someone."

Akefia huffed dryly recalling the revelation; it rubbed him the wrong way, "For once I agree. I found that hard to swallow..."

'So I saw...' Ryo replied to his yami, while sweat dropping. His loud yelling in response to that was hard to forget. Any time he yelled was hard to forget actually.

Jonouchi snorted flatly, he sat upright arms crossed, "What's this guy look like anyway?"

Ryo hummed momentarily trying to figure a way to describe the teen, his writers talent quickly helped him with the small task, "He's around our age, about my height, tanned, really light blond hair, purple eyes. Last I saw he was wearing a lavender hoodie, black cargo pants and wearing a lot of gold jewelry."

"Sounds...really recognizable." Jonouchi commented with a quirked brow, anyone running around with gold jewelry or such contrasting hair and skin would be easy to spot.

"No fucking kidding," Akefia huffed in agreement, "At least he won't be able to sneak by them in that manner."

'Yeah, can't really change that hair or eye color. They should be safer now.' Ryo agreed through his link with his yami. Now that his friends were aware what their new enemy looked like and what he was up to Ryo felt more at ease. Now at least they couldn't be caught off guard so easily, and could prepare themselves.

"Did he say why he's after him?" Yugi asked. He looked down at the puzzle while he spoke, his purple eyes clearly showed concern and Ryo couldn't blame him. They had only just beaten Pegasus and now they were facing new, more dangerous enemy. This time one with a grudge against the Pharaoh.

"Not exactly, only that he wanted to free his family...," Ryo rubbed his neck as he answered; though that was what Malik had said, the way he said burned with a much deeper reason, "But I get the feeling he has a more personal reason, I can't be sure though."

Hearing this Akefia frowned, his mind focusing in on that thought, "Wouldn't surprise me... the Pharaoh's of the past were known to keep slaves either by force or threat." His mouth twitched in irritation as he continued in a low growl, "I'd be inclined to help him if he hadn't pissed me the fuck off..."

Decidedly not responding to the last part Ryo sighed inwardly, 'Yes I heard about that. Not much to do about it now other than keep a look out for him or the Rare Hunters...' His yami huffed a "yet" in agreement.

"You know anything else Ryo?" Honda asked.

Ryo blinked his light green eyes as he thought of other things to tell his friends, "Yes, he's the leader of the Rare Hunters apparently. Keith is one of them, that's why he was wearing the cloak today so Rare Hunters will be out there too. They might be wearing the cloak, they might not."

"Of course he's one of them," Jonouchi growled, "Just great..."

"And now that they're all caught up..." The yami huffed again while looking at him from within the Ring, "Feel better?"

'Yes I am.' Ryo answered honestly. He then noticed the soot that still clung to his clothing. Looking inquiringly to Yugi Ryo asked, "Can I use your washroom before I leave? I don't want Father to see me covered in ash."

Figuring he didn't want his father to be worried the tricolor haired boy nodded readily, and pointed towards the nearest bathroom with his thumb, "Sure Ryo."

Smiling in appreciation Ryo got up from the couch and headed over to the bathroom, "Thanks." Yugi called to him that it was no problem before he entered the bathroom. It took a bit of work but Ryo managed to get the soot off without making too much of a mess, however, it did leave a towel blackened. He apologized to Yugi but the duelist shrugged it off. Having done what he came to do Ryo decided it was time to get back to his home once again. After saying good-bye to his friends he left Yugi's home and headed back to his own. By now the streets were darker and there was less people walking about.

'About time...' Akefia huffed irately, inwardly pissed that he was so close to the Pharaoh during that whole scene and could do nothing about it due to his current circumstances. Forcing that aside yet again he looked at his host's cleaner appearance, slowly getting himself to speak of a different matter other than what was frustrating him, "Well... now you won't have to worry about your father worrying."

Ryo smiled slightly, 'Yeah,' he paused a moment realizing he'd forced Akefia to be in a room with someone he had…strong distaste for, 'Sorry that took so long Akefia.'

"Don't worry about it." Akefia huffed dully waving away the boy's concern. He chuckled despite himself, "Not like I had places to be."

Once the thief laughed Ryo was smiled assured he wasn't too upset. The rest of the walk back to the home was uneventfully, thankfully. Unlocking the door Ryo opened it and called to let his father know he had arrived, "Father, I'm back, sorry for being late!"

There was a click of another door opening as Ryo closed the front door. Out from his room appeared his father Rikai, "It's alright Ryo, have fun with your friends?"

Though it had dangerous rather than fun Ryo managed to get himself to nod and smile, "Yes I did." Seeing the time on a wall hanging clock Ryo looked to the kitchen, his stomach grumbling slightly, "Did I miss dinner?"

His father rustled his hair, "No, I just making it a while ago, it's in the oven. Come on, let's eat, you look hungry."

Ryo laughed a little, his stomach grumbling again at the prospect of food, "I'm am getting a little hungry." The meal was quick but enjoyable with the banter Ryo had with his father. They cleaned up, putting the dishes away in the dishwasher. Ryo cleaned up once more before bed, feeling worn out with all the walking and running he'd done all over the city today. Getting comfortable under the snug covers of his bed, closing his eyes Ryo smiled saying to his yami, 'Good night Akefia.'

The Thief King hummed in response, the boy already drifting off into the realm of sleep. Settling back for the night Akefia stayed alert for any bad signs, whatever, or whoever that may be.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle City is around the corner guys~get ready!<strong>

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Renagade Rex Sphinx**

**Renagade-Thief Bakura & Rikai**

**Me-Ryo, Yugi, Anzu, Honda & Jonouchi**

**Please follow/favorite & Review! We crave your input!**


	27. Chapter 27 Battle City BEGIN!

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chap 27 Battle City…BEGIN**

The following morning, Ryou was up, ready and gone by 7:00 complete with Duel Disc. By the time he arrived in the Domino City Plaza it was 7:55 and virtually bursting at the seams, 'A lot more people showed up early that I thought they would, must be excited.' He thought as he made his way through the crowd, looking this way and that carefully, 'Don't see Yugi or Malik.'

Akefia likewise found himself more or less impressed with the turnout and simply stared at the crowd, "This…. is a lot." He commented as the situation reminded him of the larger market places during times of abundance and sale. He hummed at Ryou's comment as he too continued to scan the masses before at length huffing, "I feel it'll be like trying to locate a grain of wheat in the whole of the great desert… I'm sure we'll run into them eventually." He added rather dryly. Either way he would be just as happy to see a desert scorpion.

Ryou hummed softly at the Thief's tone but continued to look for his friend while his company kept his eyes more trained for threats. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Ryou felt himself perk up as he spotted a mess of familiar tricolored hair enter the Plaza prompting the Thief to glare irately and make himself scarce as Ryou headed towards him, much to Akefia's irritation, waving, "Yugi!"

Yami Yugi paused and turned his head to the sound of his name, immediately he smiled both pleased and surprised by who had called, "Ryou!" he gave a smile and tilted his head, "I'm a bit surprised you entered the tournament, it doesn't matter why though. Good to see you here." he commented before Ryou could explain, to which Ryou simply smiled back.

Ryou felt a form of pride that his friend saw confidence in the decision enough not to question it. It was well enough to make him feel more solid in his own decision. He paused as he then noticed Yami looking about carefully, "Any sign of Malik or his hunters?" he asked with a low tone.

Ryou shook his head as he likewise took a glance around, "I haven't seen him or anyone suspicious so far…"

Yami exhaled a bit forcefully as he crossed his arms, "Judging by his tactics I doubt he'll show up soon. He's probably somewhere watching through one of his puppets."

As the two spoke, Akefia gazed out through the Ring, teeth set bitterly for being so close to his enemy. For a fleeting moment he considered rushing out at him, but thought better of it. One he didn't need that attention, and the still present pressure of his shadow binds reminded him that he could not actually do anything. Bristling and growling shallowly he narrowed his eyes at the comment and forced his eyes out at the crowd, the sight making him feel several forms of ill. Swallowing his disdain, he had to acknowledge that, for the moment at least, they shared a common enemy.

Ryou nodded in agreement to the authoritive Yami. A sudden burning sensation developed in his stomach making him shift and quickly took note of Akefia's restrained aggravation. He frowned a bit knowing well what it was, but before anything else could happen he glimpsed an approaching figure and quickly looked to see who it was, the motion attracting both yami's attention to the direction.

Yami blinked a moment before registering who he was seeing, "Mai!"

Akefia blinked as he too registered the form and sighed, "Of course she'd show up…"

"Hey Yugi! Of course I'd see you here." Mai declared as she stood before the Yami, not at all surprised to see him. She quirked a brow however as she quickly noted his company and just as quickly smirked, "You're his friend Bakura right? The one that wiped the floor with Bandit Keith?" She smiled brightly in amusement at the image of Keith having his butt kicked by a younger kid and gave him a thumbs up, "It's no surprise that you made it then." She declared before taking notice of a shortage of heads, "Where's the others?"

"They should be arriving shortly." Yami replied after he assessed the gang had still yet to arrive.

Forcing himself to set back in his binds Akefia grunted at the arrival and the soon to be arriving before humming in feigned interest, "Wonder who else we'll see?"

A gruff voice answered his question almost immediately and everyone turned as Ryuzaki approached, Haga in tow behind him, "Long time no see! Yugi! Mai!" he barked, obviously carrying more than a hint of disdain on his voice.

Akefia gave an irritable sigh and wished he could facepalm, "Oh fuck…"

Ryou sighed having half expected the two to show eventually, although preferred it to have been later and almost playfully responded to his Yami with an inward laugh, 'You asked…'

Akefia growled shallowly at his host's comment and sighed, "So I did…"

Ryou more or less began to ignore the rest of the ensuing conversation that was quickly escalating into an argument about their monsters, 'So noisy…' Ryou thought to himself after a while, the thought agreed upon by his own Yami.

Mai likewise seemed to share the sentiment and quickly crossed her arms, at length rolled her eyes as she addressed her original company, "Let's go, I'm already tired of these guys…"

Akefia felt himself chuckle, likewise having tuned out the argument, "A good idea…" he declared.

Ryou and Yami looked at one another nodding in agreement to Mai's suggestion and quickly abandoned the two boys, quickly losing them in the crowd to find a quieter place to stand.

Just as the group relocated to a more favorable area, a large video monitor came alive with none other than Seto Kaiba on the screen. The fact immediately caught the attention of the massive crowd as the CEO addressed them all,

"Fellow Duelists… Welcome to Battle City! I will now explain the rules of the Tournament!" immediately the crowd gave a cheer before once more falling back into a surprising silence, "The participants gathered here today have been acknowledged by the Kaiba Corporation as a level 5 Duelist or higher. The Duel Disc on your arms are proof of that! The stage of this tournament is the entire Domino City! I have spoken to the civic authorities. No matter where you are within Domino City… if two duelists come face to face… you may fight!"

Ryou felt himself sweatdrop as Kaiba spoke, crossing his arms as he shifted, 'I'm starting to think Kaiba owns Domino City…'

Akefia likewise found himself frowning, more so at his host's comment, "And that somehow pisses me off…" he then gave a scoffing snort, "But I doubt he truly cares as long as he can parade his "games". He just loves to stroke that oversized ego of his."

Ryou gave yet another sweatdrop at his yami's comment and sighed, 'I'm going to have to agree with you on that one…' he paused as his Yami became thoughtful.

"The whole of the city… meh. It's safe to assume that a large portion of the competitors will be within this area alone. Give or take a good three mile stretch in any direction." He commented looking to his host, who gave a mental nod in reply.

'Yeah. I think so too… it's going to get really cramped around here…' Ryou thought as he looked around at the crowd. He sure hoped it would thin out quickly.

"That's an understatement…" Akefia muttered as he looked around, likewise sharing the sentiment. He had never been one for large crowds and spreading out sounded good. Hearing Kaiba mention the ante rules he and Ryou paused and proceeded to listen carefully.

"Now… according to the reports there are 48 official participants. But only eight make it to the finals!" to this he smirked a bit, "As for the location of the finals… it's a secret. But it's somewhere within the city limits! Mweh-heh… I too intend to duel under the same conditions as the rest of you. Therefore, in interest of fairness, not even I know where the finals will be held!"

Akefia listened to Kaiba talk before snorting at his final word, "Bullshit."

'We'll see… he likes a challenge.' Ryou thought to Akefia as Kaiba stood and put on his own Duel Disc, "Look at the Duel Disc on your arms! On the back you'll find a transparent plate!"

Akefia quirked a brow at this and hummed, "So it seems…"

At this Ryou perked curiously and did just that, along with many other people nearby. It took only a moment but Ryou found the plate stuck to the back of a card plate. Pulling it off he inspected it curiously, 'Looks like a piece of a street map…'

"That plate is a Puzzle Card. When all 48 puzzle cards from the contestants are put together, a map of Domino City will be revealed. The Puzzle Cards have a special prismatic coating. If you stack any six of them together a light will shine in a certain spot on the plate. That spot will be the location of the finals! That's right! When you duel, your opponents Puzzle Cards will be yours! Only those that collect 6 Puzzle Cards can reach the unknown location of the finals! The Tournament starts at nine o'clock! Duelists! Scatter across the city!" With that the screen shut off as the Duelists cheered in excitement, the opportunity to make it to the finals now belonging to anyone, immediately began scattering to find their niche, Akefia watching the crowd scatter alertly and intently.

'Somewhere around here is Diabound's missing power…' he thought to himself stiffly. It could be anywhere nearby or far… but he found a smirk crawl its way onto his face. Near or far… it didn't matter. He'd find his missing piece.

Ryou looked around at the sight of the thinning crowd and blinked at just how fast the Plaza was emptying, 'He sure knows how to get people riled up…' he paused as he heard Mai address them, alerting him that she too was on her way.

"Alright you two! Next time we meet… we're on! See you in the finals!" She called with a competitive smirk before vanishing in the scattering crowd.

"Yes!" Yami called as he waved her leave. Once out of immediate sight he turned to Ryou, "Best we split up and gather Puzzle Cards." Ryou nodded, knowing spreading out gave more opportunity for duels as well as covering ground. "Be careful though." He added after a careful scan around them.

"You too." Ryou responded earning a smile and thumbs up from Yami,

"I will." The duel champion said as he turned to leave, stopping only to call back, "Make it to the finals Ryou!"

"You can count on it "Pharaoh"…" Akefia hissed, hair still bristled even as the Pharaoh made his leave, perhaps even more so.

Hearing the grating tone of his Yami, Ryou blinked and looked around uncomfortably as his Yami's anger had yet to quell, 'It'll certainly be an interesting tournament.' He commented, drawing in the Spirit's attention, enough so it seemed to lessen his immediate irritation. The fact made Ryou smile a little before rubbing his neck. The city was huge, and people were everywhere, "Where should I go?" he questioned aloud.

Akefia hummed at the question and looked around, "Plenty of places to choose from it seems… But perhaps somewhere less approached. Duels are likely to be exploding here already."

Ryou bit his lip slightly, agreeing with the sentiment. As if to enforce that thought, he perked when several people suddenly rushed by, their chatter making him nod, "Looks like someone already challenged Yugi…' seeing the quickly gathering group around his friend even at a distance he blinked, "He has fans.'

Akefia merely huffed as he observed the growing gathering, scoffing at the sight with a still seething hatred, "Let them flock…" he growled before turning his stiffened voice to his host, "In the meantime we can hunt a proper duel, even perhaps a Rare Hunter." Looking at the sheer number of people he grumbled, "We'll never make much headway through this…." Casting his gaze around the street, he focused on a path where a few other duelists were likewise trying to escape the clutter, "Head that way. A few small fish, but larger ones love picking them off. Our best bet is that way." he urged directing the boy with one of the Ring's prongs.

Ryou listened to his Yami's logic and nodded, it made sense that Rare Hunters would be likely to take on the weaker duelists as well as lurk in shadier areas. Casting one last glance around he headed out of the Plaza and down the street where a few duels were already beginning to commence, 'That was fast.' he thought as he looked around at various groups, 'Maybe I could duel one of them…' the thought. A slow start could be just what he needed to get properly inspired for the larger fights.

Akefia nodded in agreement and began assessing the selection, "Take your pick. Plenty of "fish"." He paused momentarily as his eye trailed over the crowd, giving a double take as he spotted a group rounding the corner, "Ah? Who was that?"

"Oh! It's those guys that were with Keith!" Ryou declared immediately as he recognized the short skeletal looking kid, he hummed interestedly at the fact, 'Maybe they'll know something…' he paused however thinking back, 'Or not… Keith did dump them easily…Could still duel Bonz though.'

Akefia tossed the thought around, "A good point. Only one way to know for sure. Either way, a win win for us~." He commented smoothly.

'Yeah.' Ryou thought as he then proceeded to run after them as they turned the corner and out of sight.

As Ryou sprinted after the trio, Akefia kept a sharp eye out on the shadows. As they passed an alley however a flash of white snatched his gaze making his mind almost entirely stop, more so when the Ring automatically reacted. The Ring twitched in response to Akefia's realization and, grinning with a sudden excitement, Akefia called out, "Ryou! Wait! That way!"

Ryou came to a startled stop at the sudden shout and blinked in confusion at Akefia's excited tone and abrupt decision, 'Eh? What for? I need to go duel Bonz.' He thought to the Spirit as he looked on at the corner. They'd lose them if they didn't go!

Before he could argue further, he blinked as Akefia assumed spirit form and gestured back towards the alley, "That way!" he called firmly, completely ignoring his question.

Still confused Ryou gave a slight nod and decided it would be best to listen to his Yami and turned back towards the alley, 'Okay, Okay…' he thought as Akefia turned his sight to him almost impatiently. As he headed back to the alley he then took notice that the Ring was slightly pulling at his neck. Immediately through process of elimination he facepalmed as he put two and two together, 'Seriously?' he thought dumbfoundedly.

"Very~." Akefia retorted with a broad mischievous grin.

Sighing at the sensations radiating from his Yami, Ryou proceeded to turn down the alley, eyes out for Ishizu. It took only a swift glance when he spotted her not far ahead, he shifted as he glanced to his Yami and saw a grin that made him briefly think of a wolf.

Akefia's grin stretched ear to ear as he observed the woman, who it seemed had not taken notice of them. The fact made his voice come out as a rumbling purr, "Hello my Goddess~~."

Ishizu felt herself stall as she heard the Thief's familiar voice. Turning she blinked in surprise to see him so soon. Her brow quirked a bit at Ryou's rather exasperated expression and then felt her face flush as she fully realized the Thief's comment. Inwardly she thanked the fact that her blush was hidden behind her veil, "Bakura, Thief King?" she managed.

Akefia felt his shoulders slump ever so slightly in disappointment as he observed the face cover, "Ah… Now what's this?" he asked in a saddened tone, more so that he could not easily see her expressions, "A classy tradition reserved for only the crème of society?" he hummed and then waved his hand in an offhand manner, "Never was for it." he then grinned as he tilted his head slightly, stroking his chin as if in thought, "Ah. But I suppose it's for the best. Wouldn't want the whole of fools about this city ogling you my dear~." He added with a devilish grin.

Ishizu felt her brows furrow in confusion by the Thief's first comment, unsure of how to take it before blushing heatedly to the second. Unsure how to exactly respond she simply stared back at him with a confused look.

Ryou in the meantime was groaning slightly out of sheer embarrassment over his Yami's behavior, trying and failing to truly understand the fact. His teasing the woman made him shift awkwardly as the silence began to once more settle causing him to struggle to find a break, which he found strapped to Ishizu's arm, "You're in the tournament?" he inquired, genuinely intrigued and some surprised.

Ishizu nodded as she breathed a grateful sigh for the distraction, "Yes I am."

Akefia chuckled undauntedly as he observed his host, "But of course she is. After all, she's just as much a part of this whole mess as us currently. And I don't doubt she'll give us a run for our gold when the time comes." He turned a mischievous look back to the woman, "I look forward to that~."

"That makes sense." Ryou said more to himself than actual response.

Deciding to leave the Thief's comment be, Ishizu simply continued, "Yes, though it isn't a preferred activity of mine. I have to enter this one."

Akefia smirked as he eyed her gleaming Necklace, "Of course you do…" chuckling he looked back at her, "Care more the quiet route of the life of a scroll keeper I'd wager. Seems to suit an intelligent woman~."

Ishizu hummed and looked away from the Thief's gaze, feeling a slight impatience with his obvious teasing, "No, not really… not quite the life I want. That isn't what matters at this point though…" She replied as her eyes gaze fell to the ground, shaking her head at herself realizing she was allowing herself to get off course.

Akefia noted the alteration in Ishizu's mood and hummed, tilting his head curiously before deciding it wasn't exactly of immediate interest, "Ah. For the moment I guess… yes." he replied casting a glance to Ryou a moment, whose curious look at his glance went unnoticed, "That seems to stretch to quite the few. And how close has this Tombkeeper gotten to the fruits of this competition? Hmmm?"

"The tournament has just started; I have yet to duel… So not close." Ishizu commented a bit flatly, to which the Thief chuckled amusedly,

"So it has~. Well then I suppose we should part ways once more, seeing as we won't get much done standing here… For now~. I don't doubt that we'll see you in the finals however~. I look forward to seeing you there~." Akefia added with a smirk, earning an even glance from Ishizu.

"Yes…" she then straightened and nodded to them both, "Until the Finals. I wish you both well." She added before heading on her way.

"You too." Ryou replied with a slightly timid smile as he waved goodbye.

Akefia merely hummed and watched Ishizu leave and only allowed himself to completely limber up as she vanished around the corner. He shifted in place a moment thinking about the run in before smirking, "Ahh~ I'm feeling… weird." He said aloud with a grin, "I feel ridiculously giddy."

Ryou blinked and looked at his Yami, still confused, but easily feeling his radiating emotions he hummed, "Oh?"

"Yes. Other than that," Akefia began before looking to him once more, "Shall we proceed to slaughter some competition?"

At the mention Ryou nodded, recalling what he had been doing prior the detour and quickly headed back out the alley, 'Yeah… Might need to find someone else to duel.' He commented a bit dryly, earning a brief blank gaze from the Thief who just as quickly shrugged,

"Still plenty to pick from. As for those vermin, I don't doubt we'll run into them again." Akefia reasoned undauntedly, to which Ryou gave a smile,

'That's true.' He replied as he headed back into the streets once more looking around for someone to begin his task. Seeing most people already in a duel or simply watching a duel, Ryou found himself drifting further and further away from where he began in search of a good starting duel while Akefia continued to keep a trained eye out for trouble.

As Ryou turned down yet another street he found himself stopping in his tracks as a small group of people suddenly rushed onto the street in a clear panicked run, prompting Ryou to go on alert, 'Huh? What's going on?'

Akefia likewise locked in on the commotion and looked carefully, not seeing immediate danger, "I can't see from here. Only one way to find out really." He turned a gaze out the corner of his eye with a grin, "Could be worth it~."

Ryou blinked at his Yami's words, momentarily torn on how to take the hint. But deciding it would't really hurt to at least check. Feeling confident by his Yami he nodded and headed over to where the group had stopped to catch their breath, all grumbling.

"Excuse me." Ryou piped drawing the group's attention, "What happened? I saw you running."

The first boy, still panting looked up at the silverette, "We're not sure. We were taking a short cut through the graveyard when a bunch of people popped out of the ground and mugged our friend." He replied gesturing to his still somewhat pale friend.

The duelist amongst the group wiped his face, now looking more annoyed than anything huffed, "Yeah. They swiped a chunk of my cards too. It happened fast we high tailed it out of there…" The response made Ryou bristle at the familiarity and subtly looked to Akefia who likewise gave him a look,

"Well, well… earlier than expected. Cowards…" Akefia commented dryly.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Ryou replied softly as he looked to the graveyard, keeping back his aggravation at the underhanded repeat from Duelist Kingdom, "I'll go get your cards back." He declared, more than confident he could take them on.

The group before him looked at each other skeptically, the kid not looking like he could amount to much but nonetheless shrugged at the offer, "If you do, you can keep the Locator Card."

Akefia couldn't help but give a short amused snort, "And helping comes with a prize~. Well then. Let's go stomp a few deadbeats into the ground~."

Ryou nodded in a simultaneous answer to both Akefia and the boy before he headed passed them and towards the graveyard. He paused only a moment to look up at the tall creaking wrought iron gates before entering, carefully passing row upon row of headstones almost fearlessly, listening intently to the still and silent air…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, chapter was sadly misplaced ^^;<strong>

**It's here now and Battle City has officially begun! Next chapter Ryo will duel his first opponent! **

**This chapter was written by Renagade edited by Me.**

**Renagade-Thief Bakura**

**Me-Ryo, Kaiba, Mai, Ryuzaki, Ishizu, random & Yami Yugi**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review! Help keep us motivated!**


	28. Chapter 28 Duel in the Graveyard

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chapter 28: Duel in the Graveyard **

The King of Thieves looked around the modern gravesite with some intrigue. It was unusual for him to see graves not only so numerous in one place but ones that were above ground. They were oddly done as well, most simple but others not so much. Clearly there were still some status differences, the majority around him likely those of commoners. He shrugged the facts off; as mildly interesting as it was, they weren't here to sight see.

Huffing as he continued monitoring their surroundings, Akefia spoke evenly, "Watch your step. They'll try and take you by surprise." He chuckled knowing they were dealing with amateurs, "One will catch your attention. Ignore him. The attack always comes from behind."

Ryo nods curtly hearing his yami, trusting the thief knew more than enough about ambushes. The walk through the graveyard was utterly quiet as to be expected from a cemetery, Ryo didn't even spot anyone else as he walked. No doubt the culprits he was after were hiding, so he kept alert as he walked.

When he reached the center of the graveyard Ryo looked around, still he spotted no one. The white haired duelist stopped looking around however when he heard something faintly shift. This was it.

Three people in zombie masks then jumped up out of the ground, doing their best undead groan. Startled, Ryo briefly tensed before remembering what the thief had instructed him to do in this situation. Jumping out of the way the guy coming from the front rammed into the two other guys that were coming up behind him. The three of them fell to the ground with a slightly pained groan.

Heart beating Ryo turns around and looks at the mess. It only took a brief look for him to confirm they were indeed Bandit Keith's thugs. For whatever reason, they were wearing zombie masks that looked like their actual faces.

"So, it is you guys." Ryo stated while they started to get up.

Akefia laughed at the sad attempt to mug his host, "So damn predictable for slum rate street vermin!" He snorted in an unimpressed manner, "Child's scare tactic."

Stripping the mask from his face Bonz looked at Ryo and gasped in realization, pointing to him, "Hey, you're that guy from Duelist Kingdom!"

'Wait. They didn't notice it was me before?' Ryo questioned mentally. He was honestly stunned; most only need a glimpse of his long white hair to recognize him! It was basically his trademark after all. Ryo sighed, sweat dropping, as he vaguely nodded, "Yes, it's me."

Inside the Ring Akefia face palmed, "Oh Ra, they can't be that dim witted!" He groaned dully, "This will be either satisfying or unbelievably sad…"

'Might as well ask them if they know about the Rare Hunters or where Keith is…' Ryo decided, mostly to himself. Looking to the trio of cheaters he asks the latter, "Do you know where Keith is?"

The red headed Sid twitches irately upon hearing the name and snaps, "We don't work with that bastard anymore! So no. We don't know where he is and we don't care!"

"Bastard tossed us aside after Bonz lost to you," The taller, bulkier Zygor huffed dryly, "by that I mean he beat us to a pulp and took our star chips."

The Thief King gave the two thug's faces a glance over to gauge whether they were lying or not. Judging from tone and truthful anger, the thief grunted deciding they weren't, "Give them a bone. They're telling the truth." He shrugged indifferently, "Matters little."

'I doubt they know what the Rare Hunters are up to then…' Ryo figured sounding a bit disappointed. Had Bonz and his friends knew something then at least they could have gotten some sort lead.

Spotting the Duel Disk attached to Ryo's arm Bonz quirked a thin brow, asking, "So did you come here for a duel?"

"I am," Ryo answered turning his head back to the short teen, his voice turning serious yet blunt, "and if I win I get the cards you took from that duelist you attacked."

The skull faced teen appeared to be briefly surprised he knew what they were doing, but deciding it didn't matter he huffed with a slight shrug, "Fine, but to be fair," grinning deviously he pointed to Ryo's deck. "If I win we get the same amount of cards from you."

Akefia snorted at the boy's words, "He's one to talk about fair." The Egyptian thief then chuckled lightly, "But then I don't have much say myself."

The comment earned a sweatdrop from Ryo, his thoughts having more or less come straight out the thief's mouth. Turning his attention back to Bonz, Ryo thought over his deal carefully out of habit, but taking into consideration he beat him before he nodded, earning a cackle from Bonz which was mostly ignored.

Moving a few steps over, the sliverette activated his Duel Disk, the card slots lighting up briefly, "Very well," he answered, "Let's get started then."

A small grin on his face Bonz got into to position, lights of his Duel Disk likewise flashing momentarily as it was activated. Ryo however took the initiative and drew a card after collecting his initial hand, "I'll go first."

Getting no protest from his opponent he went on and a summoned a monster, "I summon the demon Kryuel in attack mode."

Immediately a demon with skin that looked like exposed flesh, or perhaps it was its flesh, appeared in front of Ryo; Curled ram-like horns adorned its head above three glaring green eyes. It hovered above the ground wielding a gruesome double-headed spear, uttering a growl and flashing its demon wings signaling it was ready to fight.

|| Kryuel: Attack: 1000 Defense: 1700||

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Ryo finalized as he placed a card in one of his spell or trap card zones.

Akefia chuckled to himself as he looked at the gory appearance of his host's monster, 'Never ceases to amaze me this boy's likes.' Musing over the fact only a moment more, he then turned his attention to the sickly boy his host was dueling and crossed his arms waiting to see what he'd do.

Bonz looked at the monster intently a moment recalling Ryo's similar taste in creatures; the demon looked familiar. Did it have an effect?

Dismissing the thought Bonz started his turn, after drawing his card he summoned a monster of his own, "Alright my turn. I summon Medusa's Ghost!"

In a flash, a green skinned woman dressed in an worn blue cloak appeared on the field; She had a cruel smirk on her face emphasizing the sharp fangs that pointed over her lips, fingers tipped with fine claws and her hair a nest of hissing snakes. Despite the name, however, she didn't seem very ghost-like.

||Medusa's Ghost: Attack: 1500 Defense: 1200||

"Attack! Turn the demon to stone!" Bonz ordered pointing sharply at Ryo's Kryuel. The snake woman's eyes suddenly turned a deadly red and held her hands out in front of her. The snakes that made up her hair faced forward, mouth's open and hissing, eyes a glowing red as well. Kryuel cringed and began turning into stone. Once the demon was solid stone cracks began appearing in the monster but to Bonz's surprise the monster didn't shatter.

"Hey what's going on!?" Bonz yelled in confusion, was the hologram system glitched? His opponent's life points had gone down but his monster was still on the field. What was going on?

||Ryo LP: 3500||

"You activated Kryuel's special ability." Ryo explained normally. The short ghoulish looking Bonz stiffened; he knew the demon had an ability. He should have listened to the gut feeling he'd had about it.

"When he's destroyed as a result of battle he can take one monster to the grave with him." Ryo explained as he pulled out a coin, "It depends on a coin toss. If I call correctly I can destroy one of your monsters."

With the effect explained, Ryo tossed the coin up into the air. Catching it the sliverette laid it on the back of his hand, covered by his other, the result hidden. There was a slight moment of silence as Ryo decided on his choice. Bonz had his fingers crossed as he tensely waited, hoping that his opponent would call incorrectly. With a fifty-fifty chance Ryo made his call, "I call heads."

Uncovering the coin, Ryo hummed then showed it to Bonz, and to his dismay, announced, "Kryuel's ability activates! Take Medusa to the grave!"

With a shrieking roar Kryuel bursts from the stone and immediately lunged at the opposing monster. Medusa's Ghost cried in agony as the demon impaled its spear through her stomach. The snake woman monster writhed in pain unable to free herself, a sight that was soon covered by Kryuel's leathery bat wings as they enclosed Medusa. Finally Kryuel shattered from the previous attack it endured, taking Medusa with him.

A pleased hum came from Akefia as he watched the successful counter move play out. Looking to Bonz he chuckled as the short duelist looked stunned, "Move one down, now let's see if this grave has learned anything."

"My turn," Ryo stated as he drew his card, "I activate my face down Shallow Grave."

The face down card he had played in his first turn flipped over revealing a magic card, which depicted two monsters crawling out of a grave. Ryo took his Kryuel out of his graveyard and continued to explain, "We can now both summon a monster from our graves in defense mode."

Both only having one monster in the graveyard, Kryuel and Medusa's Ghost returned to the field in defense mode. The demon's return to the field was short however as Ryo made his next move, "I now sacrifice Kryuel to summon the Earl of Demise."

The fleshy demon Kryuel dissipates into light and is quickly replaced by the undead Earl of Demise, a frail looking gentlemanly undead fencer who despite his appearance was twice as strong as the fiend it had replaced, if only by attack points.

||Earl of Demise: Attack: 2000 Defense: 700||

"Earl, destroy Medusa!" Ryo ordered pointing to the revived snake woman. Without a moment's hesitation the ghoul lunged forward slashing the female monster in half with his rapier, once again Medusa shirked and shattered into pieces.

Bonz gritted his teeth seeing his monster destroyed for a second time. Swallowing his frustration he draws his card to start his new turn. Bonz blinked his sunken eyes, a pleased grin sprouting on his face seeing what he drew. Immediately he played the card in the magic/trap card zone, "I play Premature Burial! Paying 800 life points I can bring back Medusa's Ghost!"

|| Bonz LP: 3200||

Once again the ghostly snake woman Medusa's Ghost appeared onto the field. The King of Thieves laughed at this, "Déjà vu." He mused, given a few moments it would likely be more so. But to his mild surprise, it wasn't so.

The ghoulish duelist's move wasn't over yet as he played another magic card, "Now I use Polymerization to fuse Medusa's Ghost with Dragon Zombie to create Golden Demon Elephant!"

The rotting Dragon Zombie appeared next to Medusa's Ghost and the two were pulled together into a swirling vortex. From the vortex emerged a golden elephant skeleton with a cycloptic skull and huge tusks. Despite being skeletal the undead elephant let out an eerie trumpet as it stood ready to attack Ryo's monster.

||Golden Demon Elephant: Attack: 2200: Defense: 1800||

"Since it's a fusion monster it can't attack this turn. So I'll place one card face down and I end my turn." Bonz said with a smirk feeling he was in control since he had the stronger monster on the field. Once the face down card appeared on the field behind Golden Demon Elephant, Bonz's turn officially ended.

Seeing the fusion form Akefia growled slightly, particularly when he saw it was stronger than Ryo's monster. "A might beast. Seems he has some skill without his fool leader…" He looked to the boy, "We need to strengthen up quickly."

'He has to be at least a rank five duelist to enter,' Ryo held his thought for a moment as he reached for his deck. Considering why they were dueling Bonz he added, '…unless he stole that Duel Disk.'

"Trust me," Akefia scoffed half amusedly overhearing his host's comment, "that was not obtained by his skills as a duelist."

As soon as Ryo drew his card Bonz activated his face down card, "I activate my trap card Skull Invitation!" A card with a beckoning skull-faced fiend is revealed, glowing as it activates. "Now whenever a monster is destroyed that person loses 300 life points!"

This move changed the thief's tune, to one more akin to annoyance, "Regardless, he's doing rather well…for now."

Looking his hand over Ryo frowns, 'I can't do much this turn.' Having nothing else to do he decided to minimize possible damage to his life points, "I switch Earl of Demise to defense mode and end my turn."

Seeing the undead fencer kneel with his arms crossed in front of him Bonz grinned, he had the upper hand now. Once he drew his card Bonz went straight to attack phase, "Golden Demon attack! Flatten him!"

The mammoth elephant trumpeted loudly before stampeding forward. Rearing up it brought down all of its digital weight onto the fiend, crushing the fencer instantly. Completing its order the golden skeleton moved back into place. Even though the monster was in defense mode Ryo still lost life points due to Bonz's trap card bringing them to a tie. For the moment Bonz had the advantage but Ryo wasn't about to give up just yet. He was certain he could find a way out of this.

||Ryo LP: 3200||

Drawing an extra card from his fallen monster, Ryo drew two at the start of his turn, brightening at his draw he played a magic card, "I play Pot of Greed."

The iconic green pot appeared on the field then immediately shattered causing the LP number on the Duel Disk change to "Draw Two". It changed back soon as Ryo drew his two extra cards. He then played a second magic card, "I activate Change of Heart to take control of the Golden Demon Elephant for this turn."

Now having the powerful beast on his side, Ryo now held the upper hand, if only for a turn…however, Ryo didn't keep the elephant for long, once it was on his field he immediately made use of it, "I sacrifice Demon Elephant in order to summon Diabound Kernel!"

"Well played!" Akefia praised with a loud laugh; to be sure, the play had been cunning fit for a thief. Ryo couldn't help but feel a small smirk tug at the very edge of his lips, if only slightly at his yami's praise.

The mammoth skeleton vanished and the proud visage of Diabound appeared in full glory with a short roar upon his summon, ready for battle. Spotting Bonz, Diabound growled angrily recognizing the one that had dared try and turn him against his master. The growl was cut off when he heard Ryo speak,

"Diabound direct attack to player!"

Seeing his Ka appear Akefia couldn't help but greet him, "Welcome to the duel, old friend!" He then smirked at the issued order, "Enjoy this attack immensely" Akefia added smoothly with a grin.

Diabound growled eagerly, that was an order he was more than willing to carry out. Lunging forward in a startling rush, the white fiend slashed both of his claws through Bonz who reflexively flinched upon Diabound's attack, but felt no actual pain-luckily for him, the attack dealing a total of 2,100 life points, 300 extra for when the Golden Elephant Demon was destroyed. Diabound then returned back to his place, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Nice work." Akefia praised his Ka, getting an almost thankful hiss from the snake head.

Gritting his teeth Bonz growled to himself, in one turn Ryo had put him on the defensive again, again he was losing, 'Of course he still has THAT damn card with him…'

||Bonz LP: 3200 2900 1100||

Seeing the look on Bonz's face Akefia gave him an unseen taunting smirk, inwardly mock challenging him to try to turn the tables.

"I end my turn." Ryo stated evenly.

"My turn..." Bonz said slowly. Despite looking and even sounding defeated, he wasn't about to forfeit, he had more pride than that. In a sad effort to stall for better cards he summoned a monster to act as a wall for a turn. Unfortunately zombie monsters had notoriously bad defense in trade for naturally high attack. "I summon Zombie Dragon in defense mode."

The familiar rotting dragon appeared on the field. Though instead of his rank mouth being open ready to spew its noxious fumes it was basically sluggishly hugging the ground, the tattered sad excuses for wings were hung limply at its side, eyes drooping. It look more like it was giving up than trying to defend itself… A sight truly deserving a 0 defense stat.

"I end my turn." Bonz basically muttered.

||Zombie Dragon: Attack: 1600 Defense: 0||

Despite being known for his kindness and empathy, Ryo ignored his opponent's despondency; this was a tournament and one he needed to succeed in like last time. Further he was more than certain Bonz had gotten into Battle City through illegitimate needs. Either he'd lose to him now or get caught later and booted out forcefully later. Putting those thoughts aside Ryo began his turn, "I summon Nightmare Horse in attack mode!"

In an instant a horse made of blue flames appeared onto the field; red, angry, ethereal eyes peered through worn bandages. Despite this intimidating appearance the monster wasn't even half as strong as Diabound. It was still, however, strong enough to defeat a monster with no defense, "Nightmare Horse destroy Dragon Zombie!"

||Nightmare Horse: Attack: 500 Defense: 400||

The burning spirit wasted no time charging right at the dragon corpse. The dragon having no means of defense simply sat there as the horse impacted with it setting it ablaze in blue fire, the dead dragon quickly burning away into ash before shattering. Order complete, Ryo's monster manifested itself back next to Diabound.

With no more wall monsters there was only one thing left for Ryo to do, "Diabound attack Bonz directly!"

Gathering swirling energy between its clawed hands Diabound fired a Spiral Blast at Bonz, depleting the last of his life points; a rather Thief King-like smirk on his lips as their foe's points dropped to zero.

"You lost Bonz!" Ryo declared as Bonz let out a groan once his life points reached zero.

|| Bonz LP: 0||

Akefia shook his head with a huff, "That was sad indeed…Feh." He looked to his Ka and got a slight smirk on his lips, "Well, at least Diabound got a couple revenge shots in for trying to turn him against me..." Diabound let out a pleased trill in agreement before vanishing now that the duel was over.

His Ka gone the King of Thieves looked back to Ryo, "And we benefit quiet handsomely." At the mention he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sid and Zygor carefully, warning his host, "Just keep your guard up..."

Ryo habitually gave a nod, though managed to keep it vague to avoid rousing suspicion from the thieving trio lest they attempt to accuse him of cheating. He blinked to alertness when he saw Bonz heading over to him. Glancing to the two others Ryo was surprised to see them remaining where they were, still he kept an eye trained on them. Hearing a tired sigh the sliverette looked back to Bonz and was surprised to see him pull out two locator cards.

"Here..." Bonz said handing over the two transparent cards. A moment later he got the stolen cards from Sid as well. Ryo merely blinked in surprise as he took them. Lastly, Bonz gave the white haired duelist his Golden Demon Elephant, "As per the deal here are the cards we took from that guy and the ante card."

"Right…" Ryo said carefully, placing the Elephant into his deck case that was at his hip. Somewhat tensely he waited to see what the group would do next, but to his pleasant surprise the trio left him be, chatting about what they should do next. Ryo blinked saying aloud, "That was surprisingly simple."

The result surprised the Thief King as well, "It was actually," he snorted, "good enough though. Now to finish the job off." He stated as he gestured to gate, to which Ryou nodded and proceeded to leave. Though he sounded calmer, the thief only fully settled when the trio of lowly street rats were out of his sight.

Exiting the graveyard Ryo met up with the group that was waiting outside. They seemed a bit surprised when he returned but the teenager ignored it as he held out the small stack of cards that had been taken, "Here, I got the cards back as promised." He said with a friendly smile.

The duelist looked through the cards in a brisk manner and nodded when he saw all of his missing cards were present. He smiled at Ryo returning his cards to his deck, "Yeah, this is all of them. Thanks dude."

Ryo nodded to him, "It was nothing." There were brief waves before the group made their leave. Once gone, the sliverette looked at his three locator cards partly saying to himself brightly, "Half way there."

His yami nodded in agreement, "A good start to say the least." Akefia looked up almost reflexively, ready to move onto the next thing, "Now to continue," he then bristled recalling what they were to look for during the tournament, his voice becoming grating as their winnings came to mind, "There is still some bastard out there with the rest of my Ka!"

Expecting the thief's anger Ryo looked to him and nodded, 'We'll find him.' He assured confidently, the yami looking to him briefly with his lavender eyes before looking forward again with a nod, earning a determined look from Ryo as he continued.

Heading off into the city, Ryo looked around the groups of people intently, 'Kind of hoping their wearing the cloaks so it'll be easier to identify them…'

"Probably wishful thinking to some extent," Ryo looked to his yami as he began to talk, "I'm sure that lap dog is a bit smarter than that. Regardless," The Thief King looked around, scanning the crowd that milled around the streets, "I don't doubt it'll be too difficult to spot them. Especially if he takes command."

Ryo sighed a bit; sadly this made sense, 'Yeah.' He looked around a little more as he walked, 'You mean the glowing eye that appeared on Keith when he took over?' Ryo asked somewhat curious.

The white haired thief nodded, "Yes, that mark usually appears when the shadows are involved. Few can see it, mostly just item wielders," he paused momentarily, as if for effect, "or those unfortunate enough to be marked for punishment…"

Ryo takes the knowledge in as he hears it, as it could likely be useful later. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard a loud distinct revving noise. Ryo blinked, 'A motorcycle?' He turned his head in time to see a red Harley motorcycle speed past them heading down the street. Thinking nothing of it he turned his head forwards heading the opposite way. Shrugging it off Ryo says to himself, "Don't see American motorcycles often."

"Not a bad looking ride…" Akefia admitted, that was until he caught a glimpse of who was driving the bike making him stiffen immediately, "ISHTAR!?"

Hearing the distinctly angry yell Ryo immediately knew which his yami meant and snapped his head back to the motorbike, 'Malik!?'

* * *

><p><strong>First duel of Battle City down! Ryo completely owned it~. Well, at least in this version Bonz and company got to keep their souls lol. Duel aside Ryo, Akefia and Malik will get to have a meeting...let's see how that'll go. In the next chapter!<strong>

**Chapter written by me edited by Renagade Rex Sphinx**

**Me-Ryo, Zygor, Sid, Diabound, Bonz**

**Renagade-Thief Bakura**

**Please follow/favorite & Review! We love your input!**


	29. Chapter 29 Kings and Gods

**Ba-Ku-Ra!**

_By: Miss-DNL & RenagadeRexRider_

**Chapter 29: Kings and Gods**

Ryou had only a moment to register what Akefia had said and spun around, heart racing as he looked around for the figure his mind was screaming, 'Malik?!'

Akefia, both egged by his own disdain and the rush of tension from his host, growled angrily and pointed after the quickly disappearing bike, "That was fucking Ishtar!"

Ryou blinked as the Ring around his neck mirrored the Thief's forceful gesture and without waiting for the Theif's prompt broke into a run after him, inwardly hoping he could keep up… mostly to avoid the radiating anger that Akefia was currently radiating.

Some distance ahead, Malik continued at a steady pace, completely oblivious to the fact that he was currently being pursued. With a grin and no short rush of adrenaline, he urged his bike into a wheelie some ways before dropping back on all wheels and speeding up in time with his pulse, grinning broadly to himself, 'Heh-heh, these moments are always perfect~. Leaving the tombs was the best decision of my life. I wouldn't even have a motorcycle if I'd stayed…' he mused to himself as he thought of a moment from his childhood where a mere photo sparked his desire for the item now beneath him. Hell, had it not been for leaving, he might as well be as dead as that which he was forced to guard.

Just as Malik felt himself being dragged into those thoughts his Duel Disc began beeping, effectively landing him back to the present as he glanced at the item, 'Eh? A duelist is near?' That was promising.

As he glanced around briefly his eye caught his rearview mirror and immediately spotted the familiar white tresses of Ryou Bakura. He immediately gave a rough sigh, 'Oh, it's those guys… joy.' He grumbled tiredly having more than a hunch what they wanted. Of course. To this thought he grinned, "I can't give up that easily~. I'll have a bit of fun with them first~." At this he revved his bike and sped up as he rounded a turn, "Try and keep up Ring Bearer~."

Ryou felt himself stop as he saw Malik speed up and disappear around the corner, momentarily wondering where Malik was suddenly off to in a hurry, but nonetheless quickly began his sprint once more, panting slightly as he attempted to keep him in sight.

Akefia likewise noted the sudden burst and grit his teeth having caught a fleeting glimpse of his gaze as he rounded the corner, "Oh now he's just MOCKING me!" he hissed, now relying on Ryou to keep pace while he himself kept his eyes trained sharply on the growing aggravation before them.

Malik kept just ahead of his pursuers, just in sight and out of reach for a long ways before he swung yet another corner and into an open lot, slowing just enough to allow the winded boy to catch up before suddenly swinging his bike around to face him, visibly startling the silverette. To this he grinned as he settled his bike into place and rested his arms across the handlebars as his bike hummed away, "Well? You were so determined to keep up with me, so what is it?" he inquired mockly.

Assumption confirmed by the tone and body language alone, Akefia ground his teeth angrily before assuming Spirit form his voice carrying no hint of actual patience, "Shove a scorpion in it boy! You took something that rightfully belongs to me…" his eyes shot a heated glare while his form kept a steady and unwavering demeanor and stance that reflected readiness to fight at a moment's notice, "I want it BACK Ishtar!" he demanded.

For a moment Malik looked back at the Thief in puzzlement, mentally having discarded something formerly before he recalled what it was and burst out laughing, "Ha-hahahaha! It took you that long to figure it out?!" he inquired, chuckling as he went on, "I expected you to make that demand back at the museum."

Akefia felt himself stiffen solidly in his binds at the jab before feeling a smirk crawl onto his lips, his glare shifting to a pointed mock, "Sorry… I was too distracted hitting on your sister~. Beautiful woman…~"

Malik's cynical grin died away in seconds and twisted into fury; despite all that was happening, she was still his sister and their bond was strong. Woe to any that dare threaten it, even the Thief… Malik stalled however suddenly finding himself confused, 'A ghost is… hitting on my sister…'

For a long moment Malik sat trying to figure out whether or not to be angry at the situation, mind trying to figure out if he'd even heard right. For once, he found himself stumped. Finally with a sigh he managed to pull himself together, "Okay… I don't know whether to be angry or not about that…"

Ryou, who had finally caught his breath and been trying to remain firm under the growing pressure likewise felt himself deflate a bit at the turn of events, more so at Malik's clear inability to react, 'Wow… he's confused…' even thinking it somehow seemed strange.

Akefia snorted in amusement at the overall reaction and just as quickly shrugged it off, getting back to the situation at hand, "I don't care. I'm warning you Ishtar. Don't fuck with me."

Malik, likewise shrugging the moment off huffed, "Right. Like I'll let another specter get in the way of what I want." He blinked the chuckled realizing something, "Oh yes, that's right. You can't touch anything. I have nothing to worry about with my sister~. Not that I think she even gets what you're attempting." He chuckled, "But that isn't the point here."

Akefia's eyes flashed in rage at the reminder of his present condition, "Insulting me, then your own sister's intellect. How appropriate for a spoiled little hand maid." He hissed as he clenched his fists, "And no, it isn't. Tell me what you have done with my Ka!" he demanded forcefully.

Malik's eye twitched some at the comment and growled back at the Thief, "I wasn't insulting my sister… Apparently you've forgotten your own relation with the Tomb Keepers!" He then snorted at the Thief's choice of words and snarled heatedly, "She'd sooner think that you're merely after her item than hitting on her!" cutting off some of his anger seeing the Thief's clearly irate glare at his words he chuckled once more, "And I can't give it to you. I don't have it with me. One of my hunters has it, you'll have to go to him to get it. Far away from here…" he added tauntingly.

"Makes me want her all the more," Akefia replied with a grin, earning a clearly annoyed glare from the younger male. His grin faded entirely and was replaced with a clearly venomous tone as he spoke, "Perhaps… But then that's what one gets when tending the Pharaoh's dirty little secrets. You better pray to your sorry Gods for help if you try turning him against me Ishtar!"

Malik merely hummed, "You haven't fully realized your condition have you… That or you're the densest spirit I've met!" he then paused musingly, "Then again I can only compare you to an amnesiac husk of a King." Laughing he continued, "The Pharaoh's "Dirty little Secrets"? That's a cute way of putting that. Sister won't be handing that Item over to you anytime soon though~. She's here to hand it over to the Pharaoh~. That won't be happening either though…"

Akefia grit his teeth, "A small setback, I guarantee you boy…" Akefia felt himself go entirely rigid in his binds as he processed Malik's comment of cute, the remark sending his body into tremors of rage, allowing the younger male to continue.

"You still don't get that you don't frighten me do you?" Malik mused mockingly as he noted the look on Akefia's face and held up his Duel Disk, "And I have just the God I need~. I won't need to pray."

Akefia, hair on end in rage was on the verge of an outburst. Malik's crude words grating against their cursed existence… but seeing the motion of the Duel Disk faintly called the reminder to the Tournament, and in that his own host whom he cast a fleeting glance too.

Given his own goal to obtain the Items and his plans for them against the Pharaoh, he knew the Boy would not agree as he would not be willing to go against his own friends in such a manner. The fact bounced into his brain like a rogue arrow in a matter of moments before just as swiftly leaving urging him to tear his gaze away angrily and direct his anger back at the one who had initiated it.

"Do you think that I actually give a fuck if you fear me or not? I don't care." He hissed evenly, "I've met plenty before who feared me and those that did not, all ended up dead, their bones lost to the great desert forever." He then smirked at him, "And if that was a threat to unnerve me, don't bother… If I guess correctly that it is indeed Ra you want me to tremble before, it won't be the first time I've spat in his face. And as soon as I reclaim Diabound's lost form, that god of yours will just be another toy that I'll be wanting from you~."

Malik felt a chuckle rumble in his chest before laughing loudly, "You think Ra will listen to YOU?! Ha-Hahahahaha! Oh! That's funny!" he chortled before easing into an amused mocking grin, "Oh…But I did say the Gods listen to those that hold the Items. That isn't completely true, of course I won't tell you the difference. Only that Ra will be useless in your hands. Not that he'll be leaving my deck anytime soon." He stated smoothly.

Akefia gave a lopsided grin at the declarations, "Who says I need or WANT him to listen to me? Shredding him will be more than enough for me… For all the good he never did for me." he hissed.

Ryou blinked at Akefia's words and looked at his Yami… his words carried a strange tone that melded with what felt like an underlying hurt from deep in the Ring that he only sparingly ever glimpsed of him. The sensation was swallowed almost as quickly as it came as the constant shift of the situation continued on. He paused as he noted Malik look off suddenly.

"Good luck accomplishing that too." Malik mused halfheartedly as he looked out at something that his present company could not see, "Well, well. He crawled out eh?" Malik smirked as he finally got the moment he'd been waiting for, sighing expectantly, 'Time for my puppet to set off~.'

Akefia likewise noted the motion and narrowed his eyes at the comment and snorted, "Hmph… letting your lackeys play wet nurse for you eh? Feh… go on. Go out and play…" he mocked shallowly, well done with the irritating brat as his voice grated out, "We have business to attend to."

Malik merely smirked at the Thief's attempt to irk him, "No, more like a temporary playmate for the Pharaoh. I've got a good idea of how he duels now." he retorted as he locked onto the location, 'Time to wake up my puppet. Now go. Go to Yugi.'

Seeing his pawn respond accordingly, he grinned eagerly. The conversation with the Thief well lost of its luster in favor of a much bigger moment, "Now it's time for a reunion."

Ryou felt a chill rush through his frame at Malik's tone and finally spoke up fearing the tone, "What are you going to do?" he inquired stiffly. He swallowed and held his ground as Malik looked to him.

"Nothing, just going to reintroduce the Pharaoh to his favorite God~." Malik replied with a taunting smirk, enjoying the sheer irony of defeating the Pharaoh in such a move.

Ryou's face paled a bit in worry, 'Yugi!'

Revving his bike eagerly Malik grinned at the pair, "You should hurry~. It's going to be a good show~~. I have one more locator card to win anyway." He looked again to the already livid specter that was glaring venom at him and felt his mocking grin grow wider, "Nice to speak with you again, King of Albino Kuribohs~."

Ryou felt both himself and Akefia via the Ring stall as Malik then drove off laughing loudly, 'What did he just say?'

Akefia's hair stood on end as the comment sunk in, serving as the final straw of breaking his anger, "That… Loathsome little….!" At first almost unable to speak, Akefia then flew into an onslaught of various heated swears and insults in his own native tongue out of pure rage.

Ryou had only to shy back a bit as words he could not understand surged forth at a rate that was second only to the torrent of wrath radiating from within the Ring. Rage so heated he could swear he could feel scathing heat against his chest from the actually quavering Item.

Akefia, still seething and straining against his shadow restraints wanting to attack something, slumped back in well beyond an ill-tempered huff. How DARE that impudent brat speak to he, King of Thieves, in such a manner!? Dare he even imagine that anyone had done so before, but to have actually gotten under his skin worse than a tick was incomprehensible. Thinking of that smug smirk sent fresh waves of fire into his gut before he snarled angrily, "Fuck it… FUCK IT!"

Finally seeing a moment of pause, be it that Akefia had run out of angry outbursts or stopped for breath, Ryou shifted and looked off towards where Malik had gone and since vanished from sight, worry growing more every second not at all liking what Malik had implied, "We need to go after him."

The boy's words drew in the Thief's attention and forced him to shove aside his wrath for the moment in light of the situation, "Yes… it would be in our benefit to see what these gods can do now… we have to prepare for anything." He mused aloud, mostly to talk himself into calming, "Let's go see what Osiris is capable of."

Ryou blinked at the response, although well expected it, simply nodded curtly and sprinted off where he'd last seen Malik before looking around the busy streets increasingly concerned, "Which way do I go?" he wondered aloud.

Akefia, still fuming, looked around a moment before recalling Malik's words and looked off to where he'd gestured earlier, "Seems back towards the main Plaza. We'll start there." He muttered before humming. Focusing his want with full intensity two of the prongs pointed out, prompting him to quirk a brow and hum, "Hm… Seems my desires are affecting the Ring's detection…." He mused, momentarily earning a confused hum from his host, to which he snorted, "Luckily, both are in the same direction, or will be… Whichever comes first…"

Ryou blinked and looked off in the direction the Ring was pointing, which thankfully fell in the same general direction and promptly sped off as fast as he could go. In almost no time with the Ring's direction Ryou found himself running towards a canal. Standing by a low metal fence he paused and looked around as the Ring indicated he was close. His eyes flicked over the bridge a moment before spotting a duel and perked seeing a familiar thatch of tri-colored hair. A moment of relief that his opponent was not Malik was dashed when he got a look at his opponent, 'What kind of Mime is that?!' he stalled as he spotted a particularly alarming sight in the form of a glowing eye on said mime's forehead, 'That's Malik's puppet!?'

Akefia nodded as he too spotted the eye, one of the Ring's prongs dropping in response to locating one of the directives, "Yes… Hmph. Still hiding behind his puppets." He muttered spitefully, still bristling at the thought of the blonde brat. Blinking he looked over the current duel that had since engaged and hummed, "Regardless… this will be the perfect opportunity to see how this bastard duels."

Ryou looked out over the field with a light hum at Akefia's mention and blinked as he heard Yami's familiar voice.

"Your moves are too weak to reach my life points. Sorry Malik." Yami declared, before him a single horned beast that looked more of a lion than its name suggested.

/Gazelle: Attack:1500 Defense:1200/

Malik, seeing through his puppet, chuckled at his opponents declaration, "That was merely a test. I wanted to make sure my men weren't complete idiots when they lost to you. But it looks like they were just too weak to go up against you. You have quite the talent Yugi… you have some depth to your skills." He mused to the poised Yami, the compliments taken more as taunted threat. Malik narrowed his eyes as his plan played out in his head, 'But I have something that will shatter you… a creature with a name of a God. Osiris the Sky Dragon!' he smirked and gestured mockingly to Yami, "Now continue the duel!"

Yami blinked and did just that. Drawing his card he drew Buster Blader and hummed, 'Yes, I summon a monster this turn and sacrifice summon to summon this card on my next turn!' he thought to himself. Until then his gaze shifted to another card and he placed it on his duel disc with an iridescent shimmer, "Meet Gama the Magnet Warrior!"

/Gamma the magnet Warrior: Attack: 1700 Defense: 1800/

With a forceful gesture and firm voice he motioned to Malik's side of the field, "Gazelle destroys Worm Drake!"

As declared the lion like monster leapt forward and with a snarling roar reduced the Drake to ribbons with is dagger claws before returning to its master's side, "End Turn!" Yami called, a smirk tugging at his lips, 'I've destroyed all the monsters on his field, I have the upper hand!'

Ryou watched the duel with fascination, his initial worry dying away significantly by what he saw, still he watched intently, 'The duel is in Yugi's favor for now…'

Malik was left entirely unphased by the destruction of his last monster and his position, instead chuckling at Yami's clear confidence, 'You're the one who's cornered…Yugi!'

/LP:3200/

Looking to his hand he grinned maliciously, eager to see the look that would soon replace that confidence, 'Now to play God's unbreakable shield~.' He then played his card, "I summon Revival Jam in defense mode!"

A blue glop of a monster slinked out of its card before taking loose form on the field.

/Revival Jam: Attack1500 Defence:500/

"And now to activate my Slime Breeding Machine~." Malik declared, playing said card. Immediately a giant machine appeared on the field beside his human puppet, Strings.

Yami blinked in surprise, the name itself not welcoming, "A slime machine?!"

Malik hummed in some amusement from the reaction, "Yes, this device produces a Slime Token every turn it's on the field; however, I cannot summon monsters while it's around."

Akefia watched the duel intently from within the Ring, out of sight. The "pharaoh" had gained the upper hand rather swiftly, and to no lack of visible smugness. But as he looked to Malik's puppet he hummed, 'Sneaky little bastard is up to something…' his brows furrowed at the play… the machine looked to be imposing… but the creature he summoned seemed more nuisance than anything else.

Ryou blinked at the appearance of the machine and then at the explanation; the creatures were familiar, 'Slime Token… Those are treated as monsters…' he felt himself gasp as he looked at the layout, 'He's going to use them to summon his God card!' looking at Revival Jam he felt his worry prodding, 'I hope Revival Jam doesn't have the ability I think it does… or Yugi's actually the one at a disadvantage…'

Akefia hummed at his host's open thoughts, the name of Revival Jam forming a good idea, 'An indestructible monster? I would not doubt this… and if that's the case, not a bad guard.' looking to the duel he furrowed his brows, 'He knows that "pharaoh" will attempt to destroy that machine…' what was he doing…?

Yami hummed and drew his card, "My turn. I sacrifice my two current monsters! Behold the dragon slayer Buster Blader!" at his command, a tall imposing knight in dark armor rose onto the field wielding a giant sword, ready for battle.

/Buster Blader Attack:2600 Defense:2300/

Yami then gestured across the field, "Attack Revival Jam! Destructive Sword Flash!"

With a surprising rush, the knight surged forward, sword a blur as it slashed through the gelatinous slime monster sending bits of it flying in all directions. Yami grinned in satisfaction, "Yes. I stopped your Jam!"

Yami's grin faltered as Malik gave a mocking laugh, "Keh-heh, you think so?" he then gasped as he watched the bits of slime suddenly shot back together reforming into the monster perfectly, completely unharmed. As he stared Malik explained, "This is the regenerative power of Revival Jam! It can't be destroyed no matter how strong a monster is!" at that he hummed as if in thought, "What was that about my moves being too weak to reach your life points? I can say the same to you now! As long as the Jam remains, your monsters can't touch me~." he said with a sneer.

"Heh, back to me." Malik said smoothly, taking keen enjoyment of the look on Yami's face, "Now, Jam Breeding Machine activate!" immediately the machine began whirring, belching out smoke before a small round Slime Token popped out.

/Slime Token: Attack:500/

Malik chuckled in amusement as Yami eyed the small creature intently, "The Slimes created by the machine are weak. Only 500 attack each." He said in mock reassurance, smirking musingly, "If you destroyed them you could deal a lot of damage… So in order to prevent that… I play this card! Nightmare Steel Cage!"

Malik watched as a large black dome shaped cage covered in spikes appeared around a startled Yami, a broad grin on his face, "That cage is strong. We can't attack each other for three turns." He then smirked tauntingly, knowing well what his opponent was thinking, "That's right. I can't attack you, but I can create more tributes~. Slime Machine Activate!" With that another Slime Token popped out as Malik chuckled, excitement increasing, "Now you can't stop God from being summoned~. So just sit there patiently~. Osiris will arrive in one more turn."

Akefia watched the scene grudgingly, a small part of him enjoying what he was seeing, but unable to feel the full effect given the circumstances. Still he huffed, "Well, well… The brat is a commendable duelist, I'll give him that." hearing what was soon to happen, Akefia couldn't help but muse, "Come "Pharaoh"… Let's see how you deal with your old pet."

As Malik watched the Yami look for some way out of his predicament, he hummed thoughtfully, "Tell me Pharaoh. What do you feel being imprisoned inside that steel cage? Despair… Humiliation… Sorrow?" he mused, his face contorting behind Strings as he bristled in anger, the look actually reflecting in his puppet despite his attempt to keep his anger under control, "That's how I've felt my whole life!" he snarled venomously, "Serving a wretch who wasn't even there like some trained fool! That was the fate of the TombKeepers for thousands of years since your death!"

Inwardly Malik felt himself grin in delight, 'Once I get my revenge… I'll finally be free!'

Ryou could only watch the scene before him, his tension once more returning as Yami did not seem to have a miracle save. Akefia's turbulent emotions over some hatred conflicting with his own genuine concern for his friend adding to a pressure that, as he watched the Machine on the field begin spewing smoke, was about to hit a breaking point. As he saw the final blob of slime pop out of the machine, he shifted anxiously and watched.

"Now I have all my tributes~. Destroy the machine! Sacrifice Summon!" Malik declared, his chosen sacrifices vanishing from sight as he glared out triumphantly at his Pharaoh with a cold venomous smile, "Don't turn away, Yugi~. This is Osiris~."

As the summon came through, Ryou felt a strange jolt surge through the area as if something had stirred. The air seemed heavily pressured adding to a particularly crushing sensation… He blinked and looked up as a distinct rumble of thunder crackled through the air, and to his shock a storm cloud was quickly and suddenly emerging from nowhere. Tilting his head at the phenomenon he felt his hair stand on end as lightning revealed the outline of something massive and very long moving within the sudden storm. The sight was incredibly imposing, so much so that when several lightning bolts suddenly launched from the shape Ryou gave a startled cry as they rode down, twisting between the two dueling opponents. Blinking through the blinding glare he looked back to Strings as he heard him call out, "Come forth Osiris!"

Ryou felt his jaw sit agape as the lightning bolts faded out and in their place an impossibly massive two mouthed dragon was revealed behind Strings, its massive, twisting red body seemingly endless. The piercing yellow eyes glaring down on a clearly stunned and speechless Yami before it reared back and released a loud screeching roar with such power and force, Ryou felt the tempest like shock waves tear through him as well…

As it faded out, leaving Ryou buzzing, all the silverette could think was for all that he and even Yami had been through thusfar, this was going to prove one of the greatest tests imaginable… After all; what is a king to a God?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed! First God Card on the scene! Next chapter will be a recap of a duel but then after that~We'll get to a good part~ Though admittedly this scene was long anticipated for me and Rena. Just for the scene between Malik and Thief Bakura. Their banter is always good. Two particular moments are personal favorites of ours lol. Hope you enjoyed~! Next chapter will be our 30th!<strong>

**This chapter was written by Renagade edited by me.**

**Me-Ryo, Yami, Strings/Malik**

**Renagade-Thief Bakura**

**Please let us know what you think!**


End file.
